A Wizard's Regios
by Rothak
Summary: Just as he finishes one war to save his world, Harry is literally pulled into another. The trials of living in Zuellni aren't as bad as back in England, but the Contaminoid threat will rear its ugly head. Harry has to fight to protect what he holds dear, but that is nothing new. A certain silver-haired manipulator just has to be put in his place first.
1. Prologue

**AN: Just a fun little jaunt into the world of an enjoyable anime. I own nothing from the Harry Potter universe or from Chrome-Shelled Regios.**

In first year, Quirrel succeeded in getting the Philosopher's Stone before Harry could arrive. This launched off a flurry of training for the young wizard. Albus-too-many-names Dumbledore realized that he had made a grave error. After this mistake, he told Harry the prophecy. With Voldemort's return, Harry was tutored by Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody during the summers. Firenze of the centaurs insisted that Harry learn how to use a quarterstaff and a bow. He said it would be necessary. When he wasn't learning or practicing magic, he was forced into being beaten and bruised into physical shape.

Second Year, Harry intercepted the diary before it caused too much harm. Malfoy senior hadn't been contacted yet. It wasn't until between the second and third years when Riddle succeeded in his return. THe Elixir was apparently difficult to make. When he freed Dobby, the crazy elf decided to pay him back. He never left his side until his death at the end of Fifth year when he took a Killing Curse for his Mr. Harry Potter Sir. In Third Year, Harry gathered his friends and began training them. Many of them had already had encounters with the Death Eaters. They called themselves the Reborn Marauders, based off of Moony's stories. Harry had been taught that the most important thing was to see Voldie as a man. When he was alone, he could be handled if the group was well trained and had lost their fear of his reputation. That had been the true purpose of the Reborn Marauders.

Harry used the Room of Requirement heavily in both fourth and fifth year. The Room was beyond useful in training. Harry had mastered channeling his magic to augment his physical abilities. This was necessary as the disappearances and attacks escalated. One thing he found was that when he flared his magic correctly, he could generate what was called a presence. Tom used this to put fear into his opponents. Harry could do more than just that. He had unearthed several rituals that helped with his training as well. Harry was the only one who underwent the rituals, mostly because he did so without anyone's knowledge. This allowed him to think and move faster, to memorize everything he read, and organize his mind. One potentially dangerous ritual helped his magic replenish faster by opening the channels that drew it in from the outside world. The side effect of this was that unless Harry used magic frequently, he would have massive bursts of uncontrolled power. The training and rituals also allowed him to beat Draco down a few times without being seen. Firenze was right. Being able to use a weapon other than a wand was useful. Harry and some of the Marauders were in daily skirmishes between Death Eaters throughout the summers. With the Ministry in disarray, they had bracelets that were also used as portkeys for any who could fight.

In his studies of the magic needed for battle, Harry discovered he was rather gifted with enchanting. He had enchanted all of the Marauders' robes. His work had saved some of their lives. Enchanting was done by a variety of methods, but Harry had discovered that he could imbue an item with magic and intent with ease. Normally, it was runic work, but Harry had only a basic understanding of the subject. Harry's preferred method was not well known or well-used. It often took much more magic than all of the others. This helped to strengthen Harry's command of magic and his capacity. The new strength allowed Harry to fight wandlessly if the need arose. Which was frequently.

Harry's pride and joy was his satchel. It was bottomless, weightless, disillusioned to everyone but him, and was imbued with enough magic to block all but the strongest of high end curses. It carried all of his possessions and quite a few items Harry had made, stolen, found, or repaired. Harry had Dumbledore's wand and the remnants of the ring the now deceased Headmaster had lost his life to destroy. The Room had been a treasure trove of knowledge for Harry. Dobby had helped copy a plethora of useful books out of the library. He had his own library from the resources of the Room. He also had raided the Black and Potter libraries and added them to his bag. Dobby's actions filled in holes in his collection. Harry planned to try to live a normal life once this war was over. He needed to know more than how to fight well.

Neville had even given him seeds and cuttings under stasis they had saved from the wreck of the Longbottom greenhouses. They had plants and trees of almost every kind. This included mundane spices and herbs to magical variants as well. The Longbottom fortune was built and maintained by some of these proprietary plants. Harry still was amazed that the Longbottoms controlled chocolate production in England because they had magically bred the trees, and many other plants to withstand any climate and constantly produce. The boy with the green thumb promised that for saving his life and the life of his grandmother that he would help Harry establish his own greenhouse. Sadly, Neville would never be able to fulfill his promise. The brave boy had taken out Bellatrix in revenge for his parents a few days after the end of Fifth Year. He succumbed to a particularly nasty Dark Curse hours later. Harry had been given the Longbottom Grimoire by Augusta so that the knowledge wouldn't die out. Augusta would later die defending St. Mungo's three months after Neville would have started his Sixth Year at Hogwarts.

Sixth year had started off normally, but after one month, Tommie boy had laid siege to the castle. The students had fled, leaving Harry and his friends to fight. The fight was short, and both sides withdrew. It was at this point when Harry took control of the forces fighting Voldemort. After a few decisive victories, even the Aurors were taking orders from him. He was often called General Potter. This was even more fitting after some of the battles raged for days.

Harry ducked behind the rocky outcropping of the veil room. He pulled a crystal out of his pocket. Two weeks into the beginning of sixth year, Harry had discovered the Diadem of Ravenclaw in the Room and when he realized it felt the same as the diary when he touched it something was wrong. With the Room providing answers, Harry discovered what it was. Harry had transferred the soul fragment into the crystal and enchanted it to be able to affect Voldemort. Sadly, with the fact it was a very small piece of the former man's soul, it could not be used regularly. Whenever there was a fight when snakeface showed up, Harry would try to use it to inflict pain on the man, causing him to retreat. The personal attacks and subsequent retreating had made Voldie wonder what was going on. He was planning something. Harry knew it. He had caught a glimpse of the Department of Mysteries before he was thrown from Voldie's mind. The Marauders had followed his call. Two weeks ago, Hermione had suggested a theory that if Harry could get snakeface to hit the crystal with a Killing Curse, it would remove the protection of any Horcruxes the man had made and end his miserable existence. She had found some old tomes on Thaumaturgy and done her research. The necessary spells and rituals had already been done. Since they had recently found the locket at Grimmauld place, they could afford the test. They would soon have another Horcrux to turn into a weapon should the idea fail.

Harry threw a spell grenade over the edge. All of the Marauders knew the drill. Multiple others followed. The spell grenades let loose a torrent of cutting curses, bone breakers, and other debilitating spells. Harry advanced on Voldemort. The man was in the middle of casting spell after spell on the Veil.

As the gray curtain of the Veil began shifting into a series of colors Riddle smiled at Harry and stepped beyond the ward.

"Harry, my boy, how nice of you to come. You see, whatever magic you may have, I will still win."

Harry smirked. The snake was trying to buy time. "Tom. You want to know the secret to my success?" Harry held up the crystal and caused his magic to flow through it. The green glow coincided with Voldemort grabbing his chest and falling to the floor.

"Potter!" The red eyes glared at the simple crystal that seemed to be the cause of his pain.

"I told you Tom. You'll have to kill me to win." Harry let the crystal fall and held onto the chain that was usually around his neck.

Voldemort launched a Killing Curse at Potter as he struggled to stand. Harry stepped out of the way and held the crystal in its path.

When the sickly green jet of light hit the crystal, Harry collapsed. A searing pain radiated from his scar. Harry blinked rapidly as a rush of something passed through his mind. From his position on the ground, he could see Voldemort trying to remain upright. Finally, he collapsed and his body started to disintegrate.

Harry shakily climbed to his feet. All of the Death Eaters were either down or had fled. Hermione and Luna had already begun to analyze the ward and what Snakeface had done to the Veil. The rest of the fighters insured that those that were down wouldn't get up again.

Harry walked up to the pair. "Let me guess. The ward is Parsel Magic."

Hermione nodded. Harry strode through the ward boundary. Since he was a Parselmouth, it didn't affect him. As he began breaking down the ward line the veil began rippling in a rainbow of colors. Just before the ward came down, a red, fleshy appendage exited the Veil. It wrapped around Harry's waist and dragged him screaming through the Veil. When Harry passed through it, the curtain of the Veil returned to the grey, fluttering surface.


	2. Chapter 1

Harry fought against what was dragging him but it was much stronger than he was. All around Harry were the fluttering colors. It looked like the Northern Lights Luna had mentioned seeing on her trips to Sweden to find a Crumple Horned Snorkack.

Harry placed his hands on the slimy surface that was wrapped around him. He channeled his magic through his palms and hit it with a blasting curse. This caused the tentacle, or whatever it was, to let him go.

Harry stood on a ribbon of light. A grotesque thing screamed in pain. The red tentacle that had grabbed him looked to be a tongue. Dark green blood was dripping off of the end. It looked like it had eyes all over its body.

As the monstrosity advanced on him, Harry pulled out his wand. A chain of blasting, cutting, and organ rupturing curses sped their way towards the beast. When a bone vanishing hex hit it, the carapace vanished and a cutting curse shredded its brain.

Harry looked around. Where was he? Harry stowed his wand and extended his senses. Spinning around he saw what appeared to be a human looking at him with his arms folded. The man was wearing a brown coat, had green eyes and red hair.

Harry asked, "Where am I?"

"How did you get here?" The man looked intrigued.

"I was dragged here by that thing." Harry pointed to the corpse of what he fought.

The man nodded. "I see. You might be able to help."

"Help with what?" Harry was wary of this entity.

The man nodded. "Yes, you will be able to help quite a bit."

Before Harry could react, the ribbon of light he was standing on grew brighter and snapped. Harry began to fall.

As a bleak landscape appeared beneath him, his exposed skin began to burn like he had been hit with stinging curses. His wand was smoking. Harry put it away. A bubblehead charm activated and Harry could breathe again. Harry pulled on gloves and activated one feature of his robes. They became impermeable and protected his skin. Harry cast a featherweight charm and began controlling his descent with magic. Landing atop a spire of rock, he surveyed what was around him.

There were no plants, no grass, no water. Great. He had landed in the middle of a wasteland.

Harry heard a roar and he saw another beast begin charging its way towards him. It was smaller than what he had faced. Harry waited and hit it with the same chain of spells he had the one that had dragged him through the Veil. The smaller beast fell. Harry looked around. There didn't seem to be any other threats. Harry held out his hand. "Point me civilization."

A green arrow sprung up, spun and pointed to Harry's right. "All right. Let's find out where that guy sent me." Harry began walking. He would occasionally apparate across ravines. He would have flown, but he didn't want to ruin his broom. It wasn't like he could go to Diagon to buy a new one. Harry discovered that Dobby had made sure that there was plenty of food and water in his satchel under stasis charms. After a few days travel, Harry was resting and he saw a dust trail in the distance. Harry used a supersensory charm and saw a rather odd looking vehicle. Harry apparated closer. It was a bus or van of some sort. It had six wheels and what looked like eight grasshopper legs made of metal. Harry apparated again to an overhang. He dropped as it passed his overhang. Using a sticking charm, he adhered himself to the roof. It had to be going somewhere. It was also headed in the direction that his charm had indicated. A few times Harry had seen large things that looked like pillbugs making their way to his conveyance. Harry hit a few with over-powered blasting hexes. This caused some of them to turn and eat the dead creature.

"Great, so they are cannibals." Harry shook his head. What was wrong with this place?

A pair of silver eyes opened. That was Kei energy, but different. She looked around. Since there were people awake, she didn't want to use her nen'i. Besides, if a Military Artist was guarding the bus, who was she to complain?

As a few more days passed, Harry was amazed at what the vehicle could get around.

His eyes practically bugged out of his head at what he saw as they rounded a turn. The rising sun showed the massive construction. It was big, it was moving, and it looked like a city on legs. Harry blinked repeatedly as he processed this information. The vehicle had been a big clue, as had those creatures, but now Harry knew he was not anywhere on earth.

As they drew near, Harry could feel a powerful magical force around the city. He could also feel numerous magical signatures. There were more than all of Hogwarts. There were also normal humans mixed in. Maybe magic wasn't hidden and was well known. That would help him blend in.

The vehicle drove into an opening at the base of one of the legs. Harry was amazed at what he saw. He quickly disillusioned himself before anyone would see him. As he saw people disembark, Harry knew he would fit in. However, seeing a boy with blue hair was a shock to Harry. A small girl slipped and hit Harry, ending his disillusion. Harry helped her stand. She had silver hair and eyes. A pink shimmer was seen in the girl's long hair. "Are you alright?"

The girl looked at him oddly. "I do not know. My name is Felli Loss."

Before Harry could respond, an older boy came up. There was a familial resemblance. He hugged the small girl. "Felli! It is so good to see that you arrived in Zuellni."

The girl looked irritated. "Kalian. How are you doing brother?"

Harry took the time to walk away. Two pairs of silver eyes watched him leave. One was curious, the other dismissive.

As Harry made his way around the city, he noticed that most of the populace was all in their upper teens or early twenties. Harry decided that he needed two things. Money and information. Information was top priority.

Harry found his way to a small library. Looking at the history of the world, he discovered that sometime in the past, something called Contaminoids had appeared and began spreading. Their strengths had led to people who could harness something similar to magic, called Kei in this world, being trained how to combat them. Harry sat back. He also looked up Zuellni. It was a mobile academic city, useful in training Kei users and normal humans alike. After reading for most of the day, Harry left the library and took a walk. The city's movement was slow, and slightly offsetting to Harry. He figured he would get used to it.

As the sun was setting, he was walking and saw the young girl who had bumped into him earlier. She was now wearing a white coat and skirt. She seemed depressed. Pink light was emanating from her hair. What looked to be flower petals drifted and dissipated in the breeze. She turned to face Harry as he stood watching the display.

"It's not nice to stare."

Harry smiled. "It looked pretty. There is so little beauty outside the city. I apologize if you found it insulting."

The girl blinked again. She went back to staring at the water.

Harry walked closer. "Mind if I sit?"

The girl shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

Harry sat close enough to the girl that they could talk. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Why would you care?"

Harry shrugged. "I just don't like seeing kids sad."

The girl turned to Harry. "I'm sixteen!"

Harry blinked. Maybe people aged differently here.

Harry could see the hurt in her eyes. "I apologize. I didn't know. I am too. You seem sad about something. Do you want to talk about it?"

The girl was quiet for a long moment before she began speaking. "It's my brother. He's the Student Council President."

Harry thought back over his recently gained knowledge. That meant he controlled the city.

"He convinced my parents to enroll me here at Zuellni so I could learn to control my nen'i."

Harry resolved to look up nen'i the next day. He had only read about kei. Harry nodded. "Let me guess, now that you are here he's trying to order you around?"

A nod was the girl's only response.

Harry thought for a moment. She had powerful reserves compared to others he had felt. "Is it because you have more nen'i than is usual?"

The girl looked at Harry in shock, and then nodded.

Harry continued, "What did he do?"

"He enrolled me in the Military Arts program. I don't want to, but I have no choice. My brother is both manipulative and smart."

Harry looked at the younger girl. "When someone with more power than you forces you into a situation, fighting back is difficult." Harry smiled. "But, it can be done."

Felli looked at the odd black-haired boy. "What do you mean?"

Harry shrugged. "Two red-haired menaces once taught me that sometimes if you can't beat someone; make them wish they had never gone against you. He's your brother right?"

Felli nodded.

"Then you know what his buttons are. If he wants you to go left, go right. Join a club that he disapproves of, heck, kick him in the shins from time to time."

This caused the stoic girl's mouth to twitch upwards.

Harry looked out over the water. "I know very well that life throws situations at us that don't always make sense or aren't ideal. The only thing you can do is keep trying. Sometimes you will succeed, but if you always get back up from your failures, you haven't lost."

Felli turned to the odd boy. "What is your name?"

Harry turned to the smaller girl. "Harry Potter."

Felli stood. "Thanks for the talk Harry Potter." As she reached the edge of the bridge, she turned. "I never thought I would meet someone who could use both kei and nen'i. It is supposed to be impossible. Don't let my brother find out."

Harry nodded.

"Do you mind if I find you again if I need to talk?"

Harry shrugged. "Fine by me."

Harry found a small park and slept in one of the trees. It was a more comfortable bed than he had after some of the fights with Riddle.

The next day, Harry returned to the library and looked up nen'i and kei in greater detail. It seemed it was close to magic, but had stricter limits on what it could or couldn't do. Some of the techniques were very interesting and resonated well with the battle magic he had learned. Harry had used abilities from both types. Although he was curious about psychrometry. He wondered if it could be learned.

After he had seen the various forms of currency, Harry transfigured some paper to have the necessary imagery. He poured enough power into it that it should last for a very long time. Harry bought a small building that was badly damaged. Apparently there had been a municipal battle around a month ago, and it hadn't been repaired. The owner had left Zuellni and sold it to the bank. It was a small shop with an apartment overhead. It even had a small yard behind it.

After dark, Harry cast a few repair spells and the building was quickly back in good shape. He placed an illusion over it seeming like it was under construction so no one would ask too many questions. In the back of the shop, Harry found a rather well furnished kitchen. Apparently, it was a café of some sort. Repaired tables and chairs clustered in the space.

Harry conjured himself a mattress and fell asleep.

Over the next few days, Harry bought supplies. Luna had suggested that Harry should become a professional chef. Harry smiled. Dobby had taught him quite a bit about cooking. He had even used some elfin magic to pass on things that couldn't be described, like what smells showed that something was done, or what a final product should taste like.

Harry had always used slight transfiguration in his cooking. He changed the meat to be tender, the breads to be more flavorful. After he had erected some wards to keep his magic use secret, Harry took the day and enchanted some beverage containers to make the water actually taste good. The chemicals used to sanitize it made it like water from a pool.

As Harry was planting both an herb and vegetable garden, pink petals spun in the air by his head. He heard Felli's voice. _"I found you. I didn't think it would be difficult, but it was. Can I come by after class? My brother is being is being controlling again."_

Harry was intrigued by the spinning petals. "Sure. That works."

Felli walked through the gate and was amazed at what she saw. The previously overgrown space radiated love and care.

"This is amazing Harry. What are you growing?"

Harry shrugged. "Just some herbs and vegetables. Nothing too special."

Felli nodded. She then noticed that here, her mind didn't seem assaulted. It was as if the world was muted somehow.

Harry planted another tomato. Pale hands took the spade and dug a hole. Harry pointed to a spot about a handwith away. "The next one goes there."

Once the plants were all in the ground, Harry and Felli went into the shop.

Felli washed her hands and watched as Harry made a platter of sandwiches.

Harry sat back at the table. "So what is your brother doing now?"

Felli huffed. "I'll show you." Felli pulled out a small white box. "Restoration."

Harry felt a brief pulse of odd magic and the little box shifted into a scepter. It had what looked like petals running the length.

"Kalian had this made for me and wants me to join a platoon. I don't like fighting."

Harry smiled. "I didn't like it either. But I was forced into it."

Seeing Felli's confused look Harry shook his head. "Try the sandwich."

Felli took a bite and was shocked. It was amazing. Felli quickly finished it off.

Harry was smiling at the girl's reaction. "So I take it that you like it?"

Felli nodded and held out her plate. Harry put another down.

"I'm planning on opening a sandwich shop. There aren't really any around."

Felli took more time on her second sandwich and asked, "What do you think I should do?"

Harry shrugged. "Your brother is in control of the city. Can he assign you to a platoon?"

Felli shook her head. "No. I wish I could kick him. I tried, but it hurts. He just laughed."

Harry smirked. "Give me a moment." Harry took a simple piece of string he had bought to tie up future orders. He held it in his hands and a green glow surrounded it.

Felli was shocked. Harry was imbuing both nen'i and kei into the string. What was he doing? How was that possible?

Harry handed the girl the string. "Tie that around your ankle. Then kick him. The reaction will be better."

Felli looked confused.

"Just trust me."

Felli put the string in her pocket. "If you open a shop, I will order a sandwich a day. That is better than anything the school can make. Can you deliver it to me at school?"

Harry smiled. "Sure."

A few days later, Harry opened the Marauder's Den. The first day was a lot of people trying out the new restaurant. Before he opened, Harry had to make a delivery. He apparated to the campus. A cluster of petals appeared a few minutes later. _"Harry. I will be there in a moment."_

Harry waited and Felli came walking out of a building. "I'm glad you remembered."

Harry exchanged a wrapped sandwich for a few bills. "Of course. I do have to get back to work Felli. Same time tomorrow?"

Felli nodded, her mouth began watering at the smells the simple sandwich was emanating. It was slightly warm. It should have cooled in the interim.

Harry popped back into the back room of the shop. When he re-opened the doors, the crowd was still there. Harry smirked. He had handed out samples the previous day. It looked like the plan had worked.

After a few hours, Harry actually had run out of food to sell. This disappointed the crowd. Harry promised to have more tomorrow.

After visiting the baker for more bread to be delivered the next day, Harry also made agreements with a vegetable grocer, butcher, and a cheese shop. They all had been given samples of his work and were enthusiastic about being linked to the shop.

Pink petals visited Harry as he cleaned his café saying that whatever he had done with the thread was enough to cause Kalian to jump up and down, holding his shin for at least fifteen minutes. The girl's voice seemed satisfied.

Life progressed like that for some time. The butcher began pestering Harry about his techniques to turn his simple meats into what graced the sandwiches. It was the same with his other suppliers. Harry would just smile and say it was a family secret.

One day, during his delivery to the Academy, Kalian was with Felli. Harry had sandwiches for other students as well. After selling his wares to the students, Harry gave Felli her order.

Kalian spoke up. His voice was warm and genial. Harry had been told on many occasions her brother's level of manipulation. "Might I ask if I could purchase one as well?"

Felli had overheard her brother saying that he had wanted to try one of Harry's sandwiches. At Felli's request, Harry had made an extra special sandwich for Kalian. It stayed in his satchel under stasis charms until this would happen.

Harry felt around in the pack, and pulled out what he had prepared for the boy. "I'm afraid that I only have the one. The student who ordered it hasn't shown up. It was a special order and is rather spicy. I could sell it to you."

The boy waved it off and handed over the money. "Spicy doesn't bother me. A lot of the students place orders through your shop, but you only deliver fifty per day. May I ask why?"

Harry smiled. "That way I can make deliveries, run my shop, and cater to the clientele that I have."

"You could hire a delivery person."

Harry shook his head. "I'm still getting my business on its feet. Maybe in the near future. Besides, I like talking to the students. Sometimes I get ideas to make things better. A delivery person wouldn't do that." Harry turned to Felli. "In fact, Felli here suggested that I start delivering some of my specialty drinks. I'm still working on the best way to do that."

Kalian turned a calculating gaze on the boy. "What if we moved your business closer to the school?"

Harry smiled. "It took some time to find good suppliers. I already have business agreements with some of my neighbors. They deliver at a set time every day. Increasing that distance would cost more for them and me. With what goes into preparing my ingredients, I wouldn't want to find new ones and possibly not get the same results and have to charge more. Besides, the Den overlooks the lake. It's great for the customers. They love being able to sit, eat, and relax. They might not like a change of scenery."

"Are the students not your customers as well?"

Harry smiled. "Of course they are. But it is the students who appreciate the location the best. In fact, ask the twelfth platoon about it. They are there almost every day. They say that it's nice to get away for a bit after training. Other platoons visit and say the same thing. Is relaxation not important for both students and warriors? They would lose that benefit if I moved my business. That is if I even was able to maintain the same level of customers."

From the look on Kalian's face, and Felli's subtle nod, Harry had shut down every avenue that Kalian might use to get what he wanted.

Harry decided to throw the boy a bone. "Tell Felli what kind of meal you want tomorrow. She has a standing order she put in before I even opened. I'll toss yours on as a favor to her."

Harry nodded to Felli. "See you tomorrow."

Kalian noted his sister's blush and turned to face the black haired teen. Who was this Harry? What was the boy doing to his sister? His mind was drawn from those questions as the heat of the sandwich took him by surprise. Kalian took off running, looking for something, anything, to take the burning away. What he didn't know was that Harry had transfigured some of the spices into pure capsaicin. Kalian was in for a rough day and even worse night.

Later that week, after Harry had finished for the day, Kallian and his secretaries were still sitting at a table.

Felli ignored her brother's presence, walked in, and sat down at a table with her name on a card. Harry gave her a glass of his latest concoction. He was trying various powders to add to the water to make chocolate milk. Tranfiguring existing drink mixes was cheaper than buying the expensive substance. Felli was his taste tester. She insisted on it.

Kalian watched the interaction with curiosity. Regular customers said that it was a normal occurrence. They said that Harry insisted that he and Felli were just friends. The view was peaceful. Something about the way things were set up gave the small restaurant a very homey feeling. The patrons didn't even complain when Harry explained that today had been busier than he had expected and that all he had left were drinks. Regardless of the hustle and bustle, everyone was still relaxed. Kalian hadn't felt so peaceful since he left the Trade City Santo Brug. His nen'i using secretary seemed like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. He saw his normally stoic sister actually seem like a normal girl. At least, until she noticed he was looking at her. Even the normally wound up and serious members of the 16th platoon were smiling and not serious. When Kalian spoke to them, they said that most of the platoons would come here frequently, and every platoon visited at least once a month. Maybe Harry had been right. All of the students knew that there was only one sernium mine left for the city. They needed a place to unwind.

While Kalian had decided to not have Harry move closer to school, they still couldn't find any information on him. Kalian knew that Harry had come to Zuellni on the same travelling bus as Felli, but he wasn't on the passenger list. Any questions he asked his sister about the sandwich maker were met with a cold and aloof stare. Usually followed by a rather solid kick to the shins. Kalian wondered how the girl's kicks had become so much harder. If he didn't know any better, she was using augmented kei energy. That was impossible for a nen'i user like his sister.

Kalian finished his drink and stood. He would solve the mystery of Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: If your wondering if I own anything related to Chrome Shelled Regios or Harry Potter, you ignored the disclaimer in the first chapter.**

A few weeks later, at the end of the day, Harry saw a bald student staring out at the lake. It was Dinn from the 10th platoon. Harry sat next to him. "Dinn, everything okay?"

The bald boy spat out, "Sharnid left in the middle of a tournament!"

Harry was confused. "That is not like him at all. You three were inseparable. What happened?"

Dinn shook his head. "I don't know. I challenged him and he didn't even fight back. We were supposed to protect Zuellni! Then he left for no reason." Dinn slammed the glass down on the table, cracking it. "Sorry Harry."

Harry replaced the glass with another. "On the house Dinn."

Harry looked out over the lake. "I understand wanting to protect something Dinn. I wasn't always a shop owner. From what I know of you, Sharnid, and Dalsiena, you all have very important reasons for everything you do." Harry fixed the purple-eyed teen with a stare. "But a team is more than just one member. Do I know Sharnid's reason for what he did? No, but I believe he does have a reason."

Dinn growled out, "It's not a good one."

Harry shrugged, "Like I said, I'm just calling it like I see it. Good luck finding a replacement Dinn."

The next weekend, Felli was wearing a sundress as she walked into Harry's backyard. She knelt next to Harry and began pulling weeds while Harry spread fertilizer.

"Harry? Can you help me control my nen'i? I'm sick of it going out of control."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know if my methods will work, but you can always give it a shot." Harry smiled and pointed to a weed. "Before you add it to the compost pile, pull it apart with nen'i. You said that you can manipulate things telekinetically. Do it."

At her flat stare Harry smirked. "Little steps at a time Felli."

After the fourth exploded weed, Harry pulled plant fragments out of his hair and Felli's.

Felli was angry. It covered her blush at Harry's actions. "What point does this serve?"

Harry smiled and said, "Let's go inside."

Harry took a roast destined to be sliced out of the oven. "It teaches control, watch." Felli was shocked as a green light emanated from his hand and flashed back and forth over the meat.

Felli blinked. "That didn't do anything."

Harry shook his head and tapped the roast with a finger, causing it to fall in hundreds of slices. "Like I said Felli. Control."

Felli blinked again. That was how he sliced the meat? Maybe she really did have another path other than being a Nen'i Operator. "Why am I not bombarded with information from my nen'i while I am here?"

Harry blinked. He had put calming and relaxation wards around the main restaurant after the first few incidents where he ran out of supplies. "That is a discussion for another time Felli." With a half-smile on his face, Harry dodged the following kick.

Felli helped Harry stock his sandwich bar. "My brother asked me if we had spoken on the traveling bus."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why did he ask that?"

Felli fixed Harry with a stare. "I have seen you use your abilities often enough. I felt the same energy a few times on the traveling bus, but you weren't in the bus. What brought you here Harry? This isn't for my brother. I won't share your secrets with him."

Harry sighed. He trusted the girl. He could tell her part of how he ended up here. "Felli. I was outside of a Regios and I saw the bus coming my way. I figured it was the only way to get to a city. I jumped on it and stayed on top of the bus until it reached Zuellni. I blasted some Larvals that were approaching the bus, that is probably what you sensed."

Felli looked confused. "What were you doing outside of a Regios?"

Harry put some soup in a warmer. "I told you once that I have fought in the past." Seeing Felli nod, Harry continued, "It was at the end of a very long series of battles, I found myself out there. Before you ask, I don't like talking about them. One day I might even tell you how I got out in the middle of nowhere. I knew I had to get back to a city. It was sheer luck that I found a traveling bus. I do not want to go back to fighting. I just want a normal life, I'm sure you understand about that. I can handle myself in a fight; but I don't want to be fighting all my life. As weird as it sounds, just making soup and sandwiches is enough for me."

Felli found herself nodding. She had been forced to be a Nen'i Operator. She envied Harry. "Kalian has insisted I join a platoon. A second year is leading platoon 17, I am thinking of joining."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why that one?"

Felli shrugged. "They don't fight much since it is mostly underclassmen. I won't have to use nen'i as often."

Harry grinned. "If you want to learn from me, I will make you use it."

Felli shook her head. "Your way of using it isn't like a normal Nen'i Operator."

Harry just shook his head. "Mind watching the store? I have to go get some lemons."

Felli nodded. She was glad that Harry hadn't actually asked her to cook anything, that would always end badly. She thought of Harry's abilities in using nen'i in cooking. Maybe there was something she could do.

When Harry came back, black smoke was emanating from the kitchen. He had left the soup on. Felli was frantically trying to stop it. Harry turned off the stove. Felli looked abashed.

"I don't know what happened. Everything I did only made it worse." She left the kitchen in a huff.

Harry shook his head. Once Felli left, Harry transfigured the soup. It was too far gone to save.

After a few weeks, the day finally came for a visit from the 17th platoon. It began by pink petals from Felli requesting her order. Nina, Sharnid, Felli, Harley, and the other member of the platoon all came to the Den. Felli sat at her table. The rest dragged over empty chairs then got in line.

Once they made their way to the front of the line, Harry used a little legilimency to see what Felli's platoon was like. Harry was glad that his tell in that regard was simply his eyes getting a deeper green. Nina tried her best and wanted to be strong. Harley loved making DITEs. Harry already knew Sharnid. Harry was surprised that the womanizer thought that the promise to protect Zuellni wasn't feasible for only three people. He wanted to make another platoon just as strong. Surprisingly, there were also strong feelings for Siena that had factored into his decision as well.

Harry shook his head. Sharnid just should have talked to Dinn about that. However, the way the 10th Platoon had been acting, that wasn't likely to happen any time soon.

The last member was there only on orders from Kalian to keep an eye on Felli. The silver-haired girl would not be happy with that.

Harry made their orders, and then took his latest creation over to Felli to try.

Sharnid saw this and smirked. "Harry? I never knew you had a soft spot for our little Nen'i Operator."

Harry smiled back. "Felli gives me a hand around the shop from time to time. She earns the right to be a taste-tester."

Sharnid saw the small girl's blush. "I bet she… OW!"

Harry had seen Felli kick Sharnid under the table. "I find it's not a wise idea to make Felli too angry at me Sharnid, don't you agree?"

Sharnid bit out, "Yeah."

Harry went back to the counter to continue helping customers.

Nina leaned over to whisper in Felli's ear, "If you want a day off to spend with Harry, just let me know." At the girl's blush and glare, the three males of the team looked curious. Nina gave them a look. "Woman issues. If you ask, I'll work you over."

All three men quickly nodded.

Felli went up to Harry to confirm training for the weekend.

When she rejoined her platoon, Nina merely smiled and ordered everyone back to their dorms; they had training tomorrow. As they headed away from the cafe, Nina turned and went back into the Den.

Harry was wiping down tables. "Miss Antalk, welcome back, did you forget something? I am closing."

"I'm keeping my eye on you Harry. Do anything to hurt Felli and I will make you wish you weren't born."

Harry merely smirked. "Is that a threat Captain?"

Nina shook her head. "I promise. I don't threaten."

Nina was confused at Harry's laughter. "Have a good night fearsome Commander of the 17th Platoon."

Harry went into the back of his café. As he was cleaning, he had heard Nina leave. When the door re-opened, Harry exited the kitchen. "We're closed." He looked up to find Kalian staring at him. "President Loss, can I ask what you are doing here at this hour?"

Members of the First Platoon all stood, arranged in the front of the store. Kalian stood with a serious look on his face. Harry shook his head and began cleaning. "So what can I do to help the Student Council president and the First Platoon this evening? Unfortunately, I'm out of food to sell."

Kalian sat in a chair. "I want to know who is Harry Potter. There was no such person listed in the manifests of the Roaming Bus you arrived on or any before that. I have contacted five different Regios and there is no record of you. What I want is to know who you really are and where you are from. Your way of speaking is unlike any that I have ever heard. Students come from every city to Zuellni to learn. So that begs the question of where you are from and your reasons for being here in Zuellni Harry Potter."

Harry was sweeping the floor throughout the monologue. When Kalian saw that he was being ignored, he coughed. Harry dumped the dustpan into the garbage and tilted his head. "Was there a question in there President? I didn't hear one." He then began wiping down all of the preparation surfaces behind the counter. He also sent a mental message to Felli.

Kalian narrowed his eyes. "In the interests of the safety of Zuellni, you will answer my questions."

Harry shook his head. "You have been having me tailed and likely investigated since the day you bought that spicy sandwich from me, if not before. What have I done that demands such attention? Besides, you haven't asked any questions yet."

Kalian narrowed his eyes. "It is suspect enough that none of the nen'i users can track you or find you if we need to keep an eye on you."

Harry kept his face disbelieving. "Felli can and does. That is how I know what to bring her for lunch or reserve a table for her. So, I highly doubt that statement. So why are you really here President? Why have my actions demanded this inquest?"

Kalian's face was in shock. He recovered quickly. "My sister doesn't share information with me."

"Do you really find that surprising? You are forcing her to do something that she doesn't want to do. I doubt anyone in the same situation would be forthcoming with anything. Now, since I am not a student, do not provide a service that is indispensable to the Academy, and to my knowledge I have done nothing illegal; I will ask again, why are you here?"

Vanze spoke up. "You aren't answering his questions."

Harry smiled. "Kalian hasn't asked any. There is a difference between asking a question and expressing curiosity."

Kalian spat out, "What is your real name?"

Harry smirked. "That is a question. My name is Harry James Potter."

"What Regios is your home?"

Harry kept the man's gaze. "Zuellni."

"Where were you born? Which Regios?"

"I wasn't born in a Regios. The first Regios I have ever been in is Zuellni."

Vanze spoke up. "That is a lie! No one can live outside of a Regios!"

Harry shook his head. "What about the caravans, convoys, and traveling buses? They survive."

Vanze stepped towards Harry and restored his DITE. A blue glow laced the sword.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Drawing your weapon on an unarmed civilian? Before you ask, I don't own a DITE. In fact I've never even used one."

This stunned the group again. Kalian frowned. That had been his next question.

Harry finished cleaning. "Now. Any more questions? I'm sure your Nen'i Operators have been keeping an eye on my heart rate and breathing to see if I'm lying. Since I haven't been lying, will you kindly leave? I have an early morning tomorrow."

Pink petals sprang up from behind the counter. Felli's voice rang out. _"Brother! Why are you investigating Harry?"_

"Felli, I…"

 _"That is enough Kalian! It's bad enough that you had me transferred here, forced me into the Military Arts, and into a platoon. Now you are trying to intimidate Harry? Of course Harry wasn't on the manifest for the bus, he was outside of it! I sensed him there about halfway through the trip. Harry has been truthful with me and I trust him. He just wanted to live a normal life! Do you try to ruin everyone's lives around you brother?!"_ The petals were now taking on a pointed shape. _"Isn't it enough that I have to put up with your manipulations that you try to do the same to the only person who isn't afraid of the fact that you are my brother?!"_

The front door was kicked in by a very angry girl with glowing pink aura. Harry was grateful that he hadn't fully locked up as the petals flew back to her rod, he would have had to repair the door. Everyone winced when Felli reared back and kicked her brother in the shin. Harry was certain he heard a bone break. Maybe enchanting the string to not allow her to feel any feedback and amplify the force of her kicks wasn't a good idea. Then again, the secretaries and the First Platoon were edging away from the petite girl, so maybe it was a good idea. Her nen'i caused her hair to rise. "I need to correct my brother's behavior. All of you get out!" The platoon and secretaries retreated to the opposite side of the café.

Harry placed his hand on Felli's shoulder. "Felli. I'm sure your brother is just being his usual manipulative, overbearing, and overprotective self. Kalian couldn't find any info on me and was assuming the worst."

Felli glared at Kalian and the President began nodding rapidly.

"Do you not trust my abilities to tell if Harry is lying? He has told you nothing but the truth."

"But, what does he want in Zuellni?"

"He wants to live a normal life!"

"But Felli..." The President's next comment was cut off with his sister's actions.

Felli grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. It shocked everyone in the room, no one more than Harry. When she broke off, her voice rang out, "Just because I like a boy is no reason for you to be a jerk to him. Go home brother!" All of the petals left her staff and became pointed on both ends. "Now!"

Everyone left the café at a very rapid pace.

Harry turned to Felli. "So you like me?"

Felli immediately went bright red. "Well, um…"

Harry put his arm around her. "How about we get used to the idea Felli? You know I had a long series of battles before I came here. I don't really know all that much about girls, I never really got the chance to learn. Can you agree to give me some time?"

Felli nodded.

Harry smiled. "You know, Nina said that if I hurt you, she would make me wish that I wasn't born. I think she cares a lot about you."

As Felli made to leave, Harry spoke up again. "Still on for lessons Felli?"

Felli nodded and left. When Felli ended up back at her house she ignored her brother and went to bed.

When Kalian was certain his sister was asleep he turned to the Nen'i Operators of his secretaries and the First Platoon. "My sister's interruption aside. What are your thoughts?"

"The boy was truthful. I could sense that much."

Vanze was skeptical. "It is improbable that it is the truth that Zuellni is the first Regios he has been in."

"It is, but it was the truth."

Kalian nodded. "Anything else?"

The Operator of the First Platoon seemed lost in thought. After a moment he spoke up. "Sir. Something about Harry seemed off. I was unable to sense if he was even able to use kei or nen'i. Even if he couldn't I should have sensed something. It was like his entire being was shrouded. I don't know why I never noticed it before. Your sister may be the only Operator to be able to see past it. She does have far more nen'i than any other Operator here in Zuellni."

Kalian frowned. "It is very clear that my sister will not be very forthcoming with any information in regards to Harry."

Vanze tried to lighten the mood. "Aren't you at least happy that Potter was as surprised by your sister's actions as you were?"

Kalian shot the man a quelling glare.

* * *

When Felli arrived on the weekend, Harry was gardening once again. Harry waved her over and they sat in the shade.

"I have noticed that you are having difficulty controlling so much nen'i Fell; so we need to work up to it."

Felli looked confused.

Harry smiled. "This is an exercise that I needed to use. What I want you to do is blast off as much energy as you possibly can. Once you let it out, then we will work with controlling what is left."

Felli nodded. She blasted out her nen'i and was overwhelmed with the feelings of peace of the garden. She also was shocked at how much power Harry truly had. Felli had felt three of Glendan's Heaven's Blades once when they had were at Santo Brug to take out a high level Contaminoid. It had been a named Contaminoid, so it was powerful. Harry was easily on par with them. It was then that she realized that her nen'i had been kept within Harry's backyard. There was a barrier that she felt keeping it all in. No wonder everything felt muted here. Suddenly she gasped.

Harry reeled back. It was unlike any mental attack he had ever felt. His mental shields were completely bypassed. Harry rode the magic back to Felli. When he encountered her mind, he was bombarded from all sides. Felli could feel the pulse of life around her. She felt how the plants were doing, how he was feeling, and could feel the barrier he had raised. This was similar to what Luna described when she expanded her senses. Unconsciously, Harry used his magic to help organize things. Suddenly it cut off.

Felli was grabbing her head. "What did you do?"

Harry realized what had happened. "Felli are you alright?"

Felli promptly passed out.

Harry pulled his magic back. Harry picked up Felli and laid her down on the couch in his apartment. He needed to apologize. When Felli came to a few minutes later, Harry was looking at her. "Are you alright?"

"All of a sudden, things stopped making sense."

"Felli, that's probably my fault. Your nen'i overrode my mental barriers. When that happened, my mind tried to fight back. My powers tried to make sense of what you were receiving from your nen'i. That likely threw things off for you."

Felli tried to sit up, but was pushed back. "Believe me, after something like that you'll need rest. It is the least I can do, for hurting you, even if it was accidental."

Felli looked at Harry. "I have a question. You don't have to answer. Why did you fight if you didn't want to? Couldn't you just live your life?"

Harry looked out the window. "Ultimately, I fought because of my friends and for my own life. The war wasn't with Contaminoids; it was between people. If I didn't fight, my friends, those I considered family because of what we had gone through, and those who couldn't fight, they all would have died. If you try to detach yourself from people, I think life would have little meaning." Harry looked at Felli, "What kind of person would I be if I sat back and let something like that happen?"

Felli looked at the floor. Maybe that was what was wrong with her. "How do you know that would have happened?"

Harry stood, his face clouding. "Because the people I fought killed without mercy or remorse. They enjoyed it." Shaking off the memories, Harry continued, "People who tried to stay out of the fight were drawn into it either by force or loss. The only good reason to fight is in order to protect others. If I was needed, I would fight. I wouldn't like it, but I would."

As he left the room Harry said, "Enough depressing talk. When you are ready, meet me in the kitchen. We will focus on control."

Felli thought over what Harry had said. That was one of her main reasons why she hated her brother. He was forcing her to fight; especially when she didn't want to. Harry had a point. If the fights mattered, maybe she would try harder. Felli stood. Maybe she could find her own life too.

The rest of the day was spent using her nen'i and telling Harry how his garden was doing and helping in the kitchen. As she ate lunch while Harry was serving the line of people out the door, Felli realized that she hadn't seen Harry train. Surely he used his power outside the kitchen.

A few nights later, Harry was out walking. He was struck with a thought. Maybe he should ask Felli out on a date. Harry knew that she liked him, but was at a loss at how to proceed. She was the only girl he spent any time with. She was really nice, and pretty too. There was no reason not to. Harry extended his senses and found that Felli was at home.

Felli felt a familiar presence seeking her out. She extended her own thoughts. _"Harry?"_

 _"Felli. I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date tomorrow."_

The petite Operator wasn't expecting that. Her eyes widened and she blushed. _"That would be nice."_

 _"I'll close early. Don't eat dinner. Can I pick you up at six?"_

 _"That would be fine."_

Harry was unaware at the confusion that would begin from the seemingly simple request.

Felli was in her room pacing. Who could she ask about what to do on a date? Her brother and his secretaries were not an option. For that matter, what would she wear?

She left her apartment and then Felli sent her nen'i out in search of the only female she could trust.

Nina Antalk was headed home from work and had just stepped off the rail car when a flurry of nen'i petals surrounded her. _"Nina! I'm in trouble. I need your help."_ The girl's normally soft voice was panicky.

Nina broke into a run. "What is your location?"

 _"I am near the female dorms."_

"I'll be right there." Nina poured kei into her legs. She blurred into motion. She had never heard the stoic girl so frantic. Nina followed the path of the petals and was brought up short when she saw Felli pacing in front of a bench instead of being attacked. "Felli? Is everything ok?"

Flashes of pink nen'i poured off the girl. She was obviously worked up over something. Had her brother done something? "No, everything is not okay." She turned to face Nina. "Nina, I need your help. It's really important."

Nina was nervous. This was as close to worried that she had ever seen Felli. "What's wrong?"

Felli began blabbering. "Harry asked me out on a date! Tomorrow! What do you do on a date? How should I act?" Felli turned towards her captain, her eyes were pleading. "What should I wear?"

Nina took a moment to digest the girl's words. Nina smiled and threw an arm over the shorter girl's shoulder. "Well, Felli. Let's go to my room and have a little talk."

Felli followed Nina and got a crash course on date etiquette. Nina also promised to help her the next day in choosing her outfit.

As Felli left, significantly less frantic than when she had arrived, Nina smiled. A Platoon Leader's job was to instruct and aid their teammates. She never expected that giving dating advice would be a part of that. Nina allowed herself a small chuckle. She had better keep herself free tomorrow night in case the overly analytical girl needed to talk.

The next day, Harry picked up ingredients for a special meal. He decided that a simple picnic would be best. He always had wanted to have one. Harry had something special planned for afterwards. He hoped Felli would like it.

When Nina Antalk showed up at the front door, Kalian was confused. It was even worse when Felli dragged the girl to her room. When Kalian tried to eavesdrop to find out what was going on, Felli cracked the door open and fixed him with a rather menacing glare. Kalian back away, his shins feeling phantom pains.

Nina realized that not much in the girl's wardrobe would work. There were a few sundresses, but the date was at night and Felli wanted a different look than how Harry normally saw her.

Kalian was further confused as Felli took off at a run from the house with her captain in tow. What was his sister up to?

A few hours later, Kalian saw the two girls come back with a few bags. Being curious as to what was going on, he called the store where they had shopped. After talking to the salesgirl who had helped them, he discovered what was happening. Kalian felt his rage grow. His baby sister was going on a date. There was only one option of who had asked her out. Harry had avoided having his business moved, had withheld information, and now was of all things daring to defile his baby sister. The uppity shop owner would pay!

Before his thoughts reached that conclusion, Kalian had already dialed for Vanse to back him up. No, it didn't matter that it was a day off. Very important things needed to be taken care of. Right now!

Shortly after the Marauder's Den opened for lunch, it was stormed by a contingent of Military Artists, an enraged Student Council President, and his secretaries. When they pushed their way to the front, Harry skimmed Kalian's surface thoughts and raised an eyebrow at his actions. "President, I'm glad for your business, but you will have to wait in line like everyone else."

Kalian's eye began twitching. It grew worse when Harry went around the group and asked for orders. The normally composed man finally flipped. "Harry Potter! Your plotting has been discovered! We are placing you under arrest."

"Kalian, they were here before you. I'll get to you in a minute. Just be patient."

Everyone was watching the spectacle. Kalian heard people betting on the cause of the President's ire and why Harry was being arrested.

Kalian finally yelled. "I will not allow you to steal my sister's innocence!"

That was unexpected. The Military Artists looked at each other, they thought Kalian had gotten some info on Harry that he was plotting against Zuellni. What was going on?

Harry tilted his head. "Kalian, I believe that choice is hers to make, not yours."

"She is my sister! You will not lay a finger on her! I know what you true intentions are! You want to take advantage of her! I will expel you from the city for what you are planning! You will not steal her virtue!"

People were looking at Harry. The nice man was going to do that to the President's sister? The next comment drove that from their minds.

"Kalian. I only asked her out on a date."

Gasps from several girls met this news. Harry had politely declined several girls who had asked him out. It was a well-gossiped fact that Harry didn't date anyone. It looked like that streak was ending.

Harry continued, "Not that it is any of yours or anyone else's business; all I was planning on was a meal, good conversation, and then coming home. That is why I'm closing early today."

Vanze asked his boss, "Kalian, you want us to detain Harry because he asked Felli on a date? We can't do that."

Kalian yelled out, "He obviously is plotting against Zuellni and the first step of his plan is to take my sister's virtue!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh no you have discovered my nefarious plot. It was such an evil and twisted plan. First I'll gain control of the city through delicious food. Then, when they least expect it, I will gain absolute power by asking a pretty girl out on a date. Curses, foiled again." His tone was so flat and sarcastic that most people chuckled.

"You admit it! I knew you were up to no good."

Harry stared down the wild-eyed President. "Kalian, you may control the city, but right now, your opinion doesn't matter. I didn't ask you out, I asked her. It is her choice, and Felli said yes. Now, do I need to call your sister and let her know that you are interfering again? I'm sure your shins would appreciate that." When Kalian flinched, Harry smirked. "Besides, you will be too busy tonight doing damage control from this little temper tantrum of yours to worry about your sister. As President you do have an image to uphold."

Kalian glanced around and noticed the looks on the faces of everyone present. Kalian blanched. The First Platoon had stowed their DITEs and looked disappointed in him. His secretaries were looking at him with a mixture of disapproval and another emotion he couldn't quite place. There were people who were holding back laughter at what had transpired. There was even a reporter from Weekly Look'N who had likely taken photos and was scribbling away on a pad. Kalian gulped. He really hadn't thought this through.

Harry gestured to the long line of people. "Now if you aren't going to buy anything could we wrap this up? I have paying customers waiting."

Kalian beat a hasty retreat. Some of the First Platoon decided to stay for lunch and went to the back of the line.

Harry walked over to the girl who was scribbling away on the pad. "Excuse me. Could you not plaster the fact that I asked Felli on a date over the front page? I can't stop the rumor mill, but I'd rather that not be published in the paper. It is personal between the two of us." Quite a few girls in the café smiled. Harry was trying to keep things private. It was kind of romantic.

"Are you kidding?! It's front page news! The owner of the most popular sandwich shop in the Regios and little sister of the President are dating!"

Harry sighed. "I didn't want to do this. But you leave me no choice."

The girl grew nervous as Harry went behind the counter. Harry had only banned a few people from the café. She didn't want to be added to the list. This changed as he returned with a plate holding a large piece of chocolate cake on it. There was a scoop of vanilla and strawberry ice cream on the side. Desserts from the Den were unique, legendary, and above all, rare. People who had eaten them had said that the experience was amazing. Only Felli Loss had been seen with one on more than one occasion. It was completely random when someone had the chance to buy one. It was well known that if you asked, it wouldn't be offered. No one passed the chance up when it was presented.

Harry spoke, "The story for the cake."

The girl wavered visibly. Her mind vacillated between the story and the chocolaty goodness on the plate. The aroma alone practically begged her to take the deal. Everyone watched the girl look between the two. Not even their food critic was offered a dessert when she had visited.

The girl's resolve crumpled when Harry added another plate with a slice of pie to the deal. No one ever was ever offered two at once. They were usually things that most people had never even tried before. She handed over the card with the pictures and gave Harry her notes on the President's visit.

Harry looked at the girl. "If you go back on the deal, I will be banning you from the Den."

She nodded. "Understood." The reporter took pictures of the deserts and wrote in detail about them instead. More than a few patrons looked on in jealousy. She also would later call the Weekly Look'N food critic to gloat about her luck.

Vanze placed a First Platoon badge on the counter as he walked away after getting lunch. Most platoons knew Harry and when he helped them out by talking to them, or impressed them in some way, they had made him an honorary member of their platoon. Vanze couldn't understand how a chef was able to discuss tactics like a few rumors had said, but he had seen Harry turn a potentially bad situation around twice and come out on top. Kalian was a clever man, but Harry was able to put him on the run with relative ease. There was more to the boy than met the eye. The only badge not on display behind the counter had been that of the First Platoon. Vanze was now impressed enough to make Harry an honorary member.

Once word got around that Harry would be closing early, a lot of people came in. They all were speculating about what kind of date he had planned with Felli.

When Harry wrapped up for the day; he changed his clothes, packed the dinner he had made, and grabbed a blanket for his planned picnic. As he left, he decided that maybe some flowers might be in order. Hermione always said girls liked flowers.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing from either story.**

As six o'clock drew closer, Nina helped Felli get ready and stay calm. After the new outfit, a slightly different hairdo, and a light dusting of makeup; Nina pronounced her work done.

When the doorbell rang, Felli ran down the stairs. Kalian normally answered the door. Oddly enough, his secretaries were over and were holding him down. Felli blinked. She would find out why later. When she opened the door, Harry was waiting. He had a blanket over his shoulder, a large basket, and a small bouquet of flowers.

When the door opened, Harry was surprised. Felli's long hair had been styled. A braid fell on either side of her face and her hair in the back had been curled slightly. She was wearing a white blouse with slight ruffles at the cuffs, a black skirt that fell to just below her knees, and a pair of sandals.

It took him a moment to speak. "You look very pretty Felli. These are for you."

Felli took the flowers with a muttered, "Thank you." From his reaction and her nen'i, she knew that Harry had been surprised with her new look and that he liked it.

As Felli looked around for a place to put the flowers, Nina stepped up behind her. "I'll put them in a vase. Have fun."

As the pair walked through the streets, Harry led them to a rail car. Once they arrived in a park, he spread out the blanket and proceeded to lay out dinner. Felli was happy that it was something simple, like Nina had said.

Felli raised an eyebrow as she felt a wave of energy emanate from Harry. When she looked at him, he shrugged. "To keep things private."

Felli smiled. Harry had made a pasta dish with chicken as well as a salad for dinner.

The pair talked as they ate. Harry made sure to share Kalian's attempt and self-humiliation from earlier that day. He explained in great detail exactly how everyone acted.

When Felli got angry, Harry said, "Don't hurt him too much. The First Platoon and his secretaries were both disappointed in him. I would guess he has a lot of work to do to re-establish his position."

Felli smiled. It was one of the reasons she liked Harry. He always was able to knock her brother down a few pegs.

Once dinner was over, the sun was beginning to set. Harry packed the basket and stood. "Do you trust me Felli?"

Felli nodded. "Of course I do."

Harry offered her his elbow. "Grab on."

Once she had latched onto Harry, Felli felt energy surround the pair; it was almost solid in its consistency. Before she could ask what he was doing, she felt like she was being stuffed through a straw.

When the feeling ended, they were standing on a spire above the legs outside of the city. Felli immediately threw her hands over her mouth. She removed them after a moment. The air around them was clean and breathable. "How?"

Harry shrugged and pointed to the setting sun. "Later. You're missing the sunset."

Harry and Felli stood, watching the setting sun. Felli stood close and took Harry's hand. It really was a beautiful sight. Once the flaming orb had settled beneath the horizon, Harry clenched his hand over Felli's and the uncomfortable feeling returned. They were standing where they had their picnic.

Felli smiled and blushed when she realized Harry hadn't let go of her hand on the way home.

When she arrived at home, Felli rose on her tiptoes and gave Harry a quick kiss on his cheek. Nina said that was normal to show that she had fun. "Thank you Harry. I'll see you soon. I look forward to our next date."

Felli beat a hasty retreat.

Harry raised his hand to his cheek and began walking home. He hadn't expected that.

When Felli entered her house, Nina was waiting. She apparently had finished work early. Before going to talk to Nina, Felli stalked over to her brother. Kalian was now bound in place and gagged on the couch. Pink wisps of energy emanated from her hair. "Kalian. If you threaten Harry again, you will regret it. He was nice, polite, and we did exactly what he told you when you tried to have him arrested today."

Kalian blanched. Of course Harry had told her what happened.

"Listen brother. You have controlled my life since I came here. If you try to take control of this, I won't let you. You will regret doing so." When Felli reared her leg back, Kalian braced himself. When the resounding pain never arrived, Kalian opened his eyes to see that Felli had lowered her leg. "I promised Harry I wouldn't kick you because of what you did today. Don't make me change my mind." The nerves in Kalian's leg were grateful for Harry even if the boy's brain wasn't.

Felli drug Nina upstairs to make sure she had done everything right.

Nina smiled as Felli recounted their date, seeking approval for her actions. When Felli said that after a meal they had gone somewhere and stood watching the sunset in silence at the end of the date and holding hands all the way home, Nina's long-buried girly side hoped to have something like that one day.

When Kalian was finally freed by his secretaries, he checked on his sister. For the first time in a long time, Felli was asleep with a smile on her face. This was doubly rare since she had come here. Maybe his secretaries were right. Harry had made his sister happy. That was all that mattered. But that didn't mean he had to like it. Kalian decided to watch Harry for the slightest misstep.

When the rumor of Harry and Felli dating reached the editor of Weekly Look'N he confronted Harry about bribing his reporter to bury the story. Harry shook his head and explained his position. The editor didn't care. He said he was going to publish the rumor.

Harry smirked. His response was simple, "Then every reporter from Weekly Look'N will be banned from the Marauder's Den."

This caused the man to pale. Most of the information and stories they got leads on came from listening to the gossip in the Den. It had rapidly become _the_ spot for people to congregate. It was a natural hub for rumors and news.

Harry then continued, "Should the story and further gossip about us not be published, I will cater a meal for the paper's staff as my thanks. It won't be sandwiches. I'll pull out all the stops. Dessert included."

The Editor's sweet tooth bashed him over the head to get him nodding. "Agreed." Harry's reputation made the decision an easy one.

Harry smiled. "I'll get you a menu to look over, and we'll set up a day and time."

As the school year wound to a close, the students came by the Den more and more. After one crippling defeat, Harry had comforted the Fifth Platoon and gave them a box containing a large assortment of cookies as they left. The Fifth was really down about their loss. They had been outmaneuvered by a weaker Platoon. Gorneo and Shante had been beating themselves up over it. Harry knew they were good people. They made a rather odd couple. With an increasing number of tournaments and final exams, Harry sold quite a bit of comfort food.

A few General Education students studying cooking tried to get his recipes out of him. Felli had overheard a teacher saying that he would automatically pass any student who had done so. Of course this was passed on to Harry.

When Felli's petals appeared with her order, Harry cleaned off a table and reserved it for his now-girlfriend. He had taken to keeping a few flowers in a vase for her table. Her face always softened when she saw that. By now, the clientele was used to this routine and Harry never took more than a minute to clean it off, so they never complained. In fact, quite a few girls would always smile at his actions. When Felli arrived, her Platoon was with her. Kalian's stooge was not present.

The 17th seemed down about something. In between groups coming in, Harry sat down and talked. Apparently they had finished close to last in the Tournament. Sensing their melancholy, Harry pulled a lemon meringue pie out and set it on the table with plates and forks. The next few people through the line were happy. Since Harry had started dating the girl, whenever Felli was treated to a dessert, there was a very high chance they would be able to get one too. The day following a date was one where people would be able to buy cupcakes and other sweets. It was enough for people to leave Harry alone about their relationship.

When her team left, Felli stayed behind and started working the cash register for Harry when it got really busy. Harry had offered to hire Felli part-time but she declined. She helped Harry because she wanted to. Harry insisted that she no longer pay for her meals since she would help out. Felli knew that if she started working for Harry, Kalian would push Harry harder. Lately, something was off with her brother. She couldn't tell what, but something was off.

Kalian sat looking over the reports. Potter was proving to be an elusive enigma. He had assigned people to spy on Harry, but they always came up blank. What had caught Kalian's attention was a report about a week ago. No one really saw Harry travel to and from the academy. The travel time was too fast for a normal human walking. Kalian had even borrowed a Nen'i Operator from each platoon save the 17th and had them see if they could sense Harry's arrival. He couldn't be tracked. Even one of Kalian's top informants had shadowed Harry and Felli one night on a date. The pair had disappeared. He had only lost sight of them for a moment. The Nen'i Operator that had worked with the informant said that suddenly, he couldn't feel Felli anymore. It was like they just vanished.

Kalian intertwined his fingers. There was only one possibility. Harry could use either kei or nen'i and very effectively too. Kei was far more likely given that Harry was open with his feelings in public. If Harry could teach fellow students to be masked from nen'i the next inter-municipal competition would be able to be won. They wouldn't lose their last sernium mine.

Kalian had to be subtle. Very subtle. Harry had outmaneuvered him multiple times. This would take long term planning to cause Harry to slip up and show his abilities. Everything he had tried had been far too overt. Harry had picked up on it and ruined his plans. Kalian was sure that Felli had a hand in that.

Kalian picked up another folder. He had a chance to gain another talented kei user. Layfon Alseif. A former Heaven's Blade was applying for General Studies. Getting that boy into the Military Arts would be far easier than getting Harry to reveal his abilities. Kalian approved the boy's application regardless that the boy's test scores were dismal and wouldn't have him normally gaining admission. Desperate times call for desperate measures after all.

Kalian opened a letter that was on his stack. His eyes widened. His parents were coming for a visit.

When Felli arrived home after another date with Harry, she could hear Kalian's teeth grinding as she walked in the door.

"Brother? You look more distressed than normal after my dates. What has happened?"

Kalian help up a letter. "Mother and Father are coming for a visit during the break between classes. Their bus will have already left Santo Brug by the time we receive this."

Felli took the letter and read it over. Sure enough, her parents were coming. The Loss Family was rather powerful in their home Regios of Santo Brug. Her parents were shrewd merchants. They were also gifted at manipulating any situation to their advantage. There was proof of that in how her brother operated and in the letter. They likely mailed it only a few days before their own departure. It would not allow for too many preparations.

Felli took the letter to her room and re-read it. What reason could they possibly have for visiting? Her parents only left Santo Brug when there was a potential business deal. Felli rolled over and stared at her ceiling. She would tell Harry in the morning. If her parents had found out that she was dating Harry, he would be under their microscope as well. That wouldn't end well.

Harry was surprised to be accompanied on his morning shopping by Felli. As they walked she informed him of her parent's visit and what it might mean for him.

Once they were done Harry just smiled. "Don't worry about me. Once I figure out what they want from me, I can work around it. Merchants are just like politicians. You see how well I handle your brother."

Felli nodded and began stocking the bread they had purchased while Harry got the meat seasoned and cooking. Felli kept herself out of the kitchen. The few times Harry had insisted on teaching her, she got frustrated and ruined her attempts.

Felli was content. Helping Harry made her feel like she was living a normal life. It was what she wanted more than anything. She didn't want her parents messing this up. Harry didn't think her level of nen'i was odd or strange. He even had helped her get a much better grasp on it and use it in ways that no one really had thought of. She now helped Harry harvest herbs with it. She was still working on cutting meat with it. One weekend, he took her outside the city and transformed a section of rock into her brother's face after Kalian had done something that irritated her. Harry taught her how to make things explode.

She was startled when Harry rested his hands on her shoulders. "You looked lost in thought Felli. Is everything okay?"

Felli turned and looked at Harry. "I was just thinking. Everything is fine." She hugged her boyfriend. Harry knew that Felli didn't express much emotion and given his past, he had difficulty in that area as well. Harry hugged her back.

The next day, Felli felt a familiar presence coming on the Bus. She knew that Kalian would be watching the arrivals personally. Her parents were arriving today. She walked a little faster to Harry's café.

Harry was in the middle of stocking the prepared ingredients when Felli knocked on the door. He let her in. "Harry, my parents will be arriving soon."

Harry nodded. "Well then, how about we take a trip and get a few things for dinner? You want to impress them right?" Harry put a sign on the front announcing his hours would be shortened today.

Felli nodded.

Harry picked up his shopping bags. "Let's get started."

Felli had suggested a menu based on what her parents usually ate. Harry tweaked it a little. Harry took the ingredients back to the Den and stored them in his fridge. He also started the cooking process for the roast they had selected.

When it came time to open, there was already a line by the door.

* * *

Kalian was waiting by the Bus Depot. His attempt at being incognito was a simple trenchcoat and a paper in front of his face. This was pulled down by the cane of his father. "Kalian. That is quite possibly the worst disguise I have ever seen. You didn't even hide your hair."

Kalian was then wrapped in a hug from his father. His mother shook her head. "Kalian, son. We were hoping to at least tour the city and see a few sights before being corralled." The two adults began walking and Kalian followed.

Kalian blinked. "Was the letter supposed to arrive today?"

Kadian Loss shook his head. "We just thought it would take more time to get to your office. Your staff is more efficient than we thought it would be."

Kalian smiled. "Mother, Father, what brings you to Zuellni?"

Justine Loss smiled. "Why would we need an excuse to visit our children?"

Kalian frowned. "You haven't visited me since I came to Zuellni. While both of your children are here, the only times you have left Santo Brug have been for business deals. So why are you here?"

Justine merely smiled again. "Kalian dear, it sounds like you don't trust us."

Kadian shook his head. "Son, we are looking at possibly acquiring a new business venture that we heard rumor of here in Zuellni."

Kalian nodded. That was more like it.

Justine looked around. "Where is Felli? I'm sure she would have shown up by now. We are within her range."

Kalian's eye began twitching. "She is likely occupied."

Justine and Kadian shared a glance. What had their daughter done?

Kadian changed the topic. "So where is a good place to eat around here? The food on the Roaming Buses leaves a lot to be desired."

A passerby heard that comment. "You should really try the Marauder's Den. It's fast, not too pricey and above all it's good. It is really popular with both students and residents. There's usually a line, but it's worth waiting. You never have to wait too long."

Kalian's eye began twitching again. He did not want another encounter with Harry, particularly with his parents around to witness it.

Justine smiled. "Thank you. That sounds excellent. How do we get there?"

While the girl gave his parents directions to Harry's café, she finished with, "By the way, if you get offered a dessert, take my advice and buy one. You won't regret it. Only a few people a day are offered a dessert. The only person who can ask for one is the owner's girlfriend. My roommate got one once and shared. It redefined cake for me."

As the girl walked off, Justine and Kadian shared a glance and made their way to the Den. They ignored Kalian's attempts to get them to go anywhere else.

When Felli felt her parents and her brother arriving, she turned to Harry. "Kalian is bringing my parents here."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Should we do something special for them or just the usual?"

Felli thought for a moment. "Just do the usual."

Harry nodded.

A few minutes later, Harry identified Kalian's hair at the end of the line. When they made it in the door, Kadian and Justine were surprised to see their daughter working the cash register. They also noticed that the café had an atmosphere that most restaurant owners worked for years to obtain. There was a large board detailing the day's options. Surprisingly, two already had lines through them. The café hadn't been open for more than three hours.

When they got closer to the counter, they noticed a glass case with a series of pins with roman numerals on them. Justine turned to Kalian. "What are those for?"

This was answered by a blonde uniformed boy in front of her. "Harry is an honorary member of a lot of the Platoons at the Academy. He takes time at the end of the day to talk to any Platoons who might have lost a match. He discusses strategy, offers a sympathetic shoulder, and sometimes offers advice. Each Platoon has a night that we have worked out between the captains where we stay late. My own captain gave him one for the Eleventh Platoon when he pointed out a flaw in our strategy that allowed us to win our next tournament. If I didn't know any better, I would think he had fought before. He is a great cook and a good guy."

"Francis, that's nice of you say."

The boy shrugged. "It's just the truth Harry."

"Would you like a slice of pie today? I made key lime."

Francis looked shocked and excited. "Harry I have no idea what that is, but if I could buy two, I would. I'll take it, thanks."

Harry smirked "One per customer. You know the rules."

Kadian noted that Harry quickly processed the boy's order and moved onto his wife.

"Ma'am since I haven't seen you in here before, everyone gets one free refill if you purchase a beverage, but after that, you pay for another drink. Please place your empty glasses and silverware on the trays by the window to the kitchen." Harry gestured towards the register. "Let Felli know if you want more than one refill."

Justine felt an odd, weak presence, it felt almost like her daughter's nen'i but it disappeared.

Harry smiled. "So what will you have?"

Justine consulted the board behind Harry. "I'll have a cup of your bean and bacon soup, and I think I'll try a chicken and bacon… what is that word?"

"Chipotle. Good choice. Do you want extra meat or cheese?"

"Do I need it?"

Harry smiled. "Most people say no, but if you're hungry, go for it."

"Then no." Justine smiled as her daughter stared at her while she paid.

Kadian ordered another selection and sat by his wife. He watched the interaction between Kalian and the café's proprietor. He had heard one of the customers bet another that Kalian would have a nervous tic by the end of his order.

"Kalian." The normally genial tone was cold. The tension in the air was almost electric.

"Harry." The level of disgust was evident in his son's tone.

"Are you here to try to intimidate me again or are you actually going to buy something this time?"

Kadian noticed that everyone was watching the two rather intently.

"I'll take the meatball." It sounded like Kalian was spitting glass while grinding his teeth.

Kadian noticed that Harry didn't even take his eyes off of Kalian and handed the plate to Felli.

Once Kalian had paid Harry added, "I almost forgot, I'm afraid I only have extra spicy meatballs left. Would that still be acceptable?"

After Felli glared at her brother, he replied, "Perfectly fine." His tone was indicative that it was anything but fine. He pulled out a few extra bills. "I will require refills on my drink." Kalian was indeed twitching when he walked away from the counter.

Kadian leaned over to the next table. "What was all of that about?"

The quartet at the table began chuckling. "Harry is dating his younger sister." They pointed to Felli. "She helps Harry out when things get busy. Rumor is that Kalian has tried multiple times to get Harry in trouble or arrested for that fact alone. He never succeeds. Felli doesn't even have to keep her brother in line. I'll bet that Harry gave Kalian the extra spicy meatballs just to get back at him." The boy speaking shook his head. "I tried those. Once. Just like everything he makes tastes better, when he says extra spicy, they burn your mouth for at least thirty minutes. I've had spicy cooking before, but that was a new experience. No one knows his recipes, but they are very good."

When the latest rush died down, Felli whispered in Harry's ear. He nodded and handed her a plate of pie as well as a sandwich. Justine noticed the envious looks directed at Francis and Felli. Francis was savoring each and every bite of the dessert.

Felli came and sat at their table. "Mother, Father. What brings you to Zuellni?"

Justine tried sneaking a bite of the pie, but her fork was pinned to the table with pink nen'i.

Harry restocked his supplies and went from behind the counter to clean. He also swiped another line through the day's menu. He then exited the back with a tray of clean glasses just in time for more people to arrive.

Justine was impressed that one young man handled the business so well. There had been rumors of this place reaching even Santo Brug. The Marauder's Den was the reason they were visiting Zuellni. They wanted to see if the owner could be convinced to relocate or sell a franchise. Seeing the relationship with their son, it seemed Harry was both wily and didn't forgive past grievances. That made things more difficult. Felli's relationship with the boy complicated things further.

When they finished the very tasty fare, they placed their glasses on a nearly full tray. When the tray lowered, Kadian nodded. There was likely a lot of automation. This seemingly young man was running an efficient business. This trip would be worth it if they could convince the boy to start a franchise.

When they got up to leave, they were surprised when a man in a pink suit, pink hair, heart earrings, a bow tied with a heart, and a rather flamboyant attitude entered flanked by girls in pink maid outfits. "Harry! I am here to challenge you!"

Everyone perked up. While the time and day were random on these days, most of the people would get to try a dessert. Bob was the owner of Café Milla, the local maid café. It was only slightly less popular than the Den. The reporter for the Weekly Look'N started taking pictures. These challenges, even though they were random, had become anticipated events. It also was good press for both cafés, so it continued.

Harry laughed. "Bob. I think you started this competition just so you could try to replicate my ideas."

The pink clad man looked affronted. "No, no, no! I, the master of confection of the Zuellni Regios, refuse to copy anything. Harry, since your café opened, mine has lost the title of serving the best desserts in the Regios. I refuse to let that go without a fight!"

Harry shook his head. "Bob. You sell cake and pretty girls in maid outfits. My desserts are to compliment my soups and sandwiches and be a surprise. As for the attractive portion, well, I'm just good looking."

Bob and Harry both shared a laugh. Felli and quite a few other girls, including Bob's maids, blushed.

Bob cast his gaze around the room and his eyes landed on Justine. "You ma'am will be the taste tester today. Is that acceptable?"

Justine shrugged. "Sure." Everyone groaned. Why couldn't they have been picked?

Two girls dressed in pink maid outfits brought forth two silver trays. Once the larger tray was set up on a recently cleared table, Bob held the smaller up for all to see before placing it in front of Justine with a flourish. "My culinary masterpiece for this challenge: A Red-Velvet cake made to be extra moist and melt in your mouth. The cream cheese frosting with large crystals of granulized sugar compliments the flavor and adds just the right hint of sweetness to the mix. The lemon zest glaze adds just the right zing to refresh the palate, perfectly balancing out the dish."

Justine was impressed. It looked delicious.

Bob turned back to Harry. "And what is your answer to this masterpiece?"

Harry went into the back and after a moment he exited the kitchen with two trays. The smaller of the two held a pyramid of golden orbs perfectly balanced in the center. Each had a different color frosting. The larger was sat behind the counter, and the patron's eyes looked hungrily at it.

Harry began explaining. "I have cream puffs. Each is filled with a different flavor. There are thirty on this plate. The icing on the top has been made to compliment what they have been filled with. The puff pastry is a special recipe. Each puff has been baked to perfection before being filled and chilled. From there, they have been arranged so that should icing from an underlying puff remain on the one above it after it has been removed, it will not detract from the overall taste. Four different sauces surround the pyramid. The corner of the pyramid is arranged to suggest the best taste experience. However, all can be used without conflicting flavors. A light dusting of powdered sugar adds to the overall appeal of the presentation."

Bob was astounded. Harry felt like this was cheating. Dobby had gathered recipes from all over the globe from talking with other house elves. Some had been passed down for centuries and the wacky elf even shoved those and entire cookbooks into his head. He said it was to help Mr. Harry Potter Sir have a normal life.

Bob quickly recovered. "The Lady will now determine the winner."

Justine looked at her husband and shrugged. She went for the cake first. It was indeed an excellent cake. She looked at Bob and said. "I am visiting from the Trade City Santo Brug. This is better than any I have tasted there. You sir, have a gift." Bob danced in place at the approval.

Justine then picked up the top puff off the pyramid and took a bite. When it hit her tongue, she took a long blink. It was exquisite. She tasted chocolate, mint, and strawberry. She didn't even like strawberry and this somehow tasted divine. She closed her eyes as she finished the rest of the puff, savoring the taste.

"My dear are you alright?" Bob's voice brought her back to her senses.

People were smiling at her. Justine collected herself. "That was an indescribable experience. I don't even like strawberry and that was amazing."

Bob was wringing his hands, "So which one is better?"

Justine looked between the two plates. "I'll let you know after I've tried all thirty." This caused people to chuckle.

Bob lightly held out his hand. "Who would win right now?"

Justine pushed the cake to her husband. "Harry." She took another cream puff.

Bob broke down in fake tears at his defeat.

Everyone present got to enjoy the two treats. The cream puffs disappeared faster than the cake but both were gone within minutes.

Collecting the trays, Bob smiled and vowed that he would beat Harry next time. Harry smiled and said "Good Luck."

Harry continued taking orders when the Loss family left the Den.

Justine decided that she would definitely try to get this boy to move. She would be able to get more desserts that way. As they were walking, Felli told her parents that she had made arrangements for dinner and that they would be eating at the house. She then walked off after saying her goodbyes.

Her parents blinked. Felli couldn't cook.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Still don't own either one.**

Harry closed early and collected everything he had bought with Felli. Her nen'i petals came into the kitchen. _"You are free to come over. Mother and Father are talking with Kalian in the office."_

Harry apparated just inside the door. Felli led him into the kitchen. Felli's job was keeping people out of the kitchen. Harry made sure to use his magic to keep things cooking. Felli set all of the places. When she carried the dishes out of the kitchen, her parents were astounded. They had tried to observe the kitchen due to the smells emanating from it, their daughter prevented them from spying on the cooking.

Surprised, her mother asked, "Felli? Are you cooking?"

Felli shook her head. "No. I merely arranged for it to be done. Harry is trying to teach me, but I find it difficult."

The aromas were enticing and eventually the family was seated at the table.

Once the eating started, Felli figured she would get the unpleasantness out of the way. "Harry has no plans of leaving the Zuellni Regios or selling a franchise. It would be a waste of your time to attempt to convince him."

Kadian blinked. "How did he know our intentions?"

Kalian piped up. "Felli likely told him."

Justine looked at her son. "How could she know when you didn't?"

Kalian blinked. How had Harry found out?

Felli looked at her parents. "He didn't know for certain. But he guessed it from your behavior. You aren't the first people wanting to buy his business. Kalian even attempted once through another person."

Kalian was shocked. "How did he know that?"

Felli stared at her brother. "He didn't but he did bet me that you had attempted to do so. I have lost the bet."

Justine looked at her daughter. "What is your relationship with Harry? At the café we heard you were dating."

"We are dating. He doesn't see me as weird because of my nen'i. He thinks it's pretty." At her mother's scrutiny, Felli lightly blushed before continuing. "He isn't intimidated by Kalian. Harry can make me smile."

This rocked Justine back on her metaphorical heels. Her daughter had never really shown much emotion. For this boy to be able to get her daughter to be able to respond at all, it was more than slightly possible that Felli did indeed have deeper feelings for him.

Kadian spoke up. "Very well. I will make an offer, just to say that I have. If he refuses it, then we will drop the matter entirely."

Kalian was hoping that Harry would indeed take the offer.

Justine smiled. "What if we brought you back to Santo Brug Felli? Would he move then?"

Harry walked through the kitchen door carrying a tray with a fruit tart on it. "That depends if Felli would want me to or not."

Kalian stood. "You're trespassing! I'll finally have you arrested Potter!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Felli asked me to make your family dinner Kal-kal." At the boy's impotent fury Harry continued, "You are making me regret not adding anything extra to yours Kalian." Harry turned to Kadian. "And no matter what you offer, the answer is no. I have too many friends here in Zuellni. Besides, Felli still has a few years left of school."

Justine saw a rare smile briefly grace her daughter's face. It looked like Harry was indeed shaping up into someone special for her daughter. She cut her husband off before he could say something. "Understood Mr. Potter. May I ask what your intentions towards my daughter are?"

Harry smirked. "Isn't that his line?" He indicated Kadian's gaping form. After he put the tray on the table, he answered the woman's question as he stood in the door to the kitchen. "But in all truth, Felli is my best friend as well as my girlfriend. I care for her quite a bit. We understand each other. I enjoy the time we spend together. I don't know what the future holds. Part of me would like her to be part of that future, so we will just have to see what happens."

Justine and Kadian smiled. Kalian sputtered. Felli launched herself at Harry and hugged him. This caused Harry to fall to the floor of the kitchen. Felli kissed him as the door swung shut.

Justine smiled. "Well now that we have had the show with the meal, let's eat this tart."

* * *

Felli said farewell to her parents at the Bus Depot. Justine hugged her daughter. She leaned in close. "Felli. I know that using nen'i can be hard. For whatever reason, that boy lets you feel. Don't let him go."

Felli looked at her mother. "This isn't some plot to get his business is it?"

Justine laughed. "If that happens too, well then we'll just be lucky."

Felli kicked Kalian, who was standing next to her.

"What did I do?"

Felli huffed and walked away. "I can't kick Mother. You were closest."

Kalian was holding his shin when his father rested a hand on his shoulder. "Son. Don't ask why. Sometimes it makes things worse."

Kalian filed that away for future reference. Sadly that mental file would be ignored far too often.

Felli spent the rest of the day helping Harry. She wanted to be away from her brother.

* * *

As the break wore on, Harry was able to do something he had wanted to do since learning about the Electronic Spirits. One day when Nina visited, he asked her if he could go with her one night and meet Zuellni. Nina was on guard. Harry seemed like a nice guy, but to meet the Electronic Spirit? Most citizens didn't worry about that. Nina had a flashback to the thieves that plagued her home Regios.

Harry saw the indecision in her eyes. "I'll make you a deal. I'll clean the entire engineering area and you and Felli can be right there with me when I meet her so nothing weird happens."

Nina smirked. Harry had no idea how big of a job that was. She would be able to rest for a day or two.

Nina shrugged. "Throw in a free lunch and you've got yourself a deal."

Harry grinned. "Done."

Later that week, Harry, along with Nina and Felli descended into Central Engineering.

When Harry arrived in the large, round room he was overwhelmed by the magic in the air. This wasn't kei or nen'i it was actual magic. When the little blue girl floated in front of Harry she enveloped him in a hug. Harry was shocked. The magic had gained sentience and was showing itself as a young blue girl. Harry could sense it and Zuellni could sense the power he held as well.

"Hello Zuellni. I wanted to meet you for a while now. Thank you for keeping the city functioning."

Zuellni nuzzled her face against Harry.

Nina was shocked. Zuellni never took to strangers. It took the spirit almost two weeks to warm up to her. That was considered fast. Zuellni began flying around Harry's head with a smile on her face.

"Well I like you too. If Nina's okay with it I can stay for a bit."

Nina had her face full of pleading blue girl.

Harry smiled as Nina said yes. He took out the lunch he had promised Nina and shooed her out. When she protested, Felli helped drag her out as well. She had known about Harry's plan to clean Engineering. When the girl was gone, Harry turned to Zuellni. "Wanna see some magic?" An enthusiastic nod met him in response.

After pulling out his wand, Harry took in the grimy walls and walkways. Harry overpowered a cleaning charm. As it washed over the space, Zuellni was clapping with the light show. Harry put his hands on the girl's face and channeled magic into her as a thank you.

Zuellni grinned happily.

Nina came in shortly after that. "You can't keep me out here forever Harry…What did you do? This place hasn't been this clean since it has been built!"

Harry shrugged. "A simple cleaning solution from my town. It is very effective. As promised, Central Engineering is clean. Thanks for letting me meet Zuellni." Nina's mind couldn't wrap around the state of the room.

Nina was amused when the little girl made pulling motions to try to keep Harry in place as he walked away.

Felli stepped in. "Harry's mine. You can't keep him."

Zuellni began pouting.

Harry patted her on the head and left Central Engineering. Nina's mind finally caught up with the fact that Harry had done a job that would have taken months of concentrated effort in a matter of minutes. Nina sat, staring at the walls until the end of her shift. There was no kei, no, nen'i just bam, it was clean. Nina watched as Zuelllni was hopping around like a kid on a sugar rush. It made absolutely no sense at all. As Zuellni began dancing and the Regios followed her motions, Nina nodded, it made no sense whatsoever. When her shift was over, she would get a bonus for all of the hard work.

Kalian felt the shift of the Regios. Zuellni normally traveled in a straight line, but they seemed to be moving back and forth. He made sure to send a memo to have the mechanics check out all the systems tomorrow.

Once Zuellni had met Harry, she decided that she had a new friend. At least once every few weeks, she would surprise the patrons of the Den darting in to hug Harry before he patted her on the head and convinced her to keep the city moving. He normally had to channel a bit of magic to convince her to leave.

Kalian witnessed this and joked that Zuellni had a crush on Harry. Sadly, he said that within earshot of his sister. Kalian made a trip to the doctor to see if he needed a cast.

* * *

As the break in classes wound to a close, Felli and Harry were once again watching the sunset. Felli was sitting with her back on Harry's chest. "Classes start back up soon."

"You don't want to go back do you?"

"No."

"Felli. I wish I could help."

"You can't do that without my brother knowing about your abilities. That would not end well."

"True. He is a piece of work."

"He's planning something."

"Any ideas?"

"No."

"Anything you want to do before classes start up?"

"Be normal."

Harry hugged Felli. "I can agree with that." Harry summoned a box from his satchel. "Your birthday is today. Why didn't you tell me?"

Felli frowned. "Because you haven't told me your birthday."

"It's at the end of the month. Literally the last day." Harry held the box in front of her eyes. "Do you want your present?"

Felli grabbed it and undid the bow. When she opened the box, it was a simple necklace. The pendant was a pink rose. Felli smiled. It was nice. There were matching earrings.

Harry whispered in her ear, "If you are ever in danger, grab the necklace and say 'the Den'. It will take you to my apartment."

"Can I use it when I'm not in trouble?"

Harry chuckled. "It was hard to get everything right. So if you used it second time, it might drop you in the lake. Best to save it for an emergency. And no, Kalian being Kalian doesn't constitute an emergency."

Felli smiled as she felt Harry push aside her hair and clasp the necklace behind her neck. Now, what could she get for Harry? She had less than a month to get him something. Maybe another chat with Nina was in order. She grinned when Harry produced a small cake for them to share.

Once the sun had set, Felli asked, "What would you like for your birthday?"

Harry kissed the top of her head. "I have you. That's enough for me."

Felli blushed. "What was Kalian's attempt this week?"

Harry chuckled. "He tried to drop a pallet of flour on me. It was hanging over one side of the street. When I went to the other side like everyone else, it moved over to hang above me. I stepped into an alley and went around it. I heard Kalian's voice over a radio in the crane. He was cursing at his failed plans.

"Will he ever give up trying to see if you have any kei abilities?"

Harry shook his head. "Kalian just needs a diversion. But given the fact that we are dating, it would have to be a pretty big one."

Felli settled back against Harry's chest. "I'm sure you'll think of something. If I have anything to say about it, Kalian will never find out."

After a few minutes, the pair stood and Harry apparated them back to a warded corner of the park. Harry walked Felli home. She kissed Harry in front of her brother just to spite him.

* * *

When the first day of classes rolled around, Harry followed his normal morning routine. Harry touched a petal near his head and sent it back to Felli saying he would be on his way with her breakfast. As he was walking up the steps to the main courtyard, he heard Felli's nen'i call out, _"Danger! Help her."_

Harry saw a concrete awning beginning to fall on a girl who had fallen to the ground. Without, thinking, Harry flooded his body with magic and arrived just behind another boy who had responded to the call.

 _"They were fighting and almost got her hurt."_ was heard from the petals.

Harry snarled. "No Felli, they almost got her killed."

Harry stalked over to the pair of boys. His mentality of the leader of the Marauders, general against Voldemort, surfaced. He grabbed them both by their collars. "What were you thinking fighting where someone could have gotten hurt?! You aren't worth these uniforms. You disgrace what they stand for." Their clothes, reacting to his magic, shredded leaving the boys in their underwear. Harry now had their throats in a vice grip. Even the taller boy's feet were off the ground.

"You are training to fight criminals and Contaminoids, not hurt innocent people!" His voice echoed across the silent courtyard. Harry knocked the pair's heads together as he spoke, "You irresponsible, hot-headed, immature, brainless cretins." Harry threw the pair at the side of the building after hitting their backs with a Sticking Charm. They landed on the brick around eight feet off the ground. Harry waved his hand and the words idiot and moron were on their respective chests. "A true warrior fights to save lives, not end them! If either of you do anything that stupid again, you will regret it!"

Harry dusted his hands and walked over to where Felli was storming towards him. He got a smack up alongside his head. Felli pulled him down to her level and drove her heel into his foot. "What were you thinking? Kalian will be onto you now." Harry looked around and saw everyone who knew who he was staring in shock. Harry laughed nervously. He gave Felli her food, kissed her, and then beat a hasty retreat.

Nina walked up to Felli. "Was that Harry?"

"He was being an idiot."

"He put those two in place like a pro. How did he do that? They aren't coming down."

Felli walked away. "He was being an idiot."

"Who is the new guy?

"Ask him yourself."

* * *

Kalian listened to the report. His actions had paid unexpected dividends. His web had trapped Harry. Alsief was a given, but the proof of what Harry had done showed he used kei. Although, no one had ever heard of using kei to glue someone in place. Who knew what else Harry was capable of? His pawns were now stuck to the outside walls. They may have to cut some skin off of the boy's backs to get them down.

Kalian smiled. He had Harry now. There was no way the boy could escape now. Not with so many witnesses. Each Platoon Captain had been present in the courtyard. Kalian checked his watch. Harry would be opening his café soon.

Kalian called Vanse. He would have witnessed Harry's actions. Kalian left the office at a run. Vanse and the First Platoon fell into step. A vicious grin was on Kalian's features.

Harry felt the approach of Kalian. He cancelled the spells keeping the two idiots in place.

Up at the Academy, the aforementioned two idiots grabbed the remnants of their clothes and took off. Kalian's secretaries had left to find something for them to wear while they were up in the air.

When Kalian began pounding on the door, Harry put on his game face. He would have to bluff his pants off.

Harry walked out and unlocked the door. Kalian stormed in with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Kalian, First Platoon. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Harry switched their DITEs with forks in the kitchen, just in case this got ugly.

Kalian smiled. "I'm sure you know why I'm here Harry."

Harry shook his head. "Nothing comes to mind."

"What about your flagrant attack on two new Military Arts students?"

Harry delved into Kalian's mind and saw his plan.

Harry smirked, "You mean the two new students who staged a fight, nearly killing a girl who was only saved by a student you admitted to the Academy because of his abilities? You mean the fight that you ordered to be staged, President, in an effort to maneuver him into a position of revealing his abilities so that you could enroll him in Military Arts and put him further under your command? What about your stooge quitting the 17th Platoon, forcing Nina Antalk to look for a replacement to keep her platoon alive? This would put a powerful kei user in the same group as your sister who happens to be the strongest Nen'i Operator in the Regios allowing greatest versatility in missions both known and clandestine."

"How did you?" Kalian was stunned his plan had been figured out.

"I didn't. It was a guess that you just validated. If I had known, I would have stopped it before it even started. As I was walking home it was the only thing that made sense. Those two were new students because they had no platoon or police markers. So I conjured up the most manipulative scenario I could think of. Glad to know I was right on the money." Harry continued before Kalian could recover. "What if that boy hadn't reacted Kalian? That girl would have died. Her blood would have been on your hands. Would it have been merely chalked up as acceptable losses?"

Kalian looked uncomfortable having this aired in front of his men. Harry narrowed his eyes. "There is no such thing as acceptable losses Kalian. You would even force your sister, your own flesh and blood to do something she doesn't want to do for the good of the city."

Kalian snapped. "This isn't about me! This is about you! You attacked two students."

"So what exactly did I do Kalian? A cook; take on two Military Arts students? I read them the riot act in regards to responsible behavior, but I'm afraid you'll find that what was merely a verbal assault that left no lasting marks other than hopefully them using the brains in their heads. So I ask again. What did I do?"

"Two students are stuck to the walls of the school building because of you."

Harry blinked. "I would like to see evidence of that myself. Personally, I just pushed them. I didn't see where they landed."

Kalian's eye was twitching. Harry wrote out a quick note and summoned the First Platoon's DITEs into his satchel from the kitchen. The note on the door alerted the clientele as to the situation and that he would be opening as soon as he could. "Well, shall we go? I want to see those students stuck to the wall." Harry walked out the door.

Vanse was interested in how this would turn out. He had seen the students stuck to the wall. Harry was far too confident. He knew something, and putting Kalian on his back foot by revealing his plan allowed Harry to take control in a situation where he was outmatched. It was well played. If Kalian succeeded in getting Harry into the Military Arts, Vanse wanted Harry in the First Platoon.

As they walked at a leisurely place to the Academy, Kalian was able to recover his composure.

As they climbed the stairs Kalian jumped to the top and said, "Explain that Harry!"

Harry looked puzzled. "It looks like the awning that fell."

Kalian turned and looked at the building. Other than the damage to the building there was no sign of the two new students.

Vanse realized what Harry knew. Those students were long gone.

Kalian turned to the Nen'i Operator. "Find them!"

The terminal pins flew through the air. "They are in the Opening Ceremony sir."

Harry tilted his head. "So I injured them so bad that they went to the Opening Ceremony?"

Kalian grabbed Harry's shirt. "You threw them through the air after shredding their uniforms and they stuck to the wall eight feet in the air! I saw it. I know you did it somehow!"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Kalian are the stresses of your position getting to be too much?"

Kalian threw a kei-enhanced punch. He hit Harry in the gut and launched him back.

Harry slowly stood and coughed. "Who would have thought that a girly boy like you could actually throw a punch?"

Kalian lifted Harry in the air. "I know you are a Military Artist. You had to use kei to throw those two that far. Unless you admit it right now, I will beat you into a pulp until you do."

Harry frowned. "I'm no Military Artist. There is no evidence here and you just attacked me unprovoked. How is that in the best interests of Zuellni?"

Vanse put his hand on Kalian's shoulder. Maybe he was reading too much into everything. It might have just been an accident. "President. Harry has a point. A Military Artist would have dodged your hit out of training. The two boys are gone and at the Ceremony. Maybe what we saw was the two student's kei acting oddly."

Kalian looked defeated.

Before he could say anything, a flutter of pointed petals flew towards Harry and were circling his head like angry birds. _"Harry James Potter! How dare you show your abilities in such a way that my manipulative older brother would see them?!"_

"Felli…"

 _"Don't you Felli me! You were living a normal life!_ _I_ _had a chance at something different. There hadn't even been a hint of your abilities! Kal-kal was in the dark!"_

"Felli…"

 _"Not now! I warned you that my stupid brother would take advantage of you and do what he did to me! You've known that for over a year! A former general like you shouldn't make mistakes!"_

Harry's head was in his hands. "Felli did you try to sense who else is around me right now? Or did you just home in on my signature?"

After a brief moment, the petals lost their points. _"Um…"_

Harry hung his head. "Felli, it was an accident. We'll talk later."

 _"...Are you mad at me?"_

"No. But I had just convinced them it possibly was just a strange happenstance. Vanse was even speaking up for me. Another thirty seconds and the entire thing likely would have been dropped."

 _"I'm sorry Harry."_

"I know. I'll talk with you once this little problem is resolved."

The pink petals dissolved.

Harry shook his head. Kalian was grinning like the cat that got the canary. Vanse was smirking at the foiled plans. He himself had doubted what had happened. Harry's ploy had almost succeeded.

Harry let out a huff. "Shall we go somewhere more private?"

Harry was escorted to the President's office.

Harry sat on the couch facing Kalian and the First Platoon and Kalian's secretaries. "Since the cat is now out of the bag, go ahead and ask your questions."

Kalian has a predator's grin. "How well can you use kei?"

"Well enough to suit my purposes."

Vanse cut in. "Felli called you a general. What were you a general of?"

Harry leaned back. "Long story short. Before I came here, where I lived was in the middle of a civil war. I was the general of one of the sides. We won. After the last battle against the man who wanted to kill everyone who didn't have any special abilities, I found myself unable to return home. After a few days of wandering, I came across the roaming bus that brought me here."

Kalian narrowed his eyes. "How could that happen?"

Harry smirked and grabbed Kalian's hand. They apparated out to a rock spire. Kalian saw Zuellni from the outside and felt the burn of the toxic air before he was back in his office.

Kalian was shaken and the First Platoon was the same. Even Kalian's secretaries were in shock. "What was that?"

Harry smirked "That's how I got out in the middle of nowhere."

Kalian blinked. He hadn't expected this.

"Anything else or can I go?"

Kalian narrowed his eyes. "You misunderstand the situation you are in. You attacked two students. I could have you exiled from Zuellni."

Harry cut him off. "But you won't. Zuellni has one sernium mine left. You need every person that you can get in case of a municipal battle."

"I can have you in jail in a heartbeat."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I just proved that wouldn't do any good."

"Mr. Potter you seem to not understand the severity of your situation. You will be joining the Military Arts program. You will join a platoon, and your abilities will be used to strengthen Zuellni."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he stood and flared his magic. This manipulative coward needed to be put in his place. For the first time in a year he used what Luna called his wrackspurt killing presence. His tone was deeper and forceful. "You overestimate the strength of your position Kalian." Harry snapped his fingers and Kalian was suspended in the air by his ankle. "If you threaten me again, you will find yourself outside the Regios, unable to return in time before your lungs burn from the toxins in the air. I have already fought a war and won. You don't want to be my enemy. I am also not your stooge to be ordered around as you see fit."

The First Platoon and Kalian's bodyguards went to draw their DITEs. Harry froze them in place with a wave of his hand. "So your DITEs are forks. Who knew?"

Harry released Kalian, causing him to fall to the floor. He stared down at Kalian and the man edged away. "Zuellni is my home now. If the Regios is attacked by Contaminoids, I will fight. To protect Felli, I will fight. To prevent the death of the city, I will fight in a Municipal Battle. If a platoon asks for my assistance, and I have time, I will consider helping them. I will not fight just to fight. Quite frankly, You. Can't. Make. Me." With each word, Kalian flinched backwards.

Harry pointed to the First Platoon and the secretaries. "They are flaring their kei, desperately trying to move. Yet your top platoon and personal guards are helpless. I could even kill you right now and there would be nothing they could do." Harry paused, letting that sink in. He inwardly smiled as Kalian paled even further. "Luckily for you, I'm not that kind of person. Unlike your techniques which can be scaled down; mine injure, maim, and kill. My classroom was battle. The tests were survival. I don't want to live a life full of fighting. I already lived that life. Since coming here, I have made a life for myself outside of battle. I have even discussed tactics and ideas with every platoon. I watch the Tournaments. They all have improved."

Harry raised his hand and released the bound individuals in the room. They all looked at Harry warily. He reached into his satchel and placed the DITEs on the desk. He raised his hand and the forks flew into it. "I meant what I said. Come to the café with an offer and we will discuss it. I have a life outside of combat. I am not going to give that up. If you try to order me around, you won't like the results." Harry apparated to his kitchen.

Vanse collected his DITE. When had Harry taken it and how did he not notice? "President. I'm giving you my advice. Don't threaten him. He has shown he is willing to help, but maybe we should ask instead of command."

Kalian nodded, his face deathly pale. "I'll ask...nicely." That teleportation technique was like what he had heard a Heaven's Blade could pull off. Harry could be far, far scarier than his sister. It was no wonder every scheme had failed. The sandwich maker was a general. He shook his head. "Bring me Layfon Alseif, the student from this morning."

When Harry went to unlock the door, Felli was waiting.

She hugged Harry. "I'm sorry Harry. I should have trusted you."

Harry kissed her head. "Felli. I threatened your brother pretty severely before he backed down."

"Is he still breathing?"

"Yes."

"Then he'll be fine."

Felli kicked Harry lightly on the shin. "That's for being an idiot."

Harry retaliated by tickling the girl. "That's for not checking around me before you started yelling."

Harry opened up his shop and waited for Kalian's visit.

* * *

When Nina and Layfon left his office, Kalian sat back. At least one thing had gone right today.

His secretary brought in the documents he requested. Kalian frowned. It would be a toss-up how Harry took the news. Kalian hoped it wouldn't be in the: let's teleport Kalian outside into toxic air and let him suffer kind of way.

Kalian took a copy or the treaties and rules just in case.

When Kalian arrived at the Den, heads turned.

Harry nodded over to a table. When he had a moment, he sat opposite Kalian. Harry threw up a sound muffling spell. "So what's your offer?"

Kalian was hesitant. "Before I show you, did you mean it when you said you would fight in a Municipal Battle?"

"If it meant keeping Zuellni alive, yes."

"There are rather strict rules as to who can take part in a Municipal Battle between Academic cities."

"Oh?"

A folder was put down in front of Harry. Kalian continued. "Only Military Arts students may take part in a Municipal Battle."

Harry scanned through the folder. He stared at Kalian, used a touch of legilmancy, and nodded. "Glad you are being truthful with me Kalian." Harry put the folder down. "So what do you propose? I have no intention of closing my café to go back to school."

Taking this as a good sign, Kalian leaned forward. "I would like to have you have a match against some of the strongest fighters. You have already shown you can handle a platoon with ease. This would allow the instructors to see if there is anything that they can teach you. This would allow you to show enough proficiency that we can say that you are a special class of student. While not commonly known, you can be a student, just not fully enrolled in all classes. You would also need to be part of a Platoon."

Harry gestured to the glass case on the wall. "Unofficially, I already am. If I joined a platoon officially, it might jeopardize my relationship with the others that I have worked to gain. I don't want to lose that. Although, I will admit, I am rather weak in direct hand-to hand. I also have never used a DITE before."

Kalian narrowed his eyebrows. "I will call a Captains Meeting. If I was to explain the situation to them that will likely help?"

Harry countered. "A better idea would be to have that meeting before your little private exam then have the captains watch it. If I were to show them what I can do, that would go a long way in convincing some of the more stubborn captains the truth of the matter."

Kalian nodded. "That plus your current relationship with the various platoons would likely be sufficient."

Harry looked at the café. "I will probably have to hire someone to make sandwiches for at least part of each day."

Kalian smiled. "The cooking instructors will be glad to get a chance to get your recipes."

Harry tapped his head. "They are all in here. The person would just be making sandwiches." Harry sighed. "I have to get back to work Kalian"

"One last question Harry."

Harry nodded.

"Could you teach some of your techniques? They would be immensely helpful for Zuellni."

Harry tilted his head. "If I find anyone who can learn them, I will consider it. I will tell you right now, as it stands no one I have met would be able to learn them. They may be able to mimic what I can do with enough practice, but the true techniques will be impossible."

Kalian sat back in his chair. What did that mean?

Shortly after Kalian left, Felli came in. "Harry. Can we talk for a few minutes?"

Harry nodded. "Sure. Let me finish up with these people and we'll talk."

Felli went behind the counter. When Harry finished up, the pair went into the kitchen.

"What did Kalian decide?"

Harry shrugged. "Apparently there is a part of the treaty regarding Municipal Battles, only students can take part. He brought a copy of the treaty and I searched his mind. He wasn't lying."

Felli looked down. "So he forced you into the Military Arts?"

Harry shrugged. "Yes and no. I told him I wasn't closing the café just to sit in a classroom all day. He didn't say anything about that. But I have to be in some classes. He tried to get me to join a platoon. I told him I was already an honorary member of quite a few of them. At most, I will have one hands-on class per week."

"Why would you want to fight in a Municipal Battle?"

Harry looked at Felli. "The city only has one sernium mine left. Zuellni herself told me that. It would mean the death of the city and everyone who lives in it. Zuellni is my home now."

Felli shook her head. "Harry, you can be such an idiot."

Harry hugged her. "But I'm your idiot. Look, I know you are angry at me and your brother. Why don't you blow off some steam at one of the tanks like you normally do?"

Felli nodded and left.

* * *

Early the next day, Harry had sent a note to the culinary arts department. In under an hour one of the professors was at his door.

"Professor Ramsey, come in have a seat. It's nice to meet with you."

"Harry I was surprised to get your note. You mentioned a possible work study program? Why would we entertain the idea?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow and his tone was flat. "You told your students if they could discover one of my recipes they would get a full, passing grade in all of their classes."

The man had the decency to look abashed.

Harry nodded. "This would be for one student, of my choosing. Due to some circumstances that have recently arisen, I will be in need of assistance here in the café, and I would prefer it be someone competent."

Ramsey nodded. "I would expect weekly reports from the student about what they are learning. You are a great cook. That much is true, regardless of the seeming simplicity of your café. But how are you as an instructor? It would be best to see what you are capable of."

Harry nodded. "In that case, I'll have a look over the first year students."

Ramsey smiled. "No time like the present."

Harry and Ramsey walked up to the Academy.

Ramsey went into the lecture hall. "Professor. I apologize for interrupting. Harry here came to me with a proposition. He was tired of the Department trying to steal recipes. He suggested that he take a student and give them some hands-on experience at the Den."

The man dropped his chalk and bowed his head. "Mr. Potter, Harry, I humbly request to be considered."

The students were taken aback by this. Quite a few stared. Who was this guy? He didn't look much older than they were.

Harry patted the man on his shoulder. "I won't be taking any instructors that are needed here. I will however be sending a chocolate cake up as thanks. Make sure Ramsey shares with the rest of the staff."

"Of course." The man turned to the students. "Since you are all new here, let me introduce our guest. This is Harry Potter. He is the proprietor of the Marauder's Den. It is a very popular café in the Regios. You may have heard about it; if not, you will. He will be selecting one of you for some hands-on training."

Ramsey spoke up. "The hours will be during class hours, so this will count as actual course credit."

Harry interrupted, "You will also be paid for your efforts."

Ramsey continued, "I expect weekly reports and dishes to show your improvement. This is on a trial basis. If there is no improvement, I will pull you back to class."

The students were nodding.

Harry stepped up. "First things first. Everyone who made their own lunch please stand, bring it to the front of the class, and form a line."

Over three-fourths of the students did so.

"Please open your lunches so I can see them." Once the tops were removed, Harry began walking down the line of students. Harry looked at the boy who was in line. "That is a cafeteria meal put in your own box. I said all students who made their own lunch come to the front. Please take your seat." This caused about ten other students to sit down as well.

Harry paused in front of a girl who was fidgeting. Her simple lunch of sandwiches and fruit smelled better than any of the other students thus far. "Do you mind if I try one?"

The girl stuttered, out, "Sure."

Harry took a bite and nodded. They were good. "Go stand by Ramsey please."

Harry walked past all of the other students, but no one else seemed to jump out.

Harry walked over to the girl. She had long black hair and green eyes. They could be siblings, Harry mused. Harry did a surface scan of the girl's thoughts. She was scared and nervous. He went deeper. She wanted to be a baker and open a cake shop. It had been her dream for years. She had no delusions of grandeur or anything distasteful like that. Above all, she was honest.

"What is your name?"

"Mey-shen Trinden, sir."

Harry smiled. "Call me Harry. Everyone does. Would you like the opportunity that Professor Ramsey mentioned?"

Mey-shen nodded.

"I'll take her. I may even teach her a cake recipe or two once she is good enough. I know that will get back to you Ramsey so that should be enough for you." Harry smiled.

Ramsey laughed. "So when can I expect the cake Harry?"

"With Mey-shen's first report of course."

Harry turned to the girl. "Grab your things. Let's get going. We still have prep work to do."

With the nods from both professors, Mey-shen nodded and followed. She was in a daze. She hadn't expected this.

As they walked Harry began talking. "Now, the Den is a sandwich shop. We also have soups and drinks. I also make the occasional dessert to sell."

Mey-shen asked, "What will I be doing?"

Harry mused, "For now, we will be working on ingredient preparation. Other than ingredient selection, that is half the battle with food. A quality ingredient, prepared correctly, is the first step in good cooking. Until I feel that you can do that, anything else will be left off. I will also be showing you how I do things and how I expect things to be done. Not only will you be preparing some of the simpler items, but when I have responsibilities that take me out of the café, you will be running things. Do you think you can handle that?"

"I'll try."

"Good. That's all I ask."

"So tell me about yourself Mey-shen."

"Well, I'm from Yoltem, the transit city. I've always wanted to be a baker." The girl's voice was quiet.

"You're shy aren't you?"

"Um…"

"That's okay, but you can't always be shy when dealing with customers. They won't buy anything from you if you don't talk to them. So we'll work on that alright?"

The girl nodded.

Mey-shen was surprised at the small café. The outside area was normal. The exterior dining area was filled with metal tables and chairs, but the inside seemed to be part eating space, part lounge. There were couches and a TV. Mey-shen blinked. It had a very homey feel to it. She didn't feel as nervous now.

As they went back to the kitchen, she removed her jacket and Harry tossed her an apron. "Rules are as follows. No food or drinks around the couches. Most of the patrons know that, but from time to time, they need a reminder. When they are done with their glasses and silverware, I have an automated washer that handles them. When we run low, grab them from the washer and bring them out. If they purchase a drink, they get one free refill, beyond that, they pay for another. Twice an hour, you need to go and make sure the tables are clean. Most people will clean up after themselves, but every once in a while, you'll need to do it."

Harry explained the menu for the day, and walked her through preparation with the student orders. Because of time constraints they only took fifty per day. With her help, they might be able to increase that, but not yet. She was impressed at what thought he had put into his business. She never thought that making a sandwich could be so detailed. Maybe that was why it was the best café. She had heard older students mention it.

He cut off when Felli's petals came into the shop. _"Harry, I would like…Why is there a girl in the shop?"_

"Good morning Felli. Because of my discussion with your brother I decided to hire someone. I'm showing her the ropes. This is Mey-shen."

Mey-shen was startled as the petals flew around her.

 _"I see. Well, I would like a Reuben, some lemonade, and a slice of pie."_

"Not a problem Felli. Are we still on for this evening?"

 _"Why wouldn't we be?"_

Harry smiled at Mey-shen. "Those were the nen'i pins of my girlfriend, Felli. You will see her helping out from time to time here. She is the only person who can request a dessert of any kind. I'll explain after we make our deliveries." Mey-shen watched as Harry prepared the order and added it to an already full bag. He had a piece of paper listing the orders they had to check off. Harry tossed her a spare uniform shirt. "Wear that on campus." Harry checked the time. "Let's go."

Mey-shen hurried to keep up with his quick steps. When they arrived, a gathering of students was already at the normal spot to pick up orders. She was amazed that Harry knew most of them just by sight. Harry took their money, gave them change, and chatted seamlessly.

Mey-shen was surprised when Naruki and Mifi came up. Mifi of course spoke first, "Meyshi, we have been looking everywhere for you! Why are you not wearing your uniform?"

Harry had handed out the last order and noticed the two girls talking to his new apprentice.

"I selected Mey-shen as part of a culinary work-study program. She is helping me out for the day. If it works out, it will be longer."

The surrounding students who had seen the girl's shirt all perked up. One blurted out, "You're teaching someone Harry?"

Harry smiled. "Yes Shante, I am. It's her first day. Be patient with her."

The short redhead looked appraisingly at Mey-shen. "You're the first person Harry has ever hired. Don't screw it up."

Harry looked at Naruki and Mifi. "I apologize, but we do have to get going. If you want to talk, come by the Marauder's Den after class today."

Mey-shen said, "I'll see you guys later."

Mey-shen was puzzled when Harry asked her to wait as he walked over to a girl sitting on a bench. Harry handed her what she recognized as the order the nen'i petals had requested. Mey-shen smiled when the girl kissed Harry on the cheek and began eating as they walked away.

"So that's Felli?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Who were the two girls?"

The rest of their walk was Mey-shen telling her new boss about her friends.

Mey-shen's presence was quickly noticed by the patrons. Harry put a sign on the menu explaining what was going on once he got asked for the tenth time. Mey-shen was amazed at how fast Harry worked.

When classes were out, the girl was exhausted. Harry told her that she was done for the day. He told her to be back at seven in the morning. She flopped onto one of the couches when Naruki and Mifi showed up. "I have no idea how he keeps up that pace all day long. His stamina is unreal."

Mifi, immediately in reporter mode, began asking what her day was like. Naruki stopped her friend's enthusiasm. "Mifi, she's tired. Let's get her back home and then you can grill her." She leaned in to whisper. "Besides, at the table behind us there is a Weekly Look'N reporter finishing a story about a new assistant at the Den. You don't want her to steal your story do you?" Mifi shut up immediately.

With that, the three friends made their way back to the dorms.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: See previous disclaimers**

At five the next morning, all of the Platoon Captains were yawning. Kalian had called them all last night and said that there would be an important meeting.

When Kalian arrived, so did the captains of seven high-ranking platoons, all in combat gear. Among them were Gorneo and Vanse. Everyone began paying attention. This looked to be serious.

Kalian stood at the front of the room. "I thank you all for coming here this morning. Zuellni has found itself in rather unique situation. There is a resource here in the city with kei abilities and usage that hasn't been seen before. While this individual has expressed a desire to defend the city, there is the matter of what platoon they will be enlisted in."

Nina raised her hand. "Do you mean Harry Potter sir?"

Everyone turned to face the leader of the 17th. None heard a stifled chuckle.

"Indeed I am Captain Antalk. As many of you witnessed, Harry has a kei usage that is a complete enigma. I am speaking of his reprimanding the fighting students on the first day of class. Somehow he used kei to remove their uniforms and attach the two fighting students to the wall of a building on campus. I will say this. Harry has shared some of his life before Zuellni with me and quite frankly, I think he would be an immense asset to the military forces of Zuellni."

Gorneo spoke up. "Then why is he still running the Den instead of taking classes? We would know if the Den closed."

A laugh rang through the room and everyone noticed a black robed figure leaning against the wall. How had they missed it? When the hood lowered, it was Harry. "What Kalian neglected to mention was that he tried. I had a wonderful counter-offer that he couldn't really refuse."

Kalian adjusted his glasses. "Indeed."

Vanse smirked.

Harry continued, "Since I also know all of you and I would say I am friends with most platoons, I don't relish the idea of permanently joining any one platoon. I feel those actions would cost me the friendships I have in this room." The captains nodded. Harry continued, "I don't want that, and I convinced President Loss of this. I will be cycling through platoons somewhat randomly, that way should a Municipal Challenge arise; I can be of some use." Harry smirked, "Although, Felli did say that if I was part of the 17th, we would get quite a few chances to shower together. But I don't think Kalian would like that."

Most captains laughed at the joke. Kalian was grinding his teeth. Pink petals came from behind Harry. _"I never said that Harry. I wouldn't want Sharnid, Layfon, or Harley looking at me like that. Nina shouldn't look at you like that either."_

No one mentioned that Felli had left Harry off the list of boys and she hadn't admitted that she shouldn't see Harry like that.

Dinn raised his hand. "Harry what does Kalian mean? I have never even sensed any kei from you."

Harry nodded. "Before we go to the tournament field, would you like a quick demonstration?"

Nods were his answer.

Harry twitched a finger and turned to Kalian. "Kalian. Felli says she wants to take our relationship to the next level and move in with me. What are your feelings on that?"

The boy's normally vocal response would have been loud, if he hadn't had a silencing spell on him.

After a moment, Felli's voice came from her nen'i petals that were around Harry. _"Harry, can I ask you to keep him like that for a while?"_

Harry shook his head. "Not really Felli. Kalian might get angrier."

 _"Pity. We'll talk later about your comment Harry. I need to think about it. Moving in with you is a big step, but has benefits."_

Harry shook his head. "Yes Felli."

Most of the captains were now holding back laughter.

Once Kalian was able to speak again, he cleared his throat. "Let's all go to the Tournament field. Harry will be facing off against the captains I have selected."

Everyone blinked when Harry just vanished.

More than one captain was curious about what the café owner could really do. They also now understood why the comradeship and respect had been granted so easily with the owner.

When they arrived at the field, Harry was already there. Some of the instructors were as well.

All of the captains sat in the spectator boxes and watched as Harry faced off against his opponents.

When Kalian cried out, "Begin!" Harry faded from view

All of the captains restored their DITEs. A silver ob was hanging in midair.

It was Gorneo who noticed it. "Everyone down!"

The red light that erupted from it hit three of the captains.

Harry's voice echoed from everywhere. "They are only unconscious. I could have taken out all of you, but where's the fun in that? If you want to catch me, follow the bouncing ball everybody."

The silver orb shot into the trees.

Kalian was shocked. A device that stored, then released kei? The Alchemy Department would go crazy. He would have to ask Harry if they could borrow one. They could have defenses against Contaminoids, even to use in Municipal battles. That alone would make the agreement that Harry not attend classes worth it.

All of the captains were shocked when Harry shimmered into view and followed the remaining four captains into the woods. Moments later, there was a massive explosion. A large plume of dirt flew into the air, along with the limp body of Gorneo. It suddenly hung in mid air then floated over to land next to the other captains. Four of seven captains had been taken out in under a minute.

Kalian blinked. Kei shouldn't be able to do that. Did Harry use kei or nen'i?

Another captain was rolled out of the woods wrapped up in a bush, unconscious. Its branches pinned his arms to his sides.

The sixth captain was set down by a rapidly appearing, then disappearing Harry.

Vanse jumped out of the forest, his outfit was singed, cut, and missing pieces.

Everyone was shocked. Vanse was by far the best Military Artist in the Regios. He looked positively ragged. It hadn't even been three minutes.

Harry suddenly appeared. Vanse lunged towards Harry. He was blocked by… his own sword?! Every one shocked. Harry held Vanse's sword in hand and Vanse had a tree branch. Most of them had been channeling kei to their eyes and ears but they hadn't even seen how Harry had pulled that off.

A flash of red light when Vanse was still in shock and he crumpled.

Harry's voice was heard. "Is that sufficient?"

When Kalian nodded, Harry waved his hand and all of the captains all woke up holding their heads.

"Sorry about that. That is the only technique I could use to incapacitate you without permanently injuring you. The headache will last about an hour."

Vanse groaned. "Can you kill me now Harry?"

This sentiment was echoed by all the others.

Harry shook his head and helped them up. "I'll toss in a free lunch for the pain. Get me your orders before class."

Harry walked back to the other captains. "Now do you see why I don't wish to be permanently assigned to one platoon?"

All the heads nodded. It would be an automatic defeat for whoever was against them.

Harry turned to Nina. "Nina, Felli says that Harley is a very good DITE mechanic. Could I borrow him later on this week?"

Nina nodded blankly.

Harry checked his watch. "I've got work to do. See you all later."

With this, he disappeared. The staff and captains all were silent until they were back in the meeting hall.

It was a long moment before anyone could speak. Finally someone blurted out, "How can a chef do that?!"

Vanse spoke up. "Harry told us that he was a general in a war. It wasn't between humans and Contaminoids. It was between humans. Apparently where he is from, a place outside of a Regios, some of the kei and nen'i users tried to kill off everyone who couldn't use it. They don't use DITEs either. He was fighting against people who wanted kill those who couldn't use kei or nen'i. His side won. He wanted a simple life when he came to Zuellni. He wouldn't go into detail beyond that. Felli confirmed he was telling the truth."

There were several murmurs about why he seemed to be able to identify with them so much.

Kalian looked at the assembled captains. "This is to be kept a Military Secret. No one outside of the Military Arts program is to know this information. Harry confided in me that while his techniques are top-notch he is weak with hand-to-hand. He will be obtaining a DITE and will be improving his hand-to hand combat. He will be training with military platoons only. Not students going into the Municipal Police."

Gorneo grumbled, "You could have told us that!"

Felli's voice echoed from the petals. _"He also doesn't want to be treated any differently by anyone."_ There was an edge in her voice which boded ill for the shins of anyone who dared disregard her warning. Kalian grabbed his leg out of reflex. The pink petals left the room.

* * *

Harry arrived in his apartment and changed from his battle gear.

Mey-shen was waiting outside the front doors to the café.

"Well then, shall we start the day Mey-shen?"

* * *

While Harry was getting his café ready for the day, the captains were all speaking over the ramifications of this latest tidbit of information.

Gorneo spoke up. "Kalian, Vanse. Harry's usefulness as a fighter far outweighs the café he runs. What possible counteroffer could he give that made you go with this option?"

Kalian looked at the group. "My life."

This set everyone back.

"I tried to order him into classes, and a platoon. In response, I was teleported, for lack of a better word, outside the Regios. I was there long enough to feel the sting of the toxins in the air. Moments later, I was back in my office. I was then told in no uncertain terms that Harry was not going to listen because he wasn't a soldier for me to command. Quite frankly, I feel that there isn't anyone here strong enough to force him. He had the entire First Platoon immobilized, disarmed, and captive in my office before they could do anything. I am positive he could have finished the fight with the captains faster, but he wanted to show them some respect and also show all of you that he is indeed powerful." Kalian took a moment for that to sink in for the listeners. "I doubt Harry will fight in the tournaments. He said that he will fight for three reasons. If Contaminoids threaten the city he will stand in defense of Zuellni. In a Municipal Challenge to keep the city from dying, he will do all he can to have us win. Harry also knew we only have one sernium mine left. He said that Zuellni herself told him." Kalian was silent for a moment

"What was the third reason?"

Kalian turned and looked out the window, "To protect my sister."

Nina had to smile. She had to wonder if Felli knew that. "Sir? Did Harry say if he was willing to help platoons train?"

Kalian nodded. "He said that if there was time he would be willing. Anything beyond that, ask him yourself. I would recommend that you take Felli's advice and treat him no different than you do now. She knows him better than anyone. You are dismissed."

* * *

Mey-shen was surprised at what went into selecting the ingredients for the day. She was given lunch the previous day and was amazed at how good things were. It was no wonder the Den was popular. Every vegetable was checked. Every loaf of bread, pound of cheese, cut of meat, or any other ingredient was either accepted or rejected. All throughout the process, Harry explained small details to her. When she asked his suppliers if they minded his scrutiny of their wares, they just shrugged. Everyone knew Harry bought from them. That gave their businesses a prestige of sorts, so it was perfectly fine with them that he took his time. Besides, he didn't take all the best stuff. He only took enough for a busy day at the café.

While Mey-shen cut vegetables, Harry prepared the meats, got them cooking, and then started on making sauces for the day. Harry corrected her technique three times. Once he even showed her why he kept correcting her. Mey-shen realized that the way he wanted her to do it was safer and faster. She wondered why no one had tried that before.

Once the aromas of the meats and sauces filled the kitchen, she started to get hungry. A plate of eggs and hashbrowns appeared in front of her. Harry's smile made her smile as well. "You have to feed yourself first."

Once the various meats were done, Harry had her shredding chicken. When she looked up, the roast destined to be sliced was already cut and being partitioned into containers, Mey-shen decided to speak up.

"Harry? How did you learn all this? You can't be much older than I am."

Her teacher grinned. "I had a really good teacher. When I was younger, I was forced to cook and I hated it. It wasn't until I started feeding people I cared for that I started enjoying it."

Mey-shen nodded. "Cooking for someone your care about is always enjoyable. Sometimes it's all you can do."

Harry recalled the aftermath some of the battles. He nodded slightly. "Sometimes just providing the comfort of a good meal is enough."

Mey-shen began stocking the bread. "Harry, if you don't mind me asking, how did you and Senior Felli get together?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the girl. "Is it for your reporter friend?"

Mey-shen shook her head. "I'm just curious. You two make a cute couple."

Harry chuckled. "Well, we arrived here in Zuellni together. We had run into each other a few times and talked. She even helped me plant my garden out back. When I opened the shop she would visit from time to time. Like most guys, I didn't have a clue what she felt for me. Since her older brother is the Student Council President, he came here with some random idea to make life difficult. She got angry at him, grabbed my shirt, kissed me, and then told off her brother for making my life difficult just because she liked me."

"That worked?"

Harry nodded. "It did. I asked her out on a date about a week later. In fact, Kalian blew a gasket and tried to have me arrested because of it. I'm glad we are together. As someone who uses nen'i, she is can seem aloof and distant because of everything that is going through her brain. That just makes it better when I can break that façade and get her to smile." Harry smiled to himself, "She's really pretty when she smiles."

Mey-shen wondered what it would take for Layfon to say such things about her.

As the conversation shifted, Mey-shen started sharing things about her life.

Harry learned she had a crush on a boy but May-shen wouldn't say who.

When they took the orders up to the Academy, Mey-shen carried some of them. Harry strapped a large container to his back and they began their trek. When they arrived, Harry set the container on a bench. He also set some cups next to it. The change drew onlookers.

"Harry? What's that?"

"That is a very heavy container of special recipe mint-chocolate milk. Because I now have an assistant to carry orders, I am seeing if this is worth the effort to get this up here." They didn't need to know that it had a feather-light charm on it. "Any takers?"

There was a sudden line formed in response to Harry's question.

The addition of the milk was met with very positive reactions. It was actually completely gone before it was time to go.

Harry hefted the now-empty container onto his back after giving Felli her lunch.

Felli made sure to have Harry leave with a smile on his face.

* * *

The next day, Harry had an appointment with Harley. He was in the training hall that the 17th Platoon had reserved. Mey-shen was watching the store.

Harley was a little confused. Kalian had told him that he needed to work on a DITE for a special Military Arts student. They weren't technically part of the 17th, but he was to do it all the same. The identity of the student was to be listed a Military Secret. When he asked Nina, she had nodded and said that, yes it was a valid request. She had witnessed this individual take out seven captains in less than five minutes. Nina had informed Sharnid of the same thing. As a Military Secret, it was not to be shared. He had placed several blank DITEs on a table. Sharnid, Felli, and Nina were all there as well. When he saw Harry come in Harley ignored him. He and Felli likely had a date later.

When Harry looked over the DITEs, Harley asked, "Can I help you Harry?"

"I've always been curious. Why are there different colors?"

Harley smiled. "Well each DITE is made from a specific ore. Each ore has different properties." Harley pointed to each one as he spoke. "For example, sapphire ore is good for conducting large amounts of kei. Bright ore is for nen'i. Ruby is good if kei is manipulated in specific ways."

Harry nodded. "Can ores be mixed or does it cause problems?"

Harley smiled. No one really asked about his twin passions, alchemy and DITEs. "In fact if ores are mixed to create a DITE, it can be rather powerful. Those kinds of DITE are called Adamant. Mixing the ores can be tricky."

"Can they take on more than one weapon form?"

Harley's smile grew. "They can, but most people work to only master one weapon. If it needs a second form, most people just carry a second DITE."

Harley suddenly remembered that he had an appointment. "Harry, I don't mean to be rude, but I've got an appointment today."

Harry nodded, not taking his eyes off of the DITEs. "I know. It's with me."

Harley started laughing. He trailed off when Nina had nodded confirming what Harry had said. "Wait, what? You're the…"

"I was hoping you could make me a compatible DITE. Maybe two."

Sharnid blinked. "Is that because of the fight in the courtyard the other day?"

Harry nodded.

Sharnid groaned. "The Den is going to close? That place was the best for picking up ladies."

Harry shook his head. "I persuaded Kalian to see things my way. I'm not a full-time student."

This caused Nina to snort.

Harry began picking up the DITEs one at a time, testing them with his magic. Surprisingly, they could be used to channel his magic, but each one by itself was incomplete. Ultimately, he piled five different colored DITEs off to the side.

Harley was watching Harry pick up a DITE then seem to debate over it. Some he set off to one side.

When Harry piled the DITEs on top of each other, he felt the combination of the DITEs was close to correct. Harry swapped out two different DITEs. Checking once more with his magic, it was the ideal mixture.

Harry began flooding the stack with magic and intent.

When Harley went to stop whatever Harry was doing, he was held back by Felli. Nina shook her head as well. The entire platoon watched in awe as the stack seemed to melt together. When Harry was done, a bluish-silver DITE with red scrollwork around the edges was sitting on the table. Instead of a box shape it was long and cylindrical. What looked to be a black grip was in the middle. Harry shook his head. That took more power than he expected.

He handed it to Harley. "Can you program it into a staff for the first form, and the second a longbow?"

Harley nodded. When he checked the DITE readings, he was shocked. Bright ore had been combined with others and the DITE was still functioning. He made sure to record this. It shouldn't even be possible! Combining the ore took days, and then making it into a DITE took longer than that. He just watched Harry do it in a matter of minutes with kei energy. It broke all of the rules! Harley went to program in the settings. His eyes widened and he handed the DITE back to Harry.

"Say restoration one for the staff, restoration two for the bow."

Harry nodded. He flooded magic into the DITE. "Restoration one."

The DITE extended into a staff with three rows of nen'i pins at either end. It wasn't as much as Felli's rod, but they were there. When Harry poured more magic into it, the pins turned emerald green and began circling him. Harry did a simple routine with the staff before holding it out. "Restoration two." It shifted into a longbow. When Harry drew back the string, an arrow appeared. Harry felt an infinitesimal drain on his magic. Harry loosed at a target that was likely for guns. The arrow hit, then exploded; blasting the target off the wall.

Harry pulled his magic back and the DITE shrunk back down. "Felli wasn't lying. You are amazing Harley. That was exactly what I was looking for." Harry clipped the DITE on his belt under his jacket.

Harley numbly nodded. "Thanks Harry. Let me know if you need it tweaked." His voice was robotic. By its very nature, bright ore didn't work with the other ores. Harley had taken note as to which DITEs Harry had picked. Maybe they could re-create whatever it was he had done. The Alchemy Department would flip over what he had seen and the info that the reading suggested. It wasn't until later that Harley would realize that Harry had combined DITEs instead of the ore. That was supposed to be impossible. Later, the teen would jabber for almost twenty minutes about the impossibility.

Nina was shocked. How could a DITE use nen'i and kei simultaneously? It made no sense. Her mind entertained a brief thought. Could Harry use both? She shook her head. That wasn't possible. It was likely a side effect of whatever Harry had done to it.

Felli blushed. Seeing Harry with the staff and the swirling petals made him seem even more attractive. She would have to ask Nina why that was.

"One more thing. Kalian asked me to lend the Alchemy Department one of these to see if there was any way for them to duplicate it." From his pocket, Harry withdrew one of his spell grenades. He made sure it was only loaded with stunning spells. "Don't hit the red button until you are set to take measurements."

Nina blinked, recognizing it for what it was. If the Alchemy Department could duplicate a device that stored kei then released it on command, they would have an edge during the next battle.

Harry looked at his watch. "Mey-shen is on her own at the shop, so I'd better head back. Good luck tomorrow at the competition." After a quick peck from Felli, Harry left.

Sharnid spoke up. "Am I the only one who watched all that and found it to be freaky weird?"

Felli kicked him.

When Nina was finally able to shake off what had happened and check the time, she said, "Where is Layfon? He's late!"

Harry arrived just in time to keep May-shen from getting overwhelmed. When Harry let her go, she made sure to hang a lunch she had made on Layfon's door.

After Layfon's fight and subsequent visit to the hospital, Felli confronted him about faking his abilities during the fight. She also informed him that her brother's actions were planned to get him into the 17th Platoon. Harry had told her about them a few days ago.

* * *

Harry was on his own at the shop during the competition. Since it was slow, Harry was able to watch the match. Harry knew that Felli didn't enjoy fighting. From the way things were going, the 17th would lose.

Harry was surprised when the TV showed Layfon's amazing display. Harry made sure that the couches were reserved for the 16th. It had become tradition for the losing team in a tournament to have a chat with Harry close to closing. With his abilities partially revealed, this was the first chance to see if things held true.

After the post-event rush, the Sixteenth Platoon trudged in the door. Once the crowd died down, Harry brought over a tray of drinks and a small assortment of sandwiches.

"Gentlemen, I'm sorry about your loss."

Gunther, the axe-wielding member blurted out, "Yeah right! Your girlfriend is probably happy."

Harry quirked an eyebrow in response.

Lucas, the captain barked, "Gunther!" He looked at Harry. "Sorry. This loss is hard. The match should have been in the bag."

Harry nodded. "Until Alseif showed what he was capable of, it was." Harry sat in a free chair. "He was new, and an unknown. Had you gone up against the old 17th, you would have won hands down. From what I saw, Nina had no plan B. If she had, she would have used it when you were beating her down Lucas. I have to wonder if you had one too Lucas. You fell into Nina's plan of drawing you out. What if Layfon didn't have those abilities and only used a faked defeat to flank you and get the flag? No one was guarding it. Make sure an enemy is down before turning your back to them. That is also a possibility. Given what happened two years ago, I would have thought you would have booby-trapped the flag."

The captain thought about that for a moment then nodded. "It could have blasted Alseif far enough away; it would have bought us the time needed to win. But, that's not allowed."

Harry smirked. "Vanse always says to treat this like a real Municipal Battle doesn't he? Wouldn't that be done as a last resort? And is it written down it's not allowed or just implied?"

Lucas blinked, then grinned. "You have a good point Harry."

Alton, the sharpshooter, scoffed. "I know everyone thinks you're some guru, but you're just a cook. What do you know about a real battle? Your girlfriend isn't even a real fighter."

Lucas paled. He hadn't told his team the truth about the boy. From what Kalian had said, Felli was one of the reasons Harry would fight.

Harry smiled. "Lucas, when's your next team training?"

"Two days from today, after class."

Harry nodded. "I'll visit, is that ok?"

Before the platoon could say anything, Lucas agreed.

Harry fixed Alton with a glare. His voice was harsh and low. "Felli is a nen'i user. Since your platoon doesn't have one, let me explain something to you. When using her abilities today, Felli felt your pain as you were trounced today like her own. After a particularly painful battle for both sides, such as today, she needs to be away from everyone for a bit to process that. She felt each and every injury today as if it happened to her. The more she uses, the more she feels. She hasn't told anyone because they would hold back if they knew she would feel hurt. Other nen'i users don't have this problem; they normally register it and move on. Given the extremely high level of nen'i Felli has and her level of control, she has problems others don't. She doesn't like seeing anyone hurt." Harry flared his fear presence unconsciously. "Alton, I will forgive you this one time, but if you say anything like that about Felli again, I will show you exactly how you are wrong. Do you understand me?"

In that moment, Lucas understood what Kalian meant when he had said Harry had offered him his life. He also vowed to never have the younger boy angry at him.

Alton, for reasons he couldn't explain, felt crippling fear. His face was as white as snow and his hands were shaking. He nodded. The rest of the platoon had backed away from the target of the shorter and younger boy's ire.

Harry caused his presence to recede. "Glad we had this chat. Enjoy the drinks and sandwiches."

When Harry was back behind the counter, Lucas leaned in to Alton. "Let me put it this way, maggot. You know nothing about him other than he is a sandwich maker. Other than he was a first year Military Arts student, we knew nothing of Alseif's powers before today."

The boy who had waited at the counter had noticed the exchange. Everyone there had been surprised at what they had felt from Harry. No one had seen him angry before. "Harry. What happened?"

Harry shook his head. "Alton insulted Felli. I just had to convince him that it wasn't a good idea to do so. I think he got the point. So what would you like today?"

The first few people in line looked back at the pale Military Artist. Indeed he had. What had Harry said to the older man? Once it got around the café that Alton had insulted Harry's girlfriend, people gave the sniper a wide berth. Two people on the banned list had tried to flirt with Felli after she told them to stop. More than a few of the girls thought it was romantic that Harry defended his girl.

Felli had come in through the back and heard Harry's comment. The knowledge that Harry had intimidated an older student who had insulted her made a smile ghost across her features.

Felli hugged Harry from behind. "Thank you Harry." She then took over the cash register. Felli also noted that Alton wouldn't even look in her direction.

The next day, Harry had just closed the café when he felt a spike of fear that he identified as coming from Zuellni. The Regios ground to a halt seconds later. Harry apparated into Central Engineering. He then apparated up to where he saw a group of figures in masks holding Zuellni. He was shifted with Nina and the man who had dropped him out of the Northern Lights to an area that was black with white and blue lines that constantly shifted. When the wolf-masked group drew weapons, Harry blasted them back. Two of them disintegrated. Nina and the man fought the other three. Harry grabbed the blue electronic spirit and flooded her with magic to wake her up after blasting the wolf faced thing that held her.

Nina knocked a mask off and Harry felt a menacing influence against his mental shields. This ended when the brown haired man blasted the remaining two figures with lightning. Zuellni flew over to Nina.

The other man smiled at Harry. "I knew you'd be helpful." He held up a hand and knocked Nina unconscious. "Name's Dickserio Musciane. Good job Harry Potter." The sub-dimension dissolved and the man disappeared. Harry quickly disapparated as Layfon came running up the steps.

Just after classes, Harry left Mey-shen in charge citing he had a quick errand to run.

When Harry arrived at the training hall being used by the sixteenth platoon, Lucas nodded and Restored his DITEs. The rest of the platoon followed their captain's example. All he had said was that Harry was going to prove he knew what he was talking about.

Harry stood at one end and the sixteenth on the other. "Alton. You asked two days ago what I knew about battle." Harry flooded his body with magic. "Let me show you. Restoration one." At the look of his staff, they balked; they had never seen a DITE like that before.

When Harry disappeared, the entire platoon, save Lucas was in shock. Lucas began looking around for any sign of Potter. They were thrown to the opposite end of the Hall.

Harry stood behind where they had been staff in hand. "An enemy will strike at your back, given the chance. Restoration two." He disappeared again.

The platoon circled up.

"War is chaos." Harry loosed an arrow from above, and he cast a replication charm on it, turning it into a dozen.

The platoon scattered to avoid the projectiles.

"A smart opponent will separate a superior force breaking them into individual units that can be easily defeated."

Harry used a sticking charm on the soles of their shoes, causing them to fall. "Anything can happen in a battle." Harry shot the rifle out of Alton's hands. He stood just outside of the man's reach and drew back another arrow. "Do you believe me now?" Without looking, he blasted Gunther, who had taken off his shoes to attack Harry, with a jerk of his head.

Lucas spoke up. "Harry took out seven platoon captains in an exhibition match in under five minutes. One of them was Vanse." He looked at Harry. "I think they get the message."

Harry smiled and canceled the charm. "I would stay for some hand-to-hand training, but Mey-shen needs to leave soon."

Gunther spoke up, "Can she do this too?"

Laughing, Harry shook his head. "No. But you know, us cooks can be a pretty dangerous group." He collapsed his DITE and helped the members of the sixteenth platoon up. Before he left, he said, "I know Kalian told the captains some of my history. Why don't you tell your platoon what he told you?"

Lucas nodded. Harry may be only the age of a second or third year student, but he was more than capable of commanding respect.

When Harry arrived back at the café, Mifi and Naruki were both there waiting for him to get back so they could take Mey-shen on an errand. This had the shy girl blushing.

Harry smiled. "Good luck Mey-shen. Oh and Mifi, congratulations on being hired by Weekly Look'N."

Mifi smiled. "It was all thanks to Laifie and Meyshi here. An article about Laifie's exploits and an article on Meyshi was more than enough for the editor to hire me."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Did he tell you the rules about the Den?"

Mifi nodded. The man had been VERY clear on that point. Apparently, the staff and reporters got monthly catered lunches for following a few simple rules. No one wanted to lose those.

"Good. Have fun you three."

About an hour later, Felli came in and pulled Harry off to the side. After a minute of whispering, he started laughing. He picked Felli up and spun her around as he gained control of his laughter. "I'm so proud of you. Dealing with a reporter like you did and getting Fon-fon to agree to that! Well done." Harry giggled again, "Lay of the land? I never would have thought of that Felli. That is amazing."

Felli was looking down and smiling with her back to the café. Harry lifted her chin. "Why don't you let the world see your smile Felli? It's beautiful."

"It's only for you Harry." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

The sighs from all females present reminded the pair where they were.

Harry waved his hand, "What are you all staring at? Eat!" Light laughter was the only response.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Not mine**

In the early afternoon, days later, Harry and Felli were in the outer, rocky section of the Regios. Felli was bleeding off as much nen'i as she could so she could control her efforts. The pink petals of pure nen'i floated like sparkles on the wind.

"You know, no matter how many times I see this, it is always amazing to watch."

Felli's lips quirked upwards. "I'm ready."

Harry nodded.

Felli caused nen'i to flow and gather around her body. After a brief moment, she lifted into the air. Felli lost her control after a few seconds and fell to the ground. "At least I didn't go blasting off this time."

Harry nodded. "Your control is getting better Felli. I'm proud of you."

"I can't even handle half of my power."

Harry shrugged. And before we started, you couldn't handle a tenth of it. Progress is progress, no matter how small it may seem to you."

A dust storm began kicking up outside the Regios. "Shall we go back Felli? Mey-shen is probably getting overwhelmed right now."

"What do you think of my idea?"

"Are you comfortable with it?"

"It might be fun."

Harry nodded. "Alright, but only because it was your idea."

Felli nodded.

* * *

Nina frowned. Felli hadn't given any indication she was skipping practice today. When Harley tried to justify the situation, she ignored him, focusing instead on the gap that was still between her and Layfon.

"That will be all for today."

Sharnid waited until Nina had left. "Newbie. You're spending the afternoon with me. We have the rest of the afternoon off. We need to bond as teammates. I know the best spot to do that. Just come with me." Sharnid overrode all of the younger boy's protests.

Felli was regretting her idea. She couldn't smile around strangers, and the pink outfit was not her favorite. Also, no one seemed to notice who she really was. Café Milla, Bob's restaurant, was busy as usual. Harry had closed the Den for a few hours to prepare for what Bob had wanted to do. She had volunteered to act like one of Bob's maids so that she could be 'rescued' by Harry. They had tipped off the editor of Weekly Look'N and he was there in person. He was going to selected to be the judge for this most recent event in what students were calling the Sugar War. The rivalry was friendly and fun. That and business for both cafés picked up for a few days following the events.

Felli felt a hand on her butt and a familiar voice. "Hey sweetheart, I'd like to order." She turned and saw Sharnid and Fon-fon were at a table behind her.

Felli stared balefully at the pair. Sharnid tried to hold back his laughter after his look of shock faded. Layfon looked very nervous.

Layfon asked over Sharnid's attempts, "Senior Felli, what are you doing here?"

Sharnid couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing until he couldn't breathe.

When she went into the kitchen, Felli was livid. She sent Harry a message with her nen'i of what happened. She could tell that he wasn't happy with her teammate. He was leaving momentarily. She saw Sharnid and Layfon leave. That was probably for the best.

After she went back to helping customers, Bob stopped her. "Felli, darling. Let's try something different for you." They went into his office. "I know this is just for today sweetheart, but I want to see if something else works better for you. Harry explained to me why it's hard for you to smile. I don't want to put a square peg in a round hole." He held out a black outfit instead of the pink. "I'm thinking attractive, yet aloof and untouchable. What do you think?"

Felli took the outfit and changed.

Harry was wheeling a cart through the streets and had picked up a few people following him, guessing what was going to happen. The friendly rivalry between Bob and Harry always gave people a reason to smile. The free dessert helped thing too. A glint from a rooftop opposite Café Milla caught his eye. Sharnid had a camera. Harry narrowed his eyes. A quick snap had the camera in pieces.

Ignoring the sounds of shock, Harry smiled at the crowd then pushed the cart through the door, causing them to slam open.

"BOB! How dare you steal from me! Come out you coward!"

The patrons of Café Milla were surprised to see Harry Potter calling out the owner of the restaurant. Normally it was the other way around.

Bob had changed his pink attire into a black suit and cape. He had on a black top-hat and a penciled moustache. "So you finally noticed your precious Felli was missing? You will surrender the title of the best dessert shop in the Regios to me or she will remain here forever!"

Harry threw a white glove in Bob's face. "I challenge you, you fiend! When I win, Felli is to be freed from your clutches."

Bob picked up the glove and threw it right back at Harry. "When I win, not only will I take the title, but Felli will work for me!"

Most of the patrons were smiling. Some of the boys were nervous that they had hit on Felli. Even though a lot of the boys found her attractive, it was well known Harry was very protective of his girlfriend. Kalian was watching the happenings from his 'disguise' of sunglasses and a surgical mask.

Harry pointed to the editor of Weekly Look'N. "He shall be our judge!"

"I accept!" The man said happily.

Bob pointed at random person in his shop. "Her as well. There are two prizes. There must be two judges."

The girl squealed in happiness and sat across the table from the editor.

Bob pulled his own dessert tray out. "The winning dish shall be…" Bob pulled a cover from the cart. "Molten chocolate-caramel cake! Each one is a perfect blend of chocolate and caramel, cooked so that the outside is crisp, but once you begin eating it, the inside flows out, melting the ice cream and warming your mouth. They have a white chocolate drizzle and a scoop of vanilla ice cream to balance out the flavors."

Harry scoffed. The cloth over his own cart was pulled away as well. "Your cakes will fall before my crème brûlée tart. A light, flaky pastry is the bed for chocolate hazelnut custard that has been torched to caramelize the surface. Thinly sliced strawberries lay between the custard and the whipped cream hiding the sinful delight."

Two plates were placed on the table in front of each person. Meanwhile Bob and Harry tried to stare each other down without laughing.

All of the patrons watched as the pair sampled the dishes.

Harry's won. Felli rushed into Harry's arms. Bob screamed, "Curses, Foiled again!" He then went to get changed back into his pink attire. One of Bob's maids pushed Harry's cart next to Bob's. Everyone took this as a sign to try the free samples.

Once the editor had finished, he followed Bob, Harry, and Felli back to the office of Café Milla.

The man began, "First I would like to thank you for the chance to interview the both of you. What started this obviously friendly rivalry?"

Bob laughed. "I heard someone say that Harry's desserts were better than mine. Of course, I had to see this myself. When I introduced myself to Harry, he was unaware people were saying anything of the sort. After a rather wonderful conversation over some drinks, we had this idea, at the exact same time, to have a bit of fun and give people a reason to show off their pearly whites. For us, these enjoyable little exchanges have given me a chance to have fun and try different things. A few of my attempts appear on the menu from time to time."

Harry nodded his agreement. "We started what some students are calling the Sugar Wars just as a way for me to have fun in the kitchen while at the same time giving Bob a chance to flex his culinary muscles as well. The customers seem to really enjoy it."

The editor asked, "So who is better?"

Harry and Bob pointed to the other. Harry spoke first. "Bob runs a great café. He keeps his people motivated and keeps the boys who visit in line. I think he only wears the pink to match the maids. I've seen him bodily haul someone twice his size out and throw them halfway across the street for harassing one of the girls. As a chef, Bob is always looking to improve. That is evident in how he runs his café. However, I'm still trying to figure out what spices he uses in his special pasta sauce."

Bob answered smiling. "Harry is just a sweetheart. While I can't deny that Harry has won more than I have, but he told me a long time ago that sweets weren't his business. Harry's desserts are for fun and he makes them as a surprise for his clients. I admire Harry because he tries to personally take care of each person that comes through his doors. I would burn out. I don't know how he does it. That's what my girls are for."

The editor nodded. "So why Café Milla for this challenge instead of the Den?"

Harry smiled. "Well, I didn't think it was fair for it to always happen at the Den. When I approached Bob, he loved the suggestion."

Bob cut in, "But we couldn't figure out a reason for Harry to come here. That's when Felli had a splendid scheme. She's such a great girl."

The editor blinked. "What was Felli's idea?"

Bob spoke up. "Well, the darling girl volunteered to work here for a bit, so Harry could claim he was rescuing her from my 'evil' clutches. Isn't she the best? I even got to get in costume for it. It was fabulous."

Harry continued, "Bob and I will be switching up where the face-offs will happen. That way both sets of clientele have the chance to enjoy the show. In fact, we want some of our customers to submit ideas of what we can do for the challenges, like Felli suggested to us. I'm sure Bob and I can come up with something for the ones we pick."

The editor mused, "Just out of curiosity, what would have happened if Harry lost? How long would Felli be working at Café Milla?"

Bob was aghast. "I wouldn't dare keep Felli and Harry apart. If I won, Harry would have 'stolen her from my evil clutches.' They are the cutest couple I have ever seen. This whole thing was for fun. The only thing serious is our efforts on what we make."

The editor went to stand. "Thank you both for your time. The readers will enjoy a glimpse behind the scenes of the Sugar Wars."

Harry held up his hand. "If I could ask that one more thing be added to the article?"

The editor nodded.

"I need to offer a reward for something."

"Oh?" The editor was confused. This was new.

"You see, I find myself in need of something, and I am willing to offer one of three rewards to whoever brings it to me. The rewards are either: a large chocolate cheesecake, triple layer cake of their favorite flavor, or four dozen triple dipped fondue strawberries."

The editor's eyes widened. "That's some reward. We'll definitely include it. What do you need?"

Harry grinned wolfishly. "Sharnid Elipton has until the Den closes today to apologize to Felli, in front of me, for groping her while she wore the maid outfit earlier today. If he does not, the reward is for his ponytail, freshly cut from his head. It will likely take a group effort. That is why the rewards are so large."

The editor blinked, "Harry, this won't be published until tomorrow."

Harry hummed. "Well, that's just too bad for him isn't it?"

Bob started laughing. "See? This is why I won't keep the two of them apart. Having Harry mad at me would not be a good thing."

The editor chuckled as well. "I did say I would include it."

Felli stared. "See that you do."

When Harry left to re-open the Den, Felli changed out of the maid outfit. Bob stopped her at the door. He pressed a sack into her hands. Inside was the black outfit. "Keep this girlfriend. Harry's jaw was practically on the floor when he saw you in it." He winked at her. "You might need it if we redo this little game. If not, well, I'm sure you'll get some use out of it with a different game."

Felli walked away with a blush.

* * *

Once she had stashed the bag where Kalian would never find it, Felli was walking through town when she heard Mey-shen and her friends.

"Come on you guys I can't do this job alone. Everything will be fine." came from Mifi.

"I don't know…"

"It sounds creepy."

"Meyshi, Nari, I need help for this story."

Felli now saw Mifi looking like she was begging.

"Mey-shen. Is everything alright?"

Mey-shen turned and saw Felli. "Senior Felli! It's nice to see you. Mifi wants us to help for an article for Weekly Look'N."

Mifi saw the chance to bolster her chances. "Felli! Will you come and help out?"

Felli blinked. "I have already helped with a story today. It was enjoyable."

Mifi smiled. "You can help me out too. It will be loads of fun."

"Why did Naruki say it would be creepy?"

"Because she's a fraidy-cat. Ow! Nari, that hurt." Mifi turned to Felli. "You'll help us won't you?"

Felli thought over Harry's schedule. After the Den closed, he was going to be doing some hand-to hand training with Gorneo and the monkey. She nodded. "As long as it doesn't take too long."

After the sun had set, Felli followed Mifi, Mey-shen, and Naruki into a dark building.

Naruki spoke up, "So where have you taken us?"

"This is the old Alchemy Department research building. Years ago, an experiment went wrong. People were seriously hurt. Some even died. People say that ghosts roam the halls. I'm here to investigate the claims and take some pictures before it gets torn down."

After an attempt from Naruki to back out, Mifi led the four girls deeper into the building.

The quartet wandered the halls, eventually finding a lab and an abandoned classroom. Mifi began taking pictures of the lab while Mey-shen broke out the sandwiches she had made.

Felli commented, "These are good. I can see why Harry picked you Mey-shen."

"Thank you Felli."

Felli frowned as the trio of girls talked about what they were doing and how their long-held dreams were coming true.

A scream sounded from the lab, and the girls ran in.

There was no sign of Mifi.

After a heartbeat, Felli dodged an attack of a sticky, rope-like substance. Mey-Shen and Naruki were carried away.

Felli began running, but was cut off when something fell from above and landed in front of her.

The beast had four legs, a clubbed tail, six eyes, and smelled horrible.

Felli scrambled for her DITE.

Vanse jumped from the side, cutting the tail off. The green blood caused the floor to bubble.

The creature's mouth opened, dripping green saliva. It had a longue tongue that waved in the air.

Vanse grabbed Felli and began running. Once they were a few rooms away, Vanse looked at the shorter girl. "What are you doing here?"

Felli answered with another question. "What was that thing?"

Vanse checked the hall. "Thirty years ago, there was a project where they attempted to create an artificial life form to battle Contaminoids. It was called the Guardian Project. It didn't succeed and the building was shut down. Your brother asked me to check the building one last time before it was going to be demolished. That thing was not here when I checked last time. Are you here alone?"

Felli shook her head. "I came here with some friends. They were taken by that thing."

"Why weren't you using your nen'i? You would have detected it."

Felli narrowed her eyes. "There wasn't supposed to be anything here. I was about to use my DITE when you came in."

Vanse scoffed. "Use it. Call for backup and find your friends." He hefted his weapon. "I'm going hunting.

Felli sent her pins off searching. The girls were unconscious, in the basement. She found Harry walking back from sparring and Nina and Fon-fon were cleaning.

 _"_ _I need your help! Come quickly."_ As the three ran, or in Harry's case apparated, Felli explained the situation. _"Vanse is having problems. Hurry."_

Felli felt Harry's energy enter the building. Vanse was knocked into a wall, his DITE out of reach.

Felli looked down then flared her nen'i. The beast took notice of her as she ran. As she climbed the stairs after drawing its attention, she thought back to the exercise with Harry. As it stood on the landing in front of her, she threw as much nen'i as she could and lifted the Guardian into the air. It slammed into the ceiling. Suddenly the petals floating around her sharpened into needles and pinned the beast to the rock, holding it high off the ground.

Emerald green pins dug into its skin, holding it in place. Harry stood at the entryway to the basement, staff extended.

"Blast the ceiling Felli!"

More pointed shapes flew into the rock, causing a chain of explosions.

The creature, still pinned in place, fell along with a large volume of rock. Felli stopped using her powers, knowing what was coming next.

Vanse had recovered his sword and finished the job. Harry cut down the unconscious trio and levitated them out of the building.

With an ambulance at the outside of the building, they were able to revive Mey-shen, Naruki, and Mifi. As Vanse read the trio the riot act, Nina and Layfon came running up. They saw Felli caged in Harry's arms. Nina joined in the hug.

"Felli! Don't scare me like that. I told you not to do anything crazy."

Harry reassured the frantic captain. "Nina, Felli is fine."

Nina hugged the pair tighter. "Thank goodness. I was so worried."

Felli's muffled voice was heard, "I told you I was fine."

Layfon chuckled. "We just needed to see for ourselves."

Once Nina was assured of the girl's safety, she left, presumably to go back to Engineering to clean.

Harry, Felli, and Layfon were all walking back in the same direction.

"I envy those girls Harry. They are following their dreams. I don't even know what mine are. Do I even have a path?"

Layfon spoke up. "I'm sure you'll find one."

Harry pulled his girlfriend closer. "If you let me, I'll walk along with you."

Layfon glanced over at the pair and saw a small smile on Felli's face. The girl immediately turned angry. "You saw that didn't you?"

When Layfon tried to deny it, Felli drove her heel into the boy's shin followed up by a toe to the opposite leg. Harry winced. Layfon might be bleeding from that. The former Heaven's Blade limped away from the pair. Who knew a petite girl could scare one of the fiercest fighters with the threat of a boot to the shin?

Felli steered Harry back to his apartment. "That was hard Harry. Very hard. That thing was so wrong and unnatural. Something about it was worse than when I felt Contaminoids. Can I stay with you tonight? Please? I don't want to be alone."

Harry smiled. "If you want to Felli, sure. Make sure your brother doesn't go crazy about it."

"I only use nen'i, not work miracles."

As Felli changed into some of Harry's clothes and slipped into his bed, she realized that her boyfriend's bed and worn shirt were far more comfortable than her own nighttime bedding and clothes. Although the warmth may just have been because of two people under the same set of covers. Felli relaxed as Harry's arms pulled her back against his chest. She let everything bad that she had experienced that day just slip away, replaced by comfort. She fell quickly into the land of dreams.

* * *

"That is just what I witnessed Kalian. Harry's DITE had nen'i pins and he could use them. He held the protectoid in place while Felli made sections of the ceiling explode. It doesn't make sense."

Kalian looked out the window. "Since the match for the captains, I have had a suspicion, although it should be impossible. It is clear that Harry can use both augmenting and external ballistic kei. I saw Gorneo float to the ground, something like that is only in the realms of powerful Nen'i Operators. Harry was the only one who could have done it. Both Harley Sutton's readings and your observations validate the impossibility."

Vanse frowned. "But a person can't use kei and nen'i! It is one or the other."

Kalian regarded Vanse with a stare. "Harry flaunts the rules often enough. Why should this be any different? For all we know, wherever he is from, they found a way to make it so people could use both."

Vanse had an idea. "Could that be why normal Nen'i Operators can't sense him?"

Kalian nodded slowly. "That is my thought on the matter."

Vanse sat on the desk in shock. "Who or what is Harry Potter?"

Kalian turned to the man. "A powerful asset in need of careful handling."

Vanse raised an eyebrow. "I would also say terrifying if we stood against him."

Kalian, remembering the brief, involuntary excursion outside the Regios, merely said "Indeed."

* * *

The next morning, an unfamiliar alarm woke Felli. When an arm not her own hit the clock to turn it off, she remembered where she was. Felli pulled Harry's arm back in place around her. "It's warm. Don't move."

She could feel Harry's chuckle against her back. "I have to get up Felli."

"No you don't."

Felli could hear the smile in Harry's voice. "Oh? Why is that?"

"Because I said so."

"So the fact that I will be getting deliveries and Mey-shen is going to be showing up in under an hour is irrelevant."

Felli rolled onto her back and looked up at Harry. "Are you really going to get out of a warm, comfortable bed you are sharing with your girlfriend any sooner than you have to?"

Harry smirked, "When you put it like that…"

Felli rolled back against Harry and pulled the blanket up over the pair. "Good. Now we have at least twenty more minutes of cuddle time."

Fifteen minutes later, there was a pounding on Harry's door. Felli grit her teeth.

When Harry left the bed, Felli narrowed her eyes. She hissed out, "Kalian."

Harry was putting on his glasses as he walked to the door. Kalian and all of his secretaries were at the door. Harry was only in a shirt and pajama pants.

Kalian looked frantic. "Harry! This morning, Felli didn't come to breakfast. I checked her room and she was gone. She never gets up this early. I think something might have happened. I need your help to search for her."

Harry blinked. "I'll get dressed and look for her. I've got a few ideas where she might be."

Kalian nodded. "Where should I look?"

Harry shook his head. "Well… The water purification tanks are where she usually is if she needs time alone. She also goes to the outlying areas of the city if she needs to bleed off some nen'i energy."

Kalian nodded. He hadn't checked there. "I'll be back as soon as I check there."

Once Kalian had left, Harry started making breakfast. Felli padded into the kitchen. "Stupid brother." She hugged Harry from behind. "I want more cuddles."

Kalian made it to the bottom of the steps before he froze. A Military Arts uniform had been draped over the back of the couch. A _female_ Military Arts uniform. His eyes widened. Harry had been cheating on his sister. He would have the evidence he needed to break the two up. He always knew Harry was a lying, cheating, scumbag.

Kalian went back up the steps and kicked the door in. "Harry! I…" Kalian's words died in his throat as he saw his baby sister. The sight of his dear, sweet Felli, clad only in a long shirt obviously belonging to Harry, hair tousled, and embracing the scumbag while he cooked breakfast was too much. Kalian snapped. An observer could hear his sanity shattering. Only three words from his thoughts could be articulated. "You! Her! DIE!"

Kalian jumped at Harry, but was tackled by his secretaries. Even with the weight of the five girls on him, he pulled himself along the floor. His eyes shone with the fires of vengeance.

Felli stepped away from Harry. "What do you want Kalian?"

"I'll save you from him Felli. He will pay for what he did to you. He took advantage of you."

Felli narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Kalian was almost to the kitchen. "He stole your innocence! He took your virtue! He has defiled you!"

Felli stepped on her brother's hand. "You are wrong. I was the one who asked to spend the night with Harry last night. He didn't do anything that I didn't want. It felt absolutely amazing."

Kalian's mind fractured further and the man became visibly unhinged. "But Felli…"

Harry shook his head. "After what happened last night, Felli didn't want to be alone. Nothing along the lines of what you are thinking happened. We only slept Kalian. Nothing else happened."

Felli continued. "Go away brother. You cut off our cuddle time." Harry's comment filtered its way through her brain. "What do you think we were doing?"

Harry leaned over and whispered in her ear.

Felli immediately blushed and her eyes widened. She then kicked Kalian square in the forehead. The Student Council President and his living restraints slid backwards on the floor.

"Kalian I…" Pink wisps of nen'i were floating in the air. Felli let out a huff. "Not that it is any of your business, but Harry and I have never done that. Even if we had, it isn't your decision to make. Go away Kalian."

Kalian had gone limp. Whether from shock of the situation or head trauma was unknown. His secretaries took the President away, but not before all grinning and winking at Felli.

Felli went and hugged Harry again. "Finish making breakfast Harry."

* * *

Sharnid was having a good day. After a lively night with a cute girl, how could he not have a good day today? After getting dressed for the day, he left his dorm room with a cocky grin on his face.

He was walking to class when a group of girls rounded a corner. They were reading the latest edition of Weekly Look'N. He had passed them when one girl let out a gasp.

"You! Hey you! You're Sharnid Elipton aren't you?"

Sharnid turned and smiled. It was good to be him. The girls always threw themselves at him. They looked positively hungry. It was definitely good to be him today. "Yes ladies, indeed I am! How can I help such pretty women today?"

One girl pulled a pair of scissors from her purse. "Don't move. You have something we need."

Sharnid's eyes widened as he backed away. A girl with a sharp object saying that he had something they needed? That had only happened once and he still had the scars. No thank you. When the girls advanced, he took off running. What could they want?

Sharnid quickly lost the girls by using his sniper skills and was hiding in a tree. The group of girls was below him.

"We only get the reward if it is freshly cut off him girls. Fan out and find him."

Sharnid blanched and covered his groin. What girl wanted his manhood freshly cut off? What's more, she offered a reward?

Using his stealth, Sharnid got on a mostly empty railcar. Mifi and Naruki were the only ones riding the same car. Mifi, reading the other articles in Weekly Look'N glanced up and saw the ponytailed boy. "You're certainly brave coming out in public. Naruki catch him!"

Sharnid dodged and the rope wrapped around a pole instead. "What do you mean?"

Naruki smiled. "You mean you haven't heard?"

Mifi's smile was positively evil. "Don't tell him. It's better this way. Just hold still Sharnid, it won't hurt. Just a little snip."

Now the boy was worried. What was going on? While the pair advanced, the railcar ground to a halt. Sharnid took the opportunity and took off running.

As he made his way to classes, there were several groups of people on the lookout for someone. Given how his morning had gone, he was correct in thinking they were looking for him. He knew the look in Dinn's eye. The entire 10th Platoon was doing grid searches.

While hiding behind a tree, Sharnid spotted Harley with an armful of blueprints. He pulled the shorter boy behind the tree.

Capping his hand over Harley's mouth Sharnid whispered out, "Harley I need your help!"

Harley nodded. "Sure Sharnid, what's wrong?"

"Something weird is going on." The sniper explained some of the day's happenings.

Harley could tell this was serious. "I'll see what I can find out. Wait here."

Harley hadn't even gone ten steps before he was surrounded by a group of people, both General Education students and Military Artists alike.

"You're part of the 17th Platoon, aren't you?"

Harley nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Can you tell us where to find Sharnid?"

"What's going on?"

The Military Arts student huffed. "He ticked off the wrong person." An open magazine was thrust into his hands and a finger pointed to the final paragraph on the page. As Harley read it his eyes widened. Harry put a reward out on Sharnid's ponytail?! Every resident of Zuellni with a sweet tooth would be gunning for him. Suddenly, Harley had an idea. An evil, awful, self-serving idea. He could sell part of the reward for enough money to make a lot of DITEs.

"If I tell you where I saw him last, can I have a cut of the reward?"

The group nodded as one.

"I saw him hiding in the 17th Platoon's locker room about ten minutes ago."

The group took off at a run, leaving Harley holding the magazine.

Harley walked back to the tree where Sharnid was hiding.

"Did you find out what was going on?"

Harley nodded and handed Sharnid the magazine. "Read this."

As Sharnid quickly perused the article. Harley maneuvered behind the boy. He pulled a blank sword DITE out of his bag. He would have to be fast.

Sharnid heard the telltale sound of a DITE being restored and dodged out of reflex. Harley was holding a sword where his head had been. Sharnid realized that his teammate had been corrupted and took off.

When he finished the article his eyes widened and jaw dropped. He had forgotten about groping Felli. He also had forgotten that her boyfriend was strong, used kei in a freaky way, took down very strong opponents with ease, and was protective of his girlfriend. Harry had, for all intents and purposes, recruited almost all of the Regios in this mission of revenge. He did it without having to get his own hands dirty. Sharnid realized that the only person able to help him would be President Loss. He didn't like Harry anyway.

Sharnid made his way through the trees. He saw the President's window open. He jumped through it. Upon entering, he saw the man laid out on the couch with a bag of ice over a large bruise. One of the President's assistants looked up. "Can we help you?"

Sharnid saw a copy of Weekly Look'N in the hands of one of the girls. He started backing away. "Never mind. I'll come back later."

Having dodged the tackle attempts by the other assistants, Sharnid jumped out the window.

As he saw different colored nen'i terminal pins searching, Sharnid knew it was only a matter of time before he was caught. He had to get away from the Academy. He was getting tired. Nina was right. He did have to work on stamina.

After hanging onto the back of a railcar and sneaking through alleyways, Sharnid saw Harry arranging the patio furniture of his outdoor dining area.

Sharnid fell to the ground, panting. "Call them off Harry! I'm sorry! I'll do whatever you want, just make this stop!"

Harry just kept pulling the chairs down off the tables. "I'm not the one you have to apologize to Sharnid. I just have to see it. Apologize to Felli, in front of me, and this all goes away."

Sharnid's face fell. Felli was likely at the Academy. He rolled out of instinct. Mey-shen was holding a pair of scissors.

Sharnid blurted out, "You work here! Why would you want the reward?"

Mey-shen fretted. "Mifi, Nari, and I decided to share if one of us could get your ponytail."

The commotion had drawn the attention of onlookers. Many people had noticed exactly who was in front of Harry. A few people began approaching.

Sharnid gasped out, "So all I have to do is apologize to Felli and this all stops?"

Harry nodded. "It has to be in front of me. And she has to accept your apology."

Sharnid took off as more people advanced.

Harry grinned as Felli walked out of the café. "Make sure to tell people on campus what is going on. Lunch deliveries should be quite a show."

Felli nodded and walked off towards school. It was nice watching the payback for what he had done to her yesterday. Harry was such a good boyfriend.

When lunch rolled around, people were once more on the search for Sharnid. The boy hadn't showed up to class.

Dinn and the 10th Platoon circled Felli. They had won the draw. All the others were guarding other approach vectors. Fello had told people that if Sharnid was able to make a sufficient apology to her in front of Harry, then the reward would be cancelled. Nen'i terminal pins flew through the air like a multi-colored snowstorm. Once Harry began walking towards Felli, people tensed. Now was the best time, but no one could see the sniper.

A voice rang over the loudspeakers. It was Sharnid. "Felli Loss, I am truly sorry for what I have done. I was being a hormonally driven idiot. I should not have taken advantage of you. Greatly have I suffered for my actions. I throw myself at your mercy Felli. I beg, no, I plead for your forgiveness. What must I do to gain it? You can ask anything of me. Just make this stop! Please!"

Felli pulled out her nen'i terminal and broadcast a message. Everyone could hear it. _"Sharnid. I believe Harry said to say that in person. I will not accept an apology broadcast over the loudspeaker."_

The manhole cover within the protective circle flew into the air. Sharnid emerged and repeated everything as fast as he could possibly talk. His voice was hoarse. His shirt was torn, singed, and the entire back was missing. He was also missing his boots. The charred cuff of one sock hung on one leg, and the other was caked in a rather noxious brown and green substance. One pant leg was gone, the other shredded. He was covered in some rather foul smelling substances. They looked disgusting. It also looked like he had been beaten, burned, possibly electrocuted, drug behind something for some time, and ropes hung off his weary form. Only the boy's ponytail was untouched.

Just as everyone went to tackle the sniper, Felli said, "I accept your apology."

Sharnid broke down in tears thanking the girl. He tried to kiss her boots, but she stepped away from his rather grimy form. He kept repeating his thanks.

Everyone looking to profit from the sharpshooter's stupidity groaned. Harry's voice rang out. "Everyone who took part in the Sharnid ponytail hunt, please form a line. It will be worth your while."

A line of people formed and Harry began handing out little wooden coins. Once people saw what they were for, they perked up. Each one was redeemable for one free dessert. On the opposite side was a reminder that there was a limited number per day, so if they were gone for the day, it may not be able to be redeemed when they wanted it. It appeared that Harry still wanted to thank them for their efforts. While no one had won the prize, they still got something out of it.

Sharnid shakily stood. In front of him were President Loss' secretaries. "Mr. Elipton. President Loss desires to speak with you regarding your molestation of his little sister."

Sharnid hung his head. He thought he had gotten out of the fire. It looked like now he had to walk across the coals it left behind. He limped along behind the girls. It was a bad day to be him.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: CSR isn't mine. Harry Potter isn't either**

The captain of the third platoon shook his head. He had asked for Harry to do hand to hand training with the team. For someone who said that he was weak on hand-to hand, Harry picked things up very quickly. It had only been a few weeks since Kalian's discovery and right now, Harry was handling three platoon members with ease. However, he was tiring. When Harry said hand to hand, he meant no weapons. If someone pulled their DITE, Harry's staff made an appearance. He was very talented with the metal staff. The captain rubbed his shoulder. Whatever Harry had done to him had numbed his arm for almost fifteen minutes. He called out, "That is enough. We have a competition tomorrow. If we continue, we risk injury." Everyone nodded and packed up.

Harry left the training hall being used by the third platoon. He apparated back to the Den and sent Mey-shen home. The timid girl was becoming a little more confident. She also had asked to use the Den's ovens that morning. Harry had seen she had made two batches of cookies. When Harry asked if the cookies that looked like faces were the boy she had a crush on, the girl got even more flustered. It was easy to guess when the other cookies had little hearts in them.

After dealing with the dinner rush, Harry cleaned up and closed down. The sun had already set. He decided to surprise Felli and went to wait outside the gate she normally used to leave. As he neared it, he saw Mey-shen and her friends waiting outside the same gate.

He could make out Felli and Fon-fon talking.

"Between all of training and the time it takes me to clean the Machinery Department, I don't really have all that much free time."

"You're making excuses Fon-fon." As Harry went to follow then, he saw Mey-shen clutch the pink basket to her chest and say "Layfie."

Harry stood behind his student and worker. "So that's who those cookies are for."

The girl jumped and turned a bright shade of red. "That's not, I mean, it isn't…"

Harry chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I don't tease people about that. Good luck Mey-shen."

Harry caught up with Felli and Layfon.

Felli fell in step beside Harry.

Using Harry's presence as a shield, Layfon blurted out, "How can you say that thinking too much about someone else and their opinion guarantees that you act like a fool when you're dating Harry?"

Felli scoffed. "My situation is completely different than yours Fon-fon. Good night." Felli pulled Harry in a different direction.

The pair ultimately was sitting on a park bench near Felli's house when Harry broached the topic of what Layfon had said. "Do you really think that Felli? Do you think that thinking about someone and caring for them leads to poor decisions?"

Felli looked down. "I don't know. Maybe a little."

Harry nodded and stood. "I want you to think about something. I care quite a bit for you. I have also come to care for the city. Is it foolish of me to do so? Is it foolish for me to want to protect the place I live and you as well?" Harry kissed Felli, leaving her sitting on the park bench. "I don't think so."

Felli could tell that Harry was a more than a little angry with her. After sitting on the bench for a while, Felli went inside. She had a lot to think about.

The next day, in the middle of the match between the 3rd and the 11th platoons, the city shook and stopped. Since only two people were in the café, Harry asked them to eat outside. He told them that he had to close up for a few minutes. Harry sent his senses out. Larvals were beginning to pour out of the ground. Zuellni had broken through into a hatching ground.

Harry ran up the steps to his apartment. He pulled his Marauder gear out of his battle satchel. He took a brief second to change the color of the cloth. Zuellni's city emblem was now emblazoned on his back. Throwing the cloak around his shoulders, he apparated out.

When he arrived in the Kalian's office, the President was on the phone. When he hung up, his face was grave. "Contaminoids threaten the city."

Harry nodded. "I know. There is a contingent currently advancing on the southern side of the city with more moving to each side. I'll handle those on the southern side while the platoons mobilize."

Klaian nodded. "Thank you Harry."

Harry apparated away. He looked at the advancing horde. They were already nearing the farms. The techniques he had used on individual Contaminoids wouldn't work. It would destroy the food supply. "Restoration two." Harry drew back and flooded the DITE with magic. Green nen'i pins lit up and followed Harry's mental commands. They flew from the limbs of the bow in front of the heads of the ground-bound Larvals. When Harry loosed the arrow, it split into twenty, each one homing in a different target. The explosion blasted the Larvals apart. Ten shots later and all of the Larvals were destroyed. Harry apparated to the top of the closest spire and began firing on the airborne Larvals. After downing around forty, Harry paused. As these fell, Harry could see the Larvals on the ground begin to eat the remnants of those that had come crashing down. After killing those as well, Harry decided that the southern side should be safe for the time being. The next side was the eastern one. Platoons five and sixteen were there along with a contingent of other Military Arts students.

Harry barked out, "Gorneo, Lucas! Concentrate fire on the airborne larvals. When they fall, the ones on the ground will eat them. This slows down the ones coming up from the ground."

The pair nodded and relayed orders to their teams.

The group coming from the ground on the east was much larger than the one from the south. As Harry fired, the Larvals kept coming at a faster rate. Something else needed to be done.

"Gorneo, Lucas! Order the men back behind me in fifteen seconds. They are to stay there until my attack is launched. Their lives depend on it. Restoration one."

Harry held the staff out parallel to the ground. Once again flooding it with magic the nen'i pins lit up and flew out in a straight line. The line spread the distance of their front line.

Harry began chanting. This was a war spell so it took a moment to get ready.

As he neared the end, both Harry's staff and the pins were glowing blood red. When the last man was away, a red line shot out of each end of the staff, linking all of the pins. Harry waited until the larvals were within ten feet of the line. When he spoke the final phrase, a solid red wave launched from the line connecting the staff and the pins. It bisected all the Contaminoids it came in contact with. Once it reached the edge, it fell like a waterfall, clearing all Larvals that were coming over the edge.

Harry leaned heavily on his staff. "Any more that come up here will eat the corpses. Kill them while they are distracted."

Gorneo and Lucas nodded. They were too shocked to really say anything.

Harry took a moment to catch his breath. All of the soldiers were in shock. Harry heard from a nen'i user that the northern platoons were being overrun.

Harry told Gorneo and Lucas, "Have some people sent to protect the farms to the south. More Larvals might be coming up that way. I'll take care of the northern platoons.

When Harry apparated there, he saw that platoons ten and one were in that area. All others fighters had fled or been killed. "Restoration two." Harry stood on the top of a spire and rained arrows down on the attacking Larvals. After a few shots, the fighters saw the cloaked figure raining death down on their enemies. Vanse and Dinn smiled grimly. When Harry turned his bow once more on the airborne Larvals to slow them down, a large group attacked him. Harry jumped and landed on the back of one.

Quickly casting a sticking charm on his shoes, Harry rode the airborne conveyance and fired his way through the sky. When he was taken out of the Regios, Harry replicated and threw multiple spell grenades into the milling Larvals below. He stuck with bone vanishing and organ rupturing grenades. Cutters of any sort might damage Zuellni's legs. He didn't know if the blood boilers would even work on the Larvals.

The Larval tried to throw him off repeatedly. Regardless of the creature's efforts, the pins that guided his arrows made all of his shots hit. When the sky was finally clear, both from the artillery, and Harry's own efforts, Harry waited until his irritated ride was over the ground. Letting his last shot loose, just behind the creature's head, Harry cancelled the sticking charm. This allowed him to be thrown off and fall. The flying Larval exploded moments later.

Harry threw his arms out. Months ago, Harry realized that his connection to snakeface had given the already well-trained boy a plethora of new and unique spells when Riddle had died. Granted most of them were dark in nature, but there quite a few that were useful. Green smoke swirled around his form and suddenly formed into a set of large feathered wings. When Harry landed, he fell to his hands and knees in front of Vanse and Dinn. The taller pair helped the boy up. Vanse spoke first. "You saved the lives of both our platoons. Thank you." Dinn nodded in agreement.

Harry gasped for breath. "Anywhere else that needs help?"

Vanse shook his head. "Alseif took out the horde attacking the 17th and the 11th. The 5th and the 16th handled everything that came after you took out the Larvals in that section. Everywhere else has only seen a few Larvals come over the edge. There weren't enough to break through. There have been a few casualties, but we would have had many more without your help."

Vanse and Dinn felt the boy sag between them. They had watched him take out the majority of the attacking force. If the reports from Gorneo and Lucas were truthful, these numbers, combined with the figures coming from the 9th Platoon sent to guard the south; Harry had taken out even more Laravals than Alseif. The one massive kei technique would have knocked any of them on their backs, if not unconscious and hospital bound, but Harry was still standing and fighting.

After a few minutes rest, Harry stood shakily. "Goodnight Vanse, Dinn." He disappeared.

* * *

One of Weekly Look'N's reporters had taken a nap and had fallen asleep before the evacuation alarm sounded. She had woken up to the sounds of battle. Her camera had a long-distance lens so she went to see what was going on. Her apartment was on the eastern edge of the building. From her balcony, she also had a good vantage point of the north and south. She watched and photographed as a crimson wave rolled forth, slicing the Contaminoids in half. She watched as the Larvals to the north began to overrun the platoons protecting that quadrant. She was surprised when some of the Contaminoids around the platoons suddenly were missing their heads. Once she found the cause, she was shocked. A single figure stood on a spire. She focused her lens. The mystery Military Artist drew back their bow and seconds later, more Contaminoids were dead. The setting sun lighting the figure from the front and the darkening sky behind made for an excellent shot. The hood the mystery fighter wore made any kind of identification impossible. Whoever it was, they systematically destroyed the advancing horde. She snapped what pictures she could as the fighter actually rode on a Contaminoid and killed other airborne ones. Silver glints fell from outstretched hands onto the ground below. They were likely weapons as well. The picture that would grace the front page came at the end of the fight. The warrior jumped off of the flying Larval. Once it joined it's brethren in death, the fighter had smoky green wings guiding it to the ground. In the press of fighters, she lost track of her target. She also shot pictures of devastation laying to the south. Fighters were only now arriving on the scene. The Larvals' remnants were the same as those to the north. It looked like the archer was responsible for that too. That kind of thing was unlike anything she had ever seen any platoon member demonstrate.

The reporter wrote up her experiences and found the Editor with her story.

The gruff man was shocked. "This new weapon, this mystery fighter, coupled with the death of the dormant mother is amazing. It is rumored that Layfon Alseif took care of the mother. I do not find that surprising. But who is this archer?" The man puzzled over it for a moment. "I'm going to add to the name you've given this fighter. Instead of only Zuellni's Archer," he tapped the photo of the green wings, "What about we add Zuellni's Avenging Angel? I'd like your thoughts."

The girl's eyes widened. "That would be an excellent headline."

The man nodded. "We would have heard about a fighter of this caliber before. The only reason we wouldn't have is if it was all kept under wraps by the Military Arts Department. This story needs to get out before Kalian kills it."

The girl smirked. "Well, that and Harry won't bribe anyone with treats to keep things quiet this time."

The editor raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to skip the next lunch he makes for us?"

The girl rapidly shook her head.

The editor smirked. "Didn't think so."

* * *

Harry's apparition took him to his bedroom. Harry staggered into his shower, shedding his gear. He ignored the ten minute allotment of hot water. He'd give Zuellni some magic to make up for it. Harry knew that he'd have to restart his magical training regimen. He shouldn't be this tired.

Harry heard his front door open and close. He sent out his senses. It was Felli. Harry shut off the water once he felt clean. When he stepped out of the shower, his pajamas were sitting on the counter as well as a towel.

Harry stepped into his room from the bathroom. Felli was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at her hands. All of his battle gear had been moved from the trail leading from the front door into a pile at the foot of his bed.

Before Harry could say anything, Felli spoke. "You were right and I was wrong."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

Felli continued. "I don't want to lose you Harry. I had extended my senses and was keeping an eye on you. I didn't even respond to Nina. You were amazing. Fon-fon contacted me and had me find the Contaminoid who had laid the eggs. The attack all over the Regios was horrible. So many people were hurt. Some died." Felli took a deep, shuddering breath. "Fon-fon said something before he killed the adult. He said that because of the world we live in, if we want to keep living, fighting was the only option. I never looked at it that way. I always thought that fighting was stupid." Felli had tears in her eyes. "Harry, can you forgive me for what I said?"

Harry held out his arms in response. Felli ran into them.

Harry kissed the top of her head. "There's nothing to forgive Felli. It's been forgotten. But I want you to keep something in mind next time Felli. No one really lives alone. We all depend on other people for something. When someone fights for the right reasons, they are fighting for something or someone. When people fight for and alongside someone else, it brings them closer together. In doing so, they become stronger. I fought today not only to protect the city, but also to protect you."

Felli nodded against Harry's chest.

After a few minutes, Harry said, "Felli, I'm tired. Can I lie down? That took a lot out of me."

Felli helped Harry into his bed. After she tucked him in, the girl weighed her options for a few moments; she joined the now unconscious boy under the covers.

The next morning, Felli was awoken by a knock from the door. Harry wasn't even stirring. She heaved herself off the bed. She frowned. It was Kalian.

Kalian came in and sat down. "Felli, is Harry awake?" The Student Council President had bags under his eyes. He had likely been up all night overseeing the aftermath of the battle.

Felli shook her head. "He barely made it into bed last night."

Kalian nodded. "He protected several key parts of the city. The farms, the water treatment plant, he even directly saved the lives of the first and tenth platoons. Gorneo and Lucas explained what he had done in their sector. I've never even heard of anything like it. If a nen'i operator hadn't recorded it, I would have been skeptical. Whatever he did outside the Regios made it so a lot of Larvals were either dead or they had lost their carapace, so they were easy to take out."

Felli narrowed her eyes. "What do you want Kalian?"

Her older brother hung his head. "I wanted to give him my thanks. Things could have been much worse if he hadn't intervened." He looked up. "How is he? Vanse said he was exhausted."

Felli nodded. "He was. He is asleep now."

Kalian stood. "Please tell him that he has my thanks."

Felli nodded.

Kalian stopped by the door. "Felli…does he make you happy?"

"He does."

Kalian nodded. "I will try to stay out of your relationship. I can't promise that I will be able to do so all the time, but I will try. Even though you may not think it, I do care about you Felli. Goodbye."

Felli went back to the bedroom. She was disappointed that when she got back under the covers, Harry woke up.

Felli was about to attempt to keep Harry in bed when Mey-shen's voice rang through the apartment. The girl cursed.

"Harry are you here?"

Harry rolled out of bed. "Give me a minute Mey-shen." His voice was gravely.

Harry teetered into the main room. "What time is it?"

Felli could hear Mey-shen giggle. "If you're going to open the café today, it's time to get started. The vendors are due to arrive in about ten minutes."

Harry blinked. He must have fallen straight asleep. "I'll be right down Mey-shen." He tossed the girl a set of keys. "Unlock the back so we can get the deliveries processed."

Mey-shen walked down the stairs confused. She had never seen Harry this groggy. The Contaminoid attack yesterday was unsettling. Maybe he had difficulty sleeping. She couldn't fall asleep until she heard the 17th Platoon was all ok. Maybe he had been worried about Felli.

By the time the bread vendor showed up, Harry had made his way down the stairs.

Mey-shen was surprised when Harry made a series of small cakes as well as a larger number of desserts than usual that day. The cakes all had roman numerals on them. When she asked, Harry merely shrugged. "The Platoons all fought to keep the city safe. Don't they deserve a reward? Besides, the Larvals were defeated. I think that's reason enough to celebrate a little. Don't you think so?"

Mey-shen had to nod at that question. She was surprised when Felli came and helped with anything not related to cooking anything. Mey-shen found it odd. Normally, Felli wouldn't stop by until later. Maybe she was worried about Harry too. At Harry's request, she sent out a nen'i message to a member of each platoon to come by and pick up their cake. Mey-shen wondered how Harry had been able to fit those cakes inside the oven.

The Den did a brisk business that day. When the various captains came by to pick up the cake for their platoon, they had heard the stories of what Harry had done in defense of the city. It was difficult linking the damage dealt with the genial cook. The 14th Platoon had led reconnaissance work on the ground. They had found entire areas where the Larvals had all lost their hard carapace and were unable to move. One hit with a DITE was all that was required to kill these Larvals. They didn't even have to use kei. Other areas of Larvals had their internal organs seeping through the joints in their shell. They were dead where they stood. Any Larvals not affected were eating their fellows. There weren't all that many of the final group. These had been disposed of. Where Layfon had been seen jumping out of the Regios, the Larvals were all cut in half. With the death of the mother, there were now no more Contaminoids around Zuellni.

Even after the demonstration, a lot of the captains had wondered if Harry had just bluffed in dealing with Kalian. The evidence that he hadn't bluffed was overwhelming. In the south, corpses of hundreds of Larvals were dead by Harry's hands. Vanse and Dinn had been talking about how he single-handedly saved their platoons. The entire force guarding the eastern section had spoken in hushed whispers at what he had done. Even the normally loud Shante hadn't said much. Only those Military Artists on Platoons knew about Harry. Someone had even recorded Harry standing on the back of a Larval, thinning out the airborne ones. No one would have believed the story otherwise. They had no idea how he stayed on. For that matter, how had his hood stayed up the entire time?

Shortly after the Den opened, a special edition of Weekly Look'N hit the racks. It had sold out before Kalian had seen the story about the attack. When officially interviewed, Kalian stated that the identity of the Archer was a Military Secret, and the issue was to be officially dropped. That didn't stop the speculation of the population.

* * *

Nina had come to enjoy the girl-time chats between her and Felli. There had been a few awkward moments early on, but those had smoothed out. After the Contaminoid attack two days ago, both girls needed to unwind a little.

"Nina, I have a question."

Nina took another bite of ice cream. Harry always supplied the sweets for their get-togethers so it was another positive mark about the chats. "Sure."

"My uniform is getting tighter. I may need your help going shopping."

Nina blinked. "Felli, you don't look like you have gained weight."

Felli stared at her captain. "Most nen'i users have a delayed puberty. My bust size is increasing. Given my height, it is unlikely that I will be as large as you are, but I will get bigger. It only makes sense for me to ask for assistance from a fellow girl when shopping for undergarments. Mey-shen insisted that I not ask Harry, and that she also said that asking her would not be ideal since I might be in an unexpected battle. You are the only other girl I trust." Felli continued, "According to my doctor back home, I may likely not grow much taller. I don't have a problem with that. Harry isn't too tall either. The doctor here also said that once my bust increases in size, it is likely that my monthly cycles would be starting as well." Felli looked at her captain. "I need to ask you about how you handle yours. My mother hasn't responded to my letters yet and I would not like to be caught unprepared."

Nina looked both stunned and shocked into silence. She had not expected this. It was like a train wreck and she was lashed to the tracks between the oncoming trains. One was labeled embarrassing, the other awkward. If she had paid attention, she would see a plane named 'it's about to get worse' fall from the sky above her.

Felli thought for a moment. "While I am asking you that question, I must admit I am confused about something. I figured you would be the best person to answer my question. I wanted to ask if you knew why my brother's secretaries might be speculating about Harry making me a woman. I thought that process happens naturally through hormonal triggers. Their comments make no sense, so I obviously have not been told everything about puberty. What would Harry have to do with that? Since you are done with puberty, would I be correct in assuming that a boy has helped you in that regard?"

And the awkwardness was back with a vengeance. It brought friends too. Nina cursed Felli's parents.

* * *

A few days later, life resumed as normal in the Regios. When the 14th Platoon defeated the 17th, only Felli and Harley showed up at the Den. Sharnid was still scared of Harry. Nina was likely frustrated over the loss. Layfon never really ate out all that much. Harry still treated the pair to a meal. Harley asked to talk in private. Harley grilled Harry about his DITE. How it was working, if he had experienced any problems, it was all normal questions. The only thing different than any other DITE user was that, Harley asked him again to demonstrate how he made it.

Harry just grinned. "Magic Harley. How else?"

Harley began grumbling. Every attempt to have Harry re-create his DITE was met with denial or evasion. Not even Kalian could order Harry to do it. The Alchemy Department had made headway on a way to store and release kei, but it was nothing like the size Harry had. It was significantly larger. On the plus side, it also could do a LOT more damage. It was strictly for destruction. They would be able to send out a blast of kei that would decimate an enemy. There was no way of changing what it could do. In all the tests it should work. After a few more tests, they would start working on building a full-sized prototype. The entire department was excited about the project.

Harry interrupted the boy's thoughts with a question. "Are you ever going to make a move on Nina?"

Harley blinked. The change of topic threw him off. "Um what?" A slight blush rose and colored his cheeks.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I know you are childhood friends and all, but you always dote on her. I have seen you giving her shoulder rubs, you always get food for her, her DITEs are better made than all the others, you are always the first to try to calm her down, and you and I both know that at the challenge between the 3rd and the 11th platoons you were glad no one else showed up. That and you always eat her cooking and tell her it's good. It's obvious that you like her. Those pancakes could have been classified as biological weapons."

Harley had completely forgotten about pestering Harry about his DITE.

"Um, well, you see…"

Harry nodded. "Before you tell me any lies Harley, at least be honest with yourself."

Harley beat a hasty retreat.

* * *

In regards to the identity of Zuellni's Archer, Harry had to shake his head at the various guesses that people had. One of the most believed was that the Alchemy Department had augmented a student, turning them into a super-warrior.

Mifi had even asked Harry his opinion. Harry had just smiled and said that it could really be anyone.

As she sliced the vegetables, Harry noticed Mey-shen was not focused.

"Problems Mey-shen?"

The girl began becoming flustered. Harry took her knife away from her.

"Um, a letter to Layfie ended up in my mailbox."

Harry nodded. "Are you nervous about getting it back to him?"

Mey-shen nodded.

Harry smiled. "I'll tell you what. Felli said that they have team training today. Why don't you go and give it to him then?"

Mey-shen began blushing. "Would that be ok? I mean he won't think its weird or anything?"

Harry shrugged. "I wouldn't, but there's no real way to tell." He then looked at the girl. "Can you pull yourself together or will you have to call it a day?"

Mey-shen nodded. "I'll pull myself together."

When Mey-shen arrived at the Training Hall, she couldn't bring herself to knock on the door. As she went through various scenarios, Felli walked up behind the girl. When Harry had dropped off her lunch, he had mentioned what had happened. "Do you need to speak with Layfon? I'll go get him for you."

When Mey-shen took off running, Felli picked up the envelope. "Who is Leerin?" Suddenly Felli had an evil idea.

When Felli walked in the hall, Layfon, Harley and Sharnid were all there. "I'm sorry for being late." She then walked over to Layfon. "Mey-shen had a letter from your girlfriend in Glendan accidentally put in her mailbox. She asked me to give it to you."

Felli sat back and watched as Layfon sputtered as Sharnid and Harley took hold of that statement and refused to let go.

The fun was interrupted when Nina came in and cancelled training for the day. When Layfon went to leave, Felli followed. Once they were away from the others, Felli asked, "Are you busy this evening? Kalian has something he wants to discuss with you. He said it was a private matter and very important."

"Why would he want to see me?"

"I don't know. He didn't say." Felli looked at her watch. "I need to go buy ingredients and make dinner for us all." What she meant by that statement was have Harry cook dinner. "Do you know where Kalian and I live?"

Layfon shook his head. "Can I follow you?"

Felli took a different route to the market and pointed to her house. "Go inside. I will be back shortly."

When Felli walked in the Den with two sacks of groceries, Harry smiled. Apparently he was cooking for the Loss household again. Between taking orders, Harry cooked a simple dinner. He was surprised to hear that Fon-fon would be over as well.

Harry quickly apparated both Felli and the dinner over. Felli set it out on the table. She kissed him goodbye and Harry disappeared. Layfon was surprised. He hadn't even heard the sounds of food being prepared. Come to think of it, he hadn't even smelled it either.

When everyone began eating, Layon began, "Wow Felli, you are a great cook."

Kalian smirked. "Good meals are the only good thing coming from Felli dating Harreeeey!"

Layfon blinked. "President are you alright?"

Kalian ground out, "Just fine. Thanks for asking."

Kalain decided to get down to business. As he explained the presence of a Contaminoid in their path, Felli's eyes widened. "You're going to use them aren't you?!"

"For some reason, Zuellni is seeking out Contaminoids. I don't know why, but until she stops, we must rely on them."

Layfon looked confused. "You mean the Archer that everyone has been talking about? Who is he?"

Felli looked at Layfon. "If you would have been on time your first day, you would have found out."

Kalian looked confused. "Captain Antalk has not informed you?"

Layfon shook his head.

"I wonder why."

Felli huffed and left. She then sent Harry details about what he might be facing.

Kalian knocked on his sister's door. "Please inform Harry that I will have him as Zuellni's defense while Alseif will face the Contaminoid. Harley Sutton is preparing a special DITE for Layfon."

The next day, Felli spoke with Harry in person before classes.

"You don't have to do this Harry."

"I know Felli. If he thinks Layfon can handle the beast, then I am only if he fails. It's a solid plan."

Felli nodded. "I know better than to try to stop you Harry."

When Felli went to class, she realized that Fon-fon was helping her brother put Harry in danger. Maybe the boy needed a good kick too.

Two days later it was time for the mission. Nina had overexerted herself and was in the hospital. Harry closed the Den so he could be on standby for the mission.

Harry stood with Felli at the edge of the Regios. There was an aversion ward in place. She was relaying what was happening to him. He channeled some magic into Felli to expand her range. Layfon said he needed another good hit to take the Elder down. The DITE went clean through the beast's forehead and a blast of kei liquefied the beast's brain.

Once she confirmed the death of the threat, Harry caught Felli as she collapsed. He apparated her back to his apartment. When she stirred, Harry kissed her on the forehead. "You did fine. Rest." Harry felt Zuellni shift back towards the location of the 17th Platoon. Nina, Sharnid, and Layfon were all going to be fine. He had to keep an eye on Felli.

On the way back to Zuellni, Layfon was about to ask Nina who the Archer was. Just as he opened his mouth to do so, the bike decided to break down. The question left his mind.


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: I thought I won a sweepstakes that would give me ownership of one of the two universes. Then I woke up.**

Life continued as normal until the challenge between the 5th and 17th platoons. Harry had to smile when Shante used what he had dubbed the 'helicopter technique.' She had seen Harry do it once in a spar with Gorneo and bugged him endlessly until he taught it to her. The little girl was tenacious.

When the 5th showed up at the Den, Shante was seething.

Harry was glad Felli hadn't showed up yet. For some reason, Shante and Felli did not get along. The two short girls always fought.

Once the rest of the platoon had left, Harry asked Gorneo and Shante to stay behind.

"Gorneo, what is the history between you and Alseif? Every time you see him, you shut down and brood."

Shante started to spout off about how Layfon was a coward. Harry silenced her and raised his eyebrow at the girl. She fumed while Gorneo began speaking.

"We are both from Glendan. There are twelve weapons there of great power and only the best Military Artists are chosen to wield one. It was a great honor when my brother, Savalis was selected. From a young age Alseif was gifted. He was chosen to be a Keeper of a Heaven's Blade." Gorneo's face darkened. "He disgraced everything that the Heaven's Blades stand for. He was fighting in underground tournaments for money. When a fellow student, someone I respected, discovered what Alseif was doing he confronted him. Garahard, my mentor, challenged Alseif in a tournament. Instead of admitting his crimes, Layfon ended any future career for his opponent. He took his arm. What happened was revealed and Alseif was expelled from the Heaven's Blades and exiled from Glendan."

Harry nodded. "So ultimately you want vengeance for what he did to this fellow student."

Gorneo nodded. "He hasn't fully paid for what he did."

Harry shrugged. "That isn't my call to make. I was just curious."

Gorneo stood and left the Den.

Shante began gesturing to her mouth. Harry lifted the silencing spell. "That isn't fair you know." The short redhead ground out.

Harry leaned in and whispered. "I just wanted to know why your crush wasn't smiling. You've been mopey too you know."

The short girl's face matched her hair in less than two seconds.

Harry stood. "Have a good night. Better hurry, Gorneo's waiting for you."

Shante was very glad it was so dark. Her blush still hadn't left yet.

When Felli came in around a half-an hour later, Harry could tell she wasn't happy. Apparently she had a run-in with Gorneo and Shante.

While Harry closed up, he decided to ask something that had been bugging him. "Felli, why do you and Shante not get along?"

Felli huffed. "She's just jealous that I've got you and a monkey like her can't get a date."

Harry shook his head. He had learned long ago not to get between two feuding girls.

The next night Harry was summoned to Kalian's office.

"Harry I want to thank you for coming. I have a favor to ask."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "And what is this favor Kalian."

A picture of another Regios was placed on the desk. "I have asked Platoons seventeen and five to investigate what happened to the city. I would like you to go as well. If it is something other than Contaminoids that has caused this, I would feel safer about the entire expedition if you were there."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "The fact that your sister is on the mission, is merely happenstance? I doubt that."

Kalian shrugged. "I have chosen the fifth and the seventeenth platoons because of the combat abilities combined with Felli's sensory abilities. I am asking you as a favor to keep an eye on her and the rest of the teams."

Harry nodded. "Give me a few hours. I'll need a credible reason to be gone for the duration of the mission."

Kalian nodded. "They leave in the morning."

Harry nodded. He stopped by his suppliers and made a few agreements. He also spoke with Bob. A few hours and quite a bit of magic later, Harry dropped off completed meals at various locations. The sign on his door explained that he needed some time off for personal reasons and he had prepared a menu and had his normal fare available for purchase at various locations. The sign also apologized for any inconvenience.

Once he was done, Harry also prepared his satchel. Since he had begun trying to get his magical stamina back up to where it was, the bottomless bag was restocked. His library was in his expanded closet, so he had plenty of room. He had been working on a project since coming to this world. He had wanted to fly again. Now was as good a time as any to test it out. His broom couldn't withstand the toxins. Harry had discovered how the atmosphere suits were made. He had purchased some of the fabric and began laying enchantments for a flying carpet. Their descriptions had been in a rather battered book that he had found in Fifth Year. He had added a few to protect it from the toxins in the air and provide a large bubblehead charm. It was time for the maiden voyage of the carpet. He had worked for the past six months on getting the enchantments just right.

Harry fell into his bed, rather tired from his exertions.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up. After getting ready for the day Harry made sure his DITE and wand were both easily reachable. He also took the breakfast he made for Felli.

When Harry arrived at the Loss household, Kalian nodded. Felli was getting out of the shower when she sensed Harry in the house. She quickly dressed and smiled at her brother as she ate the food Harry brought. Kalian sipped his coffee, lamenting the fact once again that his parents relied on servants to do the cooking. It looked like he had to look elsewhere for breakfast.

Harry and Felli walked to the eighth gate. The land rollers were getting a once-over by the two platoons. Harry went to the restroom just off the gate and changed into his battle gear. He created an illusion of his normal self leaving the bathroom and then the gate area just as a precaution. There were non-military technicians and mechanics in the gate area. When he walked out of the bathroom, Nina was berating Sharnid that he had to come too. Harry cast a light notice-me-not charm and stood watching everything that was going on. Harry had to fight back a chuckle as Fon-fon earned another kick. He also shook his head when Felli tricked Shante into banging her head on a pipe as the truck pulled around the gate.

Once the checks were all done, and the mechanics were leaving, Nina asked Sharnid to ride with Felli, Harry ended the charm. "I was hoping she would ride with me."

Nina blinked. "You're coming too?"

Harry's robed form shrugged. "Kalian thought it would be best, just in case anything odd might happen."

Felli looked at Nina. "I'm going with him."

Sharnid blinked. "Am I supposed to sit on the back of the landroller the whole time?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm afraid Felli and I won't be using a land roller." Harry then removed a black and red roll of fabric. Garnering curious looks, he tossed it in the air. It unrolled and was hovering three feet off the ground. More than a few people's jaws dropped. Harley was practically speechless at what he saw. He kept muttering about stupid rule-breaking technology and a certain stubborn individual who refused to explain it. Suddenly he understood what the Cooking Department felt like whenever they were confronted with one of Harry's impossible creations.

The 5th Platoon was wondering how much one of those would cost. Several people wondered that as well.

Layfon was wondering who the Archer really was. His Kei flow was odd.

Harry extended his hand and bowed. "Milady, your carriage awaits." He then went on one knee so Felli could use his other knee as a step.

Felli grinned. She took Harry's hand and stepped up onto the cloth. Surprisingly it was like standing on a mattress. She sat down. "This is acceptable. I am pleased."

Once they were out of the Regios, Harry turned to Felli. "Take your helmet off. You won't need it."

Felli complied and her silver hair was shifting in the breeze.

Nina began shouting at Felli to put her helmet back on. She stopped when she noticed that the girl was suffering no ill effects from the air. Of course Harry would have some way of breathing while outside. Nina shook her head. She needed to talk with Layfon.

Sharnid grumbled. With no passenger in his sidecar, he was hauling supplies and had no one to talk to.

When Harry maneuvered closer to talk to Gorneo, Felli was drinking from a cup and held out some to Shante, then proceeded to drink it down with a smirk. The redhead was likely getting thirsty.

As the pair was sitting in comfort, Felli actually began to nap. The trip would be a few hours long. This garnered further glares from Shante.

When they got closer to the city, Harry felt a magical presence, much like Zuellni, but it was enraged. Anger and hatred seemed to emanate from it. It also felt like it had lost its sense of purpose and wanted vengeance.

When they arrived, they began looking for a way in. Sharnid informed the group that the outer gate was busted. Felli sat up and did a search of the city with her nen'i. "There is currently no danger. What I am getting is fragmented. I will need more time to tell you what is going on." Layfon took out his DITE and threw a wire up to the top. "I'll go in through the top."

As he took off, Harry looked at Nina and Sharnid. "You guys want a lift? I can fit four people on this."

The pair hurriedly climbed on. Once they were in, everyone dismounted and Harry tapped a corner. The fabric rolled up. Harry put it in his satchel. Nina and Sharnid shook their heads at the unexplainable technology.

Felli walked past Layfon as he was checking the area. "It's fine Fon-fon. The air filters are working and there is no bio-activity. You'll notice I'm not wearing my helmet."

The city was a ghost town. There were Contaminoid carapaces everywhere. Harry sensed a stirring in the magical presence. It retreated further into the husk of the city.

As they continued their survey of the ruined city, Harry had a thought. He lifted a hand. "Point me Military Arts Library. Harry and Felli followed the compass. The room wasn't damaged. Harry threw his arms out. A wave of magic rippled through the space. The books all lifted from the shelves and shrunk to the size of matchbooks. These then flew into the satchel that he had put on a desk. After Harry had repeated this feat with the Alchemy and General Studies sections, the bag was getting heavy. A sign that the expanded space was getting to be full.

Harry threw it over his shoulder. One thing he had learned was that knowledge should be saved, if it was possible.

Deep within the Gandweria Regios a golden ram lifted its head. Was another Spirit here to take possession of his Regios? It didn't matter. He would become a flame to burn away the filth of Ignacious. A newborn sprit could have the husk of the city to rebuild. Nothing mattered anymore except destroying those who ruined his home.

Before they turned in for the night, Felli said something that made Harry shake his head as to why he hadn't thought of it.

Her question was simple. "Could you find the locations to their sernium mines?"

Harry was about to fall asleep for the night when he felt a dark presence. He was glad Felli was still up a few floors showering. Harry grabbed his wand. Figures similar to the ones who tried to kidnap Zuellni were walking down the hall. Shante was caught by one. Harry blasted one with a cutting curse. Unseen, a red cat appeared and darted away. Shante went to attack Harry and the figures walked away. Gorneo stepped out of the room he had shared with the girl. Shante turned on her captain. Harry chased after the trio of wolf-masked figures. He took out another one before they vanished in a pink flash of light.

Harry turned back and hit Shante with a stunning spell mid-leap. Gorneo caught her before she hit the floor.

Gorneo turned to Harry who was waving a piece of wood over Shante's still form. "What was that?"

Harry focused on the readings. He removed a type of time-dependant compulsion. "I don't know. There was one night where figures just like that tried to kidnap Zuellni. Whatever they want here, it can't be good." Harry straightened. "She should be fine after a good night's rest."

Gorneo looked at Harry. "What's with the stick?"

Harry laughed. "I'll tell you what, I'll tell you that once you tell Shante that you like her."

Gorneo's face pinked slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Harry drawled out, "Sure you don't."

As Harry walked back to the room he had decided to sleep in, he added. "She's been trying to get you to smile for a while now. At least indulge her."

When Harry returned to his room, Felli walked down the hall. "I'm spending the night with you."

Harry nodded and held open the door.

In the morning, Harry provided a breakfast that was far beyond the packaged foods that anyone brought. Both Platoons were grateful. Harry left before Layfon arrived.

While Felli did an in-depth scan of the Regios, Harry followed the compass towards the main office building. It led him to a point covered by a rug. Harry pulled the rug back and a safe door was set into the ground.

"Accio safe." The box that was ripped from the floor was much larger than he expected. When he tried to add it to the satchel, it wouldn't shrink to fit, which meant there wasn't enough room. He cast a feather-light charm on it. Harry apparated the safe down to the waiting landrollers. When he returned, a trio of petals spun in front of his face. _"We are going to investigate an unknown life sign. Please meet us in section D-3."_

Harry used another point me spell to head to where the platoons were headed.

He ended up following the teams in. They stood on a series of escalators looking down into a hole that was likely related to the engineering section of the city.

Felli turned to Harry. "Can you carry me down?"

Harry smirked. "You and I both know you can get down on your own. "I'll catch you if you lose control."

This confused most of the people there.

Felli grumbled but held out her terminal. Pink light coalesced around her form. She slowly lifted off the ground and began floating down the pit.

Harry activated his own flight spell and followed.

The platoon members at the top were in shock. Layfon turned to Gorneo. "Who is that guy?"

Shante laughed. "If you don't know already, we're not gonna tell you."

At the bottom, Sharnid turned to Nina. "Did you know she could do that?"

Nina, staring up at Felli, shook her head.

Sharnid continued, "Freaky weird."

About twenty feet from the bottom, the pink glow was starting to flicker. Harry immediately gathered the small girl in his arms and flew the rest of the way down.

Harry and Felli arrived at the bottom just after everyone else.

Sharnid looked like he was going to comment but Nina ordered everyone to move out.

Shante's remark of how the view must be terrible from the floor irritated Felli enough that she bullied Harry into giving her a piggy-back ride. She had wanted to ride on his shoulders like Shante was doing, but he pointed out that she would have to get off if they went through any doorways. Felli blushed when Harry's hands were between the tops of her boots and the bottom of her skirt to keep her in place. However, she didn't tell him to move his hands

While on Harry's back, Felli and Layfon had a conversation about his past in Glendan. Felli hit the boy on the head a few times.

When Layfon told Harry that Felli's boyfriend might not take too kindly to another man carrying her, he earned another bonk on the head.

Harry mused that his girlfriend was fed up with Fon-fon's obliviousness and was trying to beat some sense into him. Surely he already knew about who the Archer really was.

When they caught up with everyone else, they were confronted by a graveyard.

Felli gasped. "I'm picking up something 200 mels southwest of here."

Layfon ran off.

Harry sighed. "I'll go after him."

He saw Layfon launch himself down a dark shaft.

Harry followed, but conjured a ball of light over his head so he could see.

"Layfon, why did you go…?" Harry trailed off as a massive magical presence appeared. Layfon was frozen in place, but Harry turned to face it.

"You're the spirit of Gandweria aren't you?"

The ram muttered, "It doesn't matter anymore. I am now nothing more than a tool." Its eyes widened fractionally, "You are not of this realm. You have power that none in this realm carry inside them. I could become your sword, give you power to sweep away Ignacius' filth. Your enemies would be nothing but ash."

Harry walked up to the goat. "You have lost your purpose haven't you?"

"I have a new purpose. My blackened spirit and rage drive me to become a fire of change for this world. I seek a new lord that my purpose might be renewed. You have seen war and won. You are indeed strong. You will serve nicely."

Harry only had a moment before the golden goat shot forward and hit him in his chest.

It felt like liquid fire had been poured in Harry's veins. Harry felt the spirit trying to influence his thoughts. He fell to his hands and knees.

Through her nen'i pins Felli cried out, _"No!"_ This unnerved the trio descending in the elevator.

Harry grit out, golden light pouring from his form, "I'm not gonna get possessed by you!" His voice was a mix of his own and that of Gandweria. He forced his magic to expel the foreign entity. "Stronger things than you have tried."

Gandweria redoubled its efforts, as it felt its grip over Harry weakening.

The elevator door opened revealing Sharnid, Nina, and Gorneo.

Harry threw back his head and screamed. Golden light poured from his eyes and mouth and solidified back into the spirit of Gandweria. The red cat's eyes narrowed and it faded back into the wall.

"You are indeed strong. Well done."

Anything else the spirit might have said was cut off by Layfon slicing it across the face.

Nina spoke up, "What was that?"

Harry coughed. "That was the electronic spirit of Gandweria. It is very, very angry."

Harry struggled to stand. He heard Felli's voice call out, _"Har…"_ It was silenced

The link to the scopes went dead.

Harry fell to the ground once again when he tried to apparate out. The fight to push Gandweria out had taxed even his reserves. He gasped out, "Gorneo. Shante was with Felli. Go."

Gorneo hadn't left the elevator, before Harry had finished speaking, he hit a button to take the box back up. The doors closed before any of the 17th Platoon could join him.

Nina turned to Sharnid. "When the elevator comes back, help him get to the surface. Whatever that spirit did to him would make things worse if it was one of us."

Sharnid stooped and gave Harry a shoulder to lean on.

Layfon was pale. The amount of power radiating from the teen had been almost suffocating. He had felt such power before, but only because he was a former Heaven's Blade. That was when the queen was putting another Heaven's Blade in her place. The goat had paralyzed him, but The Archer wasn't affected. Layfon realized that if Queen Alshira knew about the boy, she would do everything in her power to bring him to Glendan. From what he knew of the Archer, the boy would likely fight the queen to stay where he was. Everyone said that he was loyal to the Regios. Part of Layfon was curious as to who would win. He also would want to watch the explosions. He reminded himself to ask Nina who the Archer really was. He had tried catching a glimpse under the hood, but he couldn't make out the boy's face.

Layfon tossed a line up. He saw a faint light glittering in the distance. Felli had been taken through here.

When the elevator arrived, Felli stepped off and ran to Harry's side. "Harry you're an idiot."

Harry smiled weakly. "I missed you too Felli."

Nina took the elevator while Sharnid and Felli were helping Harry walk to the elevator.

When the trio eventually returned to the surface, Harry pulled out his enchanted fabric. "Am I the only one who doesn't feel like walking?"

The three piled on and flew to where Felli had detected the wayward platoon captains.

When they set down, Harry looked up in the sky. Gandweria was floating, watching the arrival of the Zuellni Regios.

Harry frowned. Nothing good would come of this.

Harry kicked Sharnid off and flew to where he had stashed the safe. Felli used her nen'i and lifted it onto the carpet and the pair flew back to Zuellni.

Felli made sure to pull up Harry's hood as they neared the city. Harry was glad that the enchantments for the carpet made it invisible to anyone below it. They ended up setting down in a wooded area.

After Harry napped for a bit, Felli called Kalian. The other teams were alright. They had been picked up. Gorneo needed some stitches from the shrapnel wound. Kalian was to meet them at their current location. Harry still was shaking off the effects of his encounter and didn't feel like going anywhere just yet. At least that's what Felli told her brother. She was taking advantage of cuddle time.

When Kalian and his secretaries traipsed through the woods, Kalian was shocked to see that his sister and Harry lying on a blanket and looking up at the clouds. There was a large metal box with them.

Harry sat up and shook his head. "Kalian, you owe me big. There was a very angry electronic spirit there. It tried to posses me."

Kalian smiled, "I already promised you a favor."

Harry smirked. "Well fine then, you won't get the box." Harry nudged the safe he had pulled from the floor with his toe.

Kalian frowned slightly. If this was a trap, it would not be a good thing, but what was in the box? Finally he nodded. Kalian cursed his curiosity.

Harry smiled. "If my information is right, the locations of Gandweria's sernium mines are in that safe. If I tried to open it, I would probably destroy whatever was in there. Others will likely have better luck."

Kalian passed out in a dead faint.

Once the president was roused, Harry added, "I also have the entire accumulated libraries of the city and need a place to put them. I figured that if the stupid spirit wanted to possess me, taking all the information that the city had was a fair payment." The fact he had done so before Gandweria's attempt remained unsaid.

Kalian passed out again. Harry looked at one of the secretaries that was swaying in place. "Is he always like that?"

The girl shook her head.

Harry mused, "I wonder what would happen if I told him that he was going to be an uncle?"

Felli punched Harry in the shoulder. "Don't even say that. He would be impossible."

Harry rolled up the fabric and put it in his satchel. "I'm going home. I need a nap."

Later than night Harry was standing in an empty storage room. It was very large and clean. Kalian gestured to the room. "After getting over the shock I am curious as to how you managed to obtain the library as you said. Something of that magnitude takes up quite a bit of space. This should be sufficient if you are indeed telling the truth."

Harry nodded. "This should work."

Kalian smirked. "Let me know once the library has been relocated." That ought to keep Harry occupied for quite some time.

Once Kalian left, Harry found three different sensors and five cameras. It looked like Kalian wanted more data.

Harry smirked. He disabled all the devices and locked the doors with a snap of his fingers. Settling his satchel on the ground, Harry checked his reserves. He had enough to get the job done.

Throwing his arms wide, Harry summoned all the books and expanded them. As the piles grew, they were sorted into different subjects. After almost five minutes, all of the books had filled the room. There was only a small walkway between Harry and the door. Harry re-activated the devices and left the room whistling. That ought to keep Kalian guessing.

One of Kalian's assistants was walking down the hall. Harry said as he passed her, "Tell Kalian it's done."

When Kalian reviewed the footage, there was five minutes of static then the cameras were covered by books. He blinked. No kei or nen'i usage had been detected. This caused more questions than answers. It was like Harry was toying with him. The sensors and camera had been hidden and made to look like they were part of the room. Even he didn't know where they were and he knew to look. Kalian shook his head. He should really know better by now that trying to get answers out of Potter was impossible.

When the head of the library saw the books to be added, she passed out with a smile on her face. For hours afterwards, she was excited about the donation and was jumping and screaming in joy. She even began talking to some of the more rare books that she came across. A legion of librarians had been drafted in sorting, cataloging, and moving the books.

Kalian decided that the old Alchemy Research Building would be re-purposed to a library after repairs.

* * *

When Dinn came through the line, Harry felt something off. As he rang Dinn out, Harry frowned. He took a minute to talk to the captain.

"Dinn, are you doing okay? It seems like something is off."

Dinn's eyes widened marginally. He had forgotten that Harry was a very capable fighter. He probably could tell something was different. "No Harry, but thanks for asking."

Harry nodded. "If you say so Dinn. Let me know if there is anything I can do."

Dinn nodded. "Don't worry, I will."

Harry watched the bald captain walk off with a pensive look on his face. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was wrong.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: I own a DVDs and books, and that's about it.**

It was close to closing time and only two people were in the Den and Harry was cleaning when he got a nen'i transmission from Felli. _"Harry, my brother is forcing me into a two day vacation. Would you please come along so I don't put Kalian in the hospital?"_

Harry chuckled, "You sure you don't want to put him in the hospital?"

 _"_ _Regardless of what I want, it would make matters worse."_

"So what is the planned vacation?"

 _"_ _Kalian is going to a spa resort on the far side of the Regios."_

"I've never been to a resort of any kind Felli. Do you think I would enjoy it?"

 _"_ _Yes."_

Harry sighed. "I'll see about closing for the next two days."

 _"_ _Don't tell my brother I invited you."_

Harry shook his head. "Well, the chef at a spa was asking for my input. I guess I could take her up on that tomorrow. I'll have to make a few calls."

 _"_ _Thank you Harry. Kalian would have driven me crazy."_

Harry laughed. "I thought that was my job Felli."

After mentioning the name of the resort, the petals all hit Harry on the shoulder before they disappeared.

Mifi and Naruki were listening in as they left. Mifi smiled. The agreement was that the Weekly Look'N wouldn't report on any happenings of Harry and Felli inside of the Den. Outside of was a different matter.

As Mifi was headed to the Editor's office to see about a sponsored pass to the resort, she walked past Nina Antalk and Sharnid Elipton talking.

"So the President wants the entire platoon at the resort?"

Nina nodded

"Hey, I'll play along as long as I get to look at girls in bikinis."

Mifi walked faster. Not only was there a chance to get a story on Harry and Felli, but also the entire 17th Platoon?! This was too good to pass up.

After getting a green light from the editor, as well as two additional passes so it would seem like she was having a girl's day out, Mifi ran home.

She burst into the room, surprising Naruki and Mey-shen.

Mifi was overexcited. "Girls, we're going to the spa tomorrow!"

Mey-shen looked curious. "Why are we going to the spa?"

Mifi looked positively evil. "I heard that the 17th platoon is having a day out. Isn't it the perfect time for Meyshi for someone to teach her how to swim? I'm thinking a tall guy, brown hair, blue-green eyes, and answers to Layfie as her instructor. What do you think Meyshi?"

Mey-shen blushed and fell over.

Naruki laughed. "It looks like she likes the idea."

The next morning, Harry left early. When he arrived at the spa, he was met by the owner. It was a very energetic man who was a former Military Artist. "Harry! Sasha told me you were coming up to give her some pointers. Or are you thinking of changing locales?"

Harry shook his head. "Mikel, Sasha only asked for a second opinion on some dishes for a new menu. Apparently catering for Weekly Look'N once a month gets word of mouth moving that I do more than soup and sandwiches. Besides, I already told you a year ago that I wasn't interested in moving. Not only that, I figured I needed a few days off. I don't take all that many. The old batteries need some recharging. Your resort comes highly recommended. Almost everyone says how great it is."

Mikel laughed. "You are far too young to be talking about recharging batteries Harry. My wife wants to know when the next showdown between you and Bob is going to happen. Let me show you around. What wing are you in?"

Harry looked at his notes. "My room number is 482."

Mikel looked shocked. "Who put you in the student wing?"

Harry shrugged. "They asked my age and put me there."

Mikel shook his head. He stopped by the front desk and after a quick conversation, came back with a key. "Harry, I had you moved. Since you're going to help out Sasha, I've moved you to the VIP floor. Only one other group is on that floor. We're only going to charge you the student rate."

Harry held up his hand, "That's okay, I'll pay the difference."

Mikel grinned. "It's only for a few days. I insist. If you want to pay, tell me when and where the next Sugar War battle will be and we'll call it even. My wife would have me sleeping on the couch for a month if I passed this up."

Harry laughed. "If you insist. Fair enough. But I insist on making a dessert selection for dinner tonight." He took a pad from the front desk and wrote out a day, time, and which restaurant.

Mikel was grinning broadly and slipped it into his jacket. "I'll let my wife know. She might not let the cart leave the kitchen." He waved over a worker. "Vincent, take Mr. Potter's bags to his room. He is here as my personal guest."

The worker nodded.

Harry followed Mikel back to the restaurant portion. After sampling a few dishes, Harry suggested toying with the spices, but other than that, things tasted great. Sasha wrote his specific recommendations and resolved to try them out. When Harry made a few pies, Sasha tried to follow how fast he made them to get an idea of what was used, but she got confused because Harry made them all at the same time. She never thought that following ten different recipes at the same time would be possible. Harry went back and forth at random. He even answered questions about the rumors that he was dating President Loss' sister. The resort was full of rumors. The staff had learned to not listen to them all. At the end of it, Sasha had gotten a vague idea of what went into each one, but it would be impossible otherwise.

When Harry went up to his room and got changed for the pool, quite a bit of time had passed. He was wearing a long pair of trunks and a tight shirt made for swimming. Most of his torso was covered in scars from the various battles. The ones on his arms were at least explained away with various stories. He normally wore long sleeves to solve that problem. The scars were disconcerting for most people.

Harry walked into the main pool area and saw Nina climbing a high dive. He followed. He also saw Layfon, Sharnid, and Harley. Kalian was up to something. The President also looked like a human candy cane.

Once Nina had gone to the edge, and Kalian joined them Harry smirked. It was time to make his entrance. What better way than with a splash?

Harry tucked himself into a ball just before he hit. He also banished a large quantity of water directly at the 17th Platoon and Kalian. It would miss Felli. He hoped.

The results were just as planned. The resulting wave drenched everyone except Felli. The members of the 17th had acted as a barrier to stop the girl from getting soaked. It also knocked Kalian off his feet. When Harry surfaced, he was close enough to stand.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that sometimes that splash can go…Felli, Kalian? What are you doing here?"

Kalian picked himself up. "Harry. I was unaware you had closed the shop today. What a surprise to see you here." The normally composed man was very displeased. Felli wouldn't have seen through his plans, but Harry might.

Harry pulled himself out of the pool. "The chef here wanted some feedback on her new menu. Mikel, the owner offered to put me up for a few days. I decided that I needed a vacation. I really haven't taken one since opening the shop. I was expecting a nen'i visit anytime now. If Felli wasn't going to be doing anything, I was going to invite her along. So what bring you guys here?"

Kalian cut in after the explanations, "Captain Antalk was going to be teaching Felli how to swim."

Harry knew that the excuses were just as contrived as his own. Layfon didn't seem like he was hiding anything. It was possible that he just didn't know and had followed along.

Felli stood. "I don't see the point."

The resulting argument had Harry shaking his head. He raised an eyebrow when Mey-shen was thrown into the pool and Layfon began teaching her how to swim. He smirked. Mey-shen already knew how to swim. When he saw Mifi, Harry threw up a charm that would make all the pictures he was in, blurry or full of glare. When he heard Harley's comment Harry grinned.

He splashed Felli with some water. "Come and get me Felli!" Harry watched Nina's face as Felli left the argument and did her best to go after Harry. The captain was not happy with Harry's interference. With only the innertube as ballast, Felli became frustrated quickly.

Harry then grabbed the board from Nina who was chasing the pair around. Felli grabbed onto Harry's arm.

"Felli if you want to catch me, you'll have to swim." A wave of water hit his face. "I deserved that."

Felli pushed Harry underwater. When he surfaced, she said, "No, you deserved that."

Harry pulled the girl from the innertube and tossed it to Nina. Felli looked a little scared. They were in a deeper section of the pool.

The next little bit was a swimming lesson for Felli. During which, Harry and Felli had a conversation.

"Kalian wants to tire you out for some reason."

"My platoon is in on it aren't they?"

"Probably not Fon-fon."

"Any idea why they are going along with Kal-kal?"

"Bribery is most likely."

"Thank you for coming Harry. You didn't have to."

"And pass up the chance to see my girlfriend in a swimsuit?"

Felli's glare softened. She had a light blush on her cheeks. She quickly put her head under the water to hide it.

Mifi tried multiple angles but for whatever reason, she couldn't get a good shot of the swimming lesson. Either the glare blocked out everything or the photo wasn't in focus. This was frustrating! Other than the first shot with Harry talking to the platoon, it was hopeless.

When Harry said they were done and guided her back to the edge, Felli pushed him back into the pool. Harry sputtered as Felli walked away.

Nina and the rest of the platoon joined her as they left.

Harry found them again in the dining area. Harry was immediately beset by Mikel's wife who was thanking him for coming to have an exchange of ideas with their chef. The enthusiastic woman had a plate with three different pie slices on it and remnants of a fourth. Anyone who came near it was warned off with a glare.

When Harry sat next to Felli and across from Sharnid, the woman looked at Felli. "Are you the girl Harry's been dating?"

Felli nodded. "Yes, why?"

The woman leaned in close and whispered. "A word of advice. Don't let him go. Ever." She looked over the table. "I'll have our chef make something special for all of you. On the house." She then swept away.

As dinner progressed, Kalian became increasingly frustrated. He was sure that Felli had told Harry, but he couldn't prove anything. Harry had a valid reason for being here. The visit from the owner's wife proved it.

Harry looked at Harley and made a slight jerking motion with his head towards Nina. This caused Harley to blush. It didn't help matters that Harry cast a spell making the boy think Nina's foot touched his.

After dinner, Harry and Felli went for a walk in the gardens around the spa. A burst of pink light from Felli's hair caught Harry's attention.

"Still having fluctuations Felli?"

Felli nodded. She began bleeding nen'i off. The pair was surrounded by a small flurry of pink petals. She muttered, "Stupid delayed puberty."

Harry's eyebrows bunched up. "Delayed puberty?"

Felli explained about the late onset of puberty that most nen'i operators had to deal with. That was what was causing her nen'i fluctuations.

Harry nodded, "So the fluctuations are natural."

"They're embarrassing"

Harry cupped her chin in his hand. "We'll just have to work on control again, won't we Felli?"

Felli's eyes softened and her lips curved into a smile. "Don't talk about training right now Harry. Just kiss me."

Harry complied and the petals floating around the pair glowed a little brighter.

The pair held each other just looking at the stars. After a while they headed back to the hotel. Felli was grabbed by Nina and dragged into the outdoor bath area. Harry just went up to his room. As the elevator arrived on the top floor of the building, the doors opened and Kalian was shocked at Harry's presence.

"Harry. What a surprise. I was told that we were the only ones on this floor."

Harry stepped out of the elevator. "I was told there was only one other group here. I didn't know it was you." Harry brushed past Kalian. "Good night Kalian. I'm rather tired. I've had a long day."

"I know Felli had you came here Harry. This was supposed to be a family getaway."

Harry shook his head. "Even if she had, what difference would it make?" Harry smirked, "Especially since the 17th Platoon tried to monopolize her time today?"

Kalian's eye twitched. "Pure chance."

Harry's smirk remained fixed on his face. "Same with me." Harry turned back towards his room. "Good night Kalian."

As Harry began to nod off, he wondered how to frustrate Kalian even more tomorrow.

Mifi cackled. She finally had a good shot of Harry and Felli. It had been completely by chance. She had been looking out the window and saw the pair walking alone. And what a photo! The pair was kissing in the gardens, lit by the moon and the light of Felli's nen'i. The glowing pink petals had framed the pair, creating a breathtaking effect. Mifi danced in place. It worked! Even if none of the other photos turned out, that one would be enough to have her not pay the magazine back for the trip. The editor would give her a fat bonus for this photo and story.

Felli lay down, trying to sleep. For some reason she was restless. Her conversation with Nina was not convincing about her platoon's reasons for being at the resort. They were lying through their teeth. As she stared at the ceiling, she could hear Kalian and various members of her platoon talking.

Kalian's voice was first. "Job to do…"

Then Nina's, "Suspects something…Be discovered"

"Nonsense, she…Don't worry about it"

"I hope."

Sharnid's voice was added to the conversation, "Need to… careful Nina."

Nina's voice sounded angry, "You didn't do….Just shut it."

Harley's voice spoke up. "Play nice…Agreement, don't we Mr. President?"

Kalian's voice was back. "Of course... Job to do… Harry…"

Nina's voice answered, "We'll do our best. Tomorrow…"

Felli let her eyes close. If that was even real, she'd deal with it tomorrow.

The next morning, as she sat down to eat breakfast; there was no sign of her platoon. Her dreams had been rather odd.

Harry exited the kitchen shortly after Felli was given her meal.

"Good morning Felli. Anything you want to do today?"

Felli narrowed her eyes. "Anything that takes me away from my brother."

Harry chuckled. "Well, if he wasn't here, what would you want to do?"

Her response was cut off by the arrival of the 17th Platoon as well as Kalian and his assistants. Nina waved, "Felli! There you are. Are you ready for more swimming lessons?"

Felli merely replied, "I'm spending the day with Harry."

Kalian butted in. "What about bonding with your Platoon?"

Felli narrowed her eyes at her brother. "I thought you wanted a brother-sister getaway. Did you change your mind Kalian? If you wanted alone time with your assistants, just say so." Before Kalian could respond, Felli added, "Besides, isn't Harry an honorary member of the 17th Platoon? If this is to be a bonding exercise, than why shouldn't Harry join in?"

This derailed both Nina and Kalian.

Harry was just watching the whole thing with a small smile on his face. He mused, "You know Felli, I'm curious about how swimming lessons for one member of the platoon count as a team bonding exercise. But if you want, you and I can pick up where we left off yesterday with swimming lessons."

Felli nodded.

Sasha emerged from the kitchen. "Harry! You were right. All I needed was to adjust the spices. Would you mind trying them now?"

Before he could say anything one way or the other, Kalian and Nina pushed Harry towards the enthusiastic chef.

They echoed, "Of course he wouldn't."

Nina dragged Felli towards the pool, dodging the shorter girl's attempts to stop her captain.

Once she had changed into her swimsuit, Felli sat in the chair and refused to move. At Nina's outburst and Harley's poor attempt at a cover-up, Felli's eyes narrowed. Harry was right. When she looked over at her brother, she saw Kalian frown at the lack of success that her platoon was having in regards to getting her in the water.

Mey-shen came up and requested that Layfon give her another swimming lesson. This occupied the member not in the know about the whole thing.

Felli felt her nen'i surge in conjunction with her frustration. She took a breath to try to calm herself. Felli grabbed her ring and draped herself over it and simply floated in the water and kicked herself around in an attempt to keep Nina occupied. When Felli saw Harry enter the pool area, she waved him over. Harry dove in and was by her side in just a moment. He pushed her into shallow water and pulled the short girl onto his shoulders.

Harry looked up at his girlfriend. "Felli. Remember your training?"

Felli nodded, confused. What did Harry mean by that?

Harry subtly pointed to the captain and DITE mechanic of the 17th. "Use your nen'i to pick up a load of water and soak them. After all, nothing says team and familial bonding like a water fight."

Felli had a brief moment of an evil smirk. A pink glimmer surrounded the water behind her teammates. Moments later, large globes of water hung over each of their heads then fell, causing them each to sputter.

Harry smiled. "Don't forget your brother. This is supposed to be a brother-sister bonding moment. It would be a shame if he was left out of the fun."

Felli's voice had a hint of humor in it. "Have I told you today why I like you Harry?"

Harry grinned. "No, but we'll talk about that later. For now, why don't you teach your brother the error of his ways? His chair is right next to the pool. How about a small wave?"

Nina saw the surface of the pool directly to the side of Kalian glow pink before launching itself at the President. She saw the same thing repeated with Sharnid, causing the girls he was chatting with to giggle. When Nina got drenched again, she knew who the initial culprit was that soaked her. She swam up behind Harry and Felli and went to spray them with her water gun. Felli suddenly dropped in height because Harry had dropped as well. Nina felt her legs get swept from underneath her. A large splash from Harry threw her off balance and her water gun blasted Layfon head over heels, dragging Mey-shen into the water as well.

Harley went to retaliate, but when Harry was underwater, Felli caused another wave to swamp the green-haired boy. She focused and drenched her brother once again, just as he had settled himself again and opened his mouth for another grape. A mouth of chlorinated water ruined the moment for the reclining man.

Kalian shot up. "Who keeps doing that?!"

Nina pointed at Felli in response.

Kalian went to walk to the edge of the pool; he slipped on some of the water on the tiles. Harry used this time to perform a weak summoning charm, pulling the President into the pool. The President's assistants dove in as well.

Harry smirked up at Felli. "Think we can take them?"

Felli nodded.

Harry muttered, "Remember rule number one, divide and conquer."

When the five assistants tried to retaliate, Harry dodged and the large splashes hit Naruki, who was watching Mey-shen and Layfon. Naruki saw this and joined into the fray. When Harley was swamped again, this time it was right behind Sharnid. A simple hex caused the sniper's speedo to be pulled partially down. Sharnid thought Harley had done it.

This brought an angry Sharnid into the fight that was raging.

Kalain had tried to drench Felli and Harry a few times, but he missed and this turned his assistants against him.

After a few moments, the water fight had degenerated into a free for all.

Harry slid Felli into a piggyback. He then muttered, "Hold your breath."

After Felli took a deep breath, Harry dove under the water and exited the battleground.

Felli and Harry reclined on the lounge chairs eating Kalian's snacks. Felli kept things going by keeping people flustered with blasts of water from apparent opponents.

After a few minutes, Kalian had had enough. "Everyone stop! Harry and Felli started this. Everyone get them."

This caused all of the various fighters to look around. Harry lifted his arm and waved to everyone from the chairs. Kalian stormed up out of the pool.

Kalian ground out, "Harry I need to speak with you."

Harry's grin had Kalian's eyebrow twitching.

"What do you need to talk about?"

"It is a private matter."

Harry sighed and stood.

Kalian led Harry down some stairs into a bunker beneath the resort.

"So why do we need to have a private conversation inside of a shelter Kalian?"

Kalian had a manic look in his eye. "I need to communicate a point. You are interfering in something that doesn't concern you."

Passive Legilimency revealed what the boy was talking about. "You mean trying to help Felli get her nen'i under control?"

The President's eyes narrowed. "Precisely."

Harry leaned against a graffitied wall. "What do you think I was doing?"

Kalian was taken aback. "You were causing trouble."

Harry shook his head. "Kalian, Felli doesn't enjoy the ways that most Nen'i Operators use to gain control. I taught her a different usage and she prefers using that to work on her control. How many nen'i users would use their powers in a waterfight? Your sister didn't even flinch at the idea. Not only that, but she used power productively instead of bleeding it off. That will help her with her control." Harry stood from the wall. "Do you know why her powers are fluctuating and slightly out of control? Or did you just try to fix the problem without looking for the cause?"

Kalian looked confused. "What do you mean? Her nen'i has always been abnormally large. Why would it fluctuate now?"

Harry raised one eyebrow. "Kalian, most nen'i users don't go through puberty until later in life. Felli is the same."

Kalian put the pieces together. The mental picture that was generated was one of shock. He then realized that his beloved sister would soon be having hormonal mood swings. He grabbed his shins out of reflex. "You mean…"

"Yes Kalian, your dear sister Felli is growing up."

This simple sentence caused Kalian to freeze. Images of a more mature Felli and Harry being more romantically involved played in Kalian's head. Kalian's hand began twitching. His mind snapped once again.

The death threats that followed were interrupted by the distant sound of gunfire. Harry snapped his finger, plunging the shelter into darkness. Harry magically opened the door and ran out, apparating back to the pool area.

The police had chased a trio of criminals to the spa. They had taken the girls in the changing room hostage. Moments after initiating contact, the police tensed because a shot rang out. The girls who had been held captive ran out moments later. The police ran in and apprehended the criminals.

Harry ran over to Felli. "Are you all right Felli?" Without waiting for a response Harry wrapped the girl in a hug. Felli smirked evilly at her brother over Harry's shoulder.

Felli sobbed out, "Oh, Harry, I was so scared. Don't let me go."

Harry complied and held the girl tight.

Felli grasped onto Harry's back, lightly running her hands over his muscles. "Harry just don't stop holding me. Please?"

As Harry led her away from the scene Felli whispered, just loud enough for Kalian to hear, "I don't think I can sleep without being held by you. Can you hold me all night long?"

Kalian went to object, but was overruled by a kick that resulted in an audible crack.

The only noise coming from the President was a whimper of pain as he fell. It looked like Kalian would be forced into another few days off.

Once they were back up on the VIP floor, Harry said, "You just said that to get a rise out of your brother didn't you?"

Felli shrugged. "Are you turning down a chance for cuddling your girlfriend?"

Harry laughed and shook his head.

Felli nodded. "That's what I thought. I'll get my nightgown and be in."

Felli changed quickly and when she entered Harry's room, he was pulling a shirt over his head. Felli gasped when she saw the scars littering Harry's back. "How bad was that war you fought in Harry?"

Harry looked uncomfortable. "However bad it was, I survived. I always wear a shirt because the scars make things uncomfortable for most people."

Felli pulled the shirt up showing a network of jagged and ropy scar tissue. She hugged Harry, and pressed her cheek against his marred skin. She could tell he was nervous. "Don't worry about it Harry. They are a part of you. Every part of you is my boyfriend, not just the parts without scars."

Harry smiled slightly in response.

Felli pulled his shirt off and refused to let Harry put it back on. She pushed Harry onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "I meant it when I said I want you to hold me all night long Harry. Be a good boyfriend and do what I tell you."

Felli felt lips press into the top of her head. "Thank you Felli." The girl smiled. Harry had helped her so much. It felt nice to help Harry, even if it was only in a small manner.

Felli lay awake until Harry had fallen asleep. She shifted and looked up at Harry. "I think I love you Harry Potter." Felli ran her fingers along his features and then fell asleep as well.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Please see previous disclaimers.**

A few days after the resort, the city stopped. When Harry asked what was going on, he was told that they had reached the sernium mine and were refilling their stores. Because Harry was curious about the process, Felli accompanied him to the edge of the Regios and they watched it until Harry's curiosity had been sated. As they left, Kalian and Vanse showed up.

The next day, Harry was wiping down tables when Felli's petals informed him that Nina had lost a competition and she was treating the platoon to dinner. Felli would be by afterwards.

Harry also saw someone in the shop he hadn't seen before. They were dressed like a General Studies student, but something was off. Harry was filling an order when he saw the student pull a small bag of pills out of his coat to show it to another student.

Harry's eyes narrowed. He looked at the student whose order he was filling. "Vance, when I say three I want you to duck."

Vance's eyes widened when he saw Harry pick up a bowl. He dropped once Harry hit three and the bowl flew through the air, disorienting the student with a solid hit to the head.

In the brief moment of surprise, Harry was in front of the student with a knife at the man's throat and another at the man's groin. The drug dealer froze. A quick blast of Legilimancy later, Harry frowned. "You aren't a student are you?" He glanced at the baggie still in the man's hand. "No one pushes drugs in my restaurant." Harry had released his fear presence, causing the man to quake uncontrollably.

Harry raised his voice, "First one to get a cop here gets a slice of pie. So do the first three people to properly detain this scumbag."

The man was suddenly restrained and had DITEs in his face. Harry picked up the shards of the dish off the floor.

Two police officers came into the café at a run less than two minutes later. One was Formed Garen, the Chief of Zuellni's police force.

"Harry! We came as fast as we could. I was actually headed home for the day when I was informed you had a situation."

Harry gestured to the man still held against the wall. "This waste of flesh was trying to sell drugs in the Den. He was posing as a student. By now, I know most of the students." Harry walked over to the dealer. He focused his fear presence again on the man. "You will tell Chief Garen everything or I will find you and finish what I started. Am I understood?"

The man who was selling the drugs, was so scared he would agree to anything. He nodded frantically. He was shaking so much that he had dropped the bag of pills on the ground.

Harry turned to the police officers. "That is the garbage he was trying to push."

After a few more officers came and took statements, Harry finished taking orders.

One of the General Studies students came up to Harry and asked, "How did you hit him from behind your counter?"

Harry smiled. "It wasn't too hard of a shot. The bowl was big and so was his skull. As for the intimidation, I deal with knives all day long. It's part of the job. A cook can be menacing with knives when they need to be."

"Why was he so afraid of you?"

Harry shook his head. "Would you be scared of a knife toting person who threatened your manhood? I cut all of the meats myself. I could draw out the process for some time."

The teen went green around the gills and took a step backwards.

Harry nodded at the boy's reaction. "Exactly what I mean."

As Harry closed up shop, he noticed that quite a few people were talking about the spectacle earlier and about the possibility of an upcoming Municipal Battle.

Harry frowned. He had been informed that the documents containing the location of the sernium mines had been encoded, and as such they were proving difficult to decipher. At least one of them had an overlapping radius with Zuellni's current mine, but that didn't help matters. They had to break the code before they could really do anything.

Felli showed up after he locked the doors. Since there were no classes tomorrow, Harry and Felli just spent the time walking. Felli would occasionally windowshop, but they just enjoyed their time together.

An explosion in the distance caught their attention. At Harry's raised eyebrow, Felli sent out her nen'i. Her eyes widened in shock moments later. "A very powerful kei user is fighting Fon-fon. They are linked to the people selling drugs." Felli looked up at Harry. "You're going after them aren't you?"

Harry grabbed Felli around the waist and apparated up to a vantage point so they could watch the running fight. He also pulled out a cloak and swung it over his shoulders. It also covered Felli. Harry sensed Nina coming, but there was an unfamiliar presence. Harry pulled out his DITE.

"Restoration two." Harry pushed magic to his eyes and took aim at a figure trailing Nina with her bow. Harry loosed. His arrow knocked the figure's off course just as it left the bow. This alerted Nina to the other archer's presence. Harry loosed another and cast a multiplication charm. The other archer jumped away from the attack; revealing a figure of a girl in a light green coat with two thin braids of hair trailing behind as she ran.

Harry tracked her as she ran towards a fight between a laughing redhead and Layfon. When the redhead was thrown into a storefront and Layfon threw a kei bomb, the archer ran up to Layfon's opponent.

Harry loosed another volley. The pair vanished in a blur of speed.

Harry apparated Felli and himself back down to their favorite park. After interrupting their time together with a fight, Harry needed to make it up to his girlfriend. They would spend the next few hours just looking up at the stars.

* * *

Across town, Haia turned to the spectacled archer. "Myunfa, it looks like you have competition."

The girl shook her head. "I didn't even think it was possible to do that with arrows."

Haia smiled. "You'll figure it out. You're smart enough. Come on, there's a Leukens here. We need to have a chat with him."

Myunfa smiled at the compliment and followed her commander.

The following morning, Gorneo tried to rouse Shante. She had fallen asleep at the table in the dining area outside his room. After tossing the girl over his shoulder, a small smile graced his features. He took two steps and went back to his room to get a report that he needed to submit.

Once the door opened Gorneo froze and Shante woke up. "Who's there?"

A figure on the bed sat up, "Well you pass that test."

Once Shante flipped off of Gorneo's shoulder, she turned to stare at the closet.

Haia shook his head. "Myunfa come on out."

A girl exited the closet with a drawn bow.

Gorneo's eyes narrowed. "Who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

Haia sighed. "Myunfa that's twice in less than a day you didn't hide your presence well enough. That's bad news. Maybe you should stalk a guy you have a crush on to get some practice."

Myunfa pinked and shook her head. "I can't do something like that."

Gorneo frowned. "I will only ask one more time. Who are you and why are you here? It can't be just to have a little chat with your girlfriend in my room."

Myunfa pinked even further

"You're right bub. The name's Haia Salinban Laia. Maybe you've heard of yours truly?"

"Of the Salinban Mercenary Training Group?" Gorneo's brow furrowed.

"The very same. The girl with the bow is Myunfa."

"What is your group doing here in an academic city? I doubt it is to train the Military Artists."

Haia grinned. "You're sharp. No, I'm not selling anything today. However, I do need to ask your help since we came all this way. You're part of a noble family of Glendan. Would it be safe to assume you know of the secret of the origins of my little group?" Haia smiled at the intake of breath from Gorneo. "So you do know."

Gorneo turned to Shante. "Shante, you need to step outside for a moment."

"What?! Why?"

Haia laughed. "No need. She'll see it soon enough. That is, I mean the Fallen One."

Gorneo nodded. "I used to think it was just tales."

Haia grabbed onto that statement. "Used to?"

Shante looked at her captain. "What is a Fallen One Gor?"

Haia answered her question. "Well to be fancy about it, they are the power left when a city is destroyed. But in truth, they are the city's spirit. It lives on when the city is gone. They often have gone insane. They are also extremely powerful. There was one back at that wrecked city, but I can't find it. That is why I came here."

At the animalistic girl's nod, Haia looked once more at Gorneo. "What do you mean used to?"

Gorneo looked serious. "I saw a large golden goat-like thing attempt to take over someone who was exploring the city with us. This individual stopped its attempt and pushed it out of their body. Alseif slashed the goat across the face then it disappeared. As for where it went after that, the Nen'i Operator of the 17th Platoon might be able to tell you more."

Haia shook his head. "You know, I don't like getting a run-around Leukens. No one can just throw off having a Fallen One inside of them."

Gorneo narrowed his eyes. "That is what I saw. If it really was a Fallen One, as a Leukens I have a responsibility to maintain. Regardless of what you think it is the truth."

Haia thought about that and motioned for Myunfa to lower her weapon. "So who is this person who threw off a Fallen One? Yours truly would like to meet them."

Gorneo shook his head. "That person's identity is a Military Secret of Zuellni. You need to speak with the Student Council President, Kalian Loss. They are known merely as Zuellni's Archer. Anything beyond that, talk to Kalain."

Haia's and Myunfa's eyes widened marginally at the word archer. A bow wasn't exactly a common configuration for a DITE. Making a fighter's identity a secret meant that whoever this was, they were rather strong. Also, Zuellni was likely keeping them in reserve for the next Municipal Battle.

Haia thought for a moment. "Then what about this nen'i operator? Why don't you introduce us?"

Gorneo shook his head again. "You would need to speak with Kalian anyway. It's his younger sister."

* * *

Haia and Myunfa were walking towards the administration building when Fellmouse contacted them.

 _"_ _I'm afraid that the Regios is too large to get an accurate read on who the Archer may be. Because he was out of my range last night, I will be unable to determine who he is sir. I apologize."_

Haia shrugged. "Don't worry about that Fellmouse. If things go well, we'll get to meet this Archer soon enough."

 _"_ _Do you think it is indeed possible that whoever this is was indeed able to cast a Fallen One out of their body?"_

"Yours truly doesn't think so Fellmouse. The goat likely got interrupted by Alseif. Not even the Queen could pull off something like that. We're here. Tell the team that they will know what is going on as soon as I do."

 _"_ _Yes sir."_

As Haia followed the signs in the building he came to the outer office of the Student Council President.

One of Kalian's secretaries was at the desk. "Can I help you?"

Haia nodded and smiled. "The name is Haia Salinban Laia. I'm Captain of the Salinban Mercenary Training Group. I was wondering if the Student Council President has some free time today. It is about a rather important matter."

The secretary noted the tattoo on the boy's face and nodded. She went into the office and came out a few moments later. "President Loss has given you fifteen minutes."

Haia nodded. When he entered Kalian's office, he bowed slightly. "President Loss, I'm here to warn you about a potential danger to your city that originated from the destroyed Regios you encountered."

Kalian's eyes widened. "You have my attention. But you still only have fifteen minutes."

Haia explained about the destruction that a Fallen One could bring upon a Regios. He also explained what a Fallen One was.

When Kalian began adding up the facts of the visit to Gandweria and the reports of odd occurrences, he nodded.

Haia continued. "We would like to capture the Fallen One. We think it might be here. I spoke with Gorneo Leukens, originally from Glendan, and he told me that I needed to speak with the Nen'i Operator of the 17th Platoon. He also said that the Archer of Zuellni interacted with the electronic spirit. If at all possible, I would like to speak with the both of them. It would be useful in seeing if the Fallen One is indeed in the city."

Kalian frowned. "The Nen'i Operator is my sister, and as long as I accompany you, I see no problem." Kalian shook his head. "The identity of the Archer is a Military Secret of the city. I cannot reveal who that is. Not only that, not even I can order him around. He acts only when he wants to."

This shocked Haia. "What do you mean? You have complete control in an Academic City."

Kalian sat back, wondering how much to give away. "Exactly that. The one time I tried to order him around, I found myself outside the Regios, staring at the city, and feeling the effects of the toxins in the air. Moments later I was back in my office. It has become an agreement between us that I can ask him to do something, but if I issue an order that he doesn't like, he doesn't have to do anything."

At Haia's expression, Kalian smiled behind his hands. "I can request that he meet with you, but should he decline, I'm afraid that you will not be meeting with him. If there is any doubt as to his abilities, I will admit to being curious as to who would win between Alseif and the Archer, but I'm afraid if the Archer won, he would know I put Alseif up to it."

This set Haia back. Why would an academic city have someone who could rival even a former Heaven's Blade? If the Fallen One wanted the Archer as a host and he was as good as a Heaven's Blade, Haia doubted his group could handle detaining him.

Kalian stood. "No time like the present. My sister usually takes the railcar into town after her training. That would be the best place to meet her."

Haia nodded and left. As Haia and Myunfa were headed to the stop, Myunfa walked close to her captain. He seemed deep in thought. "Sir? Is something wrong?"

Haia shook his head. "I'm just thinkin. What President Loss said doesn't make much sense. He said that this Archer guy might be able to take down Alseif. I think it was just a bluff, but I want to make sure."

"Do you think he could defeat a Heaven's Blade?"

Haia barked a laugh. "Now that I think about it, Glendan keeps eyes and ears out for strong kei and nen'i users. Someone with power rivaling that of a Heaven's Blade would have been brought to Glendan years ago."

"So was the President bluffing?"

Haia shrugged. "It's possible that they missed one."

Fellmouse's nen'i pins made themselves known. _"Captain. We have discovered new information about the Archer and likely why he is a Military Secret."_

Haia smiled. He hadn't even had to ask, and his men went looking for the information.

"What is it Fellmouse?"

 _"_ _If the public reports are to be believed, the Archer was instrumental in defeating a horde of Larvals when Zuellni broke through into an underground hatchery a few months ago. One of the men found an article, with accompanying photographs that show this individual destroying the brunt of the attacking force. There were also photos of near identical damage to a horde of Larvals that came from the southern part of the city. There is also a new weapon that Zuellni used during the battle that acted like Lintence's steel strings, but far more visual. The report said it was a red wave that emanated from the front line and cut the advancing horde in two. Because nothing else had been said about it, one of the men guessed that it is possible that the Archer likely had a hand in this as well. There are also photos of this fighter riding on the back of an airborne Contaminoid and destroying others. At the conclusion of the battle, he leapt from the back of the airborne Larval and used an unknown kei technique to descend. It showed up as green wings. They also call him Zuellni's Avenging Angel. If the report is to be believed, the witness missed the evacuation alerts and observed the battle from a distance. The follow-up states that President Loss merely stated that the identity and exact abilities of the Archer are classified as Military Secrets. It was also speculated by the reporter that the only reason the man admitted anything was that the story had already been published and read."_

Haia and Myunfa took a moment to digest that tidbit of information. Haia smiled. "Killing Contaminoids while riding on one? Even I'm not that crazy. Yours truly would like to meet this guy."

 _"_ _How should we proceed sir?"_

Haia thought for a moment. "Should any of you encounter this Archer, do not engage. He was able to shoot Myunfa's arrow just as it left her bow. That alone say he is either lucky or good. However, inform him that I would like to speak with him."

 _"_ _I will pass those orders along sir."_

"Oh Fellmouse, can you have one of the guys bring Myunfa and I something to eat? The both of us haven't eaten anything since before the fight last night."

 _"_ _I will have one of the men make you something sir."_

Haia and Myunfa sat beneath the trees. One of the men appeared, saluted, and left. A large, wrapped meal was left at their feet.

Haia picked up a burger. "Just the two of us huh Myunfa? It's like a picnic."

Myunfa nodded and blushed.

The two sat in the trees waiting and watching. Haia was getting bored very easily. "When is this girl gonna show?" Haia lay back in frustration.

Myunfa joined him in staring at the sky. "Classes are still in session. It likely won't be for some time.

A few hours later, they were startled by the sound of something impacting metal. They sat up and saw their target, a short girl with long silver hair savagely kicking a support for the roof of the stop. The entire structure was shaking.

Haia turned to Myunfa and pointed at the girl with an expression of confusion and disbelief on his face. The girl was a nen'i user and shouldn't be able to use augmented kei.

Myunfa stood and walked toward the angry girl. Haia grabbed the last burger and stuffed it in his mouth.

As they approached, they heard, "Stupid Kalian, stupid Fon-fon. Keeping secrets, hiding things…I'm going to break their legs! I've had enough…. I need Harry!"

Felli cut off her rant when Myunfa approached her. "Hello there. How are you?"

Felli's eyes narrowed. It was the archer from last night. The girl's presence was the same. Felli jumped back when the swordsman Fon-fon defeated appeared as well.

Felli leapt back once again and restored her DITE. Nen'i pins flew through the air and became pointed at her mental command. "Who are you? What do you two want?"

Haia was shocked at the reaction of the small girl. She had serious anger issues. His response was unintelligible because of the burger in his mouth.

Myunfa tried to defuse the situation.

Haia took the food from his mouth. "You kept us waiting. Calm down. We aren't going to do anything to you."

Felli's eyes narrowed. "That is just like a suspicious person saying they aren't doing anything suspicious."

Haia shook his head. "Look you aren't even my type."

Felli swirled her petals around her. "I already have an excellent boyfriend and he is very protective." She smirked, "Even if I didn't, someone like you wouldn't stand a chance. You look like the type of boy only a monkey would find attractive."

Myunfa's eyes narrowed.

Any response was cut off by the arrival of the rail car and Kalian and one of his secretaries. "Felli it is good to see you. It looks like I got here just in time."

Haia smiled. "Well, the whole gang is here."

Felli's eyes narrowed. "What is it now Kalian? These two attacked a member of my platoon. How do you know them?"

Kalian raised an eyebrow at Haia's surprise. "I was unaware of that. These two are members or the Salinban Mercenary Training Group. They are here about what happened in Gandweria."

Felli returned her DITE to the base state. "What does that have to do with me?"

Haia spoke up. "Why don't we have this chat somewhere a little more private?"

Felli nodded. "Fine. We'll go to the tanks. There is usually no one there."

Kalian nodded. It was one of the few places that Felli could vent. As such, it was naturally a place not frequented by people.

The conversation that followed ended in Haia convincing Felli to inform him if she felt the same presence from Gandweria.

When the two mercenaries left, blue nen'i pins floated alongside them. _"I sensed no other presence captain, but there was something odd going on. The Nen'i Operator of the 17_ _th_ _platoon seemed to calm down once they were at the tanks. She seemed relaxed and amused for some reason. It wasn't because of her brother's presence."_

Haia nodded. Fellmouse was a genius at nen'i. Something may have been up, but he couldn't guess what it was.

Haia and Myufna headed back to the bus. They had been up all night.

* * *

Once the mercenaries were gone, Felli turned to a patch of empty air. "Harry? What do you think?"

Harry's voice echoed, "He is hiding something. But for the most part he was truthful."

The surprise on Kalian's face was almost laughable.

Harry continued, "I have to get back. Want a lift Felli?"

Felli nodded.

Kalian turned to the same patch that Felli had addressed. "Harry, what…" Kalian trailed off as his secretary pointed to where Felli had been. The girl was gone. The President and his secretary left, both showing different levels of shock.

Once they had left, Harry pulled his Invisibility Cloak from his shoulders. Felli was amused that she could see her brother, but he couldn't see her. This had possibilities.

Harry apparated them to his restaurant. The rest of the evening was spent in relatively normal pursuits.

When Harry closed up shop, he frowned. The 10th Platoon had missed their day at the Den. Harry knew something was off. He didn't know what, but something was wrong.

Harry figured that he would find out soon enough. He just couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't going to be good.


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Only the changes to the universe are a product of my deranged muse**

On the day of the tournament between the 17th and the 10th Platoons, Harry asked Felli to keep him in the loop about the Fallen One. His own experience with the goat was not a pleasant one. Zuellni also hadn't visited the Den since they had returned from Gandweria. Because that was out of character for the electronic spirit, Harry figured that the goat had a hand in that. Harry resolved to visit Zuellni later tonight. If that goat was influencing her, he needed to put a stop to it.

Harry decided that during the tournament he would watch it closer than the others. Maybe he could figure out what was going on. Ever since Harry noticed that something about Dinn was different, his platoon had been keeping their distance.

With the lull that came in business, Harry took the time to prepare for the rush after the Tournament. Harry watched the 17th Platoon charge out onto the field. They were defending today. Harry's eyes narrowed. Sharnid was wearing his battle fatigues from his time in the 10th Platoon. What exactly was going on?

As Dinn and his platoon started their offensive, Harry smiled at how Dinn took out the traps. Since platoons started setting boobytraps, it had become common to litter the field with them. After his chat with Lucas and the 16th, they had littered the field with so many traps that they were able to fight the First Platoon to a draw. Vanse himself had been taken out by a last-ditch trap by the flag. The siren saying time was up went off as Vanse hit the ground. All of the 16th Platoon had been barely able to stand because they were defeated, but the flag was protected. It was a rare moment where a draw was announced. The condition of the 16th was debatable if they would have been able to fight, and Vanse wasn't looking too good either. When the members of the First tried to contest the results saying they should have the win, Lucas merely said that they were treating like a real battle. In a real battle, they would use traps. Vanse conceded the point, but the match was listed as a draw due to each side meeting criteria for a win. As such, the platoons had gotten better at identifying, setting, as well as tripping the traps without any injuries. When the next Municipal Battle came around, Harry wouldn't be surprised if there were tripwires on every street and hidden charges making the way to the Zuellni flag extremely difficult.

Dinn waited for the smoke to clear on one front and Siena advanced. Harry blinked at the formation of the 17th. It looked like they were all guarding the tower except Sharnid. Harry narrowed his eyes. What was the 17th's play? It was unlike any strategy that they had used before. Harry's eyes widened Dinn stumbled and grabbed his head. Something wasn't right.

Harry had asked the police what drug the man he had captured had been trying to push in the Den. A drug called Overload. It dramatically ramped up nen'i and kei output but at a very high cost. The body, unused to dealing with the high levels as well as the high recovery rate wore itself out faster. This often caused various heart problems as well as neuro-muscular issues. It also put a heavy strain on the brain as well as the kei artery. Losing the ability to channel kei and nen'i was often the result. Harry imagined it would likely cause his core to explode.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. Could Dinn and the 10th be using that garbage?

Siena was separated from the rest of her platoon when a blast of kei opened up a rift in the ground. Sharnid took on Siena and Layfon took on the rest of the Platoon.

Harry watched the fight between Sharnid and Siena. The sniper seemed to be talking to the jouster in between bouts of fighting. Harry watched Sharnid's lips. He could make out one phrase before the camera switched. "Why didn't he tell you about the Overload he's taking?"

Harry nodded. Everything clicked. Somehow Nina's platoon had discovered Dinn and the 10th had been using the drug. They were likely trying to get them to stop before things got too bad.

The television switched back to Layfon's fight. He had riddled Dinn with needles of energy.

Moments later, when it switched back to Siena and Sharnid's fight, a single nen'i petal floated next to his head. The transmission was quiet, just in case there was anyone in the café. It was luckily empty.

 _"_ _The Fallen One has taken over Dinn."_

Harry apparated to his room and threw his battle cloak over his shoulders once he had used a switching spell on his clothes.

 _"_ _Haia lied Harry. He intends to take Dinn back to Glendan."_

Harry apparated to the field. Dinn was bound in chains.

Haia was monologing. "We're the Salinban Mercenary Training Group. You guys won't last a second.

Harry quickly, yet methodically fired, breaking the chains and freeing the bound captain. He also hit three of the men holding Dinn captive with heavy stunners before they could react. Harry hit himself with a voice-changing spell. "You're right Haia. Your guys won't last a second."

Haia and his group turned to look at the black-cloaked form.

"You just stuck your nose in where it doesn't belong bub."

Harry's smirk was the only thing that showed of his face. Another bevy of arrows had the group scattering. Harry switched his DITE to the staff form and blocked a blow from Haia. The fact he had done so caused a look of shock then a grin of a challenge to cross the tattooed face. Harry blasted him with a banisher, sending him flipping across the field.

Haia shook his head and picked himself up off the ground.

Harry once again changed his voice. "Alseif. Handle this guy. I need to get that thing out of Dinn."

Layfon jumped in and locked swords with Haia.

Harry caught an arrow as it was headed his way. He fitted it to his bow and launched it back from where it had come. He charged it with a blasting curse. The girl was thrown into the woods even though she was on the other side of the tree. A stunner grenade thrown into the woods hit the other two who had come.

Changing his bow once more into a staff, he etched out a protective circle around the unresponsive figure of Dinn Dee. The Fallen One watched impassively as a shield rose around the boy.

Harry watched Haia fall after one exchange with Layfon.

Harry sent his magic along with a Legilimancy probe. He turned to Nina. "The spirit is anchored in Dinn's feelings and emotions. If I push it out, it would likely destroy him."

The golden goat floating above Dinn smirked. Unseen to all, a red cat was lazily watching the happenings.

Felli's voice was heard. _"It is likely because of Dinn's desire to protect the city since this spirit's city was destroyed. Dinn was just defeated by Fon-fon. He likely wanted nothing more than the power to defeat his enemies. It is likely that we will need to crush Dinn's spirit and make him think that even with the power, it wouldn't matter."_

Harry nodded. "Any ideas?"

Sharnid and Siena walked up. Siena spoke. "I can handle this."

Harry held his hands on either side of Dinn's head as Siena left the platoon and said goodbye.

The hold of Gandweria loosened and Harry used his magic to pry the goat's influence off of the captain. Dinn fell to the ground.

The Fallen One was rather unhappy. "Why do you deny me my purpose? His sentiment was perfect. So is yours."

Once again the golden goat attempted to posses Harry.

Harry knew what to expect and managed to throw out the goat much faster this time. The entire Salinban Mercenary Training Group was in shock. Someone threw off a Fallen One. That meant that the fighter was likely insanely strong.

Haia had watched from the ground where he was being tended to by Myufa and the medic.

Harry stood once again. "That is the second time you have tried." He was breathing heavily. Since the goat had tried back in Gandweria, Harry had been training harder. He had slacked off and it had showed in how fast he got tired before. "Why?"

"I wish to become your sword. Your power and mine could burn away all of Ignacious' tainted spawn and leave them as nothing but ash."

Harry shook his head. "I won't be your puppet." Harry then hit the goat with a ward draining spell.

The goat looked surprised as it faded slightly and fell to its knees. "I was right. One way or another warrior, I will be a sword." The goat disappeared. It had masked its presence so that Harry could barely sense it.

Harry turned to Siena. "I do not know the effects of Overload combined with pushing the goat out of him will be. Get him to a hospital and fast. If I take him, it could injure him further."

Siena and Sharnid picked up the captain and jumped away.

Harry summoned the spent spell grenade and apparated back to his shop. He was tired, but not as bad as before. He normally closed early on the weekends. Harry would use the time to sleep.

As the day ended, Felli came by. Once the café had closed, she made a thorough examination of Harry and then told him that the Mercenary group was likely going to be looking for him. They were in shock at what he had done.

* * *

Haia was sitting with a bandage around his chest. He addressed all the members of his group. "Did anyone who witnessed the Archer's actions see any reason to believe it was anything other than someone throwing off a Fallen One?"

Heads shook.

Fellmouse spoke up. "The fighter was invisible to my senses. I only sensed the Fallen One, our team, and the two platoons."

This shocked everyone.

Haia's eyes narrowed. "The goat's words to the Archer are enough to say that it wants him as its host. The Archer doesn't want to be one."

One of the team spoke up, "Could he already be the host of a Fallen One?"

Haia shook his head. "This Fallen One wouldn't have tried to posses him if he was. We can speculate later as to why. What about his other abilities? We have to send a report to the Queen."

Myufa looked at Haia. "He is very skilled. He fired my own arrow back at me."

One of the men added rubbing his forehead, "He also has a technique that knocks someone unconscious. For some reason I woke up with a headache. It is really bad."

Another added in. "He charged that silver orb with the same kei technique. I saw it land and a flash of red. I woke up with the same headache."

The group's DITE mechanic eyes widened. "Did you pick it up when you woke up? A device that can store a technique then unleash it would be of immense value."

The mercenary shook his head. "It was gone when I woke up."

Haia was shocked once again. "The Queen will be very interested in this. Considering even Alseif listened to him, this Archer is very strong. The fact he's a shooter and uses kei techniques show that he is likely passable at close quarters fighting as well. But I don't know of a kei technique that would put someone to sleep."

Fellmouse added, "Of course there is also his ability in a full-fledged battle. I no longer believe his exploits were exaggerated in that article."

* * *

A few days later, Felli and Harry were lying back on the grass, looking at the moon after a date. Felli informed Harry that the Salinban group was doing patrols to see if they would have a chance at talking to the Archer.

Harry shrugged, "Well I guess I'll have to keep a low profile. I can guess they aren't exactly happy with me at freeing Dinn and helping get the Fallen One out of him."

Felli nodded. "I thought the same thing. Nina is already looking to the next tournament here in a few weeks. We will be up against the First Platoon."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Vanse and his gang huh? Good luck."

"Nina asked me if I could use my feminine wiles to convince you to help out."

Harry raised an eyebrow and smiled a lopsided grin. "I do enjoy your feminine wiles Felli. But I did say that I wouldn't be participating in any Inter-Platoon matches." Harry's grin widened. "But you are definitely welcome to try to convince me."

Felli just smacked Harry's chest. She jumped when Harry retaliated by tickling her.

When they ended the date, Kalian was waiting. "Harry, I would like to speak with you for a moment. It concerns Zuellni."

Harry nodded. "There have been an increasing number of problems regarding day to day operations. Equipment is deteriorating faster. We are having more things breakdown and stop working. It started in the machinery department and has begun to spread."

Harry nodded. "What do you think is the cause of the problem?"

Kalian furrowed his eyebrows. "The Fallen One."

Harry nodded. That old goat just won't take no for an answer. "By the way, how is Dinn doing? I haven't had time to get by the hospital during visiting hours and I haven't seen any of the 10th since then."

Kalian looked down. "Between the Overload and the Fallen One, his body is rather damaged. Whatever you did to him may have saved his life, but his body needs to recover."

Harry nodded. "What of his mind?"

Kalian sighed. "Only time will tell. Right now he is being kept asleep so his body can recover. The damage to his kei artery and network is rather massive. It was strained to just below the point of rupturing."

Harry hung his head. "With the drugs he was taking, it's no surprise that something was going to happen." Harry turned to leave the house. "Kalian. Don't tell Haia who I am. They were not pleased at my actions. I'll fix some of the problems the old goat is causing, but I don't know how much it will help."

Kalian nodded.

Harry took the list and after a series of Reparos later, he headed to bed.

* * *

Haia was addressing his group. "Any progress on who the Archer is?"

The team shook their heads.

Haia turned to Fellmouse. "What about you Fellmouse?"

The tall nen'i operator shook his head. "Just as before, somehow the Archer was able to mask his presence from even me. Unless I see the person in question, and can't sense them, I will be unable to determine the identity of the Archer. It is entirely probable that they mask their presence to be a normal Military Arts student when they are not in their role as the Archer."

This set everyone back. Myufa gasped, "How is that even possible?"

Fellmouse shrugged. "The only explanation that I have is that this Archer is extremely gifted and has superb control over their kei. Not even the Heaven's Blades have such control."

Haia looked over the group. "I have notified Queen Alsheira about this Archer. I also sent a description of his abilities. Since Alseif was kicked out, they need another Heaven's Blade. Not only that but if the Queen decides to take him, should the Fallen One take another host we can take them to Glendan as well." Haia continued, "The President has declined any attempts to get the information we need."

Haia nodded. The letter should be arriving any day now.

The next day Nina stayed late at the Den. She didn't work that night. When Harry went to lock up, Nina stood. Harry looked amused at the platoon captain. "Can I help you with anything Nina?"

"Harry I would like to ask a favor."

Harry smiled as he wiped down tables. "I'm sure Felli already told you I'm not going to be helping against Vanse and the First Platoon."

Nina nodded. "I know that. I need someone to spar against Layfon. We can all train against him, but he really doesn't have anyone to spar against that can push him."

Harry started putting up chairs. "Other than possibly humiliating the boy, what kind of incentive do I have to do that?"

This threw Nina for a loop. "Um… I don't really know."

Harry shook his head. "I will think about it. Don't tell Fon-fon who the Archer is. That boy can't keep a secret to save his life. He has no poker face at all."

Nina smirked. "Why do you think I haven't already done so?"

Harry smiled. "That and it's amusing to watch him try to figure it out. Well, it is for me. Felli keeps me informed of his various guesses. I think he has convinced himself that it Kalian."

Nina started to laugh. When she recovered she said, "I'm going to be planning a training trip in a few days. We'll be on the other side of the Regios in the building that the agricultural students use for overnight stays. Let me know what you think."

"I think you should bug Layfon for training. He is clearly strong. You haven't reached your limit yet either Nina, you keep getting stronger, even if by small amounts. Maybe he knows some tips."

Nina frowned. "I'm fine on my own."

Harry glanced at the girl. "No one is _fine_ on their own. Even me." Harry took a deep breath. "I learned that the hard way."

"What do you mean?"

Harry shook his head. "There was a battle. I knew that the enemy wanted to kill me. I planned a diversionary attack and went to attack from behind. I was strong. I thought I could handle the opposition. What I didn't know was it was a trap. When I attacked from behind, they were ready for me." Harry winced. "I took several techniques but was unable to fight back. The only reason I'm still alive is that a few of my friends ignored what I had told them to do they pulled me out and saved my life." Harry stared into Nina's eyes. "No one fights alone Nina Antalk. Just because you're strong doesn't mean your enemy won't be ready for it." Harry rolled up his sleeves to show his scared arms. "I learned the lesson the hard way Nina. Don't make the same mistake."

Nina's eyes were wide. "But..."

Harry shouted. "But nothing! No one fights alone Antalk. Least of all the leader." Harry's voice softened. "Your platoon cares for you and wants to win. They can't do that without your leadership. Recognize the strengths of those on your team and lean on them so you all get stronger together."

Nina's own promise when facing the Elder Contaminoid resurfaced. "I'll try."

"Then we'll talk about me helping."

Nina left and Harry closed up shop.

The next day, Mey-shen informed Harry that she would be helping Platoon 17 on their training trip.

Harry smirked. "You just want to spend some time with Fon-fon don't you?"

Harry just shook his head when Mey-shen blushed and tried to cover it up. "Don't worry about it Mey-shen. I handled things fine for about a year on my own. Go have fun."

Mey-shen smiled and took a pie that Harry had made out of the oven to cool.

Insert scene break here

Felli was sitting in the 17th locker room when Nina announced the training trip.

Once everyone else agreed, Nina turned to the shorter girl. "What about you Felli?"

Felli huffed. "You realize that it takes away from my time with Harry?"

Sharnid smirked, "I'll bet we could convince Harry to come out for at least part of it Felli. Just think, the two of you alone, away from everyone else, why you could…OW!"

Sharnid was hopping up and down holding his shin.

Felli glared at the older boy. "Do I need to tell Harry that you groped me again?"

Sharnid paled and grabbed his ponytail. "But I didn't…You wouldn't…"

"That doesn't matter."

Nina cut the pair off. "Felli are you in or no?"

Another huff followed, "Alright. I'll try to convince him to come out to cook for us one night or something."

Nina smiled. Many rumors had been spread about Harry's skills outside of his café, but few had ever seen or tasted them. "That would work."

That night, Felli stayed at the Den until Harry closed. "Nina is taking the platoon on a training trip to the other side of the Regios. It is for a few days."

Harry nodded. "Mey-shen told me that she has been asked to help with the cooking while she is there. She'll be gone for the next few days."

Felli looked surprised. She muttered out, "Why would Nina ask her that when she likes Fon-fon? She would only get jealous of Mey-shen."

Harry blinked. "Nina likes Fon-fon?"

Felli nodded. "I thought you knew."

Harry shook his head. "As a male, I am clueless in that regard." He smiled and pulled Felli close. "After all, it took you kissing me and berating your brother for me to figure things out."

Felli whispered against Harry's lips, "Can I convince you to at least visit?"

Harry whispered back. "I have to get you your lunch somehow don't I?"

Felli smirked. "Good answer."

After a rather energetic kiss from his girlfriend, Harry finished cleaning while Felli went home to pack for the training trip.

* * *

Nina was walking home and was surprised when Harry started walking alongside her. "If you are at your destination one hour before I make campus deliveries, I can spar with Alsief."

Nina turned to thank Harry but he was gone.

The next morning after Harry took in the deliveries, a wave of his hand started everything cooking. He normally wouldn't be this dependent on magic while cooking, but if he was going to spar against Alseif, he needed the time to get ready. The phone in his apartment rang as he got changed. It was Felli.

"Harry, we've arrived. We're at the building the Agricultural students use for overnight stays."

"Nina really wants me to spar against Fon-fon doesn't she?'

"Mifi and her friends are here. Weekly Look'N is going to be here."

"Tell Nina that if she wants me there, they can't see anything."

"Of course. Harry, I'm feeling like one of your specialty grilled cheese sandwiches today. I also need chocolate. I do not know why."

Harry chuckled. "Of course Felli." The call ended and Harry finished putting on his gear.

Harry slid the last of the meat into the oven and Harry apparated out to the building. He disillusioned himself as he made his way inside. When he passed the kitchen, he saw Felli trying to eavesdrop.

Harry ended the spell and Felli smiled, holding a finger to her lips. Harry had to chuckle at Mey-shen's attempts to talk to Fon-fon. It was amusing. It was even funnier when Nina appeared and didn't even notice Harry's presence as she tried to listen in as well.

Sharnid chuckled at his captain but took a few steps backwards when he saw the cloaked form of the Archer.

Harry saw Nina and spoke, "You know Nina, there is a marvelous invention that you can strip the skins off of potatoes in no time flat. You could help them."

Felli smirked at her captain's sudden desire to help in the kitchen. The last time Nina cooked, Harvey had to spend a few hours in the bathroom followed by a quiet trip to the hospital. Felli knew she didn't really have any room to talk, but it was amusing as Harry dangled the peeler just out of her reach. When she suddenly jumped to get it, Harry disappeared with a pop and Nina fell to the floor in front of Layfon.

"Nina? What are you doing?"

Nina quickly stood and brushed herself off. "You looked kind of busy so I thought I might lend a hand."

Layfon smiled. "We're all done. Thanks though, I'd better get changed if we're going to have those trainings before dinner."

Nina shook her head. "Layfon you have a special opponent to warm up against before we get to any team training. You have two minutes to get outside."

Nina walked away to find Naruki. When she found the purple haired student, Nina smiled as Harvey was working on the DITE. "Naruki, I need you to keep Mey-Shen and Mifi inside for the next little bit. Layfon's going to have a spar and I don't want anyone getting hurt."

Naruki was confused. "But the article…"

Nina shook her head. "Layfon is going up against the Archer. If Mifi writes anything about it, she could be put in jail. I don't want that to happen."

Naruki's eyes widened and she nodded.

When Nina left, Naruki resolved to at least watch from a window. She had wanted to see what this Archer was capable of. She could keep a secret.

Layfon quickly put on his combat fatigues and exited the building. A black cloaked figure stood with his back to him. Layfon easily recognized the Archer from the fight with Dinn as well as the visit to Gandweria.

Harry cast a voice-changing spell. "Alseif, I don't have long. Your captain asked me to spar with you." Harry restored his DITE. "Restoration one."

Layfon was shocked at the energy the Archer was emanating. He dodged a strike from the staff. Quickly restoring his own DITE, Layfon deflected the green motes that lifted from the staff to circle around the Archer. "When I beat you, I want you to tell me who you are. No one in the platoon will tell me."

A chuckle rang forth from under the hood. "If you can Alseif, I'll consider it."

Both fighters vanished in a blur. Harry grinned. The last time he had been pushed this hard in a fight had been against Tom's minions.

Layfon was impressed. He was matched technique for technique by the Archer. Very few shooters worked on close-range combat, but this one had. As he closed, he saw a glint of lenses under the hood. He was right; it was Kalian who was the Archer.

Layfon jumped away and condensed kei to throw at the Archer but was beaten to the punch as he had to change the kei into a shield from an angry red ball headed his way. Layfon was shocked as his shield broke. He dodged and the ball blasted the ground where he stood, throwing dust in the air. Layfon used his kei to manipulate the winds to blow it away. He dodged a barrage of arrows as the Archer demonstrated his proficiency. Not even his kei-enhanced winds would divert them.

Layfon was put on the ropes as he dodged a mass of ropes headed his way. They all looked like Naruki's capture rope. "What are you doing? I can't read your Kei flows, your energy is difficult to guess at what is going on."

Harry paused. "You can read an opponent's moves just by watching their energy flow?"

"Yes."

"You must know hundreds of techniques then."

Layfon frowned. "Isn't that why you brought me here Kalian?"

"Why aren't you teaching others then? You could be an immense help to all Military Artists here. You could save lives." Harry batted away a strike and spun out of the way. "Can you even use everything you know?"

Layfon shaped some kei. "Watch me."

Nina's eyes widened. Layfon could teach her new techniques.

Harry reflected the technique back at Layfon. "But you can't duplicate what I'm doing, can you? That must frustrate you."

Layfon frowned. "You don't know anything."

The former Heaven's blade dodged another slew of attacks. These twisted the ground around him, almost as if the dirt itself was trying to hold him still. Layfon channeled more kei then he had used since coming to Zuellni. He was able to close with the Archer, but was tripped as the Archer engaged him in hand-to-hand. The Archer was able to incorporate quite a few acrobatic moves, dodging and blocking in midair. Layfon realized how much he relied on reading his opponent's kei. Kalian really was something unique. Layfon righted himself in midair and used kei to propel himself towards the cloaked figure. The man used the staff to weave a defensive wall against the sword DITE. A concussive wave ripped through the air as the two fighters hit. Both fighters were blasted backwards. The Archer was still standing as Layfon pulled himself to his feet.

Layfon was amazed. He hadn't been pushed this far in a long time. It was like sparring with another Heaven's Blade. Layfon had to break out skills that were rusty from disuse, but the Archer still was able to dodge and neutralize them. Layfon could tell that he was outmatched. This person had an energy level that rivaled the queen. He also had techniques that he hadn't even heard of before. Layfon frowned. How was Kalian keeping his abilities a secret? He hadn't sensed the man's power at all.

The Archer knocked Layfon back again. "You could help everyone around you if you weren't such a selfish child."

Layfon's kei was barely controlled as it lashed out, gouging deep furrows into the dirt. "Don't be so confident." His attack went to slice the cloak, but the blade skidded off and not even a single thread was out of place. "What is that?"

The sound of a bell went off. The Archer held up a hand. "That was enjoyable Alseif. However, I have necessary tasks that I need to complete. Another time perhaps?"

Layfon nodded. "I look forward to it Kalian."

Laughter rang out from the Archer as well as everyone watching. The Archer shook his head. "I'm not the silver haired manipulator. However, I find it funny you think I am him." The cowl tilted slightly. "If I was Kalian, don't you think I would find a way to force you to teach what you know Alseif? Regardless of the good that could be done if you shared what you knew, you keep it all inside. Maybe you'd be happier if you shared." The robed figure disappeared with a slight pop.

Layfon blinked as the other members of his platoon laughed at his conclusion. "So Kalian isn't the Archer?"

Nina shook her head. "When you do a better job of keeping secrets, I'll consider telling you." She chuckled.

Layfon looked disappointed.

A few minutes later, Naruki and Mifi left the building. The two looked distracted.

(A few minutes earlier)

Naruki watched from a window as Layfie squared off against a cloaked and hooded figure. She watched as her friend was put on the ropes.

Naruki turned when Mifi gasped. "Is that the Archer going toe to toe with Layfie?"

Naruki nodded. "You can't even mention this in your story Mifi. Nina said you would likely go to jail if you did."

Mifi nodded. "I won't. I will say that I am amazed. Layfie is fighting harder than I have seen in the tournaments."

Naruki nodded. "How strong are those two?"

Mifi stated, "Strong enough to take out Contaminoids that all other Military Artists in the Regios were having trouble with."

The two girls nodded. Most of the fight was happening so fast they were only able to see blurs. Naruki channeled kei to her eyes to give her friend a breakdown of what was happening.

Suddenly, there was the sound of an electronic bell. The Archer stopped the fight and after a few words, disappeared.

The duo went out to the training yard. There was quite a bit of evidence of the fight. The ground had been churned up and blasted in a few places.

Mifi asked, "Lafyie, you look exhausted. Is everything alright?"

Nina cut in before he could reply. "Some special training I arranged for him. He will be well enough for the team training. I made sure that he got a workout but was still able to compete in the training today."

Mifi was amazed as Layfon still able to handle the mock competition and repeatedly manhandled the entire platoon.

During the break, Mifi and Naruki were talking.

Mifi began, "Even after that fight with the Archer he still is so strong."

Naruki shook her head. "How can he still wipe the floor with us after being thrown around by the Archer?"

Mifi brought her notebook up to her mouth. "I would have to guess that he's more than talented. I heard that he used to be a Keeper of a Heaven's Blade."

Naruki looked shocked. "What is someone like him doing here? Why would he leave Glendan if he was so powerful?"

Mifi whispered, "My editor said that he caused some trouble and he was forced to leave Glendan." She continued, "My boss wants me to use this article as a chance to get some dirt out of Layfon about the whole thing."

"Is that why they are footing the bill?"

Mifi nodded.

"Do they know about this?"

Mifi shook her head.

Later that night, at Dinner, Felli excused herself just after the food was set down. A few minutes later, she returned holding hands with her boyfriend.

Once everyone greeted the chef, Harry looked at Mifi. "No pictures this time, or else I'll make sure you miss out on the next luncheon."

Mifi quickly nodded.

When Nina revealed that she had tasted Mey-shen cooking before, Harry was confused. When Mey-shen ran crying from the room at Layfon's words, Harry smacked the brown haired boy on the back of the head and followed his student. As he left he could begin to hear Nina berate the teen.

He found Mey-shen sitting on the back steps.

She was fighting back tears. She was shocked when Harry sat next to her. She leaned against the older boy and cried. Harry had been her boss and sounding board when asking about a guy's perspective.

Harry had no clue how to react to the current situation.

The two sat in silence but were soon joined by Felli.

The normally somber girl hugged Mey-shen. "I consider you a friend Mey-shen. I'm sorry."

Harry threw an arm around the girl as well. "I wish I knew what to say Mey-shen, but I don't."

Felli released the girl who was now getting a handle on her emotions. "Next time I have a girl's night with Nina, I want to invite you." She turned to Harry. "We will require additional desserts Harry. I will let you know when."

"As you command oh wise and powerful Felli."

Harry's tone made Mey-shen laugh.

Harry nudged the girl. "No one knows what the future holds Mey-shen. When I came here did I think that I would meet someone as amazing as Felli? No I didn't. I didn't even think I had a chance with someone like her. What will happen, will happen, and there really isn't anything you can do but try your best and enjoy the ride." Harry squeezed Felli's hand. "Things will always work out. Sometimes they are in ways we never dreamed of, sometimes it is only after a long stretch of hard times, but they do. Just keep trying."

Mey-shen hugged Harry. "Thanks." She dried her tears. "I've got dishes to do."

Felli sat next to Harry. "Sometimes you can say the sweetest things."

Harry was confused. "What do you mean?"

Felli shook her head. "Never mind."

After a few minutes, Felli stood. "I have to get washed up. Can we take a walk when I'm done?"

Harry nodded. "I'll be waiting."

Quite a bit of time passed before Harry watched Mey-shen leave and a few minutes later Layfon followed.

When Felli came out a few minutes later, Harry raised an eyebrow. The girl looked like a lobster. "Is everything alright Felli? Did you fall asleep in the bath?"

Felli shook her head. She didn't want to talk about how she didn't measure up to Nina or any of the other girls right now. "Let's just walk. I need to cool off a bit."

While they were walking, Harry looked up at the moon. He saw a faint golden figure near the spire at the top of one of the legs of the Regios. He felt a wave emanate and heard a crash. The bridge was collapsing and the goat is the one who did it.

Felli sent her nen'i out. "Harry! Fon-fon and Mey-shen are trapped there."

Harry grabbed Felli and used a line of sight appartition to go there. Felli made sure to pass the message along.

Harry began lifting debris and shifting it around.

Harry saw a large piece of metal sticking out of Lay-son's back as he collapsed onto Mey-shen as they shifted a piece of rubble.

Harry looked at Felli. "Get her out of here. I'll do what I can with Layfon."

Felli nodded and helped a hysterical Mey-shen out of the wreckage.

Harry was glad he brought his satchel. He pulled a blood-replenishing potion out. He used a field medic spell to switch it with some stomach acid. He hoped that it would help the boy. He had lost a lot of blood.

Harry used a wound-closing charm on all but the major wounds. Looking at the jagged piece sticking out of the boy's back, Harry winced. He cast a body bind on Alsief to prevent any movement. Harry summoned the metal out. He could see bone. Hopefully Layfon would still be able to walk. He apparated the pair to the top of the pile. Mey-shen was in shock and didn't notice anything. Harry hit her with a stunner so she wouldn't see anything.

Nina, Sharnid, and Harley were all running to the scene of the collapse. Harry began levitating Layfon and pulled on his cloak. "I'll take him to the hospital. I'll be faster than any ambulance. Take care of Mey-shen and tell Kalian that his guess about the goat is correct. That spirit is the cause of all of this."

Getting a nod from Nina, Harry apparated to the hospital. When he arrived, the doctors had been told ahead of time that someone would be bringing in the victim of a bridge collapse. The doctors were shocked when the Archer appeared, holding Layfon Alseif and placed him face down on a gurney and stated the brunt of the boy's injuries. He disappeared before anyone could ask any questions.


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Nope, still own nothing.**

Kanaris knelt before the queen. She had really screwed things up yesterday. "My queen. I have something to bring to your attention. We have received another letter from the Salinban Mercenary Training Group. It is marked for your eyes only."

As Queen Alshira read the letter, her eyebrows rose. A Military Artist that took out more Contaminoids than Layfon Alseif, was undetectable by nen'i users and was strong enough to throw off possession from a Fallen One? This would bear some investigation. "Kanaris. It appears that fate may silence your complaints about only having eleven Heaven's Blades. It looks like Haia's group may have found someone."

Kanaris looked hopeful, "Does that mean you'll be coming back to the castle?" Tracking down a new Heaven's Blade was something the Queen did, not a Heaven's Blade.

Alshira stood. "I have an errand I need to run. I will think on it." If there was someone who could throw off the power of a Fallen One, which meant that they were at least equal in strength. None of the Heaven's Blades were that strong. Alshira smiled at the possible challenge.

As she left, she passed Savalis Leukins. The conversation that followed was enlightening. Savalis wanted nothing more than to be strong. He also enjoyed the fight with Contaminoids.

As she left, Alshira mused that should Savalis go to Zuellni, he could track down this mysterious Archer. If the person in question was that powerful then Savalis would have fun, and if he was able to obtain the Fallen One's power, it would be a benefit for the city.

Alshira went to get changed so she could speak with Leerin.

After she was done harassing Leerin, when Queen Alshira returned to the palace, she had a discussion with Savalis. He was given three missions. He was to protect Leerin, find the Fallen One, and see if this Archer was possibly strong enough to be a Heaven's Blade.

* * *

The next morning had Harry concerned about Fon-fon. The first aid he had preformed was sufficient to keep the boy alive. Apparently there was quite a bit of damage to his spine. He would be undergoing an operation on the day of the tournament. Harry also had his mind wandering to Zuellni's state. He had been to Central Engineering a few times, but was unable to locate or communicate with the electronic spirit. He could sense the goat's presence but it was faint. Harry had repaired quite a bit of damage.

Mey-shen hadn't arrived yet, so Harry set things to cooking. He apparated closer to the female dorms. Once he found Mey-shen's room, he lightly knocked on the door.

Mifi opened it slightly. "Harry?! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how Mey-Shen is doing. She seemed pretty shook up last night. Felli said she passed out from the shock."

Mifi nodded. "We're lucky the Archer was in the area. He took Layfie to the hospital faster than the paramedics could have."

Harry nodded. "Can I come in and talk to Mey-Shen? After last night, I just want to make sure she's doing alright."

Mifi turned. "Give Nari a minute. She is getting dressed."

When Harry was finally granted admission to the room, Mey-shen was laying on her side wrapped in a blanket, looking despondently at the wall.

Harry lightly jostled the girl. "Mey-shen are you going to be alright?"

Harry saw tears start to leak from the girl's eyes. Harry walked around the bed and stood between the wall and the bed. Harry crouched down and was eye-level with the girl.

"Mey-shen, I know how you feel. Someone you cared for was in your arms possibly dying. There was nothing you could do. I know how that feels Mey-shen."

Tears flowed faster from the girl's eyes. A sob wracked her form.

Harry rested his hand on the girl's shoulder. "From what Felli told me, the Archer got him to the hospital faster than the ambulance could have. It will take some time, but eventually he will be fine."

Meyshen tearily blurted out, "It's all my fault! If I hadn't wanted to talk to him, to know more about him, he wouldn't have been hurt." Mey-shen grabbed onto Harry and wouldn't let go.

Harry looked at the girl. "Mey-Shen, I want you to focus on the fact that he is still alive. When I was in your shoes, the outcome wasn't the same."

This statement caused Mey-shen to look up. The shock on her face spoke volumes.

Harry nodded. "While there were no chance of any romantic feelings, this friend was like a brother to me. I kept thinking, if only I had done something different, he would still be alive. I still have nightmares about it from time to time." Harry stood. "When you're ready to talk about it, I'll be ready."

Mey-shen nodded. "You need to get back to the shop."

As Harry left he looked at Mifi. "I would appreciate that this little conversation not make it anywhere near your notepad."

Mifi was shocked at what Harry had said. It was then that she realized that no one really knew anything about Harry's past. From the sounds of it, he likely hadn't shared much because of bad memories. Mifi nodded, "Not a problem. Meyshi's my friend too. Both she and Nari convinced me not to write a story about Layfie because whatever happened in his past doesn't deserve to be shared unless he wants it shared. I understand completely."

Harry nodded. "Let me know if she needs anything."

Mifi and Naruki nodded as Harry left.

Naruki turned to Mifi once Harry left and whispered, "Do you really think that happened to Harry?"

Mifi turned to her friend, "Did you see the look on his face when he mentioned it? It was the same as when Meyshi woke up last night. He just had himself under control."

Naruki thought over that for a bit. "He must have had a hard life before he came here to Zuellni."

Mifi had a thought. "Is that why he's an honorary member of all of the platoons? Maybe he can identify with some of the things they are going through."

Naruki shrugged. "None of the platoons really talk about it other than he gained their respect."

"Could he be a Military Artist?"

"I doubt it. I've never sensed any kei from him at all. He's too outgoing to be a nen'i user. Besides, with how everything is going if he could use kei or nen'i, Kalian would have him in school and in a Platoon."

Mifi nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I was just curious."

* * *

Felli walked towards Fon-fon's room. Harry had been worried and wanted an update on his condition. Felli had volunteered to go in Harry's place. Harry had told her at lunch how bad the girl was shaken up. There were quite a few rumors floating around about how Layfon had gotten hurt. Harry had already reported to her older brother that he was sure that the Fallen One was responsible. The spirit of Gandweria was rather angry that Harry had refused to become its host. With the goat causing damage, all sorts of problems were cropping up. Since Zuellni was hiding from Harry, they couldn't really appeal to the tiny blue girl to fight against the influence of the goat.

Felli was astonished at seeing Layfon so injured. His entire back was bound up. This prevented him from moving and possibly injuring things worse. There were probably some broken ribs along with his back injuries.

"You had us all worried Fon-fon."

"No get well soon?"

"You're an idiot. What is the prognosis?"

"Well since the Archer got me here so fast, they were able to deal with a lot of the problems. But my back is going to need surgery."

"You were lucky the Archer was able to get you here so quickly."

Layfon smiled. "Tell your older brother thanks for bringing me here so quickly."

Felli blinked. She was sure they had convinced Layfon that Kalian wasn't the Archer. Nina had told her to not tell Layfon the real identity of the Archer. Felli agreed that Fon-fon couldn't keep a secret.

Layfon continued. "He's the only one who it could be. Besides, you never see the two of them together."

Felli shook her head at the boy's inability to let it go.

Layfon laughed lightly. "It's funny. You have to know who he is. You act like you are angry at your brother, but when he's the Archer, it shows that you do care for him."

Felli felt a headache forming. It was no wonder the boy treated Mey-shen's lunches like that. Felli staved off the headache by kicking Layfon's bed.

"Get better dummy."

* * *

As Harry wrapped up for the day, he saw Nina nursing a glass of juice.

"Long day?"

"Layfon's out of the competition. We can't go up against Vanse when we are down by a member." Nina shook her head. I've been thinking a lot about what you said. You're right." It looked like it took quite the effort for Nina to say that.

"It does seem like a rather indefensible position."

Nina turned to Harry. "What would you do? Can you help us Harry?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You want me to help your platoon? It wouldn't be much of a battle. I can handle them without too much effort."

Nina became more energetic. "Could you? We could win!"

Harry shook his head. "How would you learn anything?"

Nina looked stunned, "You're not going to help me?"

Harry smirked, "I never said that."

* * *

A voice rang out over the stadium. "And now for an anticipated match! The up-and-coming 17th Platoon is going up against the top ranked 1st Platoon, led by Vanse! The 17th Platoon has a last-minute replacement. Nina Antalk has assured the officials the 17th has enough members for a full platoon, but said that the fighter doesn't currently wish to be identified. A lot of people are wondering about the identity of the mysterious fighter."

In the bunker, a figure in a black robe walked down the hall.

The 17th Platoon all turned to stare.

"What's your plan?"

Nina nodded. "I'm going with Sharnid and Felli to take out the sniping point. You are going to be bait. Just stick to what you were told."

The robed figure nodded.

When the siren blared, the Platoon left the bunker.

The announcer shouted, "Is that the Archer fighting alongside the 17th?"

Vanse and the 1st platoon froze. Had Felli convinced Harry to join in? Vanse relayed a message to his forces. "The plan is the same. We have to take out Antalk before Harry can get too close. Move it."

The Nen'i Operator looked confused. "Captain! It appears Captain Antalk is with both groups!"

Vanse frowned. "Well played Harry. It would only make sense that the real Captain Antalk is sticking close to Harry." Vanse and his Platoon leapt in the direction of the robed figure. They had to hit Harry hard to put him down. If they could.

All but two members of the First Platoon were with Vanse. They circled Nina and Harry. The pair was standing in place. A silver orb was pulled from under the cloak. Vanse's eyes widened and he jumped away. A silver wave rippled out, immobilizing everyone. Nina faded as well. "You're not the Archer!"

Dalsiena pulled off the cloak, which turned into black petals and blew away. She leapt towards Vanse.

Vanse turned from the blonde girl and sped back towards the tower. This plot had Harry's fingerprints all over it. He knew that Kalian had a mission for Harry. He knew it. And he was tricked. Once Dalsiena leapt away, the bound fighters started to twitch. They would be mobile in under a minute. Harry had said that just because he was helping didn't mean it would be easy.

Felli turned to Nina. "Vanse escaped."

Nina nodded. "Find their sniper?"

A cluster of petals flew off and highlighted a figure in the trees. Sharnid began shooting. Nina ran towards the tower. She was stopped by the appearance of Vanse.

"That was a clever move. No doubt you had some help. But that won't help you now. Restoration!"

No matter how fast Nina had become, Vanse was faster. Just as he was about to land the finishing blow, a lance knocked his sword off target.

Dalsiena and Nina stood, facing off against Vanse. The shell of the lance dropped away revealing a longsword. The pair briefly exchanged blows with Vanse, but it was clear that they were outmatched.

Vanse disarmed the both of them but had to dodge a barrage of pointed nen'i petals. Ultimately he was able to knock Nina down, just as the rest of the platoon came into the clearing. With the captain down, the buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the match.

A shot rang out less than a second later, signifying the capture of the flag. It appeared Sharnid was moments too late.

The 17th picked themselves up. Vanse smirked. "Here I thought you would be reckless. I take it you learned a lesson didn't you?"

Nina winced and nodded. "It was pointed out to me exactly how careless I've been. However, I did have to beg some help."

Vanse nodded. "It was a good plan. It's good you've gotten stronger. But this is still my win."

Dalsiena stood. "When did you know I wasn't the Archer?"

Vanse's eyes narrowed. "Your hand was feminine, not masculine. I thought something was off by the way you carried yourself as well." Vanse smirked. "Lastly, had you been the Archer, the flag would have been in your hands within one minute and we would have been in an improbable situation."

A disappointed 17th Platoon left the field.

* * *

Kalian was headed towards where he was going to meet the Salinban Mercenary Training Group. During the match, he had spoken with Harry about what was going to occur. Alseif, Harry and Haia were all going to take four Contaminoids apiece. Harry would be closing his café to go. Vanse would be making a public announcement before hand and ask that all non-essential businesses be closed just as a precaution. It was highly unlikely that one would get past them, but better safe than sorry.

Harry had convinced Kalian to send a team of nen'i operators to record how Haia's team fought. The recordings would prove useful in educating the Military Artists in fighting Contaminoids. The fact that they would get the recordings for free since they would be paying Haia and his group to take down some of the Contaminoids was a useful little side benefit.

Layfon looked at Kalian and pointed to Haia. "Why are they still here in Zuellni?"

"Just before the bridge collapsed injuring you, there was a witness that the Fallen One appeared briefly and sent out a blast of energy. It is likely that is the true cause of the sudden collapse. It is likely the Fallen One is behind quite a bit of the problems currently plaguing the city. If I were to venture a guess, it wouldn't surprise me that the Fallen One is somehow influencing Zuellni to head towards the Contaminoids. You, the Archer, and The Salinban group will be each taking four Contaminoids apiece."

When Haia found out they would be going with Zuellni's Archer he was intrigued. "So do we get to know who this Archer is? Yours truly would like to know who I'm fighting with."

Kalian shook his head. "I will not tell you, and all Zuellni Military Artists are under strict orders to not divulge it either. If the Archer tells you himself, that is another matter."

Haia grinned. "We'll do it for half."

Kalian raised an eyebrow. "While the offer is tempting, if I told you, I highly doubt that I would be alive to make use of the extra funds. Need I remind you that I have been told in no uncertain terms that I would find myself outside the Regios and left to the toxins in the air if I made him angry? Unlike Fellmouse, I do not have his ability and would not last long."

Haia blinked. This Archer sounded a lot like Queen Alshira. He did what he wanted but still usually did the right thing. He had a scary thought. What if this Archer had a penchant for groping people too? That wouldn't end well.

Layfon asked, "Between me and the Archer, we could take the Contaminoids without a problem. Can I ask why we are hiring them?"

Kalian stared at the former Heaven's Blade. "It was suggested that we make use of a resource. We have ten nen'i users on hand to record the fight from various angles. These will then be analyzed and used as training materials for platoons and other Military Artists. While it would save us money, having a better idea of how to fight them will likely save lives. It will be useful investment for the future."

Layfon sighed. "You have a point. Can I request that the 17th Platoon accompany me so they can see it firsthand?"

Kalian agreed. It wasn't an impractical request.

Layfon thought for a few moments. "I think that Nina would be the best person to tell about what the Fallen One might be doing to Zuellni. Can you send a message to her letting her know what is going on with Zuellni's spirit?"

Kalian nodded.

The sudden arrival of a black robed figure set the Mercenaries on edge. The hood turned towards Kalian. "The Nen'i Operators are ready to go. All are suited up and awaiting deployment." The hood turned towards Layfon. "Alsief is with me. My way of travel will be easier on his injuries."

Layfon remembered the floating transport and nodded. It would be much more comfortable than a land roller.

Haia held out his hand. "Nice to meet ya bub. The name's…"

"Haia Salinban Laia. Leader of the Salinban Mercenary Training Group. Head pupil of Ryuhou. Object of Myufa's crush and an all around overconfident person. Your fights have been hard, but your training and abilities saw you through them, so you have some justification for your attitude. You lead your group through example and your men would follow you into death." Harry paused while Myufa pinked and stuttered and Haia blinked as he was cut off. "While I don't like your attitude, I can respect your ability. Harry tossed Fellmouse a jar of ointment for chemical burns. It was greatly expanded on the inside. "When get back from this mission, use this on your skin. You need to take better care of yourself. That is my next to last jar, so take care. I can't replace it yet."

Fellmouse nodded and tucked it into his coat.

The Salinban group all gasped as Harry tossed his carpet into the air and jumped on it. "Alseif, I'll meet you at the docks." He sped away.

Haia's group all looked at the floating fabric. Some of them looked like their brains had broken slightly.

Myufa stuttered out. "What is that?"

Layfon answered. "It's his transport. As long as you are on it, you do not need a helmet with filters."

Haia grinned. "We'll do it for free if you can get me one of those."

Kalian shook his head. "According to the Archer, the cost of making one is easily fifty times what we are paying you. At least that is what he told me when I asked him for one."

* * *

Dalsiena was punching a locker. "We were so close! If only…" She was cut off by the arrival of one of Kalian's secretaries.

When Kalian's assistant spoke with the members of the 17th Platoon Nina left in a hurry to go to Central Engineering. She then turned to the rest of the platoon. "Layfon has requested that you all come to observe the fights as well." She turned to Felli. "The Salinban Mercenary Training Group will be there as well. Kalian wanted me to let you know that detail. Unless you want Harry unmasked as the Archer it would be wise to keep things professional."

Felli huffed. "I'm not an idiot."

Sharnid grinned. "She'll make up for it later."

At Felli's glare, Sharnid grabbed his ponytail and hid behind Harley.

Insert break here.

As they went towards the target, Harry told Layfon to lie down so he could inspect the sutures.

"What do you know about anything like that?"

The hood shook slowly. "I am a man of many talents. Do it or I will make you Alsief."

Layfon removed his coat. Harry unwrapped the bandages and saw a fresh wound. "These sutures would have opened up if you pushed yourself at all."

"Would have…" Layfon felt an odd kei energy on his back. He felt it healing the wound slightly. It was as if he had another few days of rest.

"That should get you through this little skirmish. Get your coat back on. We're nearing the Contaminoids."

Layfon looked back and saw they had a good lead on the bus and landrollers. "How fast is this thing?"

"As fast as I need it to be."

Harry settled on a ridge and donned a solid block helmet and caused the carpet to roll up. There was no way anyone could tell who it was inside. They waited while the rest of the group arrived. The sun had set by the time the bus had arrived.

Once everyone was ready, Haia turned to Layfon and the Archer. "If we let them sleep for a bit, their shells will be weaker and easier to crack when we wake them up."

Layfon went to object. Harry cut him off. "Good idea. It will also give our nen'i operators enough time to get into position to record."

Harry turned to Layfon. "It would also give your platoon time to arrive. None of us have really rested today. It would make the fighters fresher and less prone to make mistakes. I agree with Haia."

Alseif nodded and sat down on a rock.

Harry pulled out the carpet again and lay down for a nap. Once his nap was over, Harry was surprised by the blue nen'i pins of Fellmouse. _"If you don't mind me asking, why can I not sense you?"_

Harry shrugged. "Most nen'i users can't. I'm just special I guess."

 _"_ _You do not seem to like Haia, but agreed with him and even knew his reasons behind what he suggested with the Contaminoids. He was shocked but hid it well. The rest of the group knows why Haia does the things he does, but it is the first time anyone has said anything."_

Harry shrugged. It's common sense. The fact that was being recorded as well was another reason why I explained it as well."

 _"_ _I will admit I am curious as to how you see through an opaque helmet. Is your vision impeded in any way?"_

Harry used the scope feature and looked at Fellmouse. "You have three fingers raised on your right hand." Harry smirked. "I would appreciate it if you stopped trying to determine my power levels with nen'i. It is not the most polite thing to do."

The voice emanating from the petals was one of shock. _"You can sense nen'i?! I was unaware that was possible."_

Hary shook his head. "It's what I would have you do if I were in Haia's shoes. But it was a good guess." Harry stood from his carpet. "Tell Haia that if your group finishes before I do, I'll buy you all dinner for a week."

 _"_ _Now who is overconfident bub?"_ Haia's voice rang over the connection. He sounded irritated.

Harry smiled. "Just a friendly wager."

 _"_ _When we finish our four before you do, you'll tell us who you are."_

Harry almost snorted. "We'll just have to see."

A flutter of yellow nen'i petals circled Harry. _"Archer, all of Zuellni's Operators are in position and set to record."_

"Keep your focus on Haia's team."

 _"_ _Understood."_

"Has the 17th arrived yet?"

 _"_ _They just did and are on a ridge overlooking the battle zone."_

"Let me know if anything approaches the position of any of your team. It was my idea to do this, so it's my job to keep you safe."

 _"_ _We will sir."_

A trio of pink pins hovered at Harry's shoulder. "I'll be safe. Don't worry."

 _"_ _It's my job to worry. That and I want a ride back with you on your carpet."_

Harry nodded and pulled out his DITE. "Restoration two."

Myunfa was nearby and saw the longbow emerge. The styling on it was rather unique. She had never seen one like that before.

Harry walked over to Haia and Layfon.

Layfon turned to Harry. "I want the same deal as Haia. If I beat you, then you tell me who you are."

Harry laughed. "Sure. But If I beat you, you have to ask the girl who always gives you lunches out on a date."

When Layfon started to issue an order and Haia retorted that they were the top dogs Harry rolled his eyes. "If you two are finished, how about we take these things out?" He activated his flight spell and jumped into the air. Harry already knew what he was going to do. He decided it on the trip out. Green pins flew from his bow to mark his target. When he felt the draw on his magic, he flooded the arrow that was created. The first was a bone vanishing hex. The follow up was an overpowered blasting curse. This was repeated three more times. The two airborne Contaminoids, the red one in the center, and one with a long neck were all blown to pieces in moments.

Fellmouse's pins circled Harry's head. Haia's voice rang out. _"You could have warned us about the debris bub."_

Harry grinned. "So does that mean I win the bet Haia?"

Grumbling was the only response.

Harry spent the rest of the battle making sure that the nen'i operators were unharmed. He really didn't have to worry.

Once the Contaminoids were dispatched, Harry pulled out his cloth and headed back to Zuellni. He made a pit stop to pick up Felli. They were far enough away that it wouldn't be easily noticed.

Back at the battleground, Fellmous nodded to Haia. He had a recording of the Archers attacks. Fellmouse had noticed that the first attack completely removed the shells on the Contaminoids, leaving them immobile and extremely vulnerable. The explosive quality of the follow-up explosion was rather impressive. Fellmouse had to wipe some blood off his coat. Haia hadn't been joking the explosion had scattered the pieces far and wide. The rain of green blood had been rather impressive. Fellmouse found it odd that only Layfon and the Mercenary group had any blood or parts on them. The other Nen'i Operators had been all unscathed. The tall Operator shrugged. Just one of those flukes of battle.

On the way back to Zuellni, Fellmouse shared the recording and his personal observations.

One of the fighters nodded. "The Contaminoids he hit seemed to freeze before they exploded. That must have been him removing their shells. How is that even possible?"

Myufa piped in. "What about the green dots? They almost looked like nen'i pins."

Haia shook his head. "Likely a targeting device for his DITE. With an attack that strong, he wouldn't want it to go off target. Imagine if it hit one of us."

Each of the mercenaries took a moment to digest that comment. They did not relish the thought. It was one thing to use a DITE or a sword to cut a Contaminoid in half. It was quite another to use an arrow as a delivery method of a kei technique. One of the reasons a bow was not a normal configuration was because you could get a faster rate of fire with a gun of any kind. This led to greater damage. That was until the Archer appeared.

Haia thought over what he knew of the Heaven's Blades. There was an archer on the Heaven's Blade, but he was the only one who could pull off techniques like that. It was in part because of the Blade he wielded. Haia blinked. Had the Alchemists at Zuellni created a DITE that rivaled a Heaven's Blade? It would certainly explain why the identity of the fighter was a Military Secret. That flying transport was also unlike any he had ever seen.

Fellmouse spoke up. "I eavesdropped on some research students from the Alchemy Department. They were excited about something called a kei-ra cannon. Apparently they were trying to duplicate a device that can store kei techniques. It belongs to the Archer. Instead they are building a device that can store an immense amount of kei and release it as a very devastating blast. They estimate the damage to be able to take out an Elder Contaminoid with some left over. They overengineered the storage capacity. It can either do a beam or a bomb."

This caused eyebrows to rise. That kind of technology was unheard of. Once the bugs were worked out, it could change how a Regios fought Contaminoids. If it could be scaled down, they could mount them on a bus. Haia spoke. "I'm sending another note to the Queen. If this guy has the ability to do that, where did he come from? We would have heard of a Regios with that kind of technology."

Heads nodded.

Haia addressed the group. "If anyone is able to identify the Archer, let me know immediately. I want to talk to this guy. If the Fallen One does want this guy as a host, if the Archer changes his mind, I doubt there is a way we can take him back to Glendan. We would have to convince him to go."

Myunfa made one final comment. "Who would win in a fight between Layfon and him?"

Haia shook his head. "If Alsief didn't use any Saiharden techniques and couldn't get close, the Archer would. Most shooters don't focus on close range. If Alseif got close, I'd bet he would win. But considering I didn't even get a feel for this bub's power, Part of me would love to fight him just to see how strong he is."

Fellmouse spoke up. "Sir. I do not believe that would be a wise course of action. I would hate to pick up pieces of you should you make that man angry."

Haia thought about it and nodded. "I would only want a spar."

Haia turned to Myufa. "Can you get us some food when we get back? When we get back, the restaurants will open up again. I'm in the mood for a decent meal."


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: None of the characters are mine**

Once they got back to the Regios, Harry apparated to his restaurant. Something had happened to Nina while they were gone, so Felli was searching, trying to figure out what happened. Since it was still early, he would be able to get business going today. Mey-shen showed up shortly after the deliveries were made.

"Harry! Were you worried about the possible Contaminoid attack?"

Harry shook his head. "Felli told me it was twelve large ones. Fon-fon took care of some as did a group of fighters."

Felli's petals darted in through a window. _"Harry. Kalian wishes to speak with you. He said the sooner the better."_

Harry nodded and went up to his apartment. "Is he nearby Felli?"

 _"_ _Yes I am. Vanse's inspection of the Machinery Department yielded no results. Nina Antalk is gone. Could I ask you to pop down there for a few minutes and see if we missed anything?"_

Fellis' voice added, _"Please Harry. I'm worried about her."_

Harry shrugged. "I'll pop down to check it out."

Once he had apparated there he felt a rather overpowered signature. It felt almost like a portkey or apparition signature. The distance was larger than Harry could safely travel, coupled with the fact that a Regios was mobile meant it was confusing. Harry had never learned to read them beyond that. Before Neville died, he was the one who could trace them the best.

A flurry of petals circled his head. "Felli, Kalian; Nina is no longer here. From what I can gather the goat took her using a transportation technique that took her quite a distance away. I don't have any more information other than that."

Kalian's voice came from the petals. _"We can only hope that Nina can find her way back. What of Zuellni's spirit?"_

Harry shrugged. "She's not here either. Since the city isn't moving, I would venture a guess that either the goat took Zuellni or she left to protect Nina."

 _"_ _Felli, can you do a sweep and see if any Contaminoids are around? With the city not moving, we are an easy target."_

Felli's voice echoed ominously, _"There are quite a few groups, both small and large at varying distances. We should be ready."_

Harry frowned. "Kalian, this would be a good chance to get some hands-on work for the Platoons. If the group is small enough, send out enough people to fight them, with a heavy hitter as back-up."

 _"_ _Harry, if you think I'll just let you go out to kill some bugs you've got another thing coming."_

Harry smiled. "Felli, we've talked about this. If I stay above them, it won't be a problem."

Harry could feel her indignation. He continued, "Felli, why don't you come over to the café and we can talk about this in person? Kalian, I'll help as I can."

Harry apparated back to his apartment. When he got in the kitchen, Mey-shen picked up on his mood. "Is everything ok Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "Felli's captain, Nina Antalk is missing and for some reason the city stopped moving. Contaminoids are in our travel path."

Mey-shen blinked, "Why did Kalian want to talk to you about that?"

Harry shook his head. "Food for the fighters. After the last battle when we gave some food to the platoons, it apparently raised morale after the near defeat. I told him I would do what I could to help." Harry looked at Mey-shen. "Kalian confirmed that they have a plan and that Fon-fon would be working with the platoons as well. Don't tell Mifi until Kalian makes an official announcement. He will be only announcing the situation if there is a large group that will take the brunt of the forces of Zuellni to quell."

Mey-shen nodded. "So don't worry about it until Kalian admits that there is a problem?"

Harry nodded briefly. He smiled, "Apparently, the Alchemy Department has a new weapon that they are going to test out. Even a Military Artist that normally couldn't handle a Contaminoid will be able to help in taking them down."

Mey-shen nodded. "Let's get cooking."

Harry smiled and nodded.

When Layfon was summoned to Kalian's office and was informed of what they knew, his face was suddenly set in stone. "I will handle the Contaminoids."

Kalian raised an eyebrow. "No, you will be the backup for the platoons. If any of them get in trouble, you will get them out of it. You will take out the brunt of any Contaminoid force and the various platoons will handle the others. This is an opportunity for real-world experience. You and the Archer will be on standby."

"I don't need your help Kalian. I will handle the Contaminoids alone." Layfon stormed out of the office.

Over the next few days, even when other Platoons went out to handle the Contaminoids, Layfon wouldn't follow orders and continually finished off the Contaminoids before any of the other Military Artists could do anything. Layfon had commandeered leadership of the platoon.

After three days of almost non-stop excursions, Felli collapsed. Needless to say Harry and Kalian would shortly both agree on something. Layfon had to be stopped.

Kalian stormed into the Den, the look on his face rather grave. He spoke before Harry could berate him about cutting in line. "Felli's in the hospital."

Harry's eyes went wide and he turned to Mey-shen, "I need you to handle this. I've got to go. If I don't answer the door tomorrow, I'm still at the Hospital with Felli."

Mey-shen nodded, "I'll close up early. Go."

Harry left the Den at a run. Once Kalian had caught up, Harry apparated the pair to an alley just outside the hospital. As they entered the hospital, Kalian gave Harry the details he knew. Kalian had to agree with his secretaries it would definitely be amusing or terrifying to see how Harry treated Layfon. Harley, Dalsiena, and Sharnid stepped out of the elevator as Harry and Kalian stepped in.

Once the door had closed, Sharnid turned to the other members of his platoon. "Am I the only one who is glad that Harry is mad at Layfon and not me?"

Harley and Siena blankly shook their heads. Unlike Sharind, they had never been a target of Harry's ire. That didn't change the fact they felt the same way. The look on the normally affable chef boded nothing good for whoever had put his girlfriend in her current state.

When they arrived on the floor where Felli was being cared for, Harry stopped off at the nurse's station. After a few quick words, he was able to confirm what Kalian had said. He also was told that Layfon was in her room.

Harry and Kalian strode into the room. Harry immediately knelt next to Felli to check her over himself. After brushing some of her hair out of her face, Harry turned a gimlet eye towards the powerhouse of the 17th Platoon. "Alseif. Hall. Now."

Layfon folded his arms and shook his head. "I'm going to stay here."

Harry's frown became a very thin line and Kalian took a step backwards. That was the same frown on Harry's face when Kalian had tried to order him around.

Harry quickly stood and walked behind the brown-haired Military Artist. Using only three fingers and a bit of enhanced strength, Harry pinched a junction on Alsief's shoulder. Digging his fingers into the junctions of the muscles, he pulled, causing Layfon to quickly stand and follow Harry out into the hall. Kalian followed at a distance with a blank look on his face. He had to admit; watching Harry put someone else in place for once was rather satisfying.

When Harry finally let go, Layfon turned towards Harry. "What do you think you're doing?"

Harry stared down the taller boy. "What do you think you are doing Alseif? Do you think I don't hear about the aftermath of your little excursions? Every single platoon that went out to keep the Contaminoids away from the city comes to the Den and complains that they don't get to help. Each and every one of them said that you go out and take them down before they can even Restore their DITEs. Instead of teaching what you know, you pull the poor pitiful me card and think you're the only one who can do anything."

"I have to do this!"

"Why? To feed your bloated pride? Unless you orchestrated her kidnapping while you were fighting Contaminoids, you had nothing to do with it. You're being a stubborn pig who won't let others do anything!" Harry stepped into Layfon's personal space. "And now you have pushed Felli to the point of exhaustion!"

Layfon tried to push past Harry. "A cook like you wouldn't understand."

Kalian winced as Harry's eyes narrowed and he stood his ground. In that moment, Kalian saw a glimpse of the fact that Potter used to be some sort of General. There was an aura of command that seemed to radiate from the green eyed cook. Kalian would kill for such an ability.

"I understand you are being a selfish twit who is so caught up in blaming yourself for sending Nina to look after Zuellni that you think by killing Contaminoids you'll find her. I understand that you are directly responsible for my girlfriend lying in a bed from overuse of her nen'i. What more is there to understand?!"

By now, the hospital staff was listening in.

Layfon pushed Harry out of his way. "You have no idea what you are talking about."

Harry grabbed Layfon's leading arm, causing the boy to spin. With a move that would have made Hermione proud; a right cross coupled by a fist with a charged stunning spell sent Alseif reeling and falling to the floor.

Kalian directed the staff to get Alseif checked out and in a bed to rest. Kalian knew that Harry's kei technique would put people out for a few hours. Layfon needed to rest.

Harry stood, breathing deeply for a moment. Noticing the nurses, Harry apologized. "I'm sorry for possibly giving you another patient. Before Felli leaves the hospital, I will bring you a pie to share. I don't like to overwork medical staff."

The nurses all shook their heads and swore that he wasn't putting them out in the least. They assured him that if he needed anything while watching over Felli, all they had to do was ask.

Harry thought about this and dug a few bills out of his wallet. "I don't want to leave, but Felli loves fresh flowers. Could I ask one of you to go get some for her room? Once she wakes up, it would cheer her up nicely."

This caused smiles all around. One nurse spoke up. "I'm headed to lunch in a few minutes. I would be happy to do that for you."

Harry nodded. "She likes roses." Harry dug out another bill. "Can you get one with a vase? Feel free to keep the change." As the nurse went to protest, Harry held up his hand. "I insist. You are helping me out. It is only right you get some compensation out of it."

The nurse nodded. This would get a rather nice arrangement and pay for her lunch.

One of the nurses called her sister who was a reporter for Weekly Look'N and told her what had happened. When this was confirmed that Harry left the Den early that day and why, it was included in the next issue. The editor would paint Harry as someone who was obviously distraught and concerned for his girlfriend. Although there would be quite a bit of speculation as to how he was able to knock out someone like Alseif with one hit. It was speculated that because Alseif was exhausted that it was easier to take him down. Considering how protective of Felli Harry was known to be, it was also speculated that Harry had been enraged and extra strong for that hit. The writer of the article would joke that it was a shame that he didn't have a ponytail like Sharnid. Another reward would have been offered.

Military Artists in the know would later read the article and decide that the Archer was stronger than Alseif. They too were wishing the same thing about the ponytail.

Once Alseif was settled in a room, Kalian gestured to the door of Felli's room and he followed Harry in. "Just before she passed out, Felli said that at the edge of her scans there was a rather large group of Contaminoids approaching. She said the group was over 500 before she lost consciousness. They were in varying stages of development, both on the ground and in the air. They are headed straight for the city."

Harry sat in the chair vacated by Alseif and took Felli's hand in his own. "What is the plan?"

Kalian leaned against the wall. "The weaker Military Artists will charge the kei-ra cannon. It only has a few hours left before it is fully assembled. This will be fired into the airborne ones to thin their numbers. Forces on the ground will then approach and deal with the threat there. I was hoping you would assist. With the city not moving, we are in a rather difficult situation."

Harry nodded. "I will. Let me go out before the troops. I will thin their numbers even further. If they get hit by any of my techniques, it would not bode well for any of them. I will concentrate on the remaining airborne Contaminoids and then help on the ground."

Kalian nodded. "With that flying thing of yours it makes sense."

Harry nodded. "What are you going to tell everyone?"

Kalian smiled. "I have a rather rousing speech planned." He stood. "We estimate the time at around twenty four hours."

Harry nodded. "I'll stay here until Felli is awake."

Kalian nodded. "I wasn't expecting anything different."

As Harry sat watching Felli, something tugged at him inside. Looking at her, he felt what Neville had described as he watched Hannah sleeping after barely escaping a battle alive. Harry looked at Felli and brushed her hair back once more. "I think I love you Felli Loss." Moments after this, the nurse came back with a large arrangement of flowers. She put it on the bedside table.

As the hours passed, Harry dozed with his head on the bed.

* * *

As Felli slowly regained consciousness, she realized that she was in a fluffy bathrobe in a bed that was unfamiliar. She felt a presence nearby and smiled weakly. Turning her head, she saw the messy head of hair belonging to Harry. She gently ran her fingers through his hair. Her voice was just above a whisper so he wouldn't wake up. "Thank you for being here Harry." She whispered even quieter, "I love you Harry Potter."

Felli went beet red as Harry murmured in his sleep. "Love you too Felli." Her hand froze in his hair and clenched a bit. The slight pulling caused Harry to wake up. Upon seeing her red face, Harry put a hand on Felli's forehead. "You're warm. Is everything alright Felli? Do I need to get the nurse?"

Felli rolled over and faced the window. She needed to get her blush under control. Her eyebrows rose at the arrangement on her table. She turned back to Harry. "I thought we were past the white rose stage Harry."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "I didn't want to leave and so I paid a nurse to get some flowers for you."

Felli pulled his arm closer. "I'll forgive you this time." She then tried to pull Harry into the bed with her. She wanted her cuddles. Just as he was about to acquiesce to her request, a nurse came in to check on Felli. The nurse turned to Harry. "I figured I would let you know that the young man that you hit is still unconscious. Either you hit him a lot harder than he could take; he needed the rest, or both."

Felli's eyes widened. "You punched Kalian?!"

Harry shook his head. "Alseif. He was being a jerk and I was angry. I'll apologize later."

The nurse looked at Felli. The smile on her face offset her attempt at a stern tone. "You are not to use your nen'i until cleared by a doctor young lady. Other than that, you are to rest. The doctors would like to keep you here for a few hours before they release you."

Felli nodded.

Harry smiled as he looked at Felli. "I'll make sure she complies."

Felli just looked back at Harry, not contradicting him in the least. No nen'i use and rest meant greater chance of cuddles.

The nurse smiled. "I just have to say it is nice to see young love. You two are an absolutely adorable couple."

This caused Harry and Felli both to blush. Harry found his voice first. "Thank you."

The nurse nodded and left.

Harry finally complied with his girlfriend's wishes and climbed into bed with her. He told her about the oncoming force and what he was going to do.

Felli frowned. She wanted to help Harry, to keep him safe. If she couldn't use nen'i how could she do that?

Right around dinnertime, one of the nurses came in and asked if Harry would like a meal as well. She said nothing about the fact that Harry and Felli were spooning on a hospital bed. She had won a bet with the other nurses.

Harry stood and shook his head. "I'll go get my own. I also owe you all a pie."

The nurse smiled and left.

Harry looked at Felli. "I'm stopping by Café Mila. Do you want that pasta dish you like?"

Felli smiled and nodded.

When Harry entered the café, Bob immediately came up to him. "How is Felli? I heard a few people talking about her."

Harry smiled. "She needs rest, but she'll be fine."

Bob sighed theatrically. "Thank heavens. I was so worried." Bob smiled. "What can I get for the two of you? Hospital food is positively dreadful."

Harry smiled and placed their order.

Within a few minutes Bob came out of the kitchen with a set of boxes. "I whipped these up myself Harry." He pointed to the third box. "I figured Felli wouldn't mind a little cake while she's there."

Harry cracked the lid. "New recipe?"

Bob smiled. "I think I found your secret. Well, one of them anyway." He then made a shooing motion, "Now you get back to Felli. Here in just a bit there is a big gathering for an announcement. I don't want that food to get cold if you get caught up in the hustle and bustle."

Harry chuckled. "Good night Bob."

After a quick stop at the Den, Harry grabbed a pie that he had set aside for the day that was untouched and took it to the nurses.

Needless to say, they were rather enthusiastic about his gift.

They even allowed Felli to go to the roof so that the pair could eat in peace.

As they watched the sun set, Felli turned to Harry. Her voice was urgent and emphatic. "Harry, if you need me to, I will send my nen'i out without a terminal. I'll even count the scales on each Contaminoid out there!"

Harry looked at Felli in shock.

THe look on the girl's face was frantic. "If you want me to, I'll be happy to do it Harry. It would mean you would be safe."

Harry cupped Felli's face. "Why would you risk hurting yourself more?"

Felli leaned in, "I don't want you hurt. I couldn't bear to see that." Felli took a deep breath, "Harry, I…"

Felli's comment was interrupted as the door to the roof opened violently and Layfon came storming out onto the roof. Upon seeing the rather venomous glare of his teammate, he stalked over to the edge of the roof and stared towards the setting sun.

Both Harry and Felli descended the stairs and when they returned to Felli's room, the doctor who had been keeping an eye on Felli smiled when he saw the pair.

"Well Miss Loss, You look to be recovering nicely. Looking at your vitals another full day of rest should put you back on track. You're free to go. I'll leave some additional instructions with the nurses." He nodded at Harry. "Mr. Potter, I've heard you've been here all day. What about business?"

Harry shrugged. "Felli is more important."

The doctor nodded and walked away.

After Felli got dressed, they stopped at the Nurse's Station.

As they gave Felli a sheet of directions, and directions to get additional rest, Harry smiled. "I'll make sure she gets to bed early."

The nurse that commented on them being a cute couple smiled and winked. "Well, that's all well and good, but make sure she gets some sleep as well."

Harry and Felli left the hospital blushing.

Once Harry had dropped Felli off at home, Kalian stopped him at the door. "Harry, thank you. We may not always see eye to eye, but I want to tell you how grateful I am that there was someone keeping an eye on Felli." Kalian smiled. "You're also the only person here who could knock Alseif down. I tried to talk some sense into him earlier. I doubt it worked."

Harry shrugged. "How did Fon-fon react when he woke up?"

Kalian smiled. "In fact it helped get the point across he needed rest. For about thirty seconds."

Harry shook his head. "If we've got that battle coming up, I need some rest as well."

Kalian nodded. "Thanks again Harry."

Harry nodded and apparated to his apartment. There was a note under his door from Mey-shen stating that they likely wouldn't be opening in the morning because of the announcement that there were Contaminoids approaching. He spent the time before he went to bed duplicating and charging spell grenades. Last time he used them, doing both at the same time drained him pretty fast. He even created crates grenades with a single, localized Bombarda for the Platoons. A grenade tossed down the gullet of a Contaminoid would end its day pretty quickly.

* * *

That night, Harry woke up with a violent start. An odd wave of energy seemed to rip through the air. It was faint, but felt like an Electronic Spirit. When Harry extended his senses, he could tell that Zuellni had not returned. So what was that?

The next morning Harry made sure to take breakfast over to the Loss Residence. After feeding both Kalian and Felli, Harry returned to his apartment to get ready. Once he was dressed, he also apparated the crates to the staging area for the fighters. Once everyone was there, he removed his Notice-Me-Not charms and everyone fell silent. Harry took the time to gesture to the crates and describe their contents. Harley seemed to mumble about more projects to complete. The look on Shante's face at the destructive capacity was eerie. Haia and his men all absorbed the information and all were glad they would get to handle the new technology. Fellmouse was surprised. He felt nothing when the Archer appeared. He should have at least felt a kei flare.

Once Harry finished the descriptions, all of the fighters nodded and clipped at least two onto their fatigues. Shante took a large backpack full of the silver orbs. Her giggles over the prospects of the explosive devices made a few people nervous. Harry looked at the Salinban group as they were discussing options for their use. Harry interrupted their DITE mechanic. "I wouldn't try to analyze it. If you crack it open, it will explode anyway." It went unsaid that after a few hours they would disappear anyway. They were just a germino'd copy. It was supposed to fade anyway

Harry tossed out his carpet and stood on it to address the fighters on landrollers. "Once the kei-ra blast occurs, I'm going to thin their ranks. I will then be focusing on the airborne ones." Harry turned to Gorneo and Lucas. "Remember what I did to thin out the Larvals when they attacked your side?"

The two men nodded their heads.

"I'm going to do something similar. I f I were to do the same, any fighters in the cleared area could be easily surrounded. Everyone is to stay here until that attack is done. The grenades I will be using are far more potent than those you have. Since I will be above everything, the risk to me is far less. I also know how to block the effect, should it reach me. Once you are all close to engaging the ground units, I will start thinning out the airborne ones." Harry turned to the 14th Platoon captain. "I know you guys saw the after effects of some of my grenades when you were making sure everything was taken care of. Pass the word around so they will know what to expect." Harry addressed the fighters once again. "It will be a pleasure to fight alongside you all again. There is a saying that is extremely true today. We have to fight today, to live another day. I look forward to fighting alongside all of you." This led to nodding heads. "I've got to check with Kalian and Vanse to see about any last minute changes to the plan."

Once Harry left, the group was told what to expect.

Haia's eyes widened as he took in the fact that a single fighter had handled so many Larvals with ease. The fact that he had a way of removing their shells and destroying their insides without even getting close to them was something of note. Haia mused for more than a moment about what it would take to convince this man to join his group.

Once Harry reappeared quiet fell once again. "The Contaminoids will be in firing range in under an hour. According to Vanse, everyone is to be ready and on the ground in the next half hour."

The Salinban DITE mechanic was talking to Haia. "I'm going to ask him. If I could replicate this, it would be immensely useful."

Harley was working on a landroller and overheard the comment. He snorted, "Good luck with that."

Haia raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Harley gestured with his wrench. Harry not sharing was a very sore spot. "I watched him make his DITE. A wave of his hand, a pretty kei lightshow and all of the DITEs he picked merged." He huffed, "I ask him every week to duplicate it so I can watch it and figure out how he did it. The entire Alchemy department looked over one of those grenades and the best way we could duplicate it is the kei-ra cannon." He threw his hands up in the air. "And don't get me started on how that cloth of his is able to fly. It breaks rules that were never meant to be broken. It's like gravity has taken a vacation." He continued his rant. "I'll bet you my entire bank account that if you ask him how it works, he'll wave his hands and say, it's magic and leave you more frustrated than before. It's like he can make the rules of physics sit down and shut up."

The DITE mechanic looked at Harley. "You mean the ores, not the DITEs. Combining a finished DITE is impossible."

Harley gave the man a flat look. "Do you think I don't know that?! He merged completed DITEs, not the ore." Harley ignored the man's disbelieving look. "We can't figure out how he did it. It even had pre-programmed settings. I didn't have to do anything. However, the conduction channels all merged as well, causing it to channel a much larger amount of energy. An adamant DITE can channel maybe up to five times of a normal DITE. The amount that his can channel is off the scale that I used to check it. It was calibrated up to fifty times the normal load. There is a team of researchers trying to figure out how he did it."

Harley jumped at the voice that suddenly rang out from behind him. "Telling my secrets Harley? You need to do the tune up on that landroller so the nen'i operators can be more maneuverable."

"Yes sir."

Harry popped out to the ground level to survey the oncoming horde. Using a pair of omnioculars, he was able to estimate positions and numbers. There were several older Contaminoids. Nothing like the twelve that they faced earlier, but it was clear that they were not Larvals. There were also some Juveniles. They looked like much larger and tougher Larvals.

A cluster of nen'i petals hovered near his shoulder. _"Sir, everyone is now outside the city and ready."_

Harry nodded. "Keep everyone hunkered down. We don't know how bad the backlash of the blast will be. Better safe than sorry."

 _"_ _Understood. The kei-ra cannon will fire shortly."_

Everyone under the city was surprised when the city slid backwards after the massive blast.

Harry threw up a wide shield to protect the groups from the debris. There was quite a bit of heat involved. Harry shot forward on his carpet, rising quickly through the air. He fired at targets as he went. Since the majority of the group was older and stronger, he put more magic into his shots. He stopped a good distance away from the ground based group. He Restored his DITE to the staff. Since there was no one else around, he decided to go with a different technique than last time. It wasn't as draining, but would be devastating. Harry quickly put his carpet in his satchel.

Harry ground the butt of the staff into the dirt and began chanting. The pins detached and arrayed themselves seemingly at random. A crackling ob grew above each pin as well as his staff. Once it reached a certain brightness, the orb of electricity launched itself outwards. This then caused lightning to jump in between the closely packed ground–bound Contaminoids. The lightning seemed to jump from one to the other, immobilizing some, causing others to explode, and before the attack weakened, some even had holes straight through their bodies. How it traveled was completely random.

Before the attack was finished, Harry activated the flight spell and launched himself in the air. Restoring the DITE to a bow, Harry fired at targets, causing them to drop from the sky. Once he was over the attacking group, the spell grenades started to fall. This further softened up the attacking groups. It was at this point the other attackers began their trek towards the group.

Harry once again used a sticking charm after landing on the back of a Contaminoid. He then used the flight spell to jump between the flying monsters, shooting them from the sky in groups.

Moments later Harry was surprised as Shante jumped on the back of one, used her spear to shatter the carapace. She then shoved a grenade into the viscera and leapt away. The petite redhead was using that method before she used her kei techniques. Throughout the battle, Harry was kept notified by various people when various groups were in trouble. The grenades he had given people were proving sufficient to keep people from getting ripped to shreds. One such instance was when Harry actually saw one fighter tossed in the air by a Juvenile. When it reared up to bite down on the figure, the silver ball was thrown into the beast's throat causing it to explode. The fighter was able to rejoin his group and take down another one.

Harry looked up and saw a pink dot in the sky. He could feel Zuellni once again. After clearing another section of sky, Harry began firing on the larger Contaminoids that were able to send blasts of energy from their torsos. This caused them to be distracted and allowed the attacking Military Artists to take them down.

As the fighters progressed, into the mass of Contaminoids, Harry had to be careful to not bring down the flying group on top of any attackers. He still shot at the ground group thinning them further.

Felli's petals circled Harry's head. _"Nina is above the battle somehow. Fon-fon is going to get her."_

Harry nodded. The boy finally stopped moping around. Layfon used the second setting on his DITE to launch himself skyward towards the sphere that contained Nina Antalk.

Harry grumbled slightly as the battle raged and the pair merely drifted to the ground. He had to shake his head. Something was wrong with Fon-fon.

As Nina clung to Layfon, she whispered out, "Layfon, I need you to help me. I need to learn more to be stronger."

Layfon nodded. "Of course."

Once the horde was demolished, Harry apparated back to his apartment to get cleaned up. As he began getting dressed, Felli's petals arrived. _"Nina is at the hospital being checked out."_

Harry shrugged. Portkey travel was disorienting, not damaging. "Will I be seeing you later tonight Felli?"

 _"_ _I would like to talk to Nina, but if she doesn't feel like sharing, then I will be by."_


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: If I owned either one, I'd probably be living in a nicer place.**

As Nina was being transported to Zuellni the Fallen One spoke to her, _"If my chosen vessel attempts to remove me from you as he did before, it will kill you. You have been warned."_ The ominous voice faded into the background. Nina paled. Harry had been her sole hope of freedom. The pain that flared up at the thought of Harry helping to rid her of the spirit was sufficient to reinforce the goat's point. Nina resolved to say nothing. She had to find a way to keep what had happened from people.

Once she was done talking with Harry, Felli turned back to observe her platoon members. Out of everyone there, Harley was the most wound up. His foot was bouncing and his fingers were tapping his elbows. Felli guessed that the only thing that kept Harley sane during that time was that he was too busy to really cope with Nina being missing.

Felli took the only available seat on the bench. Fon-fon seemed lost in thought. Felli mentally shook her head at Sharnid's flirting with a pair of girls walking by. One girl who had her arm in a sling had obviously been injured. Felli mentally shook her head. The girl likely had taken a bad fall while going either to or from the shelters.

Felli noted that Siena watched this with an open eye and huffed slightly at the sniper's actions. As she looked up, the door to the exam room opened. Harley was up and across the hall like a shot. Grabbing his friend's shoulders he hurried to assure himself that Nina was alright.

Felli watched as Nina avoided answering the inquisition of the platoon. Even Felli's attempt was brushed off once most of the group had walked away.

As she made her way towards Harry's shop, Felli fumed. She got enough of vague answers and half-truths from her brother often enough that she was easily able to recognize when a less accomplished liar like her captain tried the same thing. While her time with Harry had helped her to open up a little, she still had difficulty handling certain emotions. The feelings of distrust and betrayal began to simmer and steam.

By the time she arrived at the Den, if Felli had a pressure release valve it would have gone off long ago. Luckily, the shop wasn't open and Felli went up to Harry's apartment. Harry had lain down on his bed, likely for a nap. Felli strode over to his dresser and pulled out one of his shirts and quickly changed. She slipped into Harry's bed, waking him.

"Felli? Is everything okay?"

In response, Felli lay down next to Harry and wrapped his arms around her. "Shut up and hold me."

By now, Harry had learned the short girl's moods. After almost an hour, he felt Felli being to relax. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nina doesn't trust us, her platoon." Felli continued in a softer voice, "She doesn't trust me, her friend."

"Tell me what happened."

Felli took her time explaining everything that she had felt when Nina disappeared. She then raised her voice, "It is like it all means nothing to her! It's like she doesn't care what we went through when she was missing." Felli's voice quieted once again. "I didn't want to lose her. She is one of the few friends I have. It would hurt too much."

Harry nodded, his chin pressing slightly on Felli's scalp. "Losing a friend is difficult. Even more so when you don't have that many to lose." Harry tightened his hold around Felli.

Felli squirmed slightly, settling into the embrace. "I'm worried something horrible happened. What could have taken her outside the Regios and have her suddenly appear high above the city? I know you think that the Fallen One is involved somehow."

Harry nodded. "I did feel some of its energy."

Felli turned to face her boyfriend. "We can worry about that later." She softly kissed Harry. "We have something very important to discuss." Felli stared into Harry's eyes. "What is for dinner?"

Harry sighed theatrically. He said with a grin on his face, "Is the only reason we are dating because I cook for you?"

Felli tried to pull an innocent face. "Harry, you know that the doctors want me to take it easy until mid-day tomorrow. Would you want me to overexert myself and need to go back to the hospital would you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Should I inform Kalian that you will be staying the night?"

Felli smirked, "Why Harry that is a marvelous idea. I hadn't even given it any thought."

Harry rolled his eyes and made his way into the kitchen.

* * *

A few days later, when the platoon had a practice session, Felli's temper flared once again. She had been watching all the other platoon members acting like nothing had ever happened. She just didn't understand! How could Nina act that way?

When she asked Harry the night after Nina returned, he had only said that sometimes it takes time for people to open up when they had a tough time. Even to their friends.

Felli knew that, but she and Nina had shared all sorts of things. Why didn't Nina feel like talking to her? Felli stared as the platoon sparred against one another. She watched impassively as Nina smiled as she sparred. Felli was displeased. How could her captain smile when she wasn't being truthful with everyone?

As everyone was getting changed, Felli finally couldn't hold things back any longer. After Layfon revealed he was training Shante, everyone was impressed that Gorneo had approached Layfon of all people. Several people had begun to approach the former Heaven's Blade for training.

Layfon also relayed that he had asked Gorneo why he hadn't approached the Archer. Layfon looked curiously at the rest of the platoon. "Are the Archer's kei techniques that different that most Military Artists are not able to learn them? I know that I couldn't really get a read on him, but not being able to teach others?"

Siena merely shook her head. "Ask him the next time you see him."

This set Layfon off again about how he was the only one on the platoon who didn't know the Archer's identity.

This led talking about how everyone would be counting on Layfon and the Archer and how important and serious this match would be.

Layfon nodded. "His attacks will surprise and disorient the enemy. From what I heard, he handled the Contaminoid battle very well. We can definitely win this thing."

Sharnid jumped on Layfon's back. "Dang right we will. With you and Harry, we'll stomp them into the ground."

Layfon looked confused, "Harry?" Suddenly his face cleared, "Harry is the Archer?!"

Everyone looked harshly at Sharnid. The sniper looked sheepish.

Felli was livid. "Sharnid you idiot! It's bad enough that Kalian and everyone else depend so heavily on him and now you're telling Fon-fon who he is?! Harry just wants to live a normal life!"

Felli's nen'i caused her hair to rise and begin to move of its own accord.

Nina tried to calm the younger girl down. "I'll make sure Layfon keeps it quiet."

Felli turned and left.

Dalsiena followed the shorter girl. "Felli, wait." Her longer legs quickly caught up with the other girl. "Nina will take care of things. Layfon won't say anything."

Felli lost her composure. "How can you know that?! I'm not upset about that. It was bound to happen at some point." She spun to face the other girl. "How can Nina keep those secrets from us? We're her teammates. We all were so worried about her. How can she act like everything is all right? She just comes back and acts like nothing happened. After what she put us through, don't you think we deserve an explanation? Siena, she won't tell us anything! It doesn't make sense!"

Siena was taken aback by the outburst from the usually stoic girl. It took her a minute to formulate her response. "We have to trust that Nina will tell us when she feels that the time is right."

Felli turned and walked away. "But she won't trust us." Felli left the Training Hall and took the long way to the café. She began playing with her necklace. Looking at it always calmed her down. As she was grabbed from behind and a rag was placed over her nose and mouth she grit out, "The Den." before everything went black.

(Around 20 minutes earlier)

Kalian and Vanse were in the Student Council President's office when Kalian's head secretary came in. "Sir. The Nen'i Operators have confirmed that a Regios is headed in our direction."

Kalian wove his fingers together and focused. "Has the name and type of city been confirmed?"

"Yes sir. The city's name is Myath and is an academic city."

Kalian frowned. They still had been unable to decode the locations of the sernium mines. "Begin informing the Platoons and the Municpal Police of an upcoming Intermunicipal Battle. I need to speak with Harry."

Vanse followed the President out of his office. The rest of the 1st Platoon followed. They could see word beginning to spread as they traveled through the city. When they arrived at Harry's café, Vanse waved Harry over to talk. The café was packed. Students were talking about it already and there was assuredly a Weekly Look'N reporter taking notes.

Kalian began. "An academic city known as Myath is approaching. We still do not have the locations of the sernium mines decoded yet. Will you help us?"

Harry nodded. "I promised that I would."

Suddenly a loud bell-like tone rang though the building. Harry's eyes widened in shock. He took off running towards the back. After bolting up the stairs to his apartment, he came back down moments later with a furious look on his face. People moved out of his way as Harry went back to Kalian and Vanse. The café was silent as Harry looked at Kalian and showed him the pink rose pendant that had a broken chain.

Kalian's eyes widened in shock. His sister never removed that.

Harry's tone of voice sent shivers down the spines of everyone present. "Someone took Felli." This lead to whispers and gasps of shock from all present. Harry turned to Mey-shen. "Keep an eye on things. I'll be back in a bit."

What happened next confused a few people.

As Harry strode out the door, Vanse tried to stop him and calm Harry down. "Harry, let us handle this. Please. We'll get her back."

Harry's eyes glowed with restrained power. "Kalian, I can find her faster anyone else can. I will get her back. Don't you dare try to stop me. I love her."

Kalian took a step back, knowing what was going to happen and nodded showing his approval. There was a look of anger on his face as well. "Leave them in enough pieces to answer questions."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "I can't promise anything." He walked out into the street and pulled his cloak from his satchel.

The people in the watching crowd who were not in the know were taken aback when from seemingly out of nowhere a large black cloak billowed then settled around Harry as he fastened it up. A burst of magic later had a very recognizable longbow in his hand. Green wings sprung from his back as he took to the sky.

The topic of the approach of Myath would soon be eclipsed by the news that Harry Potter, the genial chef of an amazing café, was likely the most capable fighter in all of Zuellni.

Kalian sighed. His administrative headache would be bad enough with Myath approaching and Harry just made it worse. But Felli would be safe soon. At the moment that was what mattered most.

* * *

Once Harry was in the air, he shook his head and pulled out his carpet. It hid his presence very well from anyone below. A quick locator spell showed that Felli was stationary. Harry headed in the same direction. He kept the speed down, just so he wouldn't miss something. After a few minutes, Harry was led to a Roaming Bus. The green arrow was pointing directly at it.

Harry cast a revealing spell and saw Felli on a bed in a room and the group all talking in the main area.

Before he could act, most of the fighters exited the bus. There was a tall individual likely Fellmouse sitting on the bus and he had Felli's terminal floating inside a ball of blue nen'i.

Harry threw out his hand and summoned it.

As soon as the DITE left Fellmouse's hands, he sent out a message, _"We're being attacked."_

No one could see anything and Haia exited the bus and stood at the entry to the bus. Harry settled the carpet down and rolled it up with a command. It stowed itself inside his satchel.

Ignoring the guns trained on him, Harry approached.

"I will only tell you this once. Release Felli Loss or suffer the consequences."

Haia grinned, "So Alseif didn't pay attention to my note? I'm surprised you got here this fast. I'm curious how you did."

Green eyes glowed from under the hood. "Will you release her?"

Haia shook his head. "There's something I've got to settle with Alseif."

The cowl moved back and forth. "Wrong answer."

Harry drew back his bow and the team scattered and began firing. Harry raised a shield and took aim. The green pins flew in front of each fighter and Harry loosed, the arrow was charged with a rather violent electrocution spell. No matter how they tried to dodge, they all fell like puppets with their strings cut.

Harry began walking towards the bus. He could have just snuck in, disillusioned Felli and snuck out. It had been a rash decision to take the DITE, but he was mad.

Haia used the time to attack the Archer. The bow shifted to a staff and Haia's attacks were turned away.

Haia grit his teeth. "I will not allow you to take this away from me!"

Harry used the staff to trip him and the instant Haia's back touched the ground, he was the victim of a sticking charm.

Haia was in shock about what had happened. His men were down, and for some reason he couldn't get up.

Fellmouse stood in between Harry and the Bus. He was knocked away with a negligent wave of the hand.

Haia stood without his jacket. "I don't know how you did that bub, but I'm a successor to the Saiharden style and name. Finishing me off won't be easy."

Harry used an overpowered Knockback jinx that sent Haia tumbling down the metal corridor. Haia recovered and pressed the attack. Harry stepped inside Haia's guard and sent him flying again, but this time with a punch.

Haia was enveloped in an orange glow. "You may be strong but you can't defeat yours truly."

Fire leapt from Harry's hands as Haia approached. This was followed by a blast of lightning. Haia flew into the air to avoid the attacks. Shifting the DITE back to a bow, Harry took aim and multiplied the arrows once again. Haia used a technique to launch a wave of kei and destroy enough so that he wouldn't be shot out of the sky.

By this time, Myunfa had returned, called back by Fellmouse from delivering the message.

She saw the group all down and twitching. Fellmouse was staggering from hitting the wall and sliding down it. Haia was fighting the Archer

Myunfa landed next to Fellmouse. "I haven't even delivered the message how is he here? How did he find us?"

"Haia said that when she tried to run, he caught her necklace, breaking it. It then glowed blue and disappeared. It was likely some kind of warning device. She likely has some kind of locating device on her as well."

Myunfa Restored her bow and took aim. The bow was ripped from her hands with a gesture.

Myunfa and Fellmouse flew through the air moments later.

Haia went to attack but was suddenly unable to move. His sword was pointed at the cloaked figure and all of him muscles and joints refused to move. No matter how much kei he channeled, he was frozen in place.

Haia watched as the Archer made four slashing motions at the side of the bus. Seconds later, the outer wall fell. The Archer held out his arms and the short nen'i operator jumped into them.

Felli watched the battle through the window. When Harry approached the bus she backed away from the window. Seconds later, the metal was sliced by his power and the shell pulled out. Felli happily jumped into Harry's arms. She pressed both hands on either side of his face, and kissed him fervently. Felli pushed the hood back and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

It would be a few moments before Harry set her down.

When he did, Myunfa stared in shock. The Archer was the owner of that sandwich restaurant that the team loved so much. She had not seen that coming.

Harry glared at the immobile and injured members of the group. "Should I push them all outside the Regios Felli?"

The shorter girl shook her head. "I'm sure Kalian would like to have words with them. After all, they have repairs to make to their bus before they can leave."

Harry stared in Haia's eyes. "I gave you a chance to surrender bub. You should have taken it."

Felli walked a little closer to Haia. "I told you that day when we met that I already had an amazing boyfriend. You're too much of a weakling to beat him." She turned to face Harry. "Let's go home Harry."

Haia seethed in rage. His one chance to prove his lineage was being taken away from him. He wouldn't be able to prove to Alseif that Dirk's teachings were inferior to his father's. The insult from that little girl pushed him over the edge. He channeled kei into his sword and launched a large single kei needle directly at her.

Harry felt the energy gather, grabbed Felli, spun, and apparated away. A piercing pain echoed through his head and then he lost consciousness.

* * *

Kalian had the First Platoon doing crowd control. Harry revealing he was the Archer would make things difficult, but not overly so. Eventually the secret would have gotten out, but Kalian still was in the planning stages for such an event.

The 17th Platoon had been summoned to the Maurader's Den of all places. When they arrived, Kalian's face was livid. "Someone kidnapped Felli. Harry has gone after them."

Everyone but Layfon paled. The boy still wasn't convinced Harry was the Archer.

Sharnid's eyes were wide. "Is he gonna leave them alive?"

Alseif spoke up, "What good would Harry do against some kidnappers?"

Any response was cut off as the cloaked figure of Harry appeared, clutching Felli. A bright orange needle of light was embedded in the back of Harry's skull. It was far larger than the needles used against Dinn. It was easily two feet long. That was just the part sticking from the back of his head. Harry toppled lifeless to the ground.

Felli stood and began screaming Harry's name. She fell to the ground. "Don't be dead Harry, please don't die. I love you. Don't leave me."

Kalian immediately took charge. "Nina, Sharnid, get Harry to the hospital now!"

As Sharnid and Nina hoisted the teen, Layfon muttered, "Harry really was the Archer? So they weren't lying."

As the pair jumped away, Kalian gathered his sister in his arms and followed.

Felli pounded on Kalian's chest. "It's my fault! If I hadn't pushed his hood back to kiss him, Harry would be fine!" Felli began sobbing into her brother's chest.

Kalian used his meager kei abilities to get Felli to the hospital as fast as he could. His secretary's petals were by his head. _"Sir, wait for us."_

Kalian shook his head. "As much as bodyguards would be nice, Felli would never forgive me if I waited. Get a platoon and a detachment of police to the hospital immediately. Have four platoons on standby to collect the ones who took Felli. Otherwise, have all platoons begin getting ready for the upcoming battle with Myath."

 _"_ _Yes sir."_

When Kalian arrived, he could tell the hospital was in an uproar. Nina and Layfon were standing guard outside of a room. When Felli went to burst in, Nina held her back. "Felli, the doctors need to see the damage and fix it. We all would be in the way. Tell us what happened."

Felli collapsed once again. After coaxing from Nina and Kalian, she stood. Her hair turned a bright shade of pink and an ominous cloud made from petals of pure nen'i floated around her. There was a dark edge to them all instead of the normally glowing pink. "I was taken by Haia and his gang. Harry dealt with all of them. Harry had frozen Haia in place, but Haia could still channel kei and shot a large needle at me. Harry grabbed me and teleported away, but the needle hit him. Their Roaming Bus is located in one of the trenches on the northeast side of the city."

Layfon didn't need any other direction other than a jerk of Kalian's head. He took off to make sure they wouldn't get away. He was the only one who could handle Haia. Kalian knelt down. "Felli. I'm sorry. But this wasn't your fault. It was an accident."

Felli dropped to her knees once again, the storm of nen'i subsiding. She shook her teary head once again. "His cloak can't be cut or pierced. If I hadn't pushed his hood back, he would have been fine." Her sobs grew louder. "It's all my fault!"

Kalian held his sister for a moment. He turned to a nurse who had been watching. "Get us a bench or a chair or something."

The nurse nodded and hurried away. Once there was a place to sit, Kalian guided Felli over to it. When his secretaries arrived, Kalian looked at Nina. "Captain Antalk. I must direct preparations for the Municipal Battle. I want you and your platoon to stay here with Felli. You would have only been resting in the Training Hall otherwise. But I feel it would be best if you were here for the time being."

Nina nodded and sat next to Felli, holding her.

Kalian looked at his distraught sister. "I wish I could stay."

A few minutes later, Sharnid, Siena, and Harley all arrived. Siena sat next to Felli and offered her a shoulder to cry on as well.

The time ticked by and Layfon showed up as well. "Their entire group is in custody. Whatever Harry did to them was impressive. Only two of them could walk. Haia's fingers had to be pried off of his sword one at a time. He still is in his standing position. He seemed completely paralyzed. Haia could only make sounds. His body seemed frozen in place. They had to put him on the back of a truck to get him to the station."

Mey-shen showed up with a large basket of food after almost a solid hour. She handed out sandwiches to everyone there. "I closed the café for the day. Any news on Harry?"

When Mey-shen gave Felli her favorite of Harry's creations, this caused Felli to cry some more.

One of the nurses came by. "I have a call for Felli Loss. They are holding on line four."

Nina reached up and took the phone from the wall above her head. She put it next to Felli's ear and pressed the button.

Felli was surprised when Bob's concerned voice came over the line. "Felli, sweetheart, I heard what happened. The police around the hospital won't let me in, so I figured I would call. You must be pretty torn up. I don't want to make you cry, but can you keep us informed? Me and all the girls are worried too."

Fell muttered out, "Of course I can Bob. I will call you once I know anything."

Bob's voice became even more serious and sympathetic. "Don't mar your pretty face with too many tears sweet thing. Tell Harry when he wakes up, I'll send some meals over. The food there is ghastly."

"Bob, you don't have to..."

Bob tutted. "No getting out of it little miss. I always knew that there was something truly special about him. You're pretty special too. You make each other so happy. Helping my friends is the least I can do. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Bob."

Felli smiled a bit. Bob didn't even ask if it was true about Harry being the Archer. All he cared about was if Harry was going to be okay and how she was doing.

Shortly after the phone call, the light over the room turned off. Everyone stood.

One of the doctors exited the room. He had a puzzled look on his face. He looked up and saw the 17th Platoon. "From what we can gather, the young man will be fine. However, he is currently unconscious. However, we did notice that the damage is healing at a faster rate than we anticipated. He must have a large amount of restorative kei in his body, but no one could detect it."

When Harry was wheeled out, he was on his stomach on the gurney. He was put in a room and everyone filed in. Nina, Sharnid, Harley, and Dalsiena all made an effort to comfort Felli and left. Layfon put his hand on Felli's shoulder. "Since you aren't supposed to use nen'i in here, let's go call Kalian."

Felli nodded. She would let Bob know what was going on as well.

Nina was left alone in the room with Harry. As soon as the door swung shut, she grabbed her chest.

"I'm not trying to have him get you out! Why are you hurting me?"

 _"_ _While your sentiment is strong, it is insufficient. While my chosen vessel is injured, now is the perfect chance."_

"No! Don't!"

The golden fire grew around Nina's form. It resolved into the Fallen One of Gandweria. Once it rose out of Nina, it attempted to jump into Harry's body. A bright red form beat the goat. And a reddish shield threw back the golden figure, making it stumble.

 _"_ _What did you do?!"_

 _"_ _Simple you angry goat. I've been keeping my eye on this one as well. Besides, my sentiment is very different than yours. I beat you to him."_

Gandweria frowned and fled back into Nina.

Nina fell to the ground.

Inside Harry's mind, the cat reached Harry's subconscious. _"Hello strong one."_

 _"_ _Get out of me!"_

 _"_ _There is no need to be rude. I'm merely preventing the goat from turning you into a puppet. Besides, you and I want the same thing."_

 _"_ _What is that?"_

 _"_ _To protect what is dear to us. I was captured before I could take over a Regios. I want a home. I've seen your plans, and quite frankly, I'm intrigued."_

 _"_ _Who are you?"_

 _"_ _Call me Gryphon."_

 _"_ _Very well Gryphon, let's talk."_

When Felli and Layfon returned, they saw Nina collapsed on the floor.

The nurses were summoned and a doctor looked her over. "She looks fine. Her kei artery looks a little strained, but nothing too bad. It is likely just exhaustion. A few hours of sleep should have her right as rain."

Inside of Nina's head a battle of wills was taking place. Although Nina was weakend, so was Gandweria. The argument between the pair lasted for some time. However, Nina succeeded in convincing the spirit to let her use it's power instead of the other way around. Zuellni was able to bolster Nina long enough for the agreement to be made.

Felli turned to Layfon. "I'm going to stay here."

Layfon nodded.

Inside of Nina, Zuellni started to recover. She understood one thing right now. Nina needed time to recover.

Zuellni was very tired from trying to balance out the Fallen One from inside of Nina. It had rapidly become a losing battle. She only wanted help for her friends. Her last direction to her city was to change course until both Nina and Alseif were able to fight.

As Zuellni changed course, Kalian became concerned. Zuellni had been headed towards a confrontation with Myath. The city was now moving away. Did Zuellni want to avoid the fight? Or was there something else at work?

Since the kei needle had disrupted Harry's connection to his core, he was unaware of what was happening. The red Spirit took the moment to try to heal Harry while at the same time outlining what he wanted..

All of the platoons were confused at the change in course of their city. A battle with Myath had been looming, and now, Zuellni was moving away. Myath, however, kept up its pursuit.

Vanse was forced to change up the battle strategies with Harry being injured.

It appeared that Myath was going to attack Zuellni, but Zuellni was moving away. All of the Military Artists were on alert and standby.

Gorneo and Shante were keeping an eye on the Platoons that were on standby as the city moved away from Myath. Shante frowned. "Why is the city trying to get away from the fight Gor?"

Gorneo shrugged. "Who knows the will of the cities?"

A few minutes later, they received a nen'i transmission. _"Harry Potter was injured in rescuing Felli Loss from kidnappers from the Salinban Mercenary Training Group. The group is captured."_

This shocked all of the fighters present. Shante looked at her captain. "How did Harry get hurt Gor?"

Gorneo shook his head. "I don't know. If I would venture a guess, it had to be a lucky shot. I heard that Harry could take Alseif in a fight."

This set many of the fighters murmuring. Their secret weapon had fallen. But it looked like Zuellni wanted to have the best chance of winning. The city's actions were beginning to make sense.

Members of the 17th Platoon waited outside either Harry's or Nina's room. The nurses had mentioned once to Felli that she needed to leave the room. Felli merely looked at them and said, "No."

Pointed, pink nen'i pins had them changing their tone when they tried to force her out. One male orderly was actually picked up and thrown against a wall. The tiny girl was glowing and radiating nen'i energy. "Harry was injured saving me. I will not leave until he wakes up." Felli sat back down and took Harry's hand. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I will stay here." The finality of her tone was such that the staff didn't say anything else. Once they had left, Felli lay her head down on the bed and napped. Her recent situation had sapped her strength. She said one thing before she fell asleep. "Harry, I love you. Don't leave me."

Once the petite nen'i user fell asleep a long, grey-haired figure appeared in the room with a cascade of red light. "So this is the Archer. Taking a Saiharden needle straight to the back of the head is no easy thing to bounce back from. The fact he was still alive showed that he is strong. But getting hit with it in the first place is just stupid. The Queen will just have to wait until he is better. Well, I got Leerin here, found the Archer, now to find the Fallen One. Maybe my mediocre little brother might have a clue."

Outside the room, a girl with orange hair and gold eyes had finally cajoled the guards to bring her to Layfon Alseif.

The former Heaven's Blade looked shocked. "Leerin?! What are you doing here in Zuellni?"

Vanse and Kalian were discussing how to effectively use Layfon and the 17th when a flutter of yellow nen'i pins interrupted. "Sirs! Zuellni has changed course. We are now re-approaching Myath."

Vanse and Kalian stood in shock. Looking at the screen, Myath was looming closer. What would cause Zuellni to change her mind? Kalian frowned. With Harry out of commission, this would not go well.


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: If you haven't figured it out yet, none of it is mine.**

In the hospital Nina sat up quickly, an odd golden glow in her eyes. Checking her gear, she leapt towards the staging point. Nen'I petals floated near her head. _"Nina?"_

"I'm fine now Felli. We have our home to protect. Can you handle rounding up everyone from the hospital?"

 _"_ _Of course."_

"Good. Tell Layfon to get over here pronto and tell your brother that the 17th Platoon wants to take point to get the flag."

 _"_ _Understood."_

Kalian's voice echoed, _"Captain Antalk. Why should I allow you to take point?"_

"Simple sir. Layfon is at full capacity and Felli is committed to winning. If we lose that Sernium mine, the city may stop before Harry recovers. She knows that. And I have an ace up my sleeve as well."

 _"_ _If Felli agrees to help coordinate with all of the Nen'i Operators, I will consider… Nevermind. Well Captain Antalk, the 5_ _th_ _Platoon will back you up."_

"Understood."

Gor and his team made their way over as the 17th Platoon assembled. The tension began to mount as Myath drew closer. With a metallic thud, the two cities met. As Kalian and his counterpart discussed terms, Kalian had to frown. Myath had ten mines. With Gandweria's cipher not yet broken, they could not lose. Once the terms were agreed upon, the to leaders nodded and a klaxon sounded above them, indicating the start of the Municipal challenge.

Once the alarm was sounded, both the 17th and the 5th darted down a bridge that spanned the divide. A hit from Gor caused the ground to shape to protect the advancing Zuellni forces.

Nina and Layfon darted forward, and between the attacking pair, the line of Myath students broke. The two platoons wasted no time in charging ahead. The experience in trap detection and dismantling was beneficial, but the two teams advanced almost without pause. Pink petals sounded out, _"Myath's flag is overfourteen hundred mels from your position and is guarded by thirty fighters. Traps litter the inside and exterior of the building. I will show you the approach with the least amount of resistance."_

"Thanks Felli, how are you holding up?"

 _"_ _Worry about that later. Just make sure the monkey doesn't screw things up."_

An angry yell caused a gout of flame to appear and set off several charges. "I'm going to make your pay for that comment."

Gor and the Fifth Platoon dealt with any attempts from the rear. Once the Myath students realized a team was so deep in their territory, more and more fighters arrived. Felli took over the nen'i pins and gave the Operators false information. This alleviated the attacks, but soon they realized what was going on and more fighters were ordered to back up the defensive forces.

When they reached the building, Nina grinned. She closed her eyes and channeled the power flowing through her veins. She slammed her iron whips into the ground. At the same time, every single trap in the building went off. She took out her grappling hook and aimed for one level below the roof. "You ready Layfon?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Then follow me."

Both Layfon and Nina ascended first. The rest of the group went next.

"Felli tell us where we are in relation to the flag."

 _"_ _Twenty mels straight ahead. Twenty above that."_

Nina looked up at the ceiling. "Can you punch through it Gor?"

The silver-haired man nodded and leapt upwards, causing an eruption of concrete to appear. The horde advanced but it wasn't enough against the small group. Nina smirked and darted forward in a burst of golden power. Her DITEs shattered the pole and her hand wrapped around the falling item.

A siren sounded out Myath's defeat. All of the fighters returned to their regios. Excitement was rampant. Zuellni had won! Myath rapidly retreated.

A few hours later, another shape was approaching. Vanse was the first to notice through the dust clouds. "What is that?"

Nen'i petals flew from Zuellni.

Felli's voice echoed. _"It's Glendan."_

Suddenly the festive mood was gone as Zuellni began moving towards the Spear-Shelled City.

* * *

Glendan approached like a determined hawk after it's prey.

Shante and Gorneo stood looking at the approaching Regios. "That's your home isn't it?"

Gorneo nodded slightly.

"So if we have to fight, which side will you be on?"

His response was cut off by the arrival of Savalis.

Savalis left the encounter with his younger brother grinning. So the Archer could throw off a Fallen One? He also had gotten a confirmation of what the Fallen One looked like.

Savalis looked back at the collapsed form of his brother. He would never understand why Gorneo had so much stock in his friend. Gahard was a weakling. He hadn't even been a challenge.

Savalis looked at the approaching city. After all that travel, Glendan was close by.

Kalian's eyes narrowed as he thought back to the last time he had seen the Spear Shelled City. He turned to Vanse. "Get the kei-ra cannon ready to fire."

Vanse's eye widened. "We can't fire on another city."

Eyeing the scene, Kalian shook his head. "If they attack us, it will be a violation of the treaty. Think of it as a preparing for the worst. Now go."

Vanse stood and left to gather the necessary Military Artists to charge the cannon.

Kalian stared at the approach of the city. In the air between the two cities, an undulating ribbon of color began to slowly grow in size. Behind his glasses, Kalian's eyes narrowed. If his gut feeling was wrong, then he would be happy. But should it prove true, he didn't want to contemplate how bad it could be for his city. He turned to his assistant. "Keep the troops on stand-by. Also call the 17th Platoon to my office."

The girl nodded and left.

Layfon and Leerin were sitting at a small café that was still open. People were still buzzing about Harry being the Archer.

Leerin looked at the reason she had made the trip. "So who is this Archer?"

Layfon shrugged. "He is a very powerful Military Artist who also is an exceptionally good cook. When Zuellni sunk into an underground hatchery, he destroyed more Larvals than I did. He even beat me in a spar."

Leerin's eyes widened. "Then how…"

Layfon shook his head. "He took a rather substantial kei needle to the back of the head. Anyone else would be dead. He does things with his kei that I have never even seen before." Layfon then smiled. "So what brought you here? Did you come all this way to see me?"

Leerin smiled. "Well, I just had to see you. I also was asked to give you something." She pulled a small brown box from her bag. "Father made it for you. He insisted that I give it to you. Although I would have liked to find you _before_ the battle."

Layfon's eyes widened when he saw the DITE that held the blade. His eyes widened in shock. Did that mean he was forgiven? Layfon's fingers traced the crest on the box as well as the lines of the blade. He looked up at his friend. "Tell me about your trip here."

Leerin recounted the rather dull trip on the bus. When she spoke of her time in Myath, Layfon's eyes widened. Nina had been in Myath?!

Layfon looked Leerin straight in her eyes. "Tell me everything that happened in Myath."

When Leerin mentioned the form of the goat above Nina, Layfon's eyes widened. Anything that he was going to say was interrupted by the arrival of a cluster of nen'i pins.

 _"_ _Layfon. Kalian has ordered the 17_ _th_ _to his office."_

Layfon nodded. "I'll be there." He looked at Leerin who had stood to bar his way.

"Don't go! You said you were done fighting!"

Layfon hugged Leerin. "I learned something here in Zuellni. If I want to keep living, I have to keep fighting. Not just for me, but for my friends, and also for you Leerin."

As he walked away, Leerin's blushing form smiled.

* * *

Felli was rousted from her nap by a slight groan. Harry had turned slightly. Felli was apprehensive. Harry was waking up.

A groggy Harry winced in pain. The first thing he saw was the teary face of Felli. "Felli? Are you ok?"

Felli quickly slid next to Harry. Unknown to her, her shoulder pressed the call button. Felli held Harry in place, facing her. She wouldn't let him lay on his back. "You almost die and you ask how I'm doing?!" She let tears fall. "I thought I was going to lose you! Why did you risk yourself for me?"

Felli found her chin forced up. She lost herself in Harry's eyes. She found herself unable to speak.

Harry winced slightly. "I love you Felli. Why else?" Harry's head bobbed. "Felli, when you were kidnapped, I only wanted you to be safe in my arms again. Nothing else mattered."

Felli lightly kissed Harry's lips.

When the girl had pulled back, Harry asked something he had been considering for a few days. "Felli? This probably isn't the ideal time, but will you marry me?"

Felli stared at Harry in shock. He had almost died for her and now was asking that? It took her a moment before she was able to process a response. A brilliant smile grew on her face. She kissed Harry again. "Of course I will, you dummy."

A light cough from the door revealed a doctor, a few nurses, Sharnid, Dalsiena, and Harley. They all had smiles on their faces.

Harry gave a sudden groan of pain and fell unconscious again. Felli was lightly pinned in place.

The doctor helped Felli out of the bed. "Young lady. You have caused the staff here quite a bit of trouble. You said that you wouldn't leave until he woke up. Well, he woke up. He needs rest and we need to check a few things. Thanks to you accidentally pressing the call button, all of the nurses heard your conversation." The doctor grinned. "Let me be the first to say congratulations. Now, I believe your teammates need to speak with you. I need to check on your fiancé." The man's tone was one of amused dismissal.

Felli didn't look remorseful of her actions in the least. When she walked into the hallway, Dalsiena squealed in a fashion that was completely out of character for her. The tall blond girl was practically quivering. "I'm so happy for you." The two girls clasped hands and bounced in place.

Sharnid and Harley took a step backwards. The glee that the pair showed was so out of character that the two boys were a little nervous.

Any further celebration was cut off by the arrival of some nen'i pins.

 _"_ _Kalian has requested the presence of the 17_ _th_ _Platoon in his office."_

Harley spoke up quickly. "We'll be there. Nina and Layfon aren't here."

 _"_ _Understood. I will find and inform them."_

Once the pins left, Felli looked at her team. "Don't say a word to my brother about what happened."

Once the 17th had assembled in Kalian's office, the President noticed an all too smug look on his sister's face. He was about to ask what had happened, when Layfon entered with a grave look on his face.

Alseif's next words shocked everyone. "A good friend of mine from Glendan recently arrived here on the Roaming Bus. She said she had met Nina in Myath. Before Nina disappeared, she saw a golden goat hovering over her."

Kalian folded his hands in front of his face. "That would explain Captain Antalk's disappearance and reappearance in the desert."

Layfon nodded. "That means that the Fallen One is inside of her."

Harley spoke up, "That can't be possible."

Sharnid grit out, "If that is a joke, I aint laughing."

Kalian mused over the happenings. As he thought out loud, he addressed the Platoon, "With Harry still injured, we really can't remove the Fallen One from Nina. I don't want to believe that forcibly removing it from her is our only option at this point."

Dalsiena and Sharnid immediately thought of the current condition of their former teammate and captain. Dinn was still in a coma.

No one noticed a slight flicker of red kei energy outside the window.

The ribbon of color in the sky grew bigger and brighter.

Back in the hospital, unseen to all, Harry was having a battle of wills. The doctors had seen that the wound was completely healed. Their diagnosis was that Harry just needed rest and they had left the room. Harry and Gryphon were still having their conversation.

"What do you want from me now?"

 _"_ _I have told you, I wish to be a weapon as well as create a home for people. With your power and mine, we can wipe the Contaminoids from the face of the earth. You have a desire to protect this city and that girl. If you cast me out, I will posses her. If you try to remove me from her, it will cause her sufficient pain that nothing will be left of her mind."_

"Don't you dare threaten her!"

 _"_ _I merely wish to be used. I have seen your heart and your wishes. I wish the same thing. To destroy the threats of this world. Why else would I help heal you?"_

Harry used his senses to check his body. Sure enough, the damage that was recently healed had the energies of the Spirit still lingering around it.

"So you want to destroy Contaminoids?"

 _"_ _And all of Igancious' cursed spawn and servants. The ones with the faces of wolves serve him and seek to destroy this world and the will of Rigsario. I was captured by them and you set me free. Even now a danger to your city grows in the sky above the Regios. I sense something powerful is coming."_

An image presented itself in Harry's mind of the aurora that was growing outside the city.

Knowing what was held on the other side of the aurora Harry mentally nodded. "My body must rest a while longer. For now, I work with you in protecting this city. If you try to control me, I will cast you out."

The goat smiled. _"Agreed."_

In the office of the President, a phone rang. At the same time, across the city, loudspeakers blared, that the city was now at threat level B. "Kalian, you need to see this."

A vertical green and black rift had opened and a red figure began to emerge. Kalian looked and saw the monstrosity emerging. "I knew it was a good idea to charge the cannon. Once it is clear of the aurora, fire at will Vanse."

"You couldn't have possibly known about this Kalian."

"I had a gut feeling and went with it Vanse. Destroy that thing."

"Yes sir."

Savalis grinned as a new, stronger opponent appeared. He was on his way to find this Nina that they had been discussing.

The sirens that sounded caused the doctors to begin to move all patients to the shelter beneath the hospital.

Harry woozily sat up and apparated to his apartment. When the nurses checked his room, they thought that Harry had already been moved. Harry collapsed on his bed for a little more rest. He would need it if a fight was looming.

Everyone in the Regios was unsteady at the blast of the Kei-ra cannon.

A bright blue blast soared through the air and bisected the red Contaminoid, causing it to fall from the sky.

The observers from Glendan were in shock that an Academic City had such a powerful weapon.

Savalis grinned savagely. He made his way to a loading bay. He was going to appropriate a landroller and get to Glendan. He knew where the Fallen One was and he needed his Heaven's Blade to retrieve it.

In Zuellni, there were many people who were excited at the destruction of such a large enemy.

Felli used her terminal and detected something amiss.

She turned to her brother. "It's not dead. The heartbeat, it's like there is some interference. It sounds like there are two of them. It is still alive."

Kalian blanched. "Did our attack cause it to divide in two?"

The city ground to a halt. Zuellni didn't want to get too close to the Contaminoid.

Kalian picked up the phone. "Vanse, round up another group of Military Artists and charge up the cannon again. That thing isn't dead. It will revive and there will be two of them."

Once his conversation with Vase was done, Kalian turned to the 17th. Nina just walked in the door. "I want you to launch an attack on the Contaminoid."

All of the fighters nodded grimly.

Felli and Harley stayed behind as the other three left and sped towards the battle site.

As Savalis entered the sanctuary below the Palace, the Queen turned to him, "What are you doing here?"

The grey haired man grinned, "I have come for my Heaven's Blade. I have done as you asked. Leerin is safely in Zuellni. The Archer of Zuellni is strong enough to not only defeat Layfon, but throw off the possession of a Fallen One, and take a large Saihardan needle to the back of his head and live. He also apparently runs the best sandwich places in the Regios."

This caused the Queen to blink in disbelief.

"I'm serious. I know where the Fallen One is located and I will retrieve it and end that Contaminoid."

Queen Alshira nodded. "Go then."

As Savalis left, the Queen stared at the only remaining Blade. Could Layfon be replaced? Or was he still Saya's chosen? What role would Leerin play in all of this?

In one of the shelters, Leerin sat reminiscing about time spent with Layfon. When she heard that he was going to face the Contaminoid, she fought back tears. He always came back; there was no reason that he wouldn't. Still, her right eye twinged slightly. She had even given him the Saihardan blade that had been prepared for him.

Layfon had told her that since coming to Zuellni he hadn't used any of those techniques. Leerin had told him he was a fool and that he already been forgiven by Dirk.

He had activated the sword once and Leerin smiled. Her eye twinged again as she thought about Layfon fighting. He needed to use all of his strength again.

* * *

Felli thought for a moment and gasped. A flurry of petals sped from the office. Moments later she turned to Kalian. "Harry isn't in the hospital or the shelter."

Kalian's eyes widened and he blanched, drawing an incorrect conclusion. "The Fallen One isn't in Nina anymore."

Felli nodded. "It's in Harry."

As Savalis sped back towards Zuellni, he noted that a battle had been started by the other Blades. Some of them were fighting in the Labyrinth below the Palace. Apparently the Wolfmask Mob was invading trying to find something.

The Contaminoids had begun moving.

Layfon, Nina, Dalsienna, and Sharnid were all fighting one of the beasts.

Sharnid was using one of the launchers that he used against the Larvals. Layfon was using the techniques that he had left alone for so long. Dalsiena was dashing in and hitting joints in the legs, trying to cause their target to founder. Nina was shattering wherever she hit.

Every time they damaged it, new appendages would grow, or it would shed its skin.

The Heaven's Blades were fighting the same battle.

The trio knew that once the Kei-ra Cannon was close to being ready to fire, they had to escape the blast zone.

Felli stood and looked her brother in the eye. "I'm going to find him."

"Felli, think about it! If the Fallen One is in control, you could be killed. He is too strong."

Felli looked over her shoulder. "Harry won't hurt his fiancée. I don't believe he would. Even with the Fallen One in control, he wouldn't let that happen. Goodbye."

This news threw Kalian for a loop. He would have to call Harry Brother-in-Law. When Kalian looked up once again, his sister was gone.

Felli jogged towards Harry's apartment. She could sense something there. Maybe he was fighting the goat.

When she opened the door, she saw Harry collapsed on his bed.

Felli pulled Harry's head around. "Please be okay Harry."

The voice coming from Harry was not his, but also wasn't that of the goat. _"He will be fine. If I had not helped, he would take quite some time to heal. That attack disrupted his connection to his power. I restored it."_

"Get out of him."

 _"_ _Child, he is allowing me to stay. I have his permission."_

"He would never give it to you."

 _"_ _If he throws me out, I will possess you. Since I cannot fully control him, he agreed to it for now."_

This caused Felli's blood to run cold.

 _"_ _I am helping him to recover his strength. He will need it. Dainsleif is a powerful foe."_

"Who is Dainsleif?"

 _"_ _The filth that fell from the sky. Even now it recovers its strength."_

Felli flinched as a powerful explosion was heard nearby.

 _"_ _His sentiment is strong. The only thing he wishes to protect more than this city is you."_

Felli sat heavily on the bed, pleading for Harry to wake up.

Deep within the Glendan Regios a pale girl opened her eyes for the first time in a very long time. Green pillars grew from the ground with red lightning lancing between them. The toxins in the air were destroyed, allowing the air to be clean and breathable.

The battle against the Contaminoids grew even more fervent as they struggled to stand.

Back on Zuellni, a cluster of petals fluttered around Gorneo and Shante. They had just seen a massive lance of pink energy destroy an apartment building in the city and were both nervous. Felli's voice echoed from them. _"Gorneo, Monkey, I need your help."_

Shante huffed, "And why should we help you?"

The next words froze the pair in place. _"A Fallen One in inside of Harry. It possessed him when he was injured. Please come to the Den."_

Gorneo nodded and picked up Shante and began running towards the city.

"I don't want to help her Gor."

"I know."

The tiny girl jumped from his shoulder and began running alongside her crush. "But we should help Harry."

Gorneo smiled. The pair sped towards the city. As they arrived at the Den, Felli waved them up to the apartment.

Layfon was busy slicing off the wings that were sprouting from the back of their Contaminoid. His eyes widened as a beam of energy was fired at Sharnid and Dalsiena. He jumped in front of it, meaning to intercept it. As he poured kei into the attack to stop the beam, he felt his strength beginning to wane. Just as he was about to be overcome a familiar sight greeted him. Hanging in the air in front of him was his Heaven's Blade.

He let his Saihardan blade fall and took the Heaven's Blade in both hands. It immediately turned into the sword he had used for so long. Slashing it at the attack, he turned it back towards the Contaminoid.

This opened a gash along the back, allowing a grey monstrosity to arise. It's black and red wings flared, lifting it into the sky.

As it sped away, Sharnid summed up everyone's feelings. "That can't be good."

When Layfon picked up the Saihardan blade once again, both blades began to shake and draw closer to the other. In a flash of light, they merged. Layfon swayed for a moment as he stared at the new Heaven's Blade in his hands. It looked fearsome.

The Heaven's Blades were able to tether the other Contaminoid in place with the Steel Strings. They couldn't do anything about the one headed towards Zuellni.

Savalis left the shelter below the hospital and sped towards the President's office. The host of the Fallen One had been taken. He had to gain its power and fast. As he stood on the ledge outside the window he heard voices from inside.

"Vanse, how is the cannon? Understood. I'll have a Nen'i Operator send a message to the 17th to clear the area. No, Felli is likely with Harry. Apparently the Fallen One left Captain Antalk and is now inside of him and he left the hospital. I agree. It does not bode well. What do you mean it is flying towards us?! Get a lock on it and blast it out of the sky."

Savalis jumped away. He had to find the Archer.

As Goeneo and Shante stepped into the apartment, Harry's eyes sprung open. Something powerful was coming and fast. He shakily stood and walked over to his closet. He knocked three times on his closet door and snapped. The door opened into a vast storage room. A gesture had a rather large and gnarled staff in his hand. It was capped with a large black stone that seemed to have other colors darting through it.

A second cloak was thrown around his shoulders and his DITE and satchel flew through an open window.

Felli came into the room to see that Harry was upright.

"Harry? What are you doing?"

Harry took the small girl in his arms and kissed her soundly. Felli wrapped her arms around Harry, not wanting him to disappear. "Felli. I have to protect the city. Something bad is coming and we don't have much time."

A laugh echoed in the room. "No you don't. You see I want what you have inside of you."

Gorneo stared at his brother. "Savalis! What are you doing here?"

"I don't have time to play with you little brother." Savalis charged up a kei technique that splattered against a shield from Harry.

Harry grabbed both Gorneo and Shante by the shoulder and apparated them out to the outskirts of the city. With Felli's arms still around his waist, she came along as well.

As the two members of the 5th Platoon shook off the effects of their first apparition, Harry ground the butt of the staff into the ground and magic flared. A green and red shield sprung up, blocking off the barrage of pink beams. It rapidly grew to cover the entire Regios. Any further attacks were all blocked or redirected by the shield. Moments later Zuellni appeared and fed energy into the staff, giving the shield a slight blue shimmer as well.

Savalis had been surprised at the sudden disappearance of his prey. As he watched a flare of power erupt and cover the city; he knew where Harry had gone. He disappeared in a flash of red.

Felli looked at Gorneo and Shante. "Savalis is coming. If he stops Harry, it could mean the death of the city."

Gorneo turned to Shante. "I never thought I would fight my own brother. Hit him hard and fast." As the red blur grew closer Gorneo spoke again. "Shante, you know that question you asked me earlier? I would fight on the side of Zuellni. My family may be from Glendan, but you are here, not in Glendan."

Shante blushed spectacularly. "Let's kick your brother's trash Gor. Then you are taking me out on a date."

Their initial attacks were stopped by the raised hands of the Heaven's Blade. "Do you think you two weaklings could stop me? I'm a Heaven's Blade…" During Savalis' distraction a group of explosive nen'i pins hit him painfully in the groin before detonating. Regardless of the fact that he used Tempered Kei to strengthen his body, Felli's explosive pins were able to bypass that. As any man can attest, it doesn't matter how strong you may be, a powerful enough hit in the groin is enough to bring you down. Savalis was no exception. He hit the ground curled up in a ball, only able to make a noise like a partially decapitated turkey.

Gorneo donned the Heaven's Blade just in case his brother was able to recover.

Nina, Layfon, Sharnid, and Dalsiena watched in awe as a bubble grew around Zuellni. None of the attacks could get through. Layfon looked at the blade in his hand. He let it hover in the air and jumped on it, flying towards the airborne Contaminoid.

Harry grit his teeth under the strain of the spell. "Felli. Tell Vanse not to fire the cannon until the shield drops. If he does, it will reflect back towards the city."

Harry pulled out his DITE and restored it to his longbow. He took careful aim and loosed. The arrows sped through a tiny hole that appeared. They then pierced the multifaceted eye that was launching the attacks. An ear splitting scream rang from the beast. This stopped the attacks for a moment. The large appendages off of the back of the Contaminoid began to glow and launched an attack.

Harry fell to his knees, once more pouring power into the staff. The shield strengthened as the large eyes on the Contaminoid's wings blasted more destructive energy towards the city.

Harry barely registered Felli telling Alseif to target the synapses at the base of the neck. Harry looked up to see a massive blast of gold hit the Contaminoid.

Felli knelt next to Harry. "It's falling from the sky. Drop the shield."

Harry happily obliged. The next instant, the Regios shook from the blast of the Kei-ra cannon. Zuellni's spirit looked like she was asleep and sunk through the ground.

A massive nova of Kei energy emanated second later from where the other Contaminoid was bound.

Loudspeakers around the city blared out a few minutes later. "The threat has passed. Please head towards the gathering points to begin cleanup."

Harry stood and made a decision. He apparated down to one of the green pillars. He began channeling Gryphon's power into it. The spirit fled Harry's body, turning five of the pillars red.

As the massive pillars sunk back into the ground, the red pillars condensed into a bright jewel that Harry tucked into his satchel. He apparated back to Felli a moment later. Harry withdrew his wand and after speaking a few words to a glowing white stag directed it towards the aurora. Once the stag made contact with it, it disappeared.

Kalian watched as the two cities continued to approach one another. Sharnid and Dalsiena drove the landrollers back and Layfon landed next to Gorneo and Savalis.

Layfon agreed to keep an eye on Savalis once he heard what had happened.

Everyone in the city was on edge as Glendan drew near.

Felli simply let Harry rest and used her lap as a pillow for the exhausted wizard. She had sent a message to her brother what Savalis had done and that the Fallen One was no longer inside Harry. She did not look happy as Glendan approached. Harry rested. He had earned it.

Kalian knew that Harry was powerful, but to be able to block the attacks and protect the entire city?! Kalian knew in that moment that there was nothing he could do about his sister's engagement. The 17th

The city was still motionless as Glendan drew alongside it.

Kalian and his assistants stepped onto the platform to begin negotiations with the Queen of the Spear-Shelled City.


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Not mine, but the poor attempts at humor and fluff are.**

Once Dainslief was destroyed, Queen Alshira directed the city towards Zuellni. Savalis was there, as was Leerin and Layfon. The city needed the Blades back.

Alshira strode out onto the platform and waited for the airlocks of the two cities to join. She was faced with a young man with silver hair and an entourage of girls that were armed but not obvious about it. Alshira's entourage was the Heaven's Blades.

The Queen was intrigued at the weapon the city commanded. For an Academic City to have a weapon capable of utterly destroying a Contaminoid such as Dainsleif was remarkable. Maybe they could barter for such technology.

Kalian and Alshira faced each other down.

Kalian spoke first. "A warrior city attacking an Academic City would be a violation of the treaty."

The queen smiled. "I guess it's a good thing that we aren't attacking. You see, one of my Heaven's Blades is here in the city and I intend to collect him." Alshira gestured to Reverse and Tigris. "Two of my Heaven's Blades would also like to speak to the warrior who shielded the city and managed to attack the Contaminoid at the same time. Delbone, my Nen'i Operator said that it was one person who performed both actions before Layfon finished it off."

Kalian narrowed his eyes. One of the Mercenaries said that the Queen likely would want the Archer to become a Heaven's Blade. "While you are here, I would like you to accept some prisoners. If you don't then I'm afraid that they may be killed and there is nothing I can or will do to stop it. You see, they kidnapped my sister and I'm afraid that her fiancé took offence to that and immobilized them all before being wounded while shielding my sister from a lethal attack. They are loosely affiliated with your city."

The Queen raised a manicured eyebrow.

Kalain grinned. "I am talking about the Salinban Mercenary Training Group. They are currently being held in our prison."

The Queen tried not to let her shock show. One man had immobilized them all? Maybe Zuellni had two Heaven's Blades candidates.

Alshira nodded. "I will look after them. I apologize for any inconveniences they may have caused."

Kalian picked up a phone on the wall. "Vanse, there will be no fight between the two cities. They are only here to collect the Heaven's Blades who are here."

An announcement was broadcast to that effect moments later.

All of the Military Artists of Zuelllni breathed a sigh of relief.

Kalian led the procession through the city and to a railcar. They would head out to where Harry was. As they were traveling, Kalian stared at the Queen. "May I ask why one of your Heaven's Blades was going to take down the one providing our defense in the middle of a battle?"

This caused everyone's attention to focus on the Queen and Kalian.

Alshira blinked. "What do you mean?"

"The young man who created the barrier was going to be attacked by Gorneo Leuken's older brother. I believe Captain Leukens said his brother's name was Savalis. I trust Captain Leukens because he was one of the three who held your Heaven's Blade at bay while the shield was maintained."

The Queen winced. That wouldn't bode well.

As the procession of the two leaders was making its way towards Harry, so did the rest of the 17th Platoon and Leerin. Mifi and Mey-shen were accompanied by Naruki who had convinced Chief Garen that someone needed to check up on Harry.

When they arrived, Mifi began snapping photos of the scene. All of the fighters were being looked over to see how they was holding up.

When everyone went to check on Harry, Felli shut them all up with a glare, and a whispered, "Harry needs his sleep."

When the Queen arrived, she noted that Gorneo was wearing the Heaven's Blade of his brother.

Gorneo quickly shed it and knelt before the regal woman. "Queen Alshira. I'm sorry to presume to wield a Heaven's Blade. I only meant to keep it from my brother who meant to attack the one defending our city."

Queen Alshira took the Blade. "Rise. Know that I hold no ill will against you or your family for your actions. Your brother is another story." She blinked at Savalis' form. "What happened to him?"

Gorneo responded, "While Gorneo and I distracted him, Felli hit him with some nen'i pins that exploded, your Highness."

Kanaris spoke up, "Where did she hit him?" It must have been painful given the fact the man was still unconscious.

Shante answered, "In the crotch." The grin on her face was approving of Felli's actions. For once, Shante was not angry or competitive with Felli. After all, Savalis had verbally degraded Gor.

This caused all men present to cross their legs and wince.

Kalian adjusted his glasses. "I'm assuming you would like to take him with you as well?"

The Queen nodded. Delbone relayed an order to have some of Glendan's warriors come to pick up the abused grey-haired figure as well as get the members of the Salinban group as well. "I would also like to meet this Felli."

Leerin finally snapped out of her stupor. "Shanroa? You're the Queen?!"

Alshira shook her head. She hadn't seen Leerin hiding behind Layfon.

Leerin continued ranting, "The Queen was groping me and rating my chest?! What kind of ruler are you?" Any further ranting was cut off by Layfon covering Leerin's mouth. The fact that her arms were crossed over her bust and she was still talking behind Layfon's hand, meant she had a lot to say.

Alshira walked past the group to where a figure in a black cloak was lying on the ground with his head on the lap of a petite girl.

Felli's nen'i pins lit up and formed darts pointed at the queen. "Go away. Harry needs his rest."

Kalin coughed. "Felli, it would not be wise to threaten the Queen of Glendan. She would like to speak with Harry."

Felli humphed. "She can wait just like everyone else. He was almost killed saving me and today he protected this entire Regios and dealt with the Fallen One inside of him. Harry deserves some rest." Pink suddenly flared around Felli and Harry and the pair lifted off the ground and began heading back towards the city at a rather fast pace.

Kalian shook his head. "I apologize for my sister's behavior. She is rather protective of her fiancé and the same is true for him."

Alshira stared at the retreating figures. So the fiancé of the girl was the same one who protected the city? Was that young man also the Archer? Very few nen'i operators could do what that girl was capable of. She turned to Delbone, "Please track them. That girl might be a replacement for you when you retire."

Nina piped up, "No need. They'll head to the Den. Harry lives above it."

Layfon took the opportunity to return his Blade to the Queen. Leerin kept two people between herself and the Queen at all times. As the group traveled, Mifi took the opportunity to ask the various members of the Heaven's Blades questions about what it was like, and got details on their fight against the Contaminoid. The editor of Weekly Look'N would pay big money for this story.

When they arrived at the Den, there was quite a crowd of people milling around it.

Kalian stepped up, "Everyone, I know that it was revealed that Harry and the Archer are one in the same. I feel I must give you some advice shared with the Platoon Leaders when we discovered his abilities. Do not treat him any different. He hates that. He is not some spectacle to be gawked at. Not only that, but if he is made uncomfortable here he may decide to leave Zuellni, taking his business and skills with him. I'm sure that all of your questions will eventually be answered, but right now he deserves privacy and normalcy. He also has to recover from a serious injury, so it may be a few days before the Den opens."

This caused the crowd to disperse.

Kanaris turned to Layfon. "What does he mean when you discovered his abilities?"

Harley answered. "Well, other than Felli, no one knew what Harry was capable of until two new students had a fight and almost got someone killed. His response was spectacular."

When they neared the building Delbone gasped.

Lintence turned to the old woman. "You okay you old crone?"

The woman's chair moved back and forth. "There is a barrier here that mutes the outside world from my senses. I feel like a weight has been lifted from my mind."

This caused raised eyebrows among the Blades.

Sharnid shrugged. "All the nen'i users say that this place is relaxing, but what do you mean by a barrier?"

"There is a point where it starts and stops and is a line. It has to be a barrier, but I sense nothing."

Kalian shook his head. "I'm not surprised. Harry's way of using Kei is unlike any I have ever seen before."

This was the wrong thing to say to the queen.

"Now I simply must meet him." Alshira was grinning happily.

As Kalian led the group back to the stairs, Alshira went up first. After no response to knocking, she tried to break down the door. She was blasted into the building across the street.

When she tried a Kei attack, a blast of electricity zapped her, causing her to twitch and her hair to stand on end.

Kanaris stifled a giggle. If anyone dared laugh at the Queen, they would draw her wrath. When the Queen went to kick down the door, it opened suddenly causing her to halt mid-attack.

A shirtless young man was at the door. Scars littered his torso, evidence of multiple fights. "What do you want?!"

Alshira smiled, but before she could talk, Harry spoke again, "You know what, it isn't important, I'm ruddy exhausted, and I have a half-naked fiancée in my bed doing her best to keep me there. This can wait."

At this revelation, Kalian charged up the stairs and forced his way into the apartment before Harry could shut the door.

Most of the Heaven's Blades were holding back laughter at the Queen's expression. No one ever treated her like that. Granted, she treated everyone else in a similar manner, but this was the first time she was on the receiving end. Kanaris was hoping that they could convince the young man to return to Glendan with them. It would make her job so much easier.

Harry stood staring at Kalian unimpressed by his blustering. When Felli, clad only in a long t-shirt, came into the room Kalian quieted rapidly.

Harry turned to Felli. "I doubt they will leave us alone until they say their piece. Let's hear them out and we can get back to cuddling."

Felli dragged the blanket off the back of the couch and covered Harry in it as he lay down, again using her lap as a pillow.

Once Harry was settled, he looked at the assembled group now gathered in his living room. "So what do you want?"

Alshira took a moment to collect herself. "Given your abilities, I would like to offer you a place among the Heaven's Blades of Glendan."

Harry's response shocked her. "Not interested, go ask someone else."

"A Military Artist of your caliber would be extremely useful in exterminating Contaminoids. That is the mission of the Heaven's Blades and the city of Glendan."

Harry settled himself a little more on Felli's lap. "I'm not a Military Artist. I'm a chef who runs a café."

This threw the Queen for a loop.

Reverse asked the question that had been on his mind. "How did you deflect all of those attacks? I can throw back things that are directed at me, but you covered the entire city."

"I had help."

Reverse was practically bouncing. "Could you teach me how to project a shield like that?"

Harry looked at the armor clad figure for a long moment. "Let me rest and I'll consider it."

Tigris spoke up next. "Can I ask how you were able to damage the Contaminoid with only one shot? Delbone said that only one projectile left the shield, but twenty of the beast's eyes were destroyed."

Harry replied, "It's a function of my DITE. It's on the table if you want to look at it".

Tigris immediately went over and picked up the rather unique looking DITE. When he tried to restore it, nothing happened. This of course caused all of the Heaven's Blades to try with similar results.

Alshira finally regained her composure. "There is also the matter of the Fallen One. If it remains here in Zuellni, great problems will arise. How exactly did you take care of it earlier?"

Harry yawned, knowing that no one really knew about the cat. He could find out what happened to the goat later. "Trade secret. As for the goat, I don't know where it went."

Alshira was restraining herself from strangling the reclining figure. "Very well, you leave me no choice. In lieu of an intermunicipal battle I challenge you to a duel. The winner gets the Fallen One."

Harry shrugged. "I told you I don't know where it is."

Alshira grabbed the DITE from Bramelin's hands as she was cursing, trying to get the DITE to activate. The power it could wield was on par with a Heaven's Blade. "Then I'll take your DITE." When it didn't shatter in her hands as she channeled power, Alshira's eyebrows rose.

"Feel free, I'll just make another one."

Harley grinned. "Go ahead, take it. That means I'll finally get to take readings on how he made it."

Alshira was stunned, "No one can make a DITE as strong as this one. It is easily the equal of a Heaven's Blade. The Ancestral Spirit herself made the Blades."

This caused more looks to be directed at Harry. Nina spoke up. "He made it. We watched him do it."

Alshira was grinning savagely. A person knew how to make a DITE equal to a Blade? They could have entire groups of fighters under the command of a single Heaven's Blade. They could eliminate Contaminoids like never before.

Alhira looked at Kalian. "Either he comes with us, or we will attack your city."

Gasps were heard around the room. Kanaris spoke up, "Your Highness, that would break the treaty."

Harry shed the blanket and slowly stood. "That is enough. Fine. This is how it is going to play out. I will face the strongest Heaven's Blade. If I win, you all leave."

Alshira smirked and stared Harry in the eyes. "In that case, your opponent will be me. When I win, you will come with us back to Glendan. We will meet on the outskirts of the two cities in one hour." She turned to her Heaven's Blades, "Let us return to Glendan."

Harry lay back down on the couch. Everyone present was shocked. He looked up at Kalian. "Kalian, I'm calling in my favor."

This caused the silver-haired man to blink. "But Harry, I can't fight her."

Harry shook his head. "No, not that. I'm running on maybe a quarter of my normal strength right now. I might be up to a third in an hour. Even then, that woman has rather immense reserves. In order to win, I may have to do some things that make Felli angry at me. You will be her punching bag until she calms down."

Kalian winced and rivers of tears flowed down his cheeks. At the look of his secretaries, he said, "Agreed."

Harry looked up at Felli. "Are you alright with that Felli?"

Felli glared at her fiancé. "Only if you win."

Harry nodded again. "That's fine by me."

As everyone went to leave, Harry called to Layfon and Leerin.

When they had sat across from the couch, he asked them a question, "Tell me about how she fights, her behavior, and what irritates her."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Harry had a plan.

Forty five minutes later they were waiting in the rocky terrain for the Queen to arrive. The residents of both cities had turned out to watch this fight.

The last person to challenge Queen Alshira had been Lintence. That fight was over rather quickly. Alshira had summarily decimated the man.

Kanaris was moderating. She looked to both sides, and shouted, "Begin."

Harry immediately disappeared. He disillusioned himself and then put on his Cloak of Invisibility. He erected a silencing ward, cutting off the sound of his feet and heartbeat.

Alshira was trying to locate her opponent when she felt hands on her breasts in a manner very similar to how she treated others. A voice softly echoed around her. "Negative five hundred points. Using kei to look younger and perkier makes you lose points Highness. Not only that, but you are starting to sag."

All of the observers watched as Alshira went bright red in embarrassment, then purple in rage. She fired off blasts of kei all around her. Nothing was hit. She roared, "They're perfect! How dare you give me negative points! I'll kill you!" A malicious aura surrounded the woman.

Kanaris fought back a grin and failed. She really wanted Harry to come to Glendan now.

Leerin turned to Felli, "He didn't…"

Felli nodded after kicking her brother and hitting him with a cudgel. "You said it was a behavior she did regularly. Harry figured if he rated her in the negative then it would make her angry and lose focus. It worked."

Nina had heard what the Queen had done to Leerin. She turned to Felli. "But what about…"

Felli flicked her hair. "I made sure Harry rated me beforehand. He said I rate over a million points. It felt nice, and I told him that he is to rate me as often as he likes. It almost made us late because I didn't want him to stop." This was said as a blush bloomed over her features.

The girls blushed as well but said nothing as the fight continued. The boys wondered what was rated and how.

From multiple directions, chains and ropes sprung up to bind the angry woman. These were disintegrated by various blasts of kei.

Alshira dodged multiple blasts of red. They seemed to come from everywhere at once. She had never seen kei techniques like this before. She had never even heard of them. When one hit her, she became slightly disoriented and stumbled to the ground. She flared her kei and the feeling lifted.

Harry appeared opposite her. "So you can throw that off. That is impressive."

Alshira charged at the teen. She launched a kei-enhanced punch square at the smirking face. He suddenly disappeared again. Alshira felt a stinging pain from her right butt cheek. Harry was now behind her with his hand raised.

He said one thing, "Ole!"

Alshira became even angrier and started to waste more energy in the fight. At various instances, she was tripped, spanked, and humiliated.

All of Zuellni was rooting for Harry. They had been told the circumstances of what had happened. No one wanted to lose the Archer, or his café. Everyone who had gone up against him was glad that at least he didn't torment them in a fight. This was just embarrassing.

All of Glendan was watching as their most powerful fighter and Queen was schooled like a cocky first year fighter against their instructor. They were in awe as well as a little confused. THe Queen's power was immense, but she couldn't seem to hit her opponent.

After the ground beneath her feet shifted, Alshira fell to her hands and knees and when she tried to rise, she found herself stuck.

Harry walked into her field of vision. "Do you yield?"

Alshira flared her kei once again and stood, a layer of rock was adhering to her hands and knees. She clenched her fists and turned the rocks to powder.

"Restoration." The queen's rod came out. All of the Heaven's Blades watched eagerly. Alshira was serious now.

Harry's wand fell into his hand.

Alshira yelled as she poured energy through the DITE and towards the messy haired teen.

The blasts were dodged or diverted skyward if they would have hit something.

Harry continued to tease and taunt her. He disillusioned himself once again and lowered her rating. His reasons were that the sweat that was beginning to soak her front made them less appealing.

This caused a blast to erupt from her rod that damaged her palace.

Harry was tutting. "Temper, temper Highness."

Alshira's eyes narrowed. The insolent brat would pay dearly for what he had done. She sent out a technique that damaged everything within a twenty foot radius. As the Queen fell into a crater, Harry was flying above her on green wings.

When he landed, Alshira jumped at him trying to hit him and permanently wipe the smile off of his face.

This time Harry conjured a red cape as he dodged her.

 ** _"_** ** _Ole!"_** this was yelled by the crowd as well as Harry.

Alshira was so angry she barely registered the pain.

Harry smirked as the cape began to move on its own. A simple animation charm had it dancing around the queen.

He then mused, "Are you sure you're the strongest Blade? I mean even Fon-fon put up more of a fight than you."

Alshira went to blast the red cape but instead of disintegrating, it reflected back on her. She was sent sprawling in the dirt. Her Blade was out of her reach.

She rolled out of the way of a grouping of the red blasts. A silver orb was in front of her face when she went to stand. She picked it up and reared back to launch it at Harry. A massive purple wave erupted and hit her from behind, causing her to be knocked out.

Kanaris was in shock. She went to check on the Queen, and sure enough, Alshira was out like a light. "Harry Potter is the winner."

The bookie from Glendan who had laid odds against Harry now had a long line of Zuellni residents who were collecting rather substantial winnings. The Zuellni Bookie on the other hand decided that he was set for life. The Glendanites had placed rather significant bets.

Kanaris appeared on her hands and knees in front of Harry. "Please, please, please come to Glendan. You could get the Queen to actually do her job. I'll do anything! I'll even be your maid."

Harry shook his head. "No thank you. I'll be staying here until Felli graduates. From there, we'll see where the wind takes us."

Kanaris began weeping.

Harry cast a rennervate on the Queen as he walked away. As she came to, she gripped her head. Tigris was helping her up. "Granddaughter. What were the first two lessons about fighting that I ever taught you?"

Alshira winced at her migraine and thought for a moment. "Never underestimate your opponent. And don't fight angry."

The older man nodded. "Guess what you did. You knew he had new techniques, and you fought him just as you had fought all others. Instead of watching the ground for his feet to allow you to see where he would attack next, you let yourself get angry and attacked blindly, squandering your energy." He sighed. "Even though you are stronger, he defeated you rather soundly."

"But Grandfather Tig, he gave me negative points!"

"He played to your weakness. You thought that you would win simply because he was exhausted and you were not. He took the time given to him to plan against you."

Alshira stood slowly and made her way over to Kalian who was rather beaten up. She stood as regally as she could. "Per our agreement, Glendan will withdraw. However, after a period of one year, I may return for a rematch."

A bruised and beaten Kalian winced. "Understood."

Alshira smirked and announced, "After all, he is the only one to defeat me, and therefore he is worthy of the title of my betrothed."

This caused Felli to glare at the Queen. She walked up to the taller woman and glared daggers at her. "Harry is mine!" She then reared back and kicked the Queen as hard as she could.

Alshira knew that the girl was a nen'i user and her kick likely wouldn't hurt, so she channeled a small amount of kei to offset the damage. None of the Blades moved to intervene for the same reason. She was surprised as her bones broke with a resounding crack. Alshira was jumping on one leg, holding her shin. As she cursed the air blue, Barmelin took notes. Everyone else just started in shock.

Felli huffed and stormed away.

Alshira began channeling a massive amount of restorative kei to her leg. The pain started to fade, but it would be a few hours before she could put any weight on the leg.

Kalian answered the question on the Queen's face. "Yes she is a nen'i user and no, she can't use kei. And no I don't have a clue how she does that. I have seen her leave dents in steel. I think it was something Harry taught her to do." Kalian adjusted his glasses. "I did warn you that they were protective of each other."

Alshira nodded. She would get the two of them to Glendan eventually. It would take time, but it would be done.

Leerin took the time to return to Glendan so she could continue her schooling. Before she left, she gave Layfon a rather heated kiss to remember her by. This caused jaws of the boy's admirers to drop.

As Glendan left, Kanaris bowed to her queen. "Savalis is still in the hospital my Lady. His chances of fathering any children have been cut in half. His voice is also a half of an octave higher. He keeps muttering about pink being evil. Haia is only now beginning to be able to move his limbs. The rest of his team is still shaken up as well."

Alshira nodded, nursing a bottle of medicine for her headache.

Lintence entered the throne room as Kanaris left. "Your Majesty, I understand your actions with the Archer, but why did you send Savalis to protect the girl?"

"It is because of what is tucked away in her right eye. She has the means to destroy the Contaminoids. Also, had the wheel of fate not changed, she would have been my daughter. She was born to the man my fiancé ran away to. She has made her choice, and regardless of how she lives her life, I want her safe."

"And of Harry Potter?"

The queen looked out her window at the retreating Regios. "For now, we leave him alone. We will get him here to Glendan eventually."

* * *

As Felli and Harry rounded the building to the stairs to Harry's apartment, Felli pinned Harry to the wall and kissed him. "I'm moving in Harry. I almost lost you. I don't want to feel that again." She then proceeded to attempt to clean Harry's tonsils.

They were interrupted by a familiar voice, "Well now here you two are. I figured after such a busy day you two would want to relax."

Bob was smiling at the pair. "I didn't mean to interrupt, but I owed you a meal for the hospital." He held out a basket. "I have your favorites as well as some candles for a nice romantic evening." Bob winked outrageously at Felli. He then turned to Harry, "First, the best dessert chef in the city and now you're the city's protector too?! Can I get you to relinquish at least one of those titles to me?"

Harry laughed, "Sure. The next time a Contaminoid shows up, I'll let you have at it."

Bob laughed at that. The man quickly became serious. "I just want to say thanks. Thank you for being you Harry. My café is still here because of what you and all of the other Military Artists do each day." In the blink of an eye Bob's flamboyant attitude was back. "But I will not rest until I have defeated you!"

As they climbed the stairs, Harry conjured a scrap of paper and a pen. He wrote a quick note on it. "Bob, catch."

The pink-clad figure caught the paper and read it. "But Harry…"

Harry shrugged. "It's only one of my glaze recipes Bob. It's my thanks to you for treating me the same."

Bob tore up the paper. "I will beat you on my own Mr. Potter." After gathering up the pieces, he said, "But that doesn't mean I won't use it on my cakes." He bowed in a flourish. "Good evening you two."

Felli saw Harry's smile. Things hadn't changed all that much.

After dinner, Felli crawled into bed with Harry and curled up next to him. She pulled his hand around her chest and held it. After a moment she turned to face Harry. "Harry?"

"Yeah Felli?"

"What did you do?"

Felli saw a small grin form on Harry's face. "Well, Gryphon is learning everything he can about those air purifying pillars. When he has done that I'm going to teach him some rather aggressive wards to tie into them. I figure when you graduate, you and I can go somewhere and build us a nice house with grass and trees outside of a Regios. The goat will slowly increase the number of pillars until we have an area that is larger than any Regios. The more life there is inside of it, the stronger he will be. If people want to come and live there with us, they are welcome to it. But the Fallen One wanted to destroy the taint of the Contaminoids. What better way than to make part of this world livable again outside of a Regios? That and he can fry any of the bugs that come by. What do you think oh, Queen Felli?"

Felli hugged Harry and thought for a moment. She shrugged out of Harry's shirt. Under the blanket she only had one article of clothing on.

When Harry felt her skin against his he froze. "Felli?"

Felli faced Harry once again, "I never did thank you for saving me from Haia and his gang. I'm not ready for everything just yet, but for tonight, I want to stay just like this." She rubbed her body against his, relishing in the feel of it. "Is that alright?"

Harry took a moment to collect his thoughts. "That's fine Felli. Whatever you want." Harry's mind blanked further as she put his arm back where it was before they started their pillow talk.

The pair was woken up the next morning by a knock on the door. While Felli put Harry's shirt back on, Mey-shen was at the door. "If you want to open the Den today Harry, the deliveries need to be taken in. I already spoke to them last night to bring them by." Mey-shen smiled at Felli. "Good morning." She pinked as she realized what the girl's state of dress likely meant.

Felli shrugged and answered the girl's unspoken question. "We're engaged, and I moved in last night."

Felli was surprised as Mey-shen hugged her. "Oh that's so wonderful! Can I make your wedding cake? I always wanted to do one…"

Harry put on a shirt as he went down to receive the deliveries for the day. All of his suppliers greeted him the same. As they left, they did as Bob had the night before and thanked him for everything he had done for them and the city.

When Kalian barged in to the café with a note from Felli saying she was moving in with Harry, it was expected. The man was dragging his assistants as he screamed out, "How dare you take my dear, sweet, Felli away from me?! You will pay for that Potter!"

A blast was heard and a small yellow tuft was seen poking out of the President's neck just before he collapsed. Felli handed the tranquilizer gun to one of the secretaries. "He'll wake up in a few hours. It will be enough time for me to get all of my things moved in. Nina and Siena want to help." She turned to Harry. "You will have a guy's night out in two days and I will need enough sweets for me, Nina, Siena, and Mey-shen."

Harry grinned. "Alright Felli."

One of Kalian's secretaries whispered to Felli, "You have him trained already, I'm impressed."

Felli shook her head. "No, he likes cooking for me and he thinks that my girl's nights help me to open up more. It is a bonus that we get to eat desserts that have never been seen in his café."

All of the secretaries dropped the slumbering President to the ground in an attempt to get an invitation.

Felli smirked, "The one who helps the most in moving my things can come."

Kalian would wake up outside of the Den and wonder what happened and why his secretaries and bodyguards were helping his sister move into Harry's apartment. Weren't they on his side?

As Harry made the deliveries to the school, he was pestered as usual by Harley to make another DITE.

He smiled when he saw Shante feeding Gorneo and she stole a quick kiss.

As the customers came into Harry's café, he noticed that only a few people treated him differently. From time to time, people would just say a simple thanks.

When Harry got news that Dinn had awoke from his coma, Harry apparated to the hospital to check on him. As the members of the 10th Platoon both old and new greeted him once again, Dinn shared a nod with Harry before the chef turned and left.

That night, once Felli was done unpacking and taking over half of the drawers and closet space, she tackled Harry to the bed and kissed him.

* * *

Back in the Death Chamber, a few of Harry's fellow fighters were still studying the Death Veil. It had been over a year, but the Marauders had refused to give up hope of finding their leader. A few researchers felt vindicated when a very recognizable Patronus stepped through the Veil. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and watched.

The stag formed into a representation of two people, there was a haggard and smiling Harry and a girl with silver hair and eyes. Pink motes floated in the air around her. _"Don't worry about me everyone. I'm fine and still alive. Whatever Lord Snakeface did to the Veil took me somewhere else. Life is certainly different here. Even though we are now apart, I want you all to know that I am very happy here. In fact, someone who I met here recently agreed to marry me. The lovely lady next to me is Felli Loss. Soon to be Felli Potter. A warning. Should the veil change colors like it was when I fell through it, destroy whatever comes through. Leave no trace of it. Even if it looks like me. The creatures that exist in that space have almost destroyed this world. I don't want that to happen to all of you."_ The image of Harry pounded his fist to his chest, causing a gathering of light to form around his fist. _"Marauders until death! Veritas, Veritas, Veritas."_ After a few seconds the image dissolved into motes of light.

All of those watching returned the gesture out of habit. The salute and repetitions of veritas at the end was a spell that Hermione come up with. It verified that it was from Harry and if it had been faked, then the light would not have appeared.

Luna had been overseeing the research being done. She barked out, "You heard him. Consider those the final orders from your General. Place wards around the Veil to prevent anything from coming back through. And someone share that memory with the rest of the leaders. They deserve to know the truth." She whispered to the Veil. "Live a good life Harry Potter."


	18. Epilogue

**AN: And here's the Epilogue.**

The following summer, during a break in classes, Harry and Felli were married. The cake was a massive confection that Bob and Mey-shen collaborated on. It was large enough that every person in the Regios could have a piece. There was nothing left. The Loss family made the trip over from Santo Brug. Kalian was pinned and gagged by his assistants when he tried to object during the ceremony. Zuellni herself hugged both the Groom and the Bride.

It was after the honeymoon that Harry explained his goal to a select few people, among them was Kadian and Justine. They would be able to obtain some of the things they would need to get started, such as building materials, seeds, compost, livestock and the like. It normally would be a few years before people would be able to move in, but with the help of certain spells, it would only take a few months. But it wouldn't start until Felli graduated. Harry wouldn't change his mind no matter how hard Felli worked to convince him it was a good idea.

The location they had chosen was found by accident. It was near a destroyed Regios, so there were plenty of raw materials to work with. Harry had also found an underground aquifer that could be tapped and the dust storms had deposited a fair amount of dirt that they could grow with. There was even a system of caves that could be converted into shelters should a Contaminoid breach the barrier. Harry buried the red crystal containing the spirit deep in the ground. Within minutes, red pillars rose and cleaned the air. They even blasted a few Larvals that were sunning themselves on nearby rocks. Soon the crystal would become part of the ground under the castle and the energy generated by living creatures would help sustain the barrier. Harry decided to build the castle on top of where he had buried the gem. He also named the new stable Regios, of all things, Godric's Hollow. A new treaty was drafted that made Godric's Hollow a neutral territory. A Regios could trade with it but no battles could or would be fought. It wasn't like they had a sernium mine that someone could take.

As Felli stood in the grass and flowers, watching Harry levitate blocks of stone and steel beams into place for their castle, she rested her hand on her stomach. She had always wanted to live in a castle and when her mother had said that, Harry decided that they would have one. Even if it was small, it would be theirs. Once she saw the blueprints, Felli realized that Harry had a much larger definition of a 'small castle' than she did. In the distance, ruby red pillars purified the air and also blasted the occasional Contaminoid to pieces. It had also been discovered that they would trap the dirt being blown around by dust storms, allowing it to fall and mix with the compost and soil they had purchased. The fruit trees were already flowering and there was a small forest rapidly growing behind the castle. A large beehive was already busy helping everything along. Their rather substantial vegetable garden would do well this year. Felli smiled at the flowers that Harry had planted for her. Their pleasant scents wafted in the breeze.

A large garden full of plants she had never seen before was in a special area cordoned off from almost everyone. Harry had told her that these were plants from his home world. She particularly liked the Flutterby bushes Harry was growing along the path to their castle. She could see that a small amount of the energy from each organism simply from being alive float gently towards the pillars. Since all of the plants had sprung up, two more pillars had grown and were expanding the borders. The area was already far larger than a Regios. Soon they would be able to bring in livestock and other animals. Once they arrived, the fallen Regios would likely be within the barrier, making some supplies easier to obtain. They also would be able to build a hospital. When that happened, Felli would be glad that she already had Harry appropriate some nice things for their new home.

Once that was all set up, a few other couples would be joining them, Gor and the Monkey, Nina and Layfon, as well as a select few other people who could defend themselves should a Contaminoid get past the barrier. Mey-shen and Harley were also contemplating moving once things were stable. There were also a few Agricultural students who were selected.

The bus that used to belong to the Salinban group was off to the side, their temporary living quarters until their home was built. Their goal was to grow certain specialty foods and spices and sell them to the various cities. Some of Harry's herbs and spices would fetch astronomically high prices. Apparently what he thought was normal were things people had only read about before the Contaminoids took over. Felli still had to chuckle as Harry had planted the cinnamon and cocoa trees in Zuellni and no one knew what they were. They were now all transplanted here. People had used substitutes for years. It was one of the reasons why Harry's café had done so well. Soon they would have the real thing again.

The Loss Family was going to be the intermediary at the Trade City. Kaidan had decided to put his son in charge of the growing arm of their business. Kalian had married all five of his assistants. He had declared that he was hopeless without them. They agreed. Kalian was procuring a few transports to turn into caravans. Vanse was training Military Artists to guard them. No one was to know where the spices were coming from. The Hollow would be burdened with thieves and people looking to buy cheaper than what the Loss family would sell at. As it stood, Bob and Mey-shen were the only ones who could buy directly from them. The pair was sworn to secrecy as to their supplier. While some spices were easy to obtain, certain ones would continue to be scarce, just because of their very nature.

Godric's Hollow also was going to be a waypoint for the Roaming Buses. It was mostly so people would have a chance to stretch their legs or make repairs. Oddly enough, Mey-shen had known some people in Yoltem that made this possible. Naruki was going to be the head of the new police force to keep the unsavory elements out. Only residents would be allowed past the areas set aside for the buses. Harry had already erected a ward against the Wolfmask Mob. He had caught one and detected the magical signature that made up their weapons and masks. They wouldn't be able to approach this new home. The area growing the spices and herbs was also heavily warded.

As Felli rubbed her stomach again she sensed the new lives growing inside of her. There were twins. She realized one would use nen'i, and the other had the same type of energy as her Harry. A mix of kei and nen'i. Harry had told her that he just called it magic. Felli said he would need to come up with a better name than that. Felli decided that she would wait until Harry was done to share the news. He didn't know that he would soon be a father.

The wind blew her hair and pink motes flew along with the wind. She restored her DITE to do a scan. Gryphon wouldn't let anything approach, but it was still gathering strength, so better safe than sorry. Her DITE was larger than her previous scepter. She had copied Harry and it was now a staff suited to her size, the terminal still held her petals on either end, but not many Nen'i Operators could wield a weapon other than their nen'i. Felli had trained with Harry to learn how to use it. She collapsed her DITE when she sensed nothing in range.

As the sun reflected off of the lake that had filled just a few days ago, Felli realized that this is what she wanted. She had wanted to be happy, living a life of her she used her nen'i to protect Harry, to protect their home, yet she didn't allow it to define her. She was Felli Potter, and she considered herself to be the luckiest woman in the world. As she looked into Harry's green eyes that shined with happiness as the final block was set in place, she realized once again that she was dearly loved and that he needed her as much as she needed him.

As the two lay in the grass, Felli wondered what would have happened if Harry had never been dragged through an aurora after a battle and come to Zuellni. Felli smiled as Harry began kissing her once she told him she was pregnant. It didn't matter. He had come, and her life was better than she ever could have imagined. As the two began celebrate her pregnancy, Felli dropped that train of thought. While her life was far from easy or normal, it had been worth listening to a cute stranger give her advice how to deal with her brother all those years ago.

-Fin-


End file.
